The Rise of Harry Potter
by ZaneT69
Summary: I'll do a summary later, but it's Durmstrang Harry story where the reader reads about Harry's lessons at Durmstrang. Dark! Harry, Intelligent! Harry, WBWL! Harry
1. Chapter 1

**First, I want it known, that this story was inspired by: "Harry Potter and the Boy Who Lived", by The Santi.** **As such, I will be striving to emulate it, to a certain degree.**

 **October 31st, 1981**

* * *

Line break-remove text and replace.

 **Voldemort's POV**

I silently stunned James Potter and continued into their house, Peter following me like an obedient servant. Soon, James and Lily Potter would be broken and beaten, and only the Dark Arts would offer them enough power to get revenge. Even then, it wouldn't be enough, but they will be corrupted and will eventually join me; in spite of me murdering their worthless children.

I encountered Lily Potter standing in front of a crib next. I stunned the mud-blood, before she could say a word.

At last, my months of planning and searching have borne fruit. Now, I shall kill the Potter brat, but which shall I kill first? Decisions. Decisions. Green eyes, or hazel eyes. Oh well. It matters not. I have all the time in the world, after all.

"Avada Kedavra!" I said, aiming at the baby with hazel eyes.

I watched with joy as the curse left my wand and hit the brat. My expression changed to one of horror as the curse rebounded on me. I screamed in agony as the curse burned away my body, leaving only my mangled soul. I quickly escaped in fear, but not before I noticed a surprising level of intelligence shining in the other child's eyes. Oh yes, I will watch you with great interest, Harry Potter.

Line break-remove text and replace.

I suppose my story truly started when I quickly learned to read, write, and speak. I did so far faster than my baby brother, who had some difficulty. I discovered that I had incredible memory and never forgot anything. My intellect quickly grew, easily surpassing that of my famous brother. And then I asked that one innocent question, the question that actually caused division in my family.

 _"Mom, now that I can read and write, will you teach me magic?"_ I had asked her innocently and excitedly. She quickly refused, citing my age, but I pressed on. _"But I wanna be stronger and smarter than Merlin, Morgana, and Dumbledore_ _combined! I wanna get a head start!"_ She sent me to my room when I kept trying to persuade her. I didn't trust her to help me to mentally grow for several years.

I went to my room, but only after retrieving books from the library. The subject matter? Occlumency and wandless magic.

I began secretly studying magic, that secret was kept until August of 1987. During that time I thrived. In four years, I did more than the most studious Hogwarts students did in seven years. I mastered the theory for all seven years of Hogwarts, and practiced the wand movements with a stick. I mastered Occlumency, at least I thought so. I became highly skilled at Legilimency, at least on unprotected minds.

I also opted to incorporate exercise into my routine too. Said exercise, in addition to my powerful magic, has made me taller and stronger than my brother.

But my greatest accomplishments were with wandless magic, my capabilities with it are... extensive. That and my own magical growth. It was discovered long ago, that magic is a muscle and not a fixed pool of energy to be drawn from. I learned about magical exercises before I even became four years old and now have power of an above average adult wizard.

The one downside of all of this? I got caught before I wanted to be. It was August and my parents are sitting in front of me, lost in thought, having just been informed of all of my studies.

"Why have you been working yourself so hard, Harry?" Dad asked, in concern.

"Because I want to be the best I can be, and reach my full potential." I said, in reply.

"You could have been playing Quidditch, and be with children your own age. The Weasley's come over a few times a week, and you isolate yourself in your room." Dad said.

"I find Quidditch boring. I would have to give it up when I became an adult anyway, or I would be ashamed of myself for liking a childrens game. The Weasley's are creepy. Ron worships James Jr. like a god and follows him around like a lost puppy. Ginny looks like she intends to marry him and won't accept no as an answer. Which I find extremely concerning, given her families history. I was surprised you allowed them in the manor; especially the second and third times." I said in explanation.

"I like academics. I want to cure magical illnesses. Write books used in schools all over the world. I want to be the greatest wizard of all time. I just wish I could have been studying potions these last four years. I memorized the books and have theoretical alterations; which I memorized, but didn't write down." I said, finishing my statement.

"What the Weasley family did was a century ago, Harry. I highly doubt Ginny Weasley will give him a Love Potion. Your not jealous of your brother are you?" Dad asked, in concern.

"No. I'm happy with my life and have no complaints. I personally feel my life is actually better than his. Though, my life would be even better, if I could study potions. With supervision, of course." I said, dropping a not so subtle hint.

"I think you studying potions would be a good idea. Severus is teaching at Hogwarts and he will only accept the best

from everyone." Mom said, and dad seemed to agree. I was ecstatic! I could finally fill in that large gap in my knowledge.

"I agree. Both both of you should study potions at home." Dad said.

Line break-remove text and replace.

 **July 31st, 1991.**

How would I summarize the last four years? Me, being awesome. Seven years of Hogwarts Potions education, done. I've awed and impressed my parents, and have inspired jealousy in my little brother. I was just glad he quickly got over it, even when we started getting one-on-one lessons. Right now, I could take my OWLs and NEWTs and pursue a mastery, if I wanted, and I must say it is very tempting. I was only going to Hogwarts because I could always test into another grade, if I got bored. At least that was the way most schools of magic are.

It was finally time for us to go shopping, and get wands. I have waited for years for this, and finally: I'll have a real wand.

"Lets go, already!" I said, impatiently. Mom and dad just looked amused by my eagerness.

"I'm ready!" James Jr. said, entering the entrance hall.

"Finally! I've been wanting a wand since I was three!" I exclaimed, before moving to the floo.

We all quickly floo'd to the Leaky Cauldron.

When we arrived, there thankfully weren't any of my brothers sycophantic fans to annoy us.

"We should split up. Harry needs more potions ingredients." Mom said with a smile directed at me, which I returned. "We'll meet in Ollivanders in two hours." Mom said, and Dad and James Jr. nodded, before running to Quality Quidditch Supplies. "Be on time, James!" She called out in a threatening tone.

"Where too first?" Mom asked, with a smile.

"The Apothcary and then Flourish and Blotts!" I said excitedly, making her smile.

We entered Ollivanders; an hour and fifty-five minutes later, and found Dad and James weren't there.

"We'll wait for your father." Mom said to my disappointment.

"Okay...but I'm gonna ask about books about wandlore and wandcrafting. If dad asks how I spent so much money, it will actually be his fault." I said, to her amusement.

"Okay, but don't bug Mr. Ollivander too much." Mom said as I walked over to him.

"I won't!"

"Uh. Mr. Ollivander." I said, getting his attention. "Do you have books for people interested in wandlore and wandcrafting?"

"Yes, I do. I take it your interested in the art?" He asked with a smile, while retrieving some books from a shelf.

"Yes. I think it would be amazing to study, maybe even create custom wands to experiment with. Do the books give

instructions for beginners to learn from?"

"Yes. Though, if you want to become a recognized master, you will have to apprentice yourself to a one. During that time any product you produce would be legally theirs, which includes all rights to methods and techniques." I nodded, having already known that. "I'm telling you this as a warning. Only pursue a recognized mastery if your willing to lose all rights too your work."

"I already knew the common practice for apprenticeship. I wasn't planning on becoming a recognized master. I knew I wouldn't be able to contain my enthusiasm and would end up losing all rights to my ideas. I just want to learn what I can from self-study and emulation." I said, to his approval.

"The books are five galleons." Mr. Ollivander said. I quickly withdrew some of my saved up allowance money and handed him five galleons. He handed the books to me.

We talked for five more minutes about wandlore, before Dad and James entered the store.

"Finally!" I said excitedly. "Can I start trying wands now?"

"Why do you get to go first?" James Jr. asked in annoyance.

"Because I got here first and had to wait. I've been wanting a wand since I was three!" I said excitedly.

"Go ahead." He said, in annoyance.

"Which is your wand arm, Harry?" He asked, pulling out a long tape measure with silver markings on it.

"I'm ambidextrous." I said, nervously.

"Hold out both of your arms." He measured me from shoulder to shoulder, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and around my head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizards wand." I suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between my nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes. "That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

I took the wand and waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of my hand almost at once.

This continued, until, finally...

"Ebony and pheonix feather, fourteen inches, unyielding." I took the wand and felt power course through my body like lightning. I raised the wand above my head and a massive stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, taking the form of a phoenix.

"Wonderful!" Mr. Ollivander said. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but stopped himself. "Potter minor, your next." Ollivander said, and I moved out of the way. I used my Occlumency to avoid showing amusement at his casual dismissal of my brother. I noticed my family looked offended, but they quickly got over it. Given that James was the second born and not the heir, that could be used as a proper title.

Sadly, it seemed like James was also difficult to pair with a wand. Eventually he was paired with a Holly and phoenix feather wand. I was secretly pleased to note that I produced a larger magical effect when I was paired with my wand.

"How come Harry's produced more sparks and a phoenix?" Dad asked, inadvertantly cutting off a remark from Mr. Ollivander.

"Harry and his wand are a completely perfect fit, just like James Jr. However, Harry appears to have far more magical power, likely due to self-study and training. You truly have raised two amazing sons." James looked displeased that I was stronger than him.

"Another interesting fact about the wands of your sons, they contain tail feathers from the same phoenix. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in their wands, gave another feather. It is very curious indeed that they should be destined for these wands when their brother why, their brother gave Potter Minor that scar.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard...I think we must expect great things from you both, Misters Potter...After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great."

James shivered. I wasn't sure I liked Mr. Ollivander too much, atleast not anymore. Dad paid fourteen galleons for our wands, and Mr. Ollivander bowed us from his shop.

We all returned home ten minutes later, and I went to the duelling room. I finally had my wand, and I could practice all the magic I knew. I could also now perform magical exercises with my wand, though they weren't as beneficial as the others.

Line break-remove text and replace.

September 1st, 1991.

I spent the last month relentlessly going through spells. Year by year, all the seven years done, increasing the speed of my wand movements with every casting. I was pleased to note, that I got the vast majority of wand movements right, and easily managed to correct what I got wrong, all without any outside help.

I was currently sitting on the Hogwarts Express, fuming behind my Occlumency. I anonymously reported Molly Weasley for announcing the location of a magical location and endangering the Statute of Secrecy, and even provided a Pensieve memory of the event. I had already repelled Malfoy and his thugs from our compartment, and dealt with the Longbottom and Granger idiots. So much stupidity, all in one nation. Molly Weasley could have caused our eradication, I hoped she was severely punished!

I finally decided to just defend our compartment with every protective spell that I could apply.

Line break-remove text and replace.

I was finally in the Great Hall and ready to be sorted. Even after reading about the magic here, including the spells used in the Enchanted Ceiling, I was still awed by it. I just wished that I knew what spells were used on the Sorting Hat, and if it spent all year coming up with a new song.

Sadly, I would have to deal with Albus Dumbledore. Who kept trying to interfere in Potter family matters, when he found out about my private studying, he tried invading my mind and was brutally forced out. He hand picked my little brothers friends for him, the Weasley family. And seems to encourage association with such filth. I know, I learned about Ginny's obsession in minutes with Legilimency, I suspected that the old man thought she would grow out of it. Though I was concerned he simply trusted the Weasley's too much or was complicit in any plots. I would just have to keep an eye on matters.

I watched the entire sorting with detachment, finally, after Sally-Anne Perks was sorted; I was called up to the stool. I stepped forward and was treated to whispering.

"Is he related to James Potter, the Boy Who Lived?"

"I don't think the Potters have two kids, must be a cousin." Was the last thing I heard, as the hat covered my eyes.

"Very, very impressive, Mr. Potter. Such intelligence, that Rowena would love you. You might even surpass her one day. Yet your ambition would appeal to Salazar. You have bravery, nerve, and daring, but you don't seek out silly quests and trouble. You wouldn't fit in Gryffindor House at all. Sadly, I sense you don't want your reputation sullied by being sorted into Slytherin. Be warned, Mr. Potter, you won't be challenged by a Hogwarts education, however the best house for you is the one you want to be sorted into... RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table broke into cheers and applause. I rose from the stool and joined them, the Sorting Hat's words plaguing my mind.

I sat down with the Ravenclaws and everyone began trying to shake my hand and congratulate me. I tried focusing on my brothers sorting, but was prevented by annoying people. I prevented myself from being rude, I had to live with these people after all. I was pleased he was sorted into Gryffindor like he wanted, and clapped enthusiastically.

The sorting ended with Blaise Zabini being sorted into Slytherin.

"So, Harry, how are you related to James Potter?" Michael Corner asked.

"Do you mean the one sorted tonight or the current Lord Potter?"

"The one sorted tonight." He said in reply.

"He's my twin brother. We just have a lot of different health habits, so I'm taller and fitter and prefer to embrace pureblood fashion and mannerisms." I said, to their shock.

"I can see the resemblance." An Indian girl said. "I'm Padma, by the way."

"Nice to meet you." I said sincerely.

"I bet your brother knows loads of magic already." Michael Corner said, causing me to snort derisively. That caused me to get some surprised looks.

"He preferred Quidditch over studying ahead. The most he knows is some pranking spells and some potions, at least as far as I know." I said somewhat dismissively, though my disapproval for my brothers behavior was clear.

"Surely Dumbledore has given him training?" Corner pressed and several others looked curious, but Padma looked at him in disapproval.

"Dumbledore was banned from all Potter properties." I said, getting annoyed by this idiot.

"What? Why?" He asked, being far too nosy for my tastes.

"That's none of your business. It's a family matter." I said coldly, not bothering to conceal my annoyance any longer.

"Your sure he wasn't given special training?" Another asked.

"Okay, I'll tell you the truth." I said, concealing my annoyance. The idiots all leaned in. "Dumbledore sent him back in time to train with Merlin and Four Founders, during which time he died of old age. He was reincarnated as himself after spending time in Heaven learning holy white magic from angels. He can even lead them in battle against the forces of darkness." I said, just mocking them at this point.

"Really?" Corner asked, looking at Dumbledore in awe.

"No. I'm messing with you, you idiot." I said, looking at Corner like he's a complete moron. People started laughing at his stupidity. He looked like he wanted to hit me, but I didn't care, the idiot was bugging me.

"So, Harry, what do you like to do for fun?" Padma asked minutes later.

"I mostly read, practice magic and alter potions recipes to take less time or be more potent."

"You can do that?" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah, you just have to experiment and calculate how different ingredients will interact. It helps to memorize the effects and properties of ingredients before experimenting, that way there is less chance for error." I said to her interest.

We spent the rest of the feast talking about potions, I carefully avoided telling modifications to medical potions. That was a potential source of revenue for me, and I was not risking it.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridor."

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." I just raised an eyebrow.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore cried. They should just do away with the stupid song, nobody likes it. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick and long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. "Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!"

I just lip synced it, to the amusement of Padma and Terry Boot, who realized there was no sound coming out of my mouth.

The song ended with the Weasleys singing along to a very slow funeral march.

"First years, follow me, please!" Penny Clearwater said, and we all rose to follow her.


	2. Chapter 2

Since I forgot to remove my line-break reminders and now look like an idiot, I've decided to upload one more chapter today as an apology.

 **September 20th, 1991**

* * *

Hogwarts sucks. I didn't know why I didn't realize this before attending. Cursed Defense Against the Dark Arts position, with a stuttering idiot as a professor. A ghost that puts people to sleep, preventing people from getting passing grades and forcing them to self-study to get them. It would be far more logical to simply exorcise him and let students self-study or hire another teacher.

The classes were easy, effortless for me to pass. Hell, even Snape liked me! I was already first in my year and bored! Sadly, the mindless masses were intimidated by my intellect. Only Padma and Su Li are my friends, and even then were not terribly close to me. My efforts to dissuade my house from thinking James had special training were in vain, they simply started believing that I was lying out of jealousy.

I finally decided to just practice in secret, after I had asked for advanced studying from teachers, and even demonstrated my advanced magical knowledge to them. They refused in spite of that and even said I would gradually become more challenged. Only if I forgot what I already knew! But I was sure they would happily take credit for _my_ progress and _my_ hard work.

I quickly blasted a high-end training dummy into oblivion, while dodging an attack from another, and knocking it into a wall with a Stunning Spell, and quickly breaking it in half with an overpowered Disarming Charm. All my anger enhancing the power of my silent spell work.

"I-impressive, Mr. P-potter." I heard Professor Quirrell's unmistakable voice say.

I quickly turned to face him. "Professor Quirrell!" I said nervously. "Am I in trouble? Because I bought the training dummies myself, and I made sure the room was reinforced for dueling."

He walked to a wall and cast a spell on it. "Indeed you did, and did so very well. I have noticed that my class is easy for you, and I've overheard that you have asked teachers for private lessons. Just how advanced are you?" He said, without a stutter. Maybe he has stage-fright or fear of groups?

"I memorized the books for all seven years of Hogwarts, as they were during my parents time here, and secretly practiced wand movements since I was three. When I got my wand, I successfully performed all seven years of spells. I've also filled in the gaps in my knowledge by borrowing more recent books. I've also studied Occlumency and Legilimency and Wandless magic. I've become proficient at all of them, even repelling Albus Dumbledore from my mind in 1987." I said, to Quirrells undisguised admiration.

"Impressive. And you find you aren't challenged at Hogwarts? Have you considered studying other forms of magic?" He asked.

"Well, I'm studying wandlore and wandcrafting. I'm considering more combat oriented magic too. That or self-studying to get mastery level knowledge and skill in one of the classes here." I said, in reply.

"Are you aware that more combative magic is considered Grey or outright Dark by the Ministry?" Quirrell asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"That's ministry propaganda designed to control the masses. I would be using the magic only in life or death situations. Honestly, most dark magic can be used for good. People are just to afraid of being corrupted by it." I said, to his approval.

"And you aren't?"

"Of course not. I know who I am, and what kind of person I want to be." I said in reply.

Quirrell seemed to have become lost in thought.

"I'll give you private teaching, Harry. Just don't tell anyone. We aren't suppose to give private teaching and they would just interfere and slow your development as a Wizard." Quirrell finally said.

"Great! Thank you, Professor! What will you be teaching me?"

"Dark Magic." He said, carefully observing me for any disapproval.

"When do we begin?" I asked, eager to begin learning again.

"We will need to test your current level of knowledge in the Dark Arts first." He said, drawing his wand. "With a duel, use spells considered dark and try to defeat me."

I prepared myself, and assumed a dueling stance that I read about.

* * *

 **October 31st, 1991.**

I quickly used a wandless shield charm to block against a blood-boiler, and sent a bone-breaker at Quirrell. He batted it away, and retaliated with a cutting curse, which I just barely deflected. I responded with a bludgeoning curse, followed by piercing curses and another bone-breaker curse. He shielded, but I began barraging his shield with powerful spells, causing it to break. He quickly dodged, before I could take advantage, and sent a stunner at me.

I awoke an unknown amount of time later, to find Quirrell looking down at me with pride.

"Very well done, Mr. Potter. You are a true prodigy, already fifth year level in Dark Magic. You broke my shield charm to, which is incredibly impressive. I will test your shields, and then you may go prepare for the Halloween Feast." He said, and I quickly got into a dueling stance.

"Reducto! Confringo!" He said. I felt their power as they hit, but I held my shield, and it easily withstood the extremely powerful spells. "Stupefy! Expelliarmus! Reducto! Confringo!" My shield began to severely crack. "That will do, Harry." He said to my relief. I was just glad he didn't keep going until he injured me, again. "You're free to go. I'll see you tomorrow at the same time."

"Alright, thank you sir." I said, before exiting his classroom. I began my walk back to Ravenclaw Tower.

The last month was painful, but very educational. My mediocre knowledge of Dark Magic was very easily overcome by Quirrell during our first duel. But, thankfully, he began teaching me spells, which, according to him were taught at Durmstrang. I began quickly picking them up, and even began to master the spells fairly quickly. Quirrell had proven himself a good, albeit brutal and cruel teacher. He has cut me, burned me, and has broken bones and then healed them all.

It was horrible, but if I wanted to become an Auror or Hit-wizard; I needed to build up my pain tolerance. I was advised against becoming an employee to the Ministry by Quirrell. He said that I would never truly reach my full potential, if I became a servant to an institution that consumed all of my time and left none for me to better myself. When I heard that explanation, I promptly agreed with him.

I still needed to work harder, though. I knew that Quirrell was holding back a lot, and I had been going all out and doing everything in my power to win. I knew he didn't hold back on his Stunning and Disarming Charms, and my shields easily withstood those. I could tell that between my classes, private lessons, and magical exercises; my magic had grown a reasonable amount, though nothing to impressive. It had only been a month after all!

I arrived at the Ravenclaw common room, a few minutes later.

I quickly went to my dorm and prepared to take a shower.

I was in the Great Hall, an hour later.

As I began loading my plate, Quirrell ran into the hall and up to Dumbledore and slumped against the table and gasped.

"Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know." Quirrell said, before sinking to the floor and seeming to faint.

He must have ran here and been out of breath, or our duel was more tiring than I thought.

I watched the mindless masses panic, with clear disapproval. Dumbledore ruined my entertainment with a spell to get their attention.

"Prefects, lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately!" Dumbledore ordered.

We all began following Penny Clearwater back to Ravenclaw Tower.

* * *

 **November 1st, 1991.**

As I sat down at breakfast, I overheard several absurd stories about someone killing a Troll with a single Knockback Jinx. The stories only got more idiotic from there.

"Who are they talking about?" I asked Padme.

"Your brother. Everyone is saying he killed the troll last night." She replied, not bothering to hide her scepticism

"I can safely say, with absolute certainty, there are only three smart Ravenclaw first years. Myself, you, and Su Li." I said, causing them to smile.

"You think your so smart, don't you, Potter?" Corner asked angrily.

"I know, that I'm smart. I know better than to believe idiotic rumors or whatever someone says. You have already proven yourself an embarrassment to Ravenclaw by believing such a blatant and obvious joke, which was intended to make you realize that you have to prove rumors, before accepting them as fact." I said, coldly. I noticed that I was receiving pitying looks. No doubt the idiots believed I was jealous of my brother. None of them were stupid enough to insult me to my face, though.

I quickly, without sacrificing my impeccable table manners, finished eating. I left the Great Hall and waited for my brother outside.

He showed up ten minutes later and I intercepted him.

"We need to talk, little brother."

Ron started to talk, but I wandlessly silenced him.

"Now, James." I silenced Hermione when she opened her mouth.

James waved them on and I led him to an unused room. I quickly cast several protective spells, though I made sure to conserve my magic.

"Explain these rumors about how you supposedly killed a troll." I said, beginning to monitor his thoughts with Legilimency.

"Well Ron said some cruel things about Hermione yesterday and she ran into a bathroom to cry. The bathroom the troll went into." He said nervously.

"So? Ron's a cruel idiot who gets intimidated when somebody is better than him at anything, yet he's lazy and refuses to better himself and condemns himself to an endless cycle of jealousy." I said to his shock and anger. "It's not hard to see how his life will go, if he refuses to change."

"Well we locked the troll in the bathroom with Hermione, we realized what we did and tried to save her. I ended up shoving my wand up the trolls nose and Ron levitated its club and dropped it on its dead."

"You shoved your wand up its nose?" I asked in disapproval. "And Ron, a Weasley, did something useful?"

He nodded yes, looking humiliated.

"Have you been trying to perform to the best of your ability, academically? Including turning in all your assignments and prioritizing?"

He nodded yes, thinking the worst was over.

"Good. Academics and then Quidditch and then relaxation?" I asked for clarification.

He nodded yes, to my immense surprise. My Legilimency confirmed he was being truthful. Perhaps I was a good influence after all.

"Good, now for a brief lecture. You should have informed a teacher, if they refused to listen, you should have made them listen. If you had mentioned a students life being in danger, they would have listened. I'm proud of you for protecting her, but you shouldn't have taken the risk. It's better that one person die, than three," I said to his anger. "and I will explain why." I said, seeing his anger.

"Through some fluke of magic, you managed to defeat the worst Dark Lord Britain has ever seen. If another Dark Lord rises, your existence, as well as Dumbledore's, will give people hope for victory. If you died there, that hope would likely die with you. Dumbledore, though still extremely powerful, is old and will eventually pass on. When that happens people will look to you, and you being who you are, won't refuse them. You will step forward and will probably fight that threat, because that's just who you are. You need to apply yourself academically James, because if your not up the task: you will die. Even if this threat never occurs, there are still the Dark Wankers merry band of inbred idiots and they would love for a chance to kill you in revenge." I said, making him laugh at the derogatory names. I noticed he was looking sad and even had a few tears, so I decided to let him go.

"I'll let you go to breakfast, just remember what I said." I casually dispelled the protective spells on the door and opened it to see the Weasleys looking concerned. They seemed to look directly at my brother, before becoming angry. Ah, the tears.

"What did you do to him?" Ron snarled. I discreetly got closer to my wand.

"We talked, I made a joke that had him laughing so hard he cried. Not that it's any of your business; the matters of Most Ancient and Noble Houses are not the concern of outsiders, especially peasant trash like your family. Your family was thrown out of the Wizengamot and reduced to peasant status for betraying your own kind. Using a love potion to essentially to commit rape, so I didn't expect you to understand, unless I explained it to you idiots." I said snidely. They reached for their wands, but I already had mine.

I quickly used a wandless shield to take Fred and George's spells and stunned them, before doing the same to Ron. I quickly placed them in the room that James and I were just talking in.

"You could do the same thing, with training." I said to my brother who was in shock. "I put them in there to preserve their dignity, they can wake up in private and not be humiliated." I lied, he just nodded, still shocked by my skill and power. "I'm going to go prepare for classes." I said. I enjoyed goading those idiots.

"Later, Harry," He said.

I walked away, pleased with myself. I hopefully impressed upon him to be more careful. I inspired him to step up his education, hopefully. That brief little skirmish should have inspired him too. He'll need it, because I've grown tired of Hogwarts and cannot suffer it any longer. I have to leave, I'm miserable here.

* * *

 **Later that night...**

I had just walked into Quirrells classroom.

"Sir, can I ask you a question?" I asked nervously.

"Obviously, you just did." He said in amusement.

"Does Durmstrang accept transfer students?" I asked, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "I'm grateful for everything, and our lessons are the only good part of my time at Hogwarts, but your position is cursed and you will be gone by next year. I'd like to transfer if possible and redouble my efforts to improve my skill with the Dark Arts." He actually looked pleased.

"I'll help you, but why is Hogwarts so bad?" He asked in concern.

"I already know everything they're teaching, I can't access the resources that I need to continue learning. All the students think my brother is the second coming of Merlin and believe that Dumbledore gave him secret training." I said, to his amusement. "Oh yeah, I pranked my year. I told them Dumbledore sent him back in time to train with Merlin and Four Founders, during which time he died of old age, and was reincarnated as himself after spending time in Heaven learning 'holy white magic' from angels. That he could even lead them in battle against the forces of darkness." I said making him laugh, truly laugh. "I'm pretty sure several people believed me, I know Michael Corner did." I said causing him to laugh even harder.

He finished laughing a minute later. "I'll have to limit us to twice weekly duels, and focus on teaching you more magic." I nodded, that was a good idea. "I'll want you to try using the newly learned magic in our duels, and I'll have to contact the Highmaster of Durmstrang. Though you'll want your test results as proof of your worthiness. Durmstrang adopts a more fascist approach and only accepts the strong, you could likely test into seventh year. They do offer private tutelage for mastery level courses, without the traditional mastery traditions. You'll be able keep the rights to your work, and progress far faster than you would here. By the time your classmates are graduating, you could have multiple masteries and even teach them. You would still be a student, at least until you pass all your classes or fail out of them, but I doubt you would fail any classes." Quirrell said, and I soaked up every word.

Durmstrang sounded like it met all of my needs.

"I can still take my OWL and NEWT in Defence Against the Dark Arts, right? I want that knowledge and recognition of having that knowledge."

"Yes, you can. By taking it with the home schooled students, you bypass the idiotic age and year requirements imposed here at Hogwarts. You will have to quadruple your work output: my lessons, your classes, and studying for your exams, and OWLs and NEWTs; you will be extremely busy and be pushing your mind and magic to their limits." Quirrell informed me.

"I know, but the gains are worth the effort." I said to his approval.

"Have you been continuing your magical exercises that you told me about?" Quirrell asked.

"Yes, sir." I replied, surprised by the question.

"Good. I want you to continue them, even during the more intense work you're going to undertake." He said to my shock.

"At your current level of power, you can handle it and even work your magic harder; allowing greater growth in magical power. I know this from experience; the stronger your magic gets, the harder you have to work it for growth."

"I'll do that, sir." I said, not wanting to waste my potential. It seemed to be like physical exercise, except more exercise is more weight.

"There are also rituals than enhance your magical power. Some even by thirty percent, though I doubt you'll be interested in them."

"I'll look into them sometime and consider them." I said diplomatically. He nodded in understanding.

"You will need to learn German too. I can teach you that and also the language charm."

"Great. Thank you, sir." I said sincerely.

"Did you read today's Daily Prophet?" He asked, curiously.

"No, why do you ask?"

"The Weasley's were fined for endangering the Statute of Secrecy and put in debt. It was finally leaked by Rita Skeeter. His planned Muggle Protection Act has taken a hit too, whoever exposed them did the Wizarding World a huge favor." He said, with a knowing smile.

"Did my disdain for the family give me away?" I asked, in concern. He nodded in amusement. "I hope no one else has realized I was behind it. I have very little leverage to use against some enemies. I can only ruin two families at this point and now isn't the time to make that move. When I reveal my beliefs on Dark Magic, I just might lose my heir status or at least endanger it. I can counter my fathers attempts very easily, though I'd rather not lose my family." Quirrell thankfully didn't ask which families I could ruin.

"Enough talking, Harry, we need to begin your training." Quirrell said, standing from his seat.

* * *

 **December 15th, 1991.**

The last month and half was hell, but I survived, with my power growing even stronger. I was able to learn all seven years of Dark Arts material taught at Durmstrang from Quirrell, who wrote me a letter of recommendation and I was accepted into Durmstrang, pending my excellent exam grades. I have semi fluent German, which I was told would improve with further use of the language charm.

I just had a confrontation to get over with, with my Head of House.

I knocked on his classroom door and made sure my emotions were suppressed.

"Come in, Mr. Potter." Flitwick said, with a smile.

"Thank you, sir. I need to speak with you, before I return home." I said, keeping myself emotionless.

"What about?" He asked in concern.

"I'd like you to send my transcript to Durmstrang." I said, wasting no further time.

He looked shocked.

"Why?" He asked, sadly.

"I'm miserable here, its like the powers that be gathered to create my own personal hell. I love magic and studying, and I enjoy studying ahead and mastering advanced spells, but I can't do that here. I'm not allowed, or its frowned upon or too dangerous. I can perform all the seventh year spells, and have the theory memorized and comprehended, and I did all of that without the help of Hogwarts. But, no one cares, and all that knowledge and skill is wasted and useless here. I'm not allowed to grow here and I refuse to stay in this hell any longer." I said, to his shock and pity.

"I have two friends and I'm not even that close to them. Everyone believes my brother is the second coming of Merlin and that I'm lying when I'm said he didn't have secret training." I said all I wanted to say, and decided to be silent.

"I'll send your transcript, Mr. Potter. I'm sorry for what you have endured here, and I wish I could have given you advanced teaching. It just wasn't allowed, and even if it was, you still would have been trapped in classes well below your skill level." Flitwick said, sadly. "I hope that Durmstrang is a better fit for you, you shouldn't be this unhappy and you deserve better. Though, I will be discussing this with you and your family over the holidays."

"Thank you, sir. I hope it will be too. And that will be fine." I said, before exiting his room.

I was free, and I could now be myself and reach my full potential.


	3. Goodbye Hogwarts! I won't miss you!

**I'll be trying to post chapters as fast as possible to clear up space on my computer. Reviews are welcome by the way.**

 **December 20th, 1991**

* * *

It was a tense last five days, but I filled them with studying and family bonding. I eventually just decided to admit that I was miserable at Hogwarts, and Flitwick sending a letter to my parents forced me to do so. Since then I was mostly silent; feigning resentment for having to attend Hogwarts, which really wasn't that hard. It was dinner time and I was still giving them the silent treatment.

"Okay! That's enough of the silent treatment!" Mom said, finally snapping.

"Your right." I said in annoyance. "I want to transfer to Durmstrang, where I can actually grow instead of die from boredom." I said, to their shock.

"Why?" James asked, in shock.

"Because I'm miserable there! I already know everything they could teach me and when I requested advanced lessons, I was denied! I'm seventh year level and it would be seven years before I could continue my studies! All that school does is hold me back, because it caters to the average!" I said, shocking my parents.

"Hogwarts is the best school in the world!" Dad argued, and I couldn't control myself, I laughed.

When I finished a minute later, I said, "It has a ghost teaching history, a cursed position in a core subject and greasy haired loser who's probably still a virgin and can't actually teach!" I said, making Dad laugh. He stopped when Mom glared at him. "Three core subjects with poor instruction! That is nearly half of the core subjects! It is in all likely hood one of the worst schools of magic!"

I used Occlumency and regained control of my emotions.

"I'm not interested in the Dark Arts, I only have to learn all they can teach and I can stop studying them. I can take my OWLs and NEWTs in Defence Against the Dark Arts with the home-schooled at the Ministry and pursue a mastery in it later. I can do all of this, while pursuing masteries in Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions." I said, trying to make them understand.

They looked surprisingly agreeable.

"Okay, Harry, you can go." Dad said to my surprise and Mom and James Jr seemed to agree. I would later discover, years later, that I had accidently used an undiscovered Legilimency technique on them.

"There are a lot of relatives of Death Eater attending Durmstrang, though." Dad said, in concern.

"And I can defend myself."

"Harry, we will try finding other ways to ensure your safety at Durmstrang. I'm sure Dumbledore can think of some, when he attends the meeting here." Mom said, trying to placate me.

"Fine, but I want to duel dad. Hopefully you both seeing how well I can duel will ease your minds." I said.

"He can duel really well! Fred, George, and Ron tried attacking him when they thought he hurt me and didn't even get a spell in." James said, to their shock. "He dominated them!"

"Why did they think Harry hurt you?" Mom asked, in concern.

"Apart from them being so stupid that they make trolls look like omniscient gods?" I said, causing Dad to laugh and Mom and James to glare at me. "I gave a really inspirational speech that made James cry, which was a little weird." I said, causing James' glare to intensify. "Anyway. Can I give you the memory to be used in a pensieve or would you prefer I use Legilimency to show you?

"Pensieve memory!" They said at the same time.

"Aw! Your making me think your scared of my awe inspiring skills." I said, before withdrawing the memory. They never even saw me draw my wand.

"We'll be back in a few minutes." Dad said, before he and Mom rose to leave the room; likely to his office, where the pensieve is.

"Why do you hate the Weasleys, Harry?" James finally asked, after an awkward silence.

"I don't hate them, I have an extreme distrust of them. The way Ginny Weasley looks at you makes my skin crawl. She looks at you like your an object to be acquired. I'm concerned Ron's horrible habits will be caught by you and prevent you from reaching your full potential, which may be essential for you to survive. The Weasley twins are common bullies and thugs, who will never amount to anything; at least not without a handout to start their stupid pranking business." James briefly looked angry, before becoming lost in thought.

"Your concerned she will resort to love potions." James said, but not asked.

"Yes, obsession is extremely powerful. It can be constructive or destructive. And Molly Weasley was known to have brewed a love potion while at Hogwarts, though no-one knows who it was used on and Arthur Weasley doesn't show signs of being under one, at least not now." I said, to his shock. "Do you want to learn detection spells?"

"Maybe when I'm older, Ginny isn't even at Hogwarts yet." He said, to my disappointment.

"Yeah, I know. It was just me wanting to teach it to you earlier, so you have experience with it."

"Okay then, later tonight." He said as our parents re-entered the room.

"That very impressive, Harry!" Dad said with a smile. Mom seemed to agree. "The Weasley's shouldn't have pried or likely tried to eavesdrop on Potter family matters, which is what I suspect happened. You were being a good older brother and they put their noses where they don't belong." Mom nodded in agreement.

"Great, James and I were just discussing the Weasleys. He agreed to let me teach him detection spells, I'll probably give him some antidotes too." I said, causing them raise their eyebrows, at the same time. "Adorable, you even raise your eyebrows at the same time." I said teasingly and cause James to laugh, even our parents found it amusing.

"Well, Harry, your mother won't let me duel you. Which is good, because I'd hate to lose to an eleven year old." Dad said, torn between amusement and pride. "We'll see if Dumbledore has any ideas for ensuring your protection at Durmstrang, at the meeting in two days."

"Great!" I said, pleased with how my day went.

"We have also received your exam results." James said, making us nervous. He handed them to us, and I began quickly reading over mine.

Straight outstandings. First in my year.

"You both did great on your exams." Mom said, with pride. James looked at mine.

"Your first in our year?!" He asked/said in shock.

"Why is that a surprise?" I asked in amusement.

"I thought it'd be Hermione." He said, causing me to laugh. "Why is that funny?"

"All she does is memorize textbooks. I alter potion recipes and I got the best grades. Honestly, all she can do is safely copy the work of an expert like most of Hogwarts." I said dismissively, surprisingly he didn't angry. He actually seemed to think about what I said.

"You know, your actually right. No one tries finding better ways to do things, including Hermione." He agreed.

"Of course, I'm always right." I said, to their amusement. "Just make sure you experiment out of school, only when Mom, Dad, or myself are around."

"Enough school talk, boys. We should have a New Years get together to celebrate." Dad said.

"Do we have to?" I asked, in annoyance.

"Yes!" The three of them said, to my annoyance.

"I guess, I'll see if Padma, Su Li, and their families can come." I said, still not thrilled about the idea.

"I'll invite the Weasleys and Grangers."

"We'll invite Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Severus. Probably most of the old Order." Mom said.

"Not Mundungus Fletcher though, right?" I asked, not trusting a known low-life to be here.

"Of course not!" Dad said, angrily. "The little bastard tried stealing from us, several times!"

"Language! James!" Mom said, angrily.

* * *

 **December 22nd, 1991.**

It was finally time for the annoying meeting that would allow Dumbledore to interfere in my life again. Sadly, I needed the old mans help. I just hoped that my suspicions about him are wrong and he was trustworthy after all. I noticed my Godfather, Sirius, and Remus were both here. Durmstrang had received my transcript and exam results, and let me in; I only had to take a placement test, I decided to do my absolute best. I knew my parents would accept me, even if I was 'Dark'. Though I intended to conceal my placing for as long as possible.

"Well, I suppose, we should get to the purpose of this meeting." Dumbledore said, getting the rooms attention. "Harry approached his Head of House in regards to transferring to Durmstrang and asked him to send them his transcript to them. Flitwick did as he was asked." He said, before noticing my parents lack of surprise. "You already knew?"

"He told us two days ago. He was miserable at Hogwarts, and wanted to transfer to Durmstrang, where he can use his advanced knowledge and abilities to thrive and grow. He has already announced his intentions to get his OWLs and NEWTs in Defence Against the Dark Arts at the Ministry, and pursue a mastery in it after Durmstrang." Mom said, to his shock. "We were primarily hoping that you knew ways to ensure his protection at Durmstrang."

"I have some information on Igor Karkaroff, I can leverage that to help ensure Harry's safety. I was hoping to convince him to stay at Hogwarts, but I see that he already convinced you both. Which is surprising." Dumbledore said.

"He was miserable there, Dumbledore. He explained his intentions to ease our concerns, and persuaded us to let him attend." Dad said, somewhat angrily. "We thought he would be happy in Ravenclaw, but apparently most of the house are idiots." Flitwick looked angry at him for saying that.

"It's true, and has been proven. I told them Dumbledore sent James back in time to train with Merlin and Four Founders, during which time he died of old age, and was reincarnated as himself after spending time in Heaven learning 'holy white magic' from angels. That he could even lead them in battle against the forces of darkness." I said, to their shared shock and amusement. "I know Michael Corner believed me, because he asked 'Really?' while looking at Dumbledore in awe. I suspect several others believed it too."

"You were his brother, they must have thought you had no reason to lie." Flitwick said, trying to defend his house.

"They thought he killed a troll with a single Knockback Jinx." I deadpanned. Flitwick became strangely silent after that.

Everyone else just looked amused by Ravenclaw stupidity.

"When do you intend to take your OWLs and NEWTs?" Remus asked.

"Before I leave for Durmstrang." I said, to their shock. "I just want to get all the exams over with and I have all the required knowledge and I can perform the spells."

"That will be a lot of testing, Harry. Are you sure you can handle it?" Dumbledore asked in concern, which seemed to be genuine.

"Yes, I am. Term doesn't begin until January the 11th, that's enough time for me to test and then rest for a week."

"Very well. I wish I could convince you to stay, Harry. Your leaving is a tremendous loss to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, sadly.

"I know, I'm amazing, but Hogwarts just doesn't meet my educational needs. At Durmstrang, I can progress at my own pace and even attain multiple masteries, without the traditional loss of rights to inventions and discoveries." I said, in reply. Judging by their looks, they all realized what a great opportunity this was for me.

"There is another matter we need to speak of: Harry's defeat of three Weasleys." Dumbledore said. I was hoping I had gotten away with it.

"It was self-defesce. They attempted to assault the heir apparent of a Most Ancient and Noble House and interfere in private matters of House Potter and likely eavesdrop on said discussion." I said, defeating Dumbledore right there. If they were tried on those charges, that would finish ruining their family.

"Did you have insult them, Harry?" Dumbledore asked. It seems they complained to their families only ally.

"All I said was the truth, by reciting their families history, and then I called them idiots and peasants. They felt those not so harsh words merited attempting to assault me. I distrust all of the Weasley's, and the way Ginny looks at my brother makes my skin crawl. She looks at him like an object, not a person. I consider them bad influences and our association with them could endanger our position in the Light Faction." I didn't bother being polite about this matter. My family, including Sirius and Remus seemed to support me.

When nobody said anything I continued. "Is there anything else?"

"No, there is nothing else, Harry. Will your mother be helping you to learn German?" Dumbledore asked.

"I will." Mom replied.

"Then I'll see myself out." Dumbledore said, politely.

"Thank you, for your help, sir." I said politely.

"Your welcome, Harry. I hope Durmstrang is everything you hope it will be." Dumbledore said sadly.

After Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Flitwick left, we all sat down to talk.

"Well, Harry, the plus side is you have the entire Black Family Library for your Dark Arts studies." Sirius said jokingly.

"Thank you Sirius, your Dark Lord appreciates your contribution to the cause." I said, completely seriously. They all looked so shocked, that I couldn't help but start laughing.

"Sirius, Harry that's not funny, the Dark Arts corrupt." Remus said, chastising him.

"Pfft! Harry wouldn't be corrupted by them!" James said, dismissively.

"I have no plans to allow myself to become corrupted or to even risk it." I said in reassurance. "I just wonder if it's the Dark Arts that corrupt or the power that corrupts." I said, getting some raised eyebrows. "Too philosophical?"

"No, it's a good question, Harry. I think it's the power, as well as moral degeneration from hurting others." Remus said.

"Enough nerd talk. Harry has his placement tests tomorrow and needs his sleep." Dad said. "Oh and we're having a New Years party to celebrate their good grades and give Harry a chance to say goodbye to his friends, before he leaves for Durmstrang."

* * *

 **December 31st, 1991.**

It was an extremely busy and magically taxing nine days, but I managed to thrive. I took my placement tests and revealed all of my knowledge and skill, thankfully my parents weren't allowed to observe. Them being used to cheat, distract, or otherwise interfere being the stated reason. I demonstrated all of my knowledge of Dark Magic, including conjuring and controlling Fiendfyre, which took me a week to achieve.

I tested directly into Mastery Level courses in Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, and Dark Arts. I would enter first year Spell Creation and Herbology, but I intended to quickly master those classes. There was no mastery program for Spell Creation, you just learned to create spells, and either had talent for it, or you didn't. I planned to spend the time I would have spent on History of Magic on more appealing projects.

I passed my OWLs and NEWTs in Defense Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic. I managed to hold an incorporeal Patronus for a minute to pass my NEWT. I decided that I would have to find a way to manage a corporeal one, I couldn't stand the thought of having an incorporeal Patronus. I was most pleased with having concealed my placement into Mastery Level Dark Arts from my parents and hopefully everyone else.

I looked forward to attending Durmstrang and beginning to acquire my desired masteries, but first I had to get through this party, without killing any annoying gingers.

Which was so far proving very difficult, considering Fred and George had tried pranking me ten times, in one hour. So far, I had countered them and had turned all their pranks on them; much to my families amusement. I could tell Fred and George's behavior was testing my families tolerance for their stupidity.

I was just picking up a sweet, when I noticed Fred and George discreetly watching me. I cast a wandless detection spell and confirmed it was a sweet that would cause me faint. Just as Fred was about to eat something, I cast a wandless, and nonverbal Switching Spell and watched as he ate the sweet and fainted. George gave me an angry look and I gave him a smirk in return.

"They should just give up." Padma said, in amusement.

"They should, but I doubt they will. I may end up outright cursing them." I said, to Hermione's disapproval. She began a rant about morality, but I silenced her.

"Thank you." Su Li said gratefully.

"Your welcome." I said, with a smile. Hermione glared at us, before leaving. George seemed to have revived Fred. They left the room, no doubt to plan another prank on me, but I managed to hit them with penis shrinking curses. "I'm gonna get revenge, while I still can. That makes eleven attempts against me."

"What spell did you use?" Padma asked.

"You would be grossed out, if I told you." I said, in reply. "I'll be back in a few minutes ladies. I just had a wonderful idea." They nodded and I walked after the twins. I withdrew my wand and cast a disillusionment charm on myself.

I found them muttering to themselves a minute later and quickly stunned them. I put some obscure Black family curses on them, one of which caused premature ejaculation.

I spent five minutes making all kinds of humiliated alterations to them and their clothes.

I confirmed they were virgins, obliviated them of their previous penis size and walked away; with a pleased look on my face. I cleared my wands spell history as an after thought. I couldn't have that giving me away.

I returned to the party and was given knowing looks by the Marauders, I winked at their general group and went back over to Padma and Su.

"How'd it go?" Su asked, with a smile.

"Very well. Since I was pressed for time, I decided to get revenge for all their stupidity in five minutes. The under-powered stunner should wear off very soon." I said, before I noticed the Marauders coming over to us.

"So what'd you do to the stupid twins?" Sirius asked, with a smile.

"You should see very soon." I said, before two girlish screams echoed throughout the house. The twins ran into the room moments later. "That was good timing." I said, as they revealed their more feminine appearances. The Marauders broke into laughter, along with most of the room.

"Somebody undo this!" They said in unison, pointing at their fake breasts. Ron poked them in curiosity and was slapped by Fred and George, which caused most of the room to laugh. "Harry did this to us!" Dumbledore stepped forward and tried dispelling the magic. Only their hair shrunk and clothes changed back, the fake breasts didn't.

"Who invited the butchy women?" I asked in amusement, causing several people to chuckle.

"You better fix us, Potter!" Fred said angrily.

"Surrender and I might. Tell me that I win this little prank war." I said smugly.

"Never!" Fred said hatefully.

"Have a nice life then." I said, coldly.

"We surrender and you win, Potter." George said, angering Fred. I quickly vanished the fake breasts of George, while I dispelled my subtle and low-level illusion on his chest. I gave Fred an impatient look.

"We surrender, you win." He ground out, while glaring murderously at me. I undid my prank on him. He went for his wand, but Dumbledore stopped him.

"Arthur, Molly, I think your family should leave. Your sons have been harassing my heir the entire time and were even willing to risk seriously injuring him." Dad said, angering Molly. She opened her mouth to speak, but Arthur silenced her with a harsh glare, which she returned. All the Weasley's exited, while taking turns glaring at me. I responded by waving very cheerfully, and amused several people with my antics.

Now I could enjoy the rest of the party.


	4. Chapter 4

**Review Responses:**

 **ChunkyFunkyMunky: First, thank you for you reviews. I'll admit I truly hate the character of Ron Weasley and enjoy thinking up horrible fates and deaths for him and his entire family, The Weasley-bashing will stop soon and won't be all that common. I will be breaking away from the mold cast by The Santi very soon. My Harry is more powerful, but I was using The Santi's story as a mold/base-line for my main character, and I thought it might be a mistake and I was right, it seems. I do intend to go beyond what The Santi did, up too James Jrs defeat of Voldy, and then a hiatus before Harry really has some fun.**

 **death444: Thanks! I always had a hard time believing his parents would do that, and my previous Durmstrang! Harry story sadly fit that mold and I even suspended my own disbelief and made a bad story.**

* * *

 **Warning: There will be suggestive material, but nothing will actually happen.**

* * *

 **January 11th, 1992**

International Portkeys are horrible, I learned, as I landed face first in the snow. I quickly got off the ground, while casting warming charms on myself.

"That was funny! Almost worth having to retrieve the last student!" A silky voice said in amusement, and in flawless German. "I am Professor Perseus White, the resident Potions Master. Are you Hadrian James Potter?" I turned to face the owner of the voice, and saw a man who almost looked like a blonde haired, blue-eyed Sirius. The blood red robes destroyed that theory, but they could almost be twins.

"Yes, sir. I am." I replied, in flawless German.

"Good. I will escort you to the castle and show you to your room." He said, before walking down a torch lit path. I quickly began following. "You will get your first glimpse of Durmstrang Castle momentarily." He said and I saw it.

A glorious black castle, likely made of a type black rock, bathed in red light from torches. This painted a glorious, and intimidating image to all visitors. It was like a scene from hell, but without the tortured souls screaming in agony. It appeared to be built to withstand sieges just like Hogwarts. Honestly, the sheer intimidation factor would probably send armies fleeing in terror.

"Beautiful isn't it, in a scary kind of way?" Professor White asked, studying my expression.

"Yes. It is." I replied in awe.

"Founded in 1027 by Nerida Vulchanova, but greatly expanded by Headmaster Harfang Munter, who made Durmstrang known for its emphasis on martial magic. Durmstrang was rarely ever in the historical spotlight, except for when Lord Grindelwald conquered it, and made it one of his strongholds and essentially a way for him to hold the children of enemies hostage. He's even rumored to have created secret rooms, where he stored artifacts and books. He was the only 'Dark' Lord to ever conquer Durmstrang." Professor White said, putting Dark in air quotes.

"Interesting. I take it no-one has found any of these secret rooms?"

"Of course not." He replied. "While you're here, you may customize your room as much as you desire. When every student leaves Durmstrang for good, their rooms are cleansed of all alterations; though Grindelwald permanently placed his symbol in his old room, which is your new room. Had you came to Durmstrang at first; you would have been given another room, but it's first come, first serve, and you were last."

"I don't mind." I said as we neared the entrance to the castle.

"Good." He said approvingly. "Most have expressed horror at getting that room, at least since I started teaching here." We entered the castles grand doors. "Classes are on the first and second floors. Student quarters are on the third and forth floors, your room is on the third floor. Follow me."

We arrived at my room a few minutes later.

Professor White silently cast a spell, and the door opened. "You may choose a password or phrase, and place non lethal protections on your door. Dinner is in three hours, which should be plenty of time for you to alter your room." He said, before he walked away.

I entered my new room and saw the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. I closed the door and placed a temporary silencing charm. "I'd like to choose my password." I said, and the door emitted a slight glow. "Magic is Might." I said, with a smile.

I quickly cast a series of spells. Spells that countered Alohomora and other unlocking spells, anti-intruder jinx, intruder charms, and several other protective spells that I knew.

"Capacious extremis." I said, using a spell I practiced with for ten days straight. The room rapidly expanded to become twice as large as the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. I levitated the bed over and transfigured it into a larger one. I transfigured the chairs and other furniture into much better furniture.

I then decided it was time to unpack, before I altered the room any further.

* * *

 **Nearly three hours later...**

I entered the castles Dining Hall, quite pleased with my rooms protections. I did my best and I was confident it would be more than good enough.

I went to sit near the end of a table. I saw some people discreetly eye me, several weren't even bothering to be discreet about it.

The Highmaster, Igor Karkaroff, entered the hall minutes later.

"Before you are all allowed to eat, I have a few announcements. We have a transfer student from Hogwarts, who has extensively self-studied; Hadrian Potter has tested directly into Mastery Level: Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, and Transfiguration." He said to their shock, surprise, and awe. "Mister Potter, stand up." Karkaroff ordered.

I obeyed and nodded respectfully in his direction, I could tell he appreciated it. He nodded to me, and I sat down. "Now that he has been introduced, I have one more announcement. No more dueling in the hallways, only under supervision. All of the complaints have finally annoyed me, and I'm making this rule to avoid having your idiotic parents annoy me further." He said, causing me to raise an eyebrow. That blackmail info that Dumbledore had on him must have been incredible, and could have likely ruined him. Most of the students seemed believe him, but the others glanced my way.

The food appeared on the tables and I began to help myself.

I finished eating thirty minutes later. No-one had tried to engage me in conversation, which I found somewhat hurtful. Though I wasn't interested in dealing with junior Death Eaters.

"Hadrian," Professor White said to get my attention. "If your done eating, you may leave whenever you wish. And here is your schedule." He said, before walking back to his seat.

I decided to return to my room, so I rose from my seat and exited the Dining Hall.

A minute later, I became aware of being followed. I discreetly silenced myself and turned down a hall way, became invisible and levitated myself up to the ceiling.

They arrived near me moments later and looked around for me.

"The filthy half-blood is invisible!" A huge blond boy said, withdrawing his wand. I quickly landed behind them and got ready to perform my Shield Charm. "Homenum Revelio!" He called out. "Behind us!" He called out. I quickly dispelled my Disillusionment Charm and silently cast my Shield Charm.

I cast it just in time. The shield easily took their potentially lethal curses, and I began my counter-attack. I stunned the blond, the three guys next to him, and then moved onto the girls, who quickly fell due to shock at my powerful shield and their friends being quickly defeated.

I heard footsteps behind me moments later and put my back against wall.

The Highmaster and Professor White showed up another few moments later.

"Well done, Mr. Potter. I see your skills weren't exaggerated after all." Karkaroff said, surveying the stunned idiots.

"Thank you, sir. Am I in trouble?" I asked, in concern.

"No, it was self-defense." He said dismissively, to my relief. "They're all in trouble, though, sadly I can't punish the Rosier's as much as I'd like. Their mother teaches the Dark Arts here, she can't interfere in your education though. Teachers have to swear an oath to prevent that." He added, attempting to ease my concern.

"Excellent."

"You should probably get to bed. Mastery level courses are intense, and you have four of them." Professor White said, politely.

"Good idea. Goodnight, and thank you both." I said, and they both nodded. I walked to my dorm.

* * *

 **January 12th, 1992.**

Today was very difficult. In Dark Arts, Professor Rosier forced me to duel her best student, I barely won. I was given a list of spells to master; in addition to two angry glares from the Professor and her student. The other five students found my performance impressive, and even seemed willing to overlook my blood status; when the Professor realized that, she made me duel them all. I now only had one friend in the class, and Professor Rosier seemed reluctant to cross Deimos.

The Charms, and Transfiguration teachers tested me to my limits. I had to prove that I could do all the examiners said I could, which involved me performing all the seventh year level spells.

Thankfully Herbology, Potions, and Spell Creation gave me an opportunity to rest and recover from severe magical drain. I had already begun experiencing mild chest pain and tiredness because of it. Class was almost over and then I could rest some more.

"Hadrian, please stay behind a moment." Professor White said, as the other students exited. I obeyed, since he was nice to me and seemed trustworthy. He sealed the door after the last student left. "You're on the verge of fainting from magical exhaustion, which is both concerning and impressive; considering your impressive magical power."

"Thank you?" I asked, not quite sure how to respond to that.

"I'm going to give you a secret potion of mine. I created it to help restore a Wizards power from exhaustion, and it will still allow your magic to grow from the workout you have put it through. Some of the ingredients are rare, so I can only give you one." He said, withdrawing it from his desk and offering it to me.

I was desperate, so I accepted it, and quickly drank it. "Thank you, Professor." I said, gratefully.

"Your welcome. I take it Rosier forced you to duel all of her students?"

"Yes, only one person in the class seems to like me now. The Charms and Transfiguration teachers tested me on the seventh year material, which was understandable."

"You beat all of her students?" Professor White asked in shock.

"Barely and it got progressively more difficult as I spent more of my magic." I said, to his interest.

"Well, you definitely worked your mind, magic, and body hard today. Hopefully Rosier will calm down, before the oath she took kills her. If she doesn't, then your power will probably reach the top 25% in terms of magical power by the end of term." He said, to my confusion. "Your easily well above average for an adult wizard, at age eleven. Like a rare few you seemed to have started experimenting with magic very young, and this has granted you a major advantage. You could easily develop power rivaling the likes of Grindelwald and Dumbledore... by age seventeen, and that's without considering rituals. Bearing this in mind, I have to ask, when did you start magical exercises and actively using magic?"

"I was three years old, when I began to aspire to become the greatest wizard of all time." I'd really rather not give any other information.

"Well you're certainly giving it your best effort." Professor White said, in amusement. "I hope I'm around to see your power when your forty or fifty years old."

"That's a long time away, sir."

"And a lot of potential magical growth. Do you still perform these exercises?"

"Of course. They help with magical health and circulation, I perform them every morning and even get up early to do so." I said in reply. He looked impressed by my commitment.

"No wonder you're so tired and near magically exhausted, but it will greatly help your magical growth. Anyway, you're free to go, just exercise caution." He advised.

"I will, thanks for everything, Professor." I said, before walking to the door.

"Your welcome, goodbye Hadrian." He said, as I opened the door. "You can leave the door open."

"Alright. Goodbye, sir." I said, before walking out the door.

Only to almost walk right into a beautiful blond. "Sorry," I said, before continuing on my way.

I had the misfortune of walking directly into the same group that tried ambushing me; in addition to some who might help them attack. I discreetly began reaching for my wand.

"Surprised to see us?" Said the one I now knew was Arnaut Rosier.

"Not really. I stunned you all, so I knew that would only kill you if you were laughably weak." I said, making some of them snicker and ruling them out as threats. "I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to try again, but, I suppose, I underestimated the effects of inbreeding on your feeble minds." I said, making four people outright laugh. I saw the Death Muncher spawn momentarily reach for their wands, before stopping themselves.

"Smart move stopping yourselves, the stunning spells were a warning. The next time, I'll deal life altering damage to some of you and I assure you, I will strive to deal permanent damage."

"You think you scare us, half-blood? When the Dark Lord returns he will-"

"Probably get defeated by another infant and get mocked for it, _again_." I said coldly, smirking when they got angry. "Well girls? Are we done here?" I asked in annoyance, conveniently forgetting, they're all guys. They went for their wands, I did the same, while forming a shield.

My shield easily withstood their attacks, I quickly sent a bone-breaker at the legs of Arnaut's minions, before I knocked them into the walls. I quickly hit Arnaut with a banishing charm, also knocking his wand from his hand. I then used a nonverbal elemental cutting curse and cut off his right hand, before I broke his other arm.

"Impressive, Potter." A gorgeous girl said. She was about my height, with cold blue eyes, olive colored skin and black hair down to below her shoulders.

"Thank you, miss?" I asked, forcing myself to stop being so impressed by her incredibly beauty. I hadn't even started puberty yet! Her friends were now smirking at me for looking like an idiot.

"Megalos," She said studying my expression. "Alexys Megalos."

"A pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise. I believe you have also met my eldest brother, Deimos. He spoke very highly of your skills."

"That was kind of him," I said, nervously. There was something about her that made me like that.

"Yes, he rarely ever compliments students. You beating the entire class, including my brother, and beating Voldemorts Durmstrang fan club is extraordinary. It seems the teachers have been informed." She said, and I looked to where she was looking and saw the teachers taking the students away.

"They tried attacking you again?" Karkaroff asked, glaring at the defeated students.

"Yes, I don't think they will try again. Now they know I'm willing maim them such a way that hinders their ability to perform magic." I said to his approval; as well as that of Megalos and her friends.

* * *

The next day promised to be a miserable one, Professor Rosier had been glaring at me during breakfast. So I was naturally dreading the first class of my day, Dark Arts.

I entered the class, with Deimos near me.

"Today class, we will be working on two-on-one dueling." She said, glaring at me.

"She seems really angry, I wonder why?" I asked out loud, getting surprised looks due to my audacity.

"Marcos, Anatoly. You will be dueling little Mr. Potter." She said, pairing me against her first and third best students.

"I have it on good authority, that I will grow bigger soon. Something about my body changing, and it being a confusing experience." I said, in a false off-handed manner, causing them to smirk. The others stepped to the side, behind a protective barrier.

"Begin!" The bitch called out.

I quickly dodged blood boilers and bone exploding curses and sent an area banisher, which they shielded against. I calmly called up one-percent of my power and hit them with duel bone-breaker curses. One from my wand, the other from my hand.

The force of my spells shattered their shields and blasted them back into the protective barrier, knocking them out.

I noticed that Professor Rosier was angry, her students were intimidated, and Deimos was eyeing me with a calculating look in his eyes.

After she had left to escort them to the hospital wing, Deimos approached me.

"I think we should study together." He said to my surprise. "I can give you advice, tips, and a small amount of tutoring, but nothing too time consuming. I can provide you with the spell lists for up to the fourth and final year mastery level Dark Arts and other suggestions to help you." He seemed to have mistaken my surprise for reluctance.

"What do you want in exchange?" I asked warily.

"A powerful training partner to push my powers further." He must have seen my skepticism. "I've never heard of someone with your potential and I want to see you discover your limits, or see if you even have any. Yes, this is me using you as a human test subject, but you derive the most benefit from it. Who knows, I may even use my connections to get you spell lists for the other wanded classes you are pursuing masteries in."

I'm going to accept. I know he's manipulating me, but he's being somewhat honest about it. The benefits are incredible and worth the barely existent risk.

"I accept."

"Good." He said, before silently summoning three pieces of paper. He handed them to me. "How far are you on the first year list?"

"I've only tried a couple spells and they have all went well." I said, to his approval.

* * *

 **February 15th, 1992.**

One month gone and I had become proficient in all of the advanced dark spells, but not quite mastered. I had received letters from my brother, who ignored my advice, and had been playing detective with Ron the Moron and Hermione 'I read about it, so I'm an expert.' Granger. He's accusing Snape of trying to steal a Philosophers Stone of all things, while not inconceivable; it is highly unlikely.

Professor Rosier has increased the difficulty of my in class duels, and I had thrived in spite of it. My magic had grown by an impressive ten percent and it was partly because of her incessant need to punish me, but by doing so she forced me to continually become even stronger.

My work in my other classes had all progressed just as well, though I excelled in the wanded subjects. They worked me hard, making sure that I rightfully belonged in the highest classes, but this has only made me stronger and more skilled.

Professor White was pleased with my progress, but has stated that he wished I would focus more on mastering Potions. I assured him that I intended to do so, but I just wanted to make more progress on my wanded subjects first; because they're easier to study ahead in.

"Pay attention, Harry." Alexys said. I quickly looked at her brother, who was glaring me.

"In another month, I want you to begin incorporating the new dark magic you have learned into our duels, and then begin studying the second year list." I nodded in agreement, "doing this will allow you to complete your studies here faster and begin reading the restricted section. That will take your knowledge, skill, power, and spell repertoire further and allow you to have knowledge second only to the likes of Dark Lords." He said to my surprise. "Durmstrang has a very, very impressive amount of dark and even forbidden knowledge."

"Impressive. Would I be able to conceal my placement in a more advanced mastery level class?"

"Of course you could. I take it your family wouldn't approve?" Deimos asked.

"I doubt they would, but it's the rest of Britain I'm worried about. It's population primarily consists of easily influenced idiots." I said, to their amusement. "If I owned the Daily Prophet, I could call myself a saint, then murder someone and they would still believe it." I said, causing them to politely laugh.

"Are you pleased with your current level of magical power?" Deimos asked.

"For now, why do you ask?"

"There are ways to increase your power to incredible levels, though most reject rituals due to morality and ignorance. Most of the rituals I was going to suggest for you aren't dark or evil; merely frowned upon and involving sex magic. For example, one ritual that I favor, grants a 7% power boost and can be repeated an indefinite number of times. It involves deflowering virgins; them sacrificing their virginity to magic, which is then used as a sacrifice to empower you. If you lost your virginity, you could gain fifteen or even a twenty percent power gain; depending on whether or not you ejaculate, of course."

"Uh, are you trying to seduce me?" I asked nervously, causing Alexys to laugh at Deimos disgusted expression.

"Certainly not! I was suggesting you deflower several girls or lose your virginity to one! Here is a book, just don't lose it!" He said, before throwing a book at me and leaving my room.

"That was funny," Alexys said, with a smile. "The rituals are incredibly useful and we're both the right age to take full advantage of them."

"We're eleven!"

"And inexperienced and unlikely to truly orgasm or become aroused. Which would make the ritual more successful, because having an orgasm lessens the effects of the ritual; because you get something in addition to the power growth. I plan to perform the ritual soon, want to participate?" She asked, causing me to blush. "It would be an over fifteen-percent power gain, and now is the ideal time." She said, putting pressure on me.

Fifteen percent. I planned to lose my virginity anyway, and this was another benefit I could exploit. I hoped that I wouldn't regret this decision later.

"Yes, I do want to participate."

* * *

 **Authors Note: No sex scenes, especially none involving those under the age of eighteen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**April 1st, 1992.**

* * *

Over the last two and a half months, I had made great progress in my studies. I managed to get the spells down quicker and with more ease, with Deimos' help. I had managed to master the first year spells enough to pass, and had become highly proficient in the second year ones, and had began using them my duels with Deimos, and with the other students in my Dark Arts class. The other students and Professor Rosier weren't happy about it, that much was obvious, but they didn't speak up; they were far to afraid and intimidated by my progress and growing power. The ritual I performed with Alexys was well worth the effort, and even she agreed; in spite of the pain she was in after it.

The ritual gave me the power I needed to safely progress in all of my mastery level courses. I could now devote hours to study and safely practice the spells on the lists, without fearing severe magical exhaustion. This enabled me to finally master all the spells on the first year list and begin working on the second, and I recently became somewhat proficient at them.

I finally managed to make Professor White pleased with my performance in Potions. I studied ahead and planned to test out of first year mastery Potions early and get started on second year. As I thought back, I was sitting in Transfiguration, having already completed today's assignment and was waiting to be dismissed.

"You are all dismissed, except for you, Mr. Potter." The beautiful and intimidating Professor Ivanova said. At roughly 5'7, with lustrous red hair down to her back, and with cold grey eyes; she was an object of fantasy for several students who secretly wanted to be punished by her. Despite her being former Dueling Champion, and with a reputation for cruelty when pushed too far. The students exited, a few even gave me sympathetic looks.

"I have noticed that my class has become much easier for you. As such, I suggest you consider trying to become an Animagus." She said, not wasting any time.

"I'm really not interested in it, I don't personally see the appeal. You have to do all that work to get a form you might not even like, but have to register, which could get you mocked." I said, to her amusement. "It would take years to safely achieve it, I've always wondered if therr was a better, if obscure method to becoming an Animagus."

"There isn't." She said, suddenly cold. I suppose, I may have offended her. "That is a lie spread by the Americans, who try to promote their false superiority! You're dismissed!" She said, angrily. I quickly left. I didn't need another teacher hating me.

I spent the entire day contemplating her words. As usual, I quickly guessed that there was another method that was, in all likely hood, vastly superior to the more well-known method.

It was dinner time and I had decided to ask Alexys or Deimos if they had heard anything about it.

"So, Harry, I heard Professor Ivanova asked you to stay after class." Deimos asked with a smile. "Did you get to live out the fantasy of several students here?" He asked teasingly.

"That depends. Was that fantasy angering her and getting dismissed?" I asked, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"She suggested I become an Animagus. I expressed my disinterest and said I didn't find it worth the time involved. I said that, I wondered if there was a better, but obscure method to become an Animagus and she got angry. She said, 'it was a lie spread by the Americans, trying to promote their false superiority' and then dismissed me. Is there a better method?"

"Yes, there is. But I doubt there is enough time this year for you to get it mastered. I couldn't teach you, anyway."

"You don't know the method, don't have time, or don't think you can communicate the knowledge?" I asked.

"The latter two." He said, in reply.

"I can teach you next year," Alexys friend, Abigail, said, drawing my attention to her. "My mothers Native American, they created the alternate method."

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

"Your welcome. Just be sure to forget everything you have learned about Animagus'. It doesn't apply to the method you will be learning; you can have multiple forms and even extinct animals as a form, though the latter is very rare. Not as rare as magical forms, but extremely rare." Abigail said, in explanation.

"Is there a book I can read about it?"

"No, it's taught from teacher to student. You're allowed to teach as many people as you want, of course. That would also have the added benefit of angering certain annoying european idiots, who disregard the method as inferior." Abigail said, with a smile. "Hell, feel free to write a book about it."

"Well. I'll try my best to do so." I said, in amusement.

"Good."

 **Hours later...**

The rest of dinner passed in silence for our group, when it was over, I returned to my room. I had some studying to do, and I wanted to test into third year Spell Creation and Herbology. Thankfully I had convinced the Herbology master to test my practical knowledge, so I might end up in a much more advanced class. I certainly hoped so, I read NEWT level material, and attaining a mastery in Herbology would be incredibly useful, especially when paired with my eventual Potions Mastery.

My studies were interrupted by a knock on my door. I rose from my bed and went to answer it.

I opened the door, and saw Abigail there.

"Hello, Abigail. Come in." I said, stepping aside, so she could enter.

"Thank you, Harry. I thought we should discuss what I wanted in exchange for the private lessons." Abigail said, with an odd smile.

I was secretly hoping that she was doing it out of kindness.

"Oh? And what did you want in exchange?" I asked, somewhat nervously.

"I heard good things about you from Alexys. Especially the benefits from a ritual you both performed." Abigail said. She wasn't exactly being subtle. "The fifteen percent power gain would be highly useful to me, and your power would grow seven percent." I was agreeable, it was really no sacrifice on my part. "I'd want to do it next year, of course, before we begin your Animagus training."

"I have no issues with that."

"I asked Alexys, and she confirmed that she's not the jealous type, and doesn't mind us having sex."

"That's good," I said, politely. When did she get a say in my sex life? I have a sex life at age eleven? I truly am amazing!

"I'll want my first time to be pleasurable rather than all about acquiring a power growth." She said. Okay. Maybe I wasn't that amazing after all. "Anyway, I'm glad you're so agreeable. I'll leave you to your studying." She said, before quickly leaving.

I went back to my bed and books; momentarily getting distracted by the book on rituals that I was given. I'll wait a little longer, I may not need that ritual yet.

* * *

 **May 1st, 1992.**

It was a busy month, but I had mastered the second year spell list for Dark Arts, and had become highly proficient at the third year spell list. I had already began incorporating third year spells into duels, defeating my opponents with greater ease. I seemed to have even earned Professor Rosier's grudging respect; she still kept pushing me though, which wasn't very surprising. I kept memorizing my opponents dueling habits, and beating them; I had progressed to dueling four of her students at once. My victories had become increasingly difficult to achieve, but I quickly learned how to defeat them. I eventually decided to just perform a ritual to reduce my need for sleep by half. It was somewhat worth it, that was more time freed up for studying and other pursuits.

If all went well, I should be free to take advantage of all Durmstrang had to offer. I had already become highly proficient at all the second year spells in Charms and Transfiguration, and I was well on my to testing into third year Charms and Transfiguration. That would eventually free up time for me to improve myself even further. I had also been devoting time to skipping years in Spell Creation, after all, I only needed to get to seventh year level, and then the class was complete.

I was close to being near second year potions. I wished that I could progress further, but I'd still have my mastery by age fifteen. My magical power hadn't grown much in the last month, maybe a percent or two in growth. I had been busy and didn't have time for intense training, solely to grow my magical power, that and I wasn't being pushed as hard anymore. I would just have to train myself much harder this summer.

Professer Rosier had just entered her classroom.

"Today, you will all be duelling, Mr. Potter." She announced, to everyone's annoyance.

"He just keeps beating us!" Anatoly said in anger, our fellow students seemed to agree.

"Professor, I know what your doing and I'm flattered. If your trying to mold yourself a strong husband or son-in-law; all you have to do is ask." I said, to her anger, and the amusement of my fellow students. "You are obviously testing my stamina with hours of intense exercise, through dueling. My pain threshold is increased. So has my magic, by a lot."

"Anyone who injures him will get top marks." She said hatefully.

"So afraid of your feelings..." I said, before shielding against their barrage. I quickly a responded with a barrage of my own, bone breakers, and bludgeoning curses; my well concealed hatred for Professor Rosier provided the perfect boost to the spells. I focused on defeating Marcos first, which I did quickly. He fell after two over-powered spells, which I was pleased about; he needed some humility anyway. I focused on Anatoly next. He had managed to barely shield himself, but his shield was severely damaged; showing cracks and gaps, while he stared dumbly in shock.

I showed him mercy and shattered his shield, with a bone breaker to his wand arm. I quickly obliterated the shields of everyone with a spell each, successfully taking out everyone but Deimos. I dispelled my shield, sent a stunner his way, he responded with a blood boiler, which I deflected, right into Marcos, who screamed. I noticed that Professor Rosier quickly muttered the counter-curse. I deflected a bone breaker into Marcos leg, causing him to scream again, and began my counter attack.

I sent a punching hex at Deimos' groin. Which he deflected into Marcos chest, with an amused smile. Enough playing, I decided. I sent a lightning curse at him, which he dodged. It hit the wall and burned a hole in it. I sent a wandless banishing charm at him, knocking him back. I hit him with a stunner a moment later. I disarmed him, and then rennervated him. I decided that I needed to start using my Legilimency in duels again., it was a skill that I was wasting.

"I'll take the injured students to the hospital wing, _again_." Professor Rosier said, before summoning the pre-prepared stretchers.

"I'll miss you." I said, making Deimos laugh. She glared murderously at me, and then exited.

"You know. She will eventually try killing you, right?" Deimos asked.

"I know, it'll be funny when she tries." I said, to his amusement.

"It doesn't matter. I have it on good authority, that she won't even be here next year."

"What a shame, that makes my time with her even more precious." I said, with false solemnity and caused Deimos to laugh.

"My sister might get jealous of all the attention your giving Professor Rosier." Deimos said, in amusement. "I heard the ritual you both performed went very well." He said, to my shock. "Oh yes, she told me. The power gains were obvious anyway, I'm sure several people suspect that you performed a ritual."

"What?!" I asked, both angrily and nervously.

"It's fine. Most of the school wants to see you fall to dark magic corruption, and they won't risk you being 'saved' by your family. That would probably happen, if you were removed from Durmstrang." Deimos said, putting saved in air quotes.

"I haven't been feeling 'corruption'." I said, putting it in air quotes. "I don't take joy in hurting others, it's a means to an end for me." I said, to his approval. "I enjoy my tremendous power gains, but I know there are others more powerful; either separate or together. So I know my power can be countered, though I hope to have much greater power in the future."

"A worthwhile goal. Had you come to Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts, you would have been far more powerful by now. I am pleased with your progress, though, I wish I could have had two terms to help you, instead of half of one. But, if my sources are correct, and they always are, the new Dark Arts teacher will push you further than ever and demand only the best from you." He said, to my shock. "You'll be better for it, don't worry."

"I do want to get stronger, and reach my full potential. I have made incredible progress this year, and should even test out of several mastery classes next year. That will free up more time for self-study, and I can memorize the Restricted Section here. I've already been propositioned by Abigail to deflower her, that power should give me major advantage; especially, if I train very hard this summer."

"Yes, if that happens your power should rival the likes of Dumbledore and Grindelwald." Deimos said, to my surprise.

"You had well above average power when you came here, which grew a lot naturally, easily over ten-percent. You did that power ritual, I estimate a total 27% power increase. You get the general idea. If you continue this rate of growth, you will become more powerful than both Dumbledore and Grindelwald, likely by the age of seventeen or before."

"Your powerful magic has accelerated your growth some more too." He said, to my shock. "Oh yes. Alexys complained about your size, when I cornered her after the ritual. I really didn't need to know how your profound level of magical power had affected your body, other than your height." He said in disgust. I fought the smirk that began to form. "Anyway. You can safely assume your magic, healthy eating habits, and exercise habits will make you vastly superior mentally and physically, to most other people. All that extra power has to go somewhere when it isn't being used after all."

"But it's essential I keep myself healthy to experience the best growth." I said.

"Yes. I just wanted to explain what you could expect in the future. So maybe be more gentle with my sister, next time. Your powerful magic should allow you to be as physically capable as a much younger man, while over a hundred years old. Your current capabilities should be greater than your peers, including enhanced physical capabilities."

"Yeah, I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't know I was considered larger than normal." I said, somewhat embarrassed.

"So, basically I'll be near-super human?"

"I believe the term snake like appendage was used, but don't worry, my sisters quite the snake charmer." Deimos said, in amusement. "And yes, you will."

"That's an odd term to describe your sister." I said, somewhat disgusted.

"I suppose it is." He said, before smiling. He hissed at me and said something indecipherable, in parseltongue. "Tell me, how do you think Greeks got into, Durmstrang, Harry?" He asked in german, with a smile. "We're descended from Herpo the Foul and Circe." He said, to my shock, which seemed to amuse him. "Our family is the richest and most powerful in all of Europe, and most likely the world."

"So your also quite the snake charmer then." I commented in amusement, grossing him out. I loved harassing homophobic people.

"Shut up, Harry."

"Fine."

* * *

 **June 1st, 1992.**

Employing Occlumency, Legilimency, and actively using powerful magic is noticeably more draining. Thankfully Deimos was willing to duel with me, a lot. The kindness he demonstrated by doing so was rendered moot, by his insistence that I master the fourth year spells. He won that argument and I successfully tested out, Professor Rosier was thrilled to be rid of me and made sure I knew it. Naturally, when I mentioned we could now pursue our forbidden romance. She wasn't happy and almost attacked me, but her oath stopped her and warned Highmaster Karkaroff, who came to her classroom. I ended up explaining, why I thought she was romantically interested in me and succeeded in making Karkaroff laugh, while he knew that I was actually torturing Professor Rosier.

I successfully tested into the third year of the Charms and Transfiguration, mastery level studies. I tested into the first year of mastery level studies in Herbology. To achieve that, I had to demonstrate mastery of the practical aspects of it, I already had the theoretical competency. Once more, my incredible memory allowed me to thrive and outperform other 'more experienced' people, including even picking up skills more quickly. I had managed to test into fourth year Spell Creation. Which was sadly as far as I could get, with Deimos annoying me into getting my 'Mastery of the Dark Arts' and taking up most of my free time. The good thing was that my power grew six percent in a month, before I became used to the strain and stopped getting stronger.

My performance in Potions was slightly above average, according to Professor White. He still passed me, but stated he'd like to see me test out of the mastery class.

My academic life was great, unfortunately my idiot brother was still endangering his life and the integrity of our family name. Crimes related to dangerous magical beasts carried lengthy imprisonment times and huge, family crippling fines. I would have to make sure that House Potter wasn't ruined by my brothers actions. While we would be immune to the worst punishments, we would still lose at least one million galleons to the corrupt ministry.

As I contemplated all of this. I was walking into the Entrance Hall, and my bad mood seemed to have been obvious to all, because most were avoiding me.

"Why so sad, Harry?" Alexys asked, in concern.

"My brother may have ruined our family with his stupidity and poor taste in friendships. I'll be working this summer to insure he didn't succeed in ruining the family that I have to lead someday." I said, somewhat angrily.

"Well. I guess it's something you won't mention with possible witnesses." Alexys said. Noticing how I spoke without saying what he did.

"Correct."

"Are you looking forward to becoming an Animagus next year?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Yes. The Native American method sounds vastly superior to the European method."

"It is. Multiple forms, some can even become magical creatures or extinct animals. Everyone should be using the Native American method, but once you begin the process with the European method; you damage your potential and can't use the other method. People have died attempting it, after using the European method." Alexys, said shocking me with that revelation.

"It's true," Abigail said, coming to join us. "The Europeans are just jealous that the other way is better. The last time a book was written, they bought them all and burned them. A few countries even labelled the method as dark."

"So, that's why there are no books about it?" Abigail nodded, yes. "I look forward to spitting in their faces, by rejecting their inferior method." I said, to their approval. The groups of students began to leave to leave the Entrance Hall.

We followed them.

"Gonna study ahead this summer?" Alexys asked.

"I'm going to try. I need to grow my power further, but I need to study ahead in potions. I may do potions and take breaks from my training to check them, though that might slow me down some."

"Good luck," She said, in amusement.

"I'll need it. I can train all this summer without worrying about conserving magic for classes. That should allow me to make impressive gains in two and a half months. I also need to practice some skills that I have neglected."

"Your parents will tolerate you practicing dark magic at home?" Abigail asked, in surprise.

"I have no intention of finding out. I will focus on Charms and Transfiguration, and may come back to Durmstrang early and see if I can test out. In at least one of the classes, anyway. Probably Transfiguration to avoid any possible drama from Ivanova, when I begin my Animagus studies with you." Alexys and Abigail seemed to approve.

"It looks like we're next to depart. Bye, Harry." Alexys said, before kissing me on the cheek.

"Bye, Harry, I look forward to next year." Abigail said, with a smile.

"Me too. Goodbye." I said, moments before their portkeys activate. Mine suddenly did the same.

* * *

 **Authors Note: The Native American Animagus method was inspired by and borrowed from A Second Chance** **at Life, by JasonZ0654. The method was used by a few other authors, of course, but I remember that story** **best. By the way, Jason, if your reading this, update please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Review responses:**

 **Sakura Lisel:** It was a party at Potter Manor over the Christmas holidays, not the school, James JR invited the Weasley's and Granger's, the Marauders are basically family, and Order members and were invited to the party by James SR. Honestly, Harry the main character and narrator doesn't care about the Weasley's and considers them a disease at this point, and therefore doesn't care where the vermin are so long as they aren't around or bothering him. They reappeared from talking to other Order members, or people out of sight.

In short, the Weasleys were listed under the general "Weasley" label.

The above was copied and pasted from my response over PM for the benefit of other confused users.

 **daredevilry and Guest:** Then here is another chapter for the two of you, and everyone else.

 **June 1st, 1992.**

* * *

I arrived at the international Portkey arrival area at the Ministry of Magic.

"Name?" An elderly, balding man asked.

"Hadrian James Potter." I replied, fighting off nausea.

"Your early. Once your okay to move, please proceed to the waiting room, where you may contact your parents." He said, somewhat rudely. A scan of his surface thoughts revealed a disdain for "dark" wizards.

"Alright. Thank you." I said, politely. I wasn't willing to sink to his level by being rude. I began my walk to the waiting room.

I entered and surprisingly found my parents there. Mom ran over to hug me, making a scene, which amused several people.

"Your early." She said, hugging me.

"Yeah." I said, hugging her back. People were still looking, so I glared at them and they looked away.

"Nice, Harry! Those idiots staring were getting on my nerves." Dad said, making sure said idiots heard him. "Let's get home, Lily." Dad said, suddenly serious.

"Why so serious dad? I thought that was Sirius' job? He has the name after all." I said, in amusement.

"Speaking of Sirius. He's taking you to visit Lord Black, he's not well, Harry, and wants to see the future of his house." Dad said, in slight anger. He accepted long ago that I would eventually inherit House Black, he was just never happy about it.

"Alright." I said, and allowed myself to be led out.

We arrived at home, ten minutes later, and found Sirius waiting there.

"Good, your here." Sirius said, happily. "Your Durmstrang uniform is actually perfect for the meeting. We need to go, grandfather has been holding on until you could get back." Sirius said hurriedly.

"He's dying?" I asked sadly. I wasn't exactly close to him, but when I first met him, he stared at me for a minute and I seemed to have passed his test. I later suspected he was estimating my magical power. We had an hours long discussion about my views on magic, blood status, and politics, and even my goals in life. He was the first person to believe I could become the greatest of all and he quickly figured out I had self-studied.

"I didn't realize you two were close." Mom said, in surprise.

"We aren't. He realized I self-studied and questioned me extensively, and was even the first person to believe I could rise to and even surpass the level of Merlin." I said, to their shock.

"Why didn't he tell us?!" Dad asked, angrily.

"He swore a vow not too," I said, they were even more shocked. "I didn't ask him too, he did it without me having to ask."

"We'll let you go, Harry." Mom said, noticing I was still sad about his immenent death. I nodded gratefully and followed Sirius to the floo.

We arrived at Black Manor, a minute later. When we arrived, we were both surprised to find Lord Arcturus Black waiting on us, and looking quite well.

"Good, your both here." He said, enjoying our looks of surprise.

"I thought you were dying!" Sirius said, tactlessly.

"I am dying you imbecile! I'm sustaining my life with dark magic of the highest order!" He said angrily, his obsidian eyes momentarily glowing, he wasn't at all pleased with Sirius' outburst. "You are both here, so I can pass on my lordship and the heir ring. Sirius, since that crazy bitch you had the misfortune of having for a mother sterilized you with a curse, that makes Harry, your godson, your heir. Harry, I am pleased, that you now have even greater power and even use dark magic. Please, both of you sit down, I only have a few hours."

"Sirius, in spite of what your insane mother may have led you to believe, she cannot disown you from House Black. That power lies solely in my hands, when I learned of what she did; not even the wards of Grimmauld Place protected her. I personally killed her, after interrogating her and learning the depths of her depravity." The way he said interrogate made what happened obvious. "Sirius, I know you have only bad experiences with your family and dark magic. I regretted not taking you in and raising you myself. I could have cured you of your unfortunate disdain for the Dark Arts, and groomed you into an even better heir."

"But, sadly, the damage has already been done. I have siezed the Lestrange vaults and assets, but Malfoy has managed to retain his due to his influence." He said, to our shock. "I learned Voldemort was a low-bred, half-blood, bastard son of a muggle and squib, and I disowned my blood-traitor family members. I have taken measures to insure the continuance of House Black, and have disowned Narcissa, Draco, and Bellatrix. I annulled their marriages, and reclaimed the extravagant dowries that my idiotic family paid." By this time, our attention was focused solely on him.

"So, Harry, I understand you have fancied Nymphadora for a while." He said out of nowhere, I blushed. "I approve. If Sirius wishes to arrange a marriage between you both, that would perfect. Your offspring would be very powerful and likely have their parents magical talents."

"But, I don't have any magical talents." I said, in confusion.

"Do you remember everything you think, feel, encounter or experience, and never forget it?" Lord Black asked, knowingly.

"Yes!" I said, getting my hopes up.

"It's an incredibly rare and extremely powerful talent, only a few in history have possessed it. Among them was Rowena Ravenclaw." He said, to my surprise. "If I had to guess, you couldn't even be obliviated or have your memory altered. It's called Panmnesia, but we're getting distracted, and need to get back on topic. I want House Black to live on after I die and be strong, and I think my grandsons heir having power rivaling that of Lord Grindelwald will help a lot. You might even be able to convince Sirius to quit fawning over that useless, self-righteous idiot, Albus Dumbledore." He said, to the shock Sirius.

"What do you have against Albus Dumbledore?" Sirius asked, in exasperation.

"He's untrustworthy, and associates with Weasleys and other low-lives. He used to have feelings for my Lord Grindelwald and avoided fighting him for years because of it. I have it on good authority he abuses his positions, and even routinely endangers students at Hogwarts. So, Sirius, Harry, swear upon your lives and magic to never truly ally with them."

"I swear upon my life and magic to never truly ally myself or my houses with any known member of House Dumbledore or Weasley." I said, without hesitation. Lord Black seemed to have greatly approved.

Sirius said the same oath as mine.

"Excellent! Now, as one of my last acts as Lord Black. I declare that what was said here is to not be recounted to any outsider and to be considered protected under the laws of internal house matters. Sirius, Harry, I respectively appoint you both Lord Black and his heir apparent. Now, for my last act. I need to talk to Harry alone." Sirius didn't look pleased, but he exited the office.

* * *

One hour later...

We both arrived back at Potter Manor to find my parents, and Dumbledore waiting with his phoenix, Fawkes.

"How'd it go?" Dad asked in concern.

"It went fine. I am now heir apparent to House Black." I said, to no applause.

"And the previous Lord Black?" Dumbledore asked neutrally.

"He went to Hogwarts to kill you actually, that's why we came home so quickly." I said, to his shock.

"I need to leave. Goodbye, James, Lily, Harry, Sirius." He said, before quickly leaving via Fawkes' Flame Travel.

When he left, I started laughing.

"I just pranked Albus Dumbledore!" I managed to get out, causing Sirius and Dad to also laugh.

"Hadrian James Potter! That is not funny!" Mom said, angrily.

"It kind of is, Lily!" Dad said, in amusement.

"Anyway. We have matters more important than childish pranks to focus on." I said, getting their attention, though Dad and Sirius knew I was changing the subject. "James was recently involved dragon smuggling, and accessory to breaking several other related laws, and even confessed to such in a letter. Only he, Ron the Moron, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are aware of this, well and now all of you. As nobility we are immune to most of what can be done to us, but the fines are excessive and could ruin our family and name. We need to make plans to prevent ruin."

"What do you have in mind, Harry?" Dad asked. He wasn't bothering to hide how impressed he was that I stepped up and took charge.

"First, we can cover our bases where the Weasley's are involved. We make certain James isn't under the effects of any potions, because, if he is, we can escape unscathed by citing altered mental state, and the Weasley's could take the fall. I kind of doubt they are stupid enough try it, especially considering everyone is well aware of their tricks. The Malfoys can be easily cowed into silence. I have some information that I only trust myself to use. Draco might blab, but he'll be quickly put in his place."

"Ron the Moron," I began, getting some childish snickers from Dad and Sirius. "By attacking me he earned two years in Azkaban, along with his thug brothers, so that's handled. Granger should be intelligent enough to keep silent, and if she isn't, then for once bigotry will benefit House Potter."

"Those are good plans." Dad acknowledged. Mom and Sirius seemed to agree. "What if we are fined?"

"Garner public support and sympathy and blame Hagrid and Dumbledore for not providing a safe school environment, and paint James as a misguided, but well-intentioned person. My slight leverage over House Malfoy might help a little. If those options fail, we'll be reduced to life on a budget, while building back up our families wealth and status. Well, that, and get revenge on those who crossed us." I said to their concern. "I'll confine my revenge to what's legally allowed, none of our enemies are worth me ruining my life over."

"Good," Mom said in relief, which Dad and Sirius mirrored.

The wards informed Mom, Dad, and I, of a guest.

"That'll probably be Dumbledore." I said, in amusement.

"I'll go check," Dad said with a grin.

Sure enough, it was Albus Dumbledore, who looked visibly annoyed at me.

"Sorry about that, sir. I needed to have a family discussion." I said, causing his eye to briefly twitch.

"Okay... And what happened to Arcturus Black?" Dumbledore said, prying.

"He asked me to kill him, to prove my worth as an heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black." Dumbledore seemed to briefly believe me, before looking at my face.

"That's not funny, Harry." Dumbledore chastised, but Dad and Sirius seemed to find it mildly amusing.

"He stopped holding onto life and allowed himself to die." I finally answered, getting a little bored of messing with him.

"How will you manage being heir to two Most Ancient and Noble Houses?" Dumbledore asked, in concern.

"It's really not that demanding, heirs don't actually have duties until they graduate, and I'm still years from that."

"Wouldn't it be better to let your younger brother become heir to House Potter?" Ah. So that was his game.

"Not considering his incredible level of immaturity, laziness, and recent actions. His friendship with the Weasley spawn has gotten some surprised and disgusted looks from the children of the Light Faction. Him becoming heir would likely see us expelled from it, and likely demoted to commoner status. James needs the Light Factions support, because he is a target for dark wizards and their supporters, and will likely be looked to for leadership when another Dark Lord rises."

"Your brother is enjoying his childhood and being a child. He-"

"Well!" I said, cutting him off. "If he is acting like a child, then he shouldn't have responsibilities that require maturity. I'm glad you pointed that out, sir."

Dumbledore was gaping like fish. I suppose no-one had treated him like that, in a very long time.

"In any case. House Potter matters are for members of House Potter. No need to concern yourself, sir." I heard Sirius snicker. Dumbledore looked very annoyed and even slightly humiliated.

"Are you sure I can't convince y-"

"I'm positive. You should quit meddling in private matters, Dumbledore." He looked at me in shock. "We get it, you beat Grindelwald fifty years ago and everyone seems to accept your advice like it's wisdom imparted by God himself. I'm not one of those people, I judge you by all of your actions not just that one."

"Go on," Dumbledore said, obviously interested in why I dislike him.

"I see an old man who has no business being Chief Warlock, when he doesn't even respect the laws enough to avoid looking into a childs mind, _a child,_ Dumbledore. I see an old man pushing bad influences on my little brother because he's allied with the family. A family with a disturbingly obsessed little girl who is fixated on being my brothers wife, and a family history of love potion usage as recently as when Molly Weasley was in Hogwarts." I noticed Dumbledore wasn't surprised by that. "Ron just holds my brother back from reaching his full potential, and reaching that will help him survive when the Dark Wankers followers try getting revenge." I said, to my families amusement.

"In short. I see your actions as a danger to my families well-being and you might even cause some of them to die."

"You need to overcome your hatred for the Weasley's, Harry."

"I don't hate them, they just aren't important enough to hate. I'll reserve my hate for the likes of Voldemort. If I hated the Weasley's, I could have driven them from Britain already." I said. Seeing looks of doubt, I continued. "The Weasley's assaulted the heir apparent of a Most Ancient and Noble House, the punishment for that crime is two years in Azkaban. If you think the Weasley's would have stayed, when I offered them the choice between leaving Britain and their children won't go to Azkaban, or staying and dealing with their broken children when they're out; then your truly mad."

Dumbledore looked unnerved at how easily I could rid Britain of the Weasley's. My parents just looked impressed.

"So you don't trust me?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, I don't. Atleast not now."

"I'm going to take my leave now." Dumbledore said sadly, before rising to do so.

After Dumbledore was seen out, my parents came back.

"Harry, I think it's time I give you the heirs ring. I was going to wait until you were older, but I see no reason to wait. You have proven your worth as an heir, and have even begun contributing to the protection of House Potter. It will also send a clear message to Britain that you're my heir and have earned it, and will ease the minds of the factions. I may even put you in charge of the Potter seat in the Wizengamot. I'm bloody awful at politics, but I think you'll be great at it."

"I'd be proud to officially become your heir." I said, happily.

"Great! I'll get the ring now!" Dad said, before exiting the room.

"So, Harry, how were your grades?" Mom asked, in concern.

"I tested into the third year of the mastery level courses in Charms and Transfiguration. I tested into the first year of Herbology master studies. Tested into fourth year in Spell Creation and fifth year Dark Arts. I tested into second year of the Potions mastery course." I said, finally finishing.

"Damn, Harry! You need a girlfriend!" Sirius said jokingly. Mom and I both glared at him.

"Why didn't you test into higher grade in Potions?" Mom asked. Though she left unsaid that she disapproved of my studying of the Dark Arts.

"It's too time consuming. I need to get some other classes out of the way, so that I have enough time. I don't want to overwork myself. Spell Creation doesn't have a master study course, you either have talent at it or don't. Completing my Charms and Transfiguration studies would free up four hours a day. Spell Creation takes up an hour and a half, to two hours. I'll still be able to complete my masteries early."

"What about electives?" Sirius asked.

"Those are selected in third year, like Hogwarts, except there entirely optional."

"You will select some though, right?" Mom asked in concern.

"I might. I just don't want to waste my time on subjects that are useless to me, though."

"What electives are offered?" Mom asked. Obviously interested in learning more about Durmstrang.

"Magical Creatures, Divination, Astronomy, Alchemy, Ancient Runes, and Ancient Studies. I'm considering Magical Creatures, Alchemy, and Ancient Studies. I'd love to create my own Philosophers Stone." To create a mass production version and sale immortality to the masses, I left unsaid.

"That's awfully ambitious, Harry." Mom said, in concern.

"I memorized Hogwarts, Care of Magical Creatures books, so that will give me a slight advantage, and I plan to test out of several classes to free up more time. I can always just select Alchemy and Ancient Studies, which might be a great idea. I could always take a placement test for the theoretical portions and could probably test into a mastery course."

"Harry, you shouldn't push yourself so hard." Mom said, in concern.

"I'm not. I'm just giving a hundred percent effort." I said, as Dad re-entered the room.

"Ready, Harry?" I nodded yes. "I, Lord Potter, hereby proclaim you my heir to House Potter." He said, pretentiously.

"I accept." I said, in amusement. He handed me the heirs ring, and I placed it on the appropriate finger.

"So what are your plans for this summer?" Dad asked.

"I'd like to learn the Fidelius Charm and work my magic harder, since it's summer I won't have to conserve magic for classes and can experience more growth. I need to perform the third and fourth year spells for Transfiguration and try to test out of the class, if possible. I also need to change my room with magic, I turned my room at Durmstrang into my own personal master suite. I thought about turning it into a castle within a castle."

"Shouldn't you take this time to rest?" Dad asked, in concern.

"I haven't seriously worked my magic in three days. I take precautions and allow plenty of time for rest, and I'm in my prime for magical growth. If I want to achieve Merlin like power, I'll have to work extremely hard, likely until I'm sixty."

My parents exchanged a look.

"Just be careful, Harry." Mom said.

"I always am. Can I go modify my room now?"

"Of course." Dad said, in amusement.

I quickly left the room, excited about my planned modifications.

When I arrived at my room, a minute later. I wasted no time and began removing the slight modifications I had left in it. Which I quickly dismantled, without even tapping into a notable portion of my power.

"Capacious extremis." I said, pushing even more magic into the spell. The room rapidly expanded to become the size of the Hogwarts, Great Hall. I stopped it there, and began creating better furniture and modifying the current.

When I finished forty minutes later, I had a king sized bed, my own private library and living room. I also unstored my older training dummies and warded the areas around it on par with professional dueling platforms. I was glad I learned how to do that after I got my wand, otherwise I probably would have destroyed Hogwarts and Potter Manor.

I made a note to build myself a private potions lab.

I began warding my doors and windows, this house received Weasley's as guests and if they pushed me too far I would send them to Azkaban or just severely injure them.

I put several intent-based wards on them of increasing viciousness, nothing truly dark. My parents wouldn't tolerate that. I placed several locking spells and anti-intruder spells. I went ahead and soundproofed the area with multiple layers of soundproofing. Specifically in areas where I may have sex in the future and then the entire room.

I added an Anti-Apparition and Anti-Disapparition wards to my room, while being thankful they were simple wards.

My parents and Sirius entered my room, minutes later.

"Impressive, Harry!"

"Thank you." I said, as they began to inspect my newly improved room.


	7. Chapter 7

**June 7th, 1992.**

* * *

I had been waiting three days to see my brother. Eventually I got tired of waiting, and threatened and blackmailed several board members and Dumbledore into compliance using some information Lord Arcturus Black gave me. They were concerned I would steal Hogwarts secrets, honestly I already had several of them and kept them. I was now at Hogwarts, going to visit my brother with unrestricted visitation rights, due to being a 'distinguished former student' and known be an 'exceptionally trustworthy' person. Which, while both were true, they were only saying that because they needed an excuse. I still had to wear my Durmstrang uniform to announce my allegiance. Though, I honestly didn't mind that. I was proud to be a student of Durmstrang: the greatest school of magic in the world.

I had just entered the Hogwarts hospital wing, and saw a nervous Madam Pomfrey.

"This way, Mr. Potter," She said nervously, gesturing me to a curtained off bed.

"I would like you to check my brothers for potions," I said, causing her to raise an eyebrow. "It's regarding a current legal matter, please also check for residue. I'm requesting this as Heir Potter, not just a concerned older brother. The results are to be reported directly to my parents or myself, ideally in a private manner."

"It will be done, Heir Potter." She said, in agreement and understanding.

"What happened to him?" I asked, beginning to cry, as I saw how pale he was.

"Rope burns from an incarcerous spell, as well as several other burns, and the Cruciatus curse. He was placed into a form of magical sleep so he could heal faster and without re-injuring himself." Madam Pompfrey said. That sounded like something he would do.

"Who did this to my brother?" I asked coldly, hatefully, my murderous intent obvious to all.

"I'm not permitted to say. Your parents and the headmaster didn't want to worry you, and forbidded the staff from causing you trouble." Seeing my anger, she added. "If you did want to learn more, you could ask Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley."

"Thank you," I said, gratefully. _For the loophole in their orders_ , I left unsaid. She returned to her duties and I became lost in thought. It was too risky to look into James mind while he was asleep and was recently traumatized. I might cause more trauma or encounter accidental shielding. I decided, I either had to interrogate a staff member, student or Ron the Moron and Granger. Sadly, my brothers idiot friends were probably the best option. On that unpleasant note, I began my walk to the the Great Hall.

I arrived near the entrance, minutes later, thankfully much calmer due to my skill in Occlumency. Which, according to Deimos, I had mastered and was a natural at.

I entered the hall and observed that Dumbledore and McGonagall were both thankfully absent. My blood red robes attracted the entire halls attention. I rolled my eyes and walked to toward Weasley and Granger, who were both looking nervous.

"Now," I said, coldly. "Perhaps both of you idiots could explain how my brother got so badly hurt?"

"It was Quirrell," Hermione said, after briefly hesitating. "He tried to steal the Philosophers Stone for Voldemort and we went to stop him." She said, causing me to laugh and shock the entire Great Hall.

"You idiots thought you could stop one experienced wizard and even Voldemort? Oh please! Ron's so stupid he needs your help to pass and still only remains here because his family sold themselves to Dumbledore as essential vassals." I said mockingly, causing most of the hall to laugh. "And Granger, your sole talent is memory retention, and even that seems to cause a certain level of arrogance in you. Well, allow me to humble you, your one above average girl, in a school for the average and unexceptional! But, don't worry, I don't blame you for the stupidity of facing a wizard who's probably the third most powerful in the last hundred years." I said, before focusing my attention on Ron Weasley. "I blame the idiot who's so desperate to become better than his brothers that he would encourage mine to his death." Ron rose, with his wand out, but his brother Percy stopped him.

"Smart," I said. "Your brothers have already attacked me once, that's two years in Azkaban each, and I really dislike and distrust your family." I said, making my point clear. He glanced at my hand, and saw that I was heir apparent of two houses, and he seemed to have realized just how much power I wielded.

"It won't happen again, Heir Potter." Percy said, fearfully.

"Good. Because if Ron draws his wand on me again, I'll cut off his hands and _then_ send him to Azkaban. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Heir Potter." Percy said, still preventing Ron from continuing his attack.

"Wonderful," I said, before turning my back to them and walking away. I think I just made my point, I didn't consider the Weasley's a threat to me. Internally, I was enraged. Quirrell served Voldemort, that much was obvious. The training I was given was likely intended to corrupt me and divide my family, or most likely to turn me into his follower. He was far too arrogant for his own good. My family came first, the rest of this world could fucking burn for all I cared. I wouldn't let myself become corrupted by dark magic! I wouldn't give Voldemort or anyone that satisfaction!

I arrived at the Hospital Wing and entered.

To find my parents, Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Explain yourself, Mr. Potter! You threatened a member of my house!" McGonagall said angrily.

"Oh, I'll explain," I said coldly, my hatred obvious to them. Which unnerved them all. "He attempted to attack me, again. Me, an heir apparent to a Most Ancient and Noble House. I merely threatened him with time in Azkaban and loss of limb if he attempted to attack me again. But, let's focus on the more important issue." I said, getting some confused looks. "My brother came to you with a potential threat to an object that can grant immortality, and you stupidly dismissed him, you incompetent, senile old hag!" I yelled, shocking them all. "Not only did you fail as a Head of House, but as a capable protector for said object! Three first years conquered your challenge! All of the idiots employed in this horrible school were outperformed by first years; all of unexceptional ability!"

"You're both disgraces and embarrassments to an already mediocre school! Putting bait for a mass-murdering Dark Lord in a school full of children! He could have unleashed Fiendfyre on this place and killed them all! You get angry, when I threaten someone who deserved it. When you could have caused hundreds of deaths! The deaths of children! You are both unworthy of your positions and evidently too careless to have them!"

They were all shocked by my rant. McGonagall was even crying. My mom seemed to agree with my opinions, and dad looked torn. Dumbledore looked torn between anger and agreement. I gave Dumbledore one last look of disgust, and went to check on my brother.

* * *

 **July 8th, 1992.**

 **James Jr. POV**

"Good afternoon, James," I heard Dumbledore's reassuring voice say.

I stared at him, before suddenly remembering: "Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Sir, quick-"

"Calm yourself, dear boy, you are a little behind the times," Dumbledore said. "Quirrell does not have the Stone."

"Then who does? Sir I-"

"James, please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out."

I obeyed and began looking around me. I realized I must be in the hospital wing. I was lying in a bed with white linen sheets, and next to me was a table piled high with what looked like half the candy shop.

"Tokens from your friends and admirers," Dumbledore said beaming. "I had hoped to talk with you longer, but I will have to be brief. Everyone knows what occurred in the dungeons, including your brother, who was not kind to Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger." He sighed. "He insulted them and Ron nearly attacked him, but Percival stopped him. Harry threatened him with time in Azkaban if he tried it again, which would be a third attempt by Ron." He said, to my shock and horror.

"What about the Stone, sir?"

"I see you are not to be distracted. Very well, the Stone. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you. I arrived in time to prevent that. We were going to have the stone destroyed, but your brother talked to the Flamels and they left. I'm not sure what was said, but they all looked quite pleased, and Harry refused to tell me anything. I'm not sure if they will destroy it or not, and Harry won't tell me."

"Why doesn't Harry trust you, sir?" I asked, in confusion.

"I have made a lot of mistakes, James. When I learned of your brothers secret self-studying, I tried looking into his mind. He forcefully pushed me out of his mind and counter-attacked."

"That time McGonagall and Snape had to carry you out of Potter Manor!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, James." He said, with a sad smile. "He used a powerful and obscure skill relating to Mind Magic, he essentially drove a spike into my brain." He said, causing me to gasp in horror. "It took a week of medical attention to become functional again, and another month of potions to completely recover. I looked into his mind, I shouldn't have invaded his privacy and in doing so I lost his trust. That, combined with my introducing you to the Weasleys, and placing bait for Voldemort in Hogwarts, has eroded all trust he might have had for me. I failed him again this year..."

"How?"

"I don't allow teachers to allow advanced studies, I deem it to dangerous. Had I known better, I could have prevented Harry from going to Durmstrang and could have prevented him from studying under Quirrell." He said, to my shock and horror. "By the time he had left, he had mastered all seven years of Durmstrang material and had tested into the mastery course." I felt tears begin to form, my brother was lost to the Dark Arts. "I read Quirrell's journal after his office was searched and read a full report of his progress. Harry had managed to defeat Quirrell in three practice duels." Dumbledore looked at me sadly. "I'll leave you to rest, James."

* * *

 **Harry's POV- June 27th, 1992.**

We were eating breakfast, preparing to leave to pick up James. I picked up my copy of Wizarding World News.

"Damn," I said, getting my parents attention.

"Language! Harry!" Mom said angrily.

I was too distracted by the headline.

 _Nurmengard destroyed! Lord Grindelwald dead!_

 _On June 4th, 1992, Nurmengard was besieged by a small, elite force, of unknown people. During this siege, forty ICW_ _Aurors were brutally slaughtered, and Grindelwald was confirmed to have been murdered. At this time we have no further_ _information, we will inform our loyal readers as soon as we do._

I handed it to my mother.

They looked relieved. I suppose they were expecting worse news.

Hours later...

We were at King's Cross Station, waiting on my brother.

"So, Harry, how are you liking your new school?" Mrs. Granger asked, trying to be polite.

"I love it! Only one half-term there, and I'm already skipping several grades! I've tested into 3rd year of the Charms and Transfiguration mastery courses. Tested into second year of my Potions mastery course. 1st year of the Herbology course. 5th year Dark Arts. Fourth year Spell Creation." I said breathlessly.

"Didn't you enter first year of a Potions mastery course?" Mr. Weasley asked, butting in.

"Yes, I'm only three weeks ahead of studies. I need to free up time before I start skipping years in that class." I said, politely. "I'm actually self-studying this summer to test out of Transfiguration, and I have made great progress so far. Though it's incredibly difficult and if I feel I can pass, I'll need to return to Durmstrang three days early and after scheduling a test."

"Should you be studying during summer? I was told it was illegal to perform magic outside school, while under the age of seventeen." Mrs. Granger said.

"I live in a magical house hold, so they can't prove I did it. Even if they did, I'm the heir apparent to two Most Ancient and Noble Houses. I'm untouchable. Unless I hurt or kill someone, for reasons other than self-defense, or cast an unforgivable curse. I refuse to do any of those things on a matter of principle."

"Why did you threaten our children with imprisonment in Azkaban?" Mr. Weasley finally asked.

"Honestly. Fred, George, and Ron seemed like they needed to know their actions had severe consequences. Percy is very well behaved and mature, and will no doubt be a boon to your family. I hope your children will aspire to emulate him, or your older children that I've only heard good things about. To force them to re-evaluate their behavior I threatened them. Make no mistake, I won't hesitate to follow through on my threat, if they attack me again." He seemed to understand my position, even if he wasn't pleased with it. I was, of course, lying and playing him, but my actions could serve that purpose.

"I heard you were studying the Fidelius Charm. How is that going?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"It's extremely difficult, especially when your trying to make yourself the secret keeper. I successfully cast it, but it took fifteen minutes to cast. It took an hour to dismantle, but my time on casting and dismantling has improved since then."

The Hogwarts Express had finally arrived.

Percival Weasley was the first to arrive. He gave me a polite nod, which I returned. Arthur noticed this and seemed to approve.

Fred and George glared at me, I rolled my eyes and they reached for their wands. Arthur stopped them with a glare that promised punishment. That made me very happy, which I thankfully concealed with my skills in Occlumency.

Finally James, Ron, and Hermione got off the Express and began walking over to us. I noticed Hermione and Ron looked annoyed by my presence, but I didn't care. They were unimportant and their hurt feelings meant nothing to me, everything I said was true, and if they can't handle it that wasn't my problem.

"Potter," Ron said, hatefully.

"Ron the -" I began, with falsely polite smile. My father cut me off, by covering my mouth. I gave him a hurt look, which made his lips briefly shift into a smile before he stopped himself. "Anyway, hey little bro," I said, with a smile.

"Hey, Harry," He said, glad to see me.

We all began saying our goodbyes and my parents promised James he could invite the Weasleys over, much to my disdain. Sadly, it was proven by Madam Pomfrey that he wasn't under any potions. I really wanted a chance to deal with them, just so I could quit worrying.

* * *

 **Potter Manor. July 31st, 1992.**

Why does my family love having birthday parties? I was currently dealing with the annoying presence of the loud-mouthed, classless, Weasley filth. So far I had been receiving glares from the twins, Ron, Ginny, and even Hermione. None of them were stupid enough to cross me, yet, though I was certain they would. Even Hermione's parents were angry at me, they must have been told what I said to their daughter. Fortunately, I was too pleased with my progress in my studies and magical growth to be very angry.

"I suppose we should address the elephant in the room." Mom said, finally.

"I dare you to ask anyone, if they want to see your trunk." I whispered to Sirius, causing him to snicker. Remus looked like he overheard what I said, if his smile was any indication. My parents looked angry, so Remus explained what I said to Dad, who laughed a little. He explained it to my mom, who was still angry.

"We'll be talking later, Harry. Arthur, Molly your children are poorly behaved and even attacked Harry. That is not okay, and will not be tolerated any longer." Mom said, to Molly's anger. She began to open her mouth, but Arthur silenced her with a glare. "Your children attacked my son, were defeated and now hate him for defending himself! I don't know why Fred, George, and Ron behave that way, when your elder children were all known to well-behaved and model students, this includes Percy too."

"At least none of our children are Dark Wizards!" Molly screamed.

"There well on their way to being dark, even if they don't use technically dark magic. I, personally predict that Ron will become a practictioner of the Dark Arts, within a few years." I interjected unhelpfully. Arthur looked shocked by that statement. Molly just looked like a mad-woman. "I personally identify as grey rather than dark, by the way."

"This is the person you made your heir? James deserves it more, he's a good boy!" Molly yelled.

"James almost ruined our family when he committed a crime! Harry salvaged the situation to such an extent that James only received a stern talking too. Harry has worked hard his entire life, and will even have multiple masteries within a few years! James had almost cost us our position in the Light Faction, Molly!" Dad said angrily. "Your children are no longer permitted to associate with my sons!" He said, having finally had enough.

Molly rose, looking downright murderous.

"Enough, Molly!" Arthur said angrily. "Lord and Lady Potter, I apologize on behalf of my family. We will leave your Manor at once." Molly glared murderously at him. Arthur nodded to Percy. And Percy stunned her! Yes! I just might have a new Patronus memory now! Arthur levitated her limp body out, my family left to escort the Weasleys out of the Manor. I was left in the company of the Grangers and James.

"That was interesting," Mrs. Granger said neutrally.

"And unfortunate." I added, in agreement. "James, I'm sorry you had to hear all of that."

"Did one crime really do all of that?" He asked sadly.

"Yes. I spent several days thinking and managed to devise counters for most damages. We still might have to declare a feud against a few families, and one of us might have to become betrothed to curry favor." I said, to the shared shock of the Grangers, and my brother. "Though, there aren't any actual plans to do. It's still an absolute last resort, that I opposed so much that I didn't even mention it to our parents. I'd really not marry some worthless pampered princess with no talent."

"Knowing you, you have already studied females and have a list of desired traits." James said in amusement, which the Grangers mirrored. He just guessed correctly. Am I really that predictable and obvious? "You do!" He said, in amusement.

"I'll try falling in love with them too!" I said, defensively.

"What's on the list?" Hermione asked. If I had to guess, she intended to do the same.

"Above average height and intelligence, ideally genius or near-genius level intellect. Ideally they will have magical abilities in their family history or confer some other benefit through their lineage, like greater political power, wealth or connections. I'm willing to overlook certain shortcomings, if they have specialties that would be a boon to the family. I'd prefer to be in love with them, purely political relationships are an absolute last resort."

"Okay, this conversation is disconcerting. So, Harry, how are you taller than your brother? I was told you were only seven minutes older." Mr. Granger asked.

"Well, as twins we were likely born near equal magical power. I simply trained mine since the age of three and grew in power, magic has several passive effects; healing, it plays a factor in growth, and how quickly you age. The average wizard life expectancy is 137 years, but that is the average wizard, and the oldest wizard on record is 755 years old. The thing you need to understand about magic is that it can best be described as a muscle, rather than a fixed power level. I've been training my muscle since I was three, and now have power greater than the average adult wizard, at age twelve, no less. This power that is coursing through my body has caused me to grow more than my brother, and make me look years older, and even start puberty slightly earlier." I said, causing Hermione to blush at the last part, and her parents and James to laugh.

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"No, it's awesome! I don't have acne because my magic is preventing it! That's the one bad thing about puberty, and I don't suffer from it. My magic is supercharging my body, and I feel awesome all the time!" I said, to the amusement of Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

My family returned a few moments later.

"Sorry about that!" Mom said, with a sad smile. It looked like she had even cried some.

"It's fine. Harry explained how he was taller than his brother, which was a very interesting explanation." Mr. Granger said.

"Did he mention the correlation between greater magical power and a larger penis size?" Sirius asked, jokingly, in clear amusement.

"Sirius!" Mom, Hermione, and Mrs. Granger exclaimed angrily, while everyone else laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Review responses:**

 **lordamnesia** : I'm glad you like my story. Since you can't wait, here's chapter eight. Huh, that rhymed, I think.

 **death444:** Since you can't wait for more, here is chapter eight.

 **August 22nd, 1992.**

* * *

My summer vacation was spent wisely. I had achieved an immense ten percent in magical growth, though it became increasingly difficult, because I had to work even harder the more power I gained. I came back to Durmstrang on August the eighteenth and successfully tested out of Transfiguration. Professor Ivanova guessed my reasons and wasn't happy, but couldn't deny me considering how well I did. This freed up more time for me to study the Native American Animagus method.

I even managed to test into fourth year Charms.

I met the new Dark Arts teacher, and Alexys grandfather, Zeus Megalos. He was intimidating to say the least, not very talkative either. He seemed to silently judge and appraise me, but I wasn't sure if I passed or failed. I could tell he was very powerful, around my own power level. He just seemed more confident in his power and seemed to know he could defeat his fellow teachers. Karkaroff in particular even seemed to fear him.

As I contemplated that, I was walking by his classroom.

"Ah. Mr. Potter," He said, exiting his classroom. "I was just heading to the welcoming feast myself. I shall join you, we will talk about your private lessons that you will having with me." I kept my expression under control. Who did this old man think he was? "Deimos asked me to personally teach you advanced magic, and I agreed after hearing of your skill. Your lessons will begin tomorrow after classes, and I will push you to your magical limits, but your powers will grow like never before; especially after you complete that ritual with Miss Abegg." Professor Megalos said, enjoying my look of shock.

"Oh yes, the pro-Grindelwald families are all aware. Everyone wants to see what your capable of, Harry. Even I do. Your having access to the Potter, Peverell, and Black Family Libraries provides truly exciting possibilities." He said, to my confusion. "I fought along side of Arcturus Black, Charlus and Dorea Potter, and members of the Abegg, Megalos, Xanthopoulos, and Aesalon families. Arcturus Black and Dorea Potter née Black rained courses upon Grindelwalds enemies that reduced them to puddles of human goo. Charlus Potter ripped the life from hundreds and turned them into undead slaves using Peverell Necromancy." He said, watching my expression of awe.

"Grindelwalds supporters bathed entire armies in Fiendfyre and Greek fire, though the Greek Fire was mostly provided by the Megalos family. And then, when we were near success, it all came to an end. Albus Dumbledore, Henry Potter, Fleamont Potter, Alastor Moody, Newt Scamander, and Tina Goldstein all attacked Grindelwalds elite. They were barely winning, but your grandfather and great-grandfather were very powerful and managed to eventually defeat Charlus and Dorea. They began to aid the weaker of the force, Newt Scamander and Tina Goldstein, and within two tiring hours Grindelwalds elite laid defeated. An hour later and Dumbledore had managed to defeat Lord Grindelwald, with his servants as a witnesses."

"You have access to all that powerful magic, Mr. Potter. You simply need to train hard and learn it all." He said, and I decided that I was going to. I needed that powerful magic at my disposal.

"I will. What will I be learning from you first?"

"I will be making sure you can duel at an acceptable level and utilize your magic to it's fullest potential. I will provide you with lists of spells for you to learn that you won't find here at Durmstrang. You will also study the Restricted Section and try to test out of several classes to free up more time for me to train you." His demanding personality was beginning to get on my nerves. "I know much of what Lord Grindelwald knew, and should be able to guide you to a similar level of power."

"Alright, thank you," I said, politely.

"Just work hard. I know your not adverse to rituals, and can always remove your need for sleep, or attain greater power." I nodded in agreement, but I didn't want to do that ritual. I didn't have the expensive ingredients anyway. "I can provide you with the ingredients if needed, I have more than enough stocked up." I nodded gratefully.

"So, are you looking forward to becoming an Animagus?"

"Of course! I'm excited about the possibility of having multiple forms. I hope one of them is magical, I'd really love to be a phoenix or basilisk or dragon." I said, to his amusement.

"Good luck. It's believed to be a one in a million chance and you have to have similar personality traits, and enough magic to handle the transformation and the strain of it. I'm surprised you didn't have a Nundu for one of your desired forms."

"Well, now, that I know personality traits play a factor I'd probably have to possess a permanent case of gas or halitosis, and be deeply ashamed of it." I said, causing him to laugh.

"If you test that theory, wait until you graduate Durmstrang or decide you have learned enough. I don't want to smell that, nor does anyone else." He said in amusement.

"Which includes me, also, sir." I said, as we neared the doors of the Dining Hall.

"Well. I'll let you join your friends, be gentle with the ladies." He said, with a teasing smile.

"I'll try." I said, in slight embarrassment. I really didn't mean to hurt Alexys, and I wished I hadn't. I walked away, to join my friends.

"Hey, Harry!" Alexys said, with a smile.

"Hey, Alexys." I said, with a smile in return.

"Looking forward to becoming an Animagus this year?" Alexys asked.

"Of course! Your grandfather and I were just talking about it."

"Looking forward to persuading me to teach you?" Abigail asked with a flirty smile, which amused Ajax, Aindrea, and Alexys.

"Yes, I am. When do you want me to 'persuade' you?" I asked, putting persuade in air quotes.

"Tonight!" She said, excitedly.

"Excellent," I said as Highmaster Karkaroff entered.

"Before you begin to eat, I have an announcement. We have a new Dark Arts professor, Zeus Megalos." He said, causing murmuring to break out.

"The Megalos family is infamous throughout the world as being extremely powerful, and is commonly derided as dark." Alexys explained, looking at the hall in disdain.

"Ah." I said, in understanding.

"Silence!" Karkaroff ordered. "You will treat him with the appropriate respect or face the consequences!" The food then appeared on the tables. "You may now eat!"

Dinner passed in oppressive silence, which most of the students belonging pro-Grindelwald families found very amusing.

When it was over, I retired to my room, followed closely by Abigail and Alexys.

* * *

The next day passed in a blur, classes were somewhat challenging, but I still thrived and made great progress.

Finally, it was time for my first lesson with Professor Megalos. I entered his classroom nervously.

"Good, your early." He said, with a smile. "Set down your book bag and prepare yourself."

I quickly obeyed, and sat my bag down in a place with natural shielding in the form of tables.

"Okay," He said, getting my attention. "Only the killing curse is forbidden in our duels. Prepare yourself, because I won't be gentle with you." He said in warning. I drew my wand and assumed a dueling stance.

He began with a powerful bone breaker, which I deflected away. He seemed to approve, because he smiled, while still studying me. He quickly sent two more at me, from his wand and hand. I quickly deflected the two spells, that appeared to be the first of many spells in the form of barrage. I quickly pushed my body harder, deflecting spells with my wand and with wandless magic. When his barrage was over, he looked pleased.

I felt his magic surge and smelled ozone. I knew what was coming, and immediately countered with a rope of fire and it met his lightning curse head on. I pushed, experimentally, and felt his power briefly become overwhelmed, before he suddenly ended the beam struggle and blasted me back. I barely managed to stay on my feet, but I managed to send a blasting curse at him. He shielded and managed to not even be knocked back.

I began my counter attack with a barrage of wanded and wandless bone breakers and bludgeoning curses, but his shield withstood it with ease. He smirked at me! I called up more of my power and-

Was hit by a red light! My last thought? 'I hope that was a stunning spell.'

I was re-awoken an unknown amount of time later.

"Your performance was just okay. Your spell deflection was incredible. You managed to identify the lightning curse and counter it, and would have overwhelmed me in a beam struggle; if I were much more inexperienced. You managed to recover from my counter-attack and make your own during that. Your wandless magic will need to be fully demonstrated to me, then I can identify any weaknesses in it and help you improve it. You need to make calling up more power second nature and effortless to do. I recommend practicing on training dummies and building up your time. You need to be able to do that while maintaining a solid defense. You need to incorporate Transfiguration into duels too. I wasn't sure if you were omitting that because of what class I teach."

I nodded along, making mental notes.

"I was omitting it, but I'll likely need to practice with it." I said, to which he nodded in understanding.

"Then you will now have your chance." He said, and I readied myself. "Begin!"

I quickly conjured objects and transfigured them into lions and sent them to attack. I quickly conjured several flocks of birds and sent them to attack. I turned all the desks into pigs and had them attack too. He destroyed the lions and birds with highly controlled Fiendfyre and untransfigured the desks, while I sent arrows at him. He had to dodge the arrows, and I took this time to repeat my earlier strategy with a couple modifications. He easily countered my strategy. That just wouldn't work.

 _Fumos,_ I thought. The smoke screen spell did its job, I quickly transfigured the smoke into daggers and launched them at Professor Megalos. I was rewarded with one hitting his arm, before he suddenly shielded; causing them to shatter. He dropped the shield, and I launched the shards at him, and held them an inch from his body.

"Yield?" I asked nervously. I knew I had gotten lucky, I was fighting with textbook methods and decided to try imagination at the last moment.

"Yes, I yield." He said, and I quickly vanished the shattered daggers. "Your Transfiguration was textbook and uninspired, at first, but you seemed to detect that and then used a brilliant and simple strategy combining Charms and Transfiguration. You have the knowledge, but need more experience at duels involving Transfiguration. I take it most of your magical combat was more direct, and to the point?"

"Yes, it was. I haven't had a chance to truly apply it in a duel, so I'd like it if we had more of these duels."

"And we will be having a great many of them. I intend to push you to your limits, and shall not rest until you can defeat me with ease." He said, looking truly excited at the prospect of being defeated.

"Well, I'll strive to make your dream of being defeated come true." I said, in amusement.

"Good. You need to begin studying for that event, but now you need to demonstrate your abilities in wandless magic."

* * *

 **Hours later...**

I was just returning to my room, quite tired from demonstrating my skills, and noticed Abigail and Alexys waiting outside my door.

"Hello, ladies." I said politely.

"Ready for your first lesson?" Abigail asked, with a smile.

"Of course!" I said excitedly. I quickly unlocked the door to my room.

When I entered, I sat my book bag down on a table.

"You'll need to move some things to make room." Abigail said, to my confusion. "Sometimes you can get large forms."

"Alright." I said, beginning to levitate my furniture out of the way. I managed to create forty feet of open space.

"Okay, please take a seat on the floor," Abigail said. I obeyed. "I'm going to cast a spell on you that allows you to bond with and communicate with animal spirits. When I cast it, you will go into deep meditation by tuning out all thought and focusing entirely on entering the meditation; including ignoring all sound and smells." That might be difficult. "Your skill in Occlumency should greatly help you."

"When you succeed, you will see your form or forms and will need to go half way to them. Do not go any further, you will know when to stop." She said, making sure I understood. "They will come the rest of the way to you, when they do you should exit the meditation. They cannot hurt you, but they can be spooked and abandon you, if you haven't fully integrated them into your being. Some animal spirits will leave if you disgust them, that is why there are so few phoenix and unicorn Animagus' in history. Most phoenix spirits leave before the holder can even become aware of them. I'll cast the spell now."

"Adanvdo adudalvdo." She said, holding her palms facing me. I was quickly enveloped by the blue light that left her hands.

"Begin meditating."

I obeyed and quickly closed my eyes, emptying my mind of all thought and even emotion.

I was not sure how long it took, but eventually I appeared in a field and saw three forms. I focused on them, and saw a black cat, a large tiger, and a massive snake. I felt that I could safely approach and began walking towards them, making sure they didn't see me as a threat. As I got closer, I noticed that one form was a black panther, the others were a larger than normal tiger, and I couldn't identify what kind of snake the other one was, but it was massive, at least thirty feet long and powerfully built.

I got halfway there and stopped, and began the waiting period. I just hoped that I didn't have to wait long.

I stared at the animal spirits without fear.

The first to approach was the panther. He stared me down one last time, before he placed his head against mine, and disappeared.

The tiger approached next. It got in my face and roared, but I sat unfazed and seemed to pass his test. He placed his head against mine and disappeared.

The snake approached me next. I could feel its apathy and coldness, it seemed to be radiating it or otherwise conveying the emotion to me. It was a predator and it did whatever it had to, too survive. It was beautiful and terrifying. It placed its massive head against mine and disappeared. I exited the meditation.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Alexys and Abigail almost dozing off.

"Wake up, ladies!" I said, with a smile.

"Welcome back! You were gone for hours." Alexys said, with an undertone of concern.

"That's surprising. I only had three forms; a panther, a tiger, and a massive snake."

"To transform into your forms you simple find your recently assimilated spirits, accept it and let your body fill with magic. You need to use Occlumency or strong will-power to prevent the spirit from completely taking over, specifically your mind. You simply need to call upon the spirits and allow them surface, just make sure you have and retain control. You can try one now, just start small." Abigail said. She seemed to be eager for me to finish.

I called upon the panther animal spirit and felt a foreign presence in my mind and my body began to tingle. I accepted the bodily control and began to fill my body up with magic. My physical body and my clothes disappeared, in my place was a mighty black cat, a panther, with my green eyes. I had successfully completed my first Animagus Transformation!

"Congratulations, Harry!" Abigail and Alexys said. I growled in response. I already missed being able to talk.

I began to move around, getting used to my transformed body.

Ten minutes later, and I had memorized the feeling of the form.

"To return to your human form, you simply need to focus on it." Abigail said. I quickly did so. "I think you can handle the rest alone. This method is better and safer, with barely any risks. Any questions?"

"Yes, why do I feel suddenly stronger?"

"It's a beneficial side-effect. It allows users of this method to become much more physically stronger than users of the other, inferior method. More forms equals more strength, speed, and agility while in human form. Any more questions?"

"When can I thank you ladies for what you did tonight?" I asked, with a smile. They knew what I was asking.

"Whenever you want." Alexys said, in amusement.

"Great. Are there any spells to counter accidents with this method, and can you teach me that spell some time?"

"Yes, there are and I will teach them to you this week." Abigail replied.

"Okay, that's all the questions I have. I'll walk you ladies back to your rooms."

"No need for that," Alexys said, in amusement. "We'll spend the night!"

* * *

The next morning was...memorable. I had fully recovered the magic I used and did my exercises while Abigail and Alexys were asleep. When they woke up, we decided to do the funnest exercise known to every species that enjoys sex. When we finished with that, I experimented with my snake Animagus. After it was mentioned to resemble a boa type snake, I decided to call it Titanoboa. After getting comfortable with that form, I tried my tiger form. Which was identified as a large Siberian Tiger, it was similar enough to my panther form that I easily became comfortable with it.

My day passed in much the way as yesterday, classes were easy for me. Sadly Professor White was trying to get a mastery student to tutor an idiot who had Karkaroffs favor. I refused citing my poor progress in mastery potions, a full schedule and my advanced post-mastery studies; in Transfiguration and Dark Arts. He caved and passed the burden that was Viktor Krum onto someone else with a less busy schedule.

Finally, it was time for my next private lesson with Professor Megalos.

I nervously entered his classroom.

"Good, your early. Feel free to make that a habit."

"I intend too."

"Good. Have you begun studying any books from the Restricted Section yet?"

"No, I haven't. I spent part of last night and this morning getting used to my three Animagus forms. I checked out a book earlier today though, and I'll read it in my spare time. It's regarding Battle Transfiguration. I chose it because that seemed to be my biggest weakness." I said, to his approval.

"Good. Then I'll teach you obscure and rare magic that you cannot learn here and would have difficulty learning elsewhere."

"Great! What's first?" I asked excitedly.

"I'll teach you some soul magic, blood magic, and necromancy." He said with a smile, obviously amused by my excitement.

* * *

The incantation for spirit bonding/communicating was in Cherokee. The credit for the translation goes to Cherokee dot org.

His snake Animagus is the extinct and modernly named Titanoboa, the monster snake. I take no credit for the naming. I wanted him to have a symbol of his uniqueness and dominance, and having something that awesome, fear inspiring, and powerful should serve that purpose.

 **Authors Note: The Native American Animagus method was inspired by and borrowed from A Second Chance** **at Life, by JasonZ0654. I made a couple additions to grant low-level superpowers to Harry though, more Captain America than the Hulk though; IE the strength boost. The method was used by a few other authors, of course, but I remember that story** **best. By the way, Jason, if your reading this, update please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Review responses:**

 **Guest:** James, Jr. is blindly pro-Dumbledore right now, warning him would merely turn him against the perceived Dark Wizard, his brother, Harry, and cause distance between the two brothers. That is a great question. I believe our choices shape us and who we will become, so you'll need to keep reading for the answer to your question.

Also, reviews are welcome and I might even upload more chapters faster.

 **November 23rd, 1992**

* * *

Three months gone, and my power had grown a fair amount, but my knowledge had grown immensely. I took too the dark magic taught by Professor Megalos like a fish to water, he thankfully already had deceased muggle bodies stored in a secret room. I refused to commit murder, and he was surprisingly supportive of the choice. He even informed me the bodies were stolen from muggle morgues, and other places with plenty of dead bodies. My studies into soul and blood magic had granted me several interesting abilities and has given me leads on realizing some of my future plans. I had even managed to progress through the fourth year spell list for my master studies in Charms and became somewhat proficient in them. Most of my focus was still on my lessons with Professor Megalos, but I didn't neglect my other classes; I memorized the books for first-through-fourth year in Herbology, and Spell Creation books for fourth-through-sixth. Oh, I intended to focus on my electives next year and possibly get even more masteries in subjects.

Abigail taught me all the related spells for teaching the Native American Animagus method, which had to be cast wandlessly, because no-one had ever adapted them to used with a wand.

My skill in Battle Transfiguration has come along reasonably well, at least in my opinion and Professor Megalos seemed to agree.

Sadly, my wonderful academic life was marred by my concern for my brother. Before I left to return to Durmstrang, we had a visitor in the form of a house-elf named 'Dobby'. He tried bullying my brother into not returning to Hogwarts, James, of course, refused and even tried getting information. According to a letter from my brother, he prevented him from returning to Hogwarts the normal way, and our parents had to disapparate him there. Thankfully, there weren't any other issues, well until recently, when Dobby tried killing my brother. On top of all of this, there was an unknown force petrifying the students at Hogwarts.

Now, it was once again time for an exhausting lesson with Professor Megalos.

I calmly entered his class room, early as always.

"Today, we will be duelling again, Harry." He said, with a smile. He had become fond of me, that much was obvious.

"Okay, sir." I said, excited to discover how much progress I had made. I assumed a duelling stance.

He began with a spear of fire, which I dodged, before responding by conjuring a spike and banishing at him. He blasted it into shards and banished them back to me. I banished them back, and then banished again, the shards hit him and knocked him back into his desk. He glared murderously at me and I became nervous. He pulled the shards from himself with a spell and healed the wounds. He still looked incredibly angry.

"Crucio!" He called out. I quickly dodged and sent a wandless punching hex at his groin and stunning spell from my wand. He batted aside the red light of the stunning spell, and was hit by the near invisible punching hex. "You little bastard!" He said angrily. Oh no! I pissed him off!

He sent a bone exploding curse, which I wandlessly deflected into a desk and sent a stunner at him, before banishing the remains of the desk at him. He redirected the shards into the wall and deflected the stunner into the floor. He quickly cast a fire infused cutting curse at me, I dodged and tried binding him with several chains, which failed epically. He cast an extremely powerful concussion curse at me, which caused me to form a shield with immense power. When the curse hit, I was blasted back into a wall.

"Crucio!" He said, I barely dodged it. "Imperio!" He said, I wasn't fast enough to dodge it. I felt the textbook described floating sensation, and my every thought and worry was forgotten. I felt so relaxed! But I quickly shook off the spells effects.

 _Drop your wand, immediately._ I was commanded. I moved to fake the movement.

"No thanks, I'll pass." I said, with a cocky smirk. Professor Megalos looked shocked and a little angry.

"Good... That would have been far too easy anyway. I still need revenge for the attack on my groin." He said, with a cruel smirk. He quickly began with a barrage of dark spells, each of which could gravely injure me. I deflected them all with practiced ease and began yet another counter-attack.

* * *

 **Two hours later...**

I panted from near exhaustion, drenched in sweat, with my barely closed wounds still leaking some blood. My blood soaked shirt and pants were clinging to my body. I had thankfully not lost too much blood, but I was experiencing fatigue, profuse sweating, dizziness, and a headache and beginning to experience more severe symptoms of blood loss. I was getting dangerously close to magical exhaustion. Right now my powers were depleted enough that I could recover during this weekend. My only consolation was that Professor Megalos looked to be in worse shape than I was.

"So, we're both tired." I managed to say. "Lets end this quickly."

"Agreed," He said tiredly.

I began the last act with a stunning spell, and he did the same. Our spells met in the air, and I sent a wandless stunner at him, with greater power and speed.

It hit and he fell to the ground, with a disbelieving look on his face. I disarmed him and revived him.

"I win," I said, with a tired and pained smile.

"Annoying brat," He said, as I began casting diagnostic spells on him.

"Well, this annoying brat is going to help you survive." I said, before I handed him vials of Wound-cleaning Potion and Blood-Replenishing Potion.

After he cleaned his wounds, I healed them.

"Very well, Potter. You should be on your way to eventually defeating me with ease. I just need to find a reward for all of your hard work." Professor Megalos said, giving me an idea.

"There is one thing I read about, during my study of soul magic." I said, piquing his interest. "What do you know about Horcruxes and darker rituals?" I asked, shocking him to his core. Oh well. I needed that information for my plans and could always Obliviate him if he refused to answer.

* * *

 **November 27th, 1992.**

I had finally full recovered the magic I used in my duel with Professor Megalos. It was a long few days, and I spent them memorizing books on Herbology and Spell Creation, and conserving power and avoiding intense magical and physical exertion. After all that, I decided to try testing out of first year Herbology, and even try testing into third year or even fourth year. My power even grew a small, but definitely noticeable amount. I had the pleasure of Alexys keeping me company while I was recovering, sadly we couldn't have sex, while I wasn't at full strength. Well, we could, but I needed to make sure that I fully healed.

I had the school healer check me out, and make sure that I was okay and didn't need further attention, and managed to convince her not to inform anyone.

"So, Harry, I heard you scheduled another test." Abigail said.

"I did. I'd like to free up more time to pursue my electives next year."

"Which ones are you considering?" Ajax asked.

"Magical Creatures, Alchemy, and Ancient Studies. Depending on how I spend my summer, I may drop one or even all of those as options." I said, having to avoid divulging my plans.

"Ancient Runes can be used in rituals, and enchantments that you want to last for decades or longer. You could still take that class and have plenty of free time." Ajax said in reply.

"I know, it's an option I have already considered. I just want to see where my self-studying can get me first and if I still see a need in pursuing eventual masteries in those classes. Ancient Runes are a part of my studying." _In relation to my_ _studies of blood magic and rituals,_ Ileft unsaid _._

"You will certainly be an incredibly powerful Sorcerer when your power stops growing." Ajax said, causing Alexys to snort unladylike in amusement.

"He'll probably surpass Merlin and my ancestor, maybe even Zeus." She said, with a smile. I raised an eyebrow. I had only heard Zeus was supposedly an ancient and incredibly powerful wizard, with an incredibly powerful family who were all worshiped as deities. They seemed to accept it as fact. I'd love to get a hold of that powerful magic! "It looks like Harry is already fantasizing about using the magic of Olympus." Alexys said in amusement, distracting me from said fantasies.

"Controlling the weather, causing earthquakes, and making crops grow is incredibly appealing. That's not even counting all the other fun possibilities."

"Hurling lightning bolts is simply a wandless lightning curse, though Zeus probably did a Greek version of his own invention. People who claim to be descended from the Greek Gods attend a school in Athens, my family, as well as Ajax' and Aindreas families used to be allowed to attend, but the families supporting Grindelwald were forbidden to ever visit or even attend the school. Apparently, we served someone with no divine blood, and that was unforgivable. They conveniently ignore the fact that Dark Lords from their school never expand their power beyond Greece." Alexys said, before pausing. "Anyway, most of the knowledge the Olympians possessed is in that schools library. The surviving knowledge anyway."

"That's a shame. Has no one ever stole knowledge from the school?"

"A few have, very few of them were spared the schools wrath. Our families were, mainly because our families formed alliances and no-one would dare cross the Megalos family, and that includes all the magical's in the world." Alexys said, somewhat arrogantly and pridefully.

"So I won't be learning that magic, unless I invent my own versions or discover copies of the knowledge?" I asked, for clarification.

"It's highly unlikely. I doubt any of our families would let us give you the knowledge." Alexys said, sadly.

"Oh well. I'll just have to find another way. Surely other nations have similar knowledge hoarded, some of which may not be as guarded. Though, I do enjoy a challenge and acquiring the knowledge of Olympian magic is a major one." I said, beginning to think of ways to acquire it.

"I should probably begin teaching you the basics of Ancient Greek then." Alexys said, looking impressed by my dedication.

"That would be great!" I exclaimed, with a grateful smile.

"You should ask my grandfather if he can teach you any Olympian battle magic. He was known to have attended the school and was a great and powerful student." Alexys suggested.

"I'll certainly do that."

"So, Harry. Alexys has said your power is probably around Sorcerer level." Ajax said conversationally.

"Probably. My power is slightly above that of her grandfathers, though not by much. I didn't know people still used that form of power classification."

"They do. Just not do in places like America, Britain, and France. They don't want to offend the weaklings, and have to deal with their whining and complaining. The system of ranking puts a vast majority at the bottom with the weakest rank of Witch/wizard. An exceedingly rare few can climb the rankings to higher rankings, but most are too lazy or already believe they're immensely powerful. Some think we all have a fixed power level through out life. Some believe all magical's are equal in power, but that knowledge is the deciding factor." Ajax explained.

"So, basically, most of the world consists of idiots." I clarified.

"Yes," Ajax said in amusement, which everybody seemed to mirror.

I observed Professor Megalos leaving the Dining Hall. Alexys noticed too.

"There's your chance to approach him, Harry."

"Yeah, I'll see you all later." I said, before quickly rising to leave.

I quickly caught up to him, and had a wand pointed at me.

"You really shouldn't do that, Harry. I could have mistaken you for an assassin." I was informed, somewhat coldly. He put his wand away.

"Sorry, sir. I wanted to ask if you could teach me some new magic I heard about." I said, piquing his interest.

"What magic is that?"

"Magic taught at the Athens School of Divine Magic..." I said nervously.

"Ah. It's quite powerful, but I think you could learn it. Sadly, my family wasn't deemed worthy of learning such magic, as descendants of Circe and Herpo the Foul we were regarded as unimportant at school and that's despite our incredible power and influence outside it." He said, before giving me a brief appraising look. "Follow me to my class room, Harry." He said, before walking away. I followed, hoping that perhaps he did have something that could help my most recent plan.

We entered his class room minutes later, and he closed the door.

"Now. A lot of that magic relates to elemental control, which can take decades to master. I can provide you with a few of their spells, mostly a curse that causes earthquakes, and some training in wandless lightning curses, and maybe start your studies in elemental control. Sadly, there isn't much more I can give you. I can, however, give you the means to take that knowledge, at your own risk, of course."

"That would be great. I both want and need that knowledge to be the most powerful. I kind of doubt they'll just give me the knowledge, though."

"Not knowingly, Harry. Not knowingly." Professor Megalos said with a smile. "I am going to teach you an incredibly obscure sub-skill of Legilimency. It's very powerful and allows you to enter the minds of people without them knowing. It requires a delicate touch, but I think you can master it quickly. It doesn't require the usual eye-to-eye contact, but you do have to enter their minds to rip or copy the knowledge. I personally suggest just ripping it from their minds, it's painful for them, but much faster. Best of all, you can bypass Occlumency shields with training, and then find the desired knowledge, and proceed to rip or copy it."

"When do we begin?" I asked excitedly, amusing him.

"Well, it seems you have already discovered an unknown sub-skill of Legilimency." He said, to my confusion. "You forced your beliefs into your families minds to get permission to attend Durmstrang." He said, causing me to think back while bringing up my Occlumency. That's why they were so agreeable! "Yes, you need to develop that ability in your spare time. It's far too powerful to be left unused."

"Of course, I will sir."

"I'll begin teaching you the technique, and will even provide lists of families, who might have the knowledge you desire."

"Thank you," I said politely and gratefully.

"You will still be learning the other magic too, and you will need to work on testing out of Charms." He said, putting even more pressure on me.

"I will. I'm even working on testing out of Herbology and Spell Creation, though I'm doubting I'll be able to completely do so this soon." I said, before pausing. "I'm trying to do it before Christmas," I said, seeing his questioning look.

"I hope you succeed. That will free up a lot of time for me to train you." Professor Megalos said, looking pleased.

"Yes. I do have a few plans to free up even more time."

"Well done, Harry. You managed to subconsciously identify my technique and then counter it. Your Occlumency is now stronger than ever." He said, to my confusion. "I tried seeing what your plans were and couldn't." He said, to my anger. "Now, to begin your lessons..."

* * *

 **December 7th, 1992.**

It was difficult learning that technique. It took me four days, but I managed it and even managed to enter the Professors mind briefly before being thrown out. Sadly, December, was shaping up to be a difficult and magically exhausting month. I was trying to master the fourth year spell list to acquire my Charms mastery, and made excellent progress. Making sure I could pass my test in Herbology, and Spell Creation. That combined with my training with Professor Megalos had pushed me to my limits. My only solace was that my power was still growing, just not enough or fast enough.

I thankfully picked up the basics of Ancient Greek quickly, Alexys being a great teacher helped too. I had even managed to get a few more weeks ahead in Potions, because Professor White was growing more impatient with my slow progress. I was keeping up with the class, but wasn't advancing ahead like several others were and that was angering him. He felt that I should prioritize my Potions Mastery. I informed him that I was considering a more combative career or the life of a scholar.

I had recently received word that Arthur Weasley got his stupid Muggle Protection Act officially rejected by the entire Wizengamot. The timing of that and the opening of the Chamber of Secrets couldn't possibly be mere coincidence. It seemed to me that someone was trying to discredit him, but I refused to share these suspicions with anyone. I couldn't have the Weasley family return to their previous glory. They were trash and acted like peasants anyway, so they should dwell with their own kind.

Now, it was time for a private lesson with Professor Megalos, and I had to survive it with less than fifty-percent of my full power. I entered his class room nervously.

"Hello, Harry," Professor Megalos greeted me, with a sad smile. "I see your in no shape for a duel. You really need to find another ritual to perform, you need another power boost."

"I know, sir, sadly I don't have my own supply of willing and able virgins. Though I wish I did, I'd take my power to new levels and possibly surpass the Grand Sorcerer, Dumbledore."

"You want to defeat Dumbledore?" He asked, in amusement.

"No. I just want to be able to, if I have too. I distrust him and find his actions suspicious. He keeps over stepping his bounds and trying to get his way. He even tried forcing me to give up my birthright to my little brother, he planted his allies as my brothers friends, and indirectly forced my family to associate with blood traitors which caused damage to my families reputation."

"I'll continue your training, which should make you continue to grow in power. If someone comes to you, wanting to do a Sex Magic Ritual, I want you to use the version of the ritual that gives you all the power growth." He said, to my shock.

"I kind of doubt they'll agree to that or let the matter go when they realize what happened." I disagreed, respectfully.

"Most of the ones who would be interested are pure-blood supremacists. They won't exactly mention being deflowered by a half-blood, will they?" He asked, in amusement.

"So I could deflower the daughters of Voldemorts supporters?" I asked, eager for a form of revenge.

"Yes, you could, and they couldn't tell anyone without losing everything and being disowned."

"Okay, that sounds appealing. I do want revenge against Voldemort and his supporters, and leaving their children with my leftovers sounds like a fun way to do it."

"What did this Voldemort do too you?" Professor Megalos asked, in interest.

"He possessed the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and taught me Dark Magic. While I didn't mind learning, he still made me look like an idiot, and that has consequences."

"Ah! And you're no doubt plotting his downfall, I pity the idiot then. Anyway, I'll let you retire to your room and read, but don't be surprised if a few girls stop by. I've overheard a few mentioning wanting to get stronger, you can use that and get your revenge. You should set the ritual up as soon as you get there, in fact." The way he was talking, it made me wonder if he was going to use the Imperious. If he did, I would have had to refuse the girls offers; I wasn't willing to resort to rape, which is what that would technically be. Fortunately, all teachers had to swear a vow not to harm students, so that disproved that theory.

"Thank you, sir. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." He nodded yes, and I exited the classroom.

* * *

I returned to my room, minutes later, and promptly began modifying the ritual to the most advantageous one. I'm glad I was reminded of this possibility, it should help me immensely.

I finished ten minutes later, having modified the ritual to channel the power into me and only me. My power should grow by an astounding twenty-two percent.

There was suddenly a knock at my door, so I drew my wand and went to answer it.

When I opened it. I saw one Calypso Rosier standing there, looking nervous, and with a slight blush obvious on her cheeks.

"Yes?" I asked, suspiciously.

"I heard you were skilled at a certain ritual and would like to participate. I think it would be advantageous to me." She said, nervously.

"Come in," I said, with a pleased smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Review Responses:**

 **Destributor: I'm glad you like my story. Please see the review response on chapter nine. They aren't actually his girlfriends and I doubt he would let his lovers meet his family. This is all pre-written and waiting to be published, but I'm working on getting it all published online to get it off my computer.**

 **December 23rd, 1992.**

* * *

I had finally freed up more time, and had passed my tests in Charms, Herbology, and Spell Creation and had successfully tested out of the classes. My teachers had such confidence in my abilities that they had ICW representatives there, with two pre-written Certificates of Mastery. I still needed some independent study before taking a teaching job, but I had no intention of wasting my time teaching a bunch of lazy idiots. Not when I could grow and develop my power and skill and work entirely for my benefit, well that, and the benefit of my family and friends.

My power gain from that ritual was impressive, Rosier was incredibly angry and even threatened to tell someone. I told her that if she did, she would be disowned and have her reputation ruined. She would be viewed as a blood traitor and likely killed or forced to live being mocked and looked down upon. I told her that I would show people the memory of her asking me to have sex with her. When I was done threatening her, I forced her swear a vow of silence and to not seek revenge directly or indirectly, and to send her friends my way. She fearfully agreed. I eagerly awaited her providing me with plenty of useful idiots to be used to boost my power even further.

Until that wonderful time, I had something to do and was about to do it.

I knocked on Professor Megalos class room door.

"Enter!" His voice called out.

I opened the door and entered, giving him a nod of respect.

"I have the book ready for you, lets just call it a Christmas present." He said, before handing me the book. _Ancient_ _Rituals of Power, and How to Perform Them._

"Thank you, sir. Now, I feel guilty about not getting you anything."

"Don't, there is no need for guilt. Anything I want, I can get myself. When you return, I have something to show you; a hidden resource that I recently decided you could be trusted with." He said, piquing my interest. "But, good luck on your holiday projects and be sure to see Alexys before you leave. She has a present for you too, just remember that Zeus is a good and strong name for a boy." He said, giving me a knowing look.

 _Is she pregnant?!_ My fear must have been obvious, because he smirked.

"Uh... I need to go see her, now. Thanks again for the book, sir." I said, before running out of his classroom. How did this happen? We were careful! We took precautions! And we still ruined our lives!

I arrived at her room in record time and forced myself to calmly knock.

She quickly opened the door and when she saw me, she smiled. If she was pregnant, then at least I genuinely liked and cared for her.

"Hey, Harry, come on in." She said, standing aside so I could enter. I entered, my panic barely concealed.

"Your grandfather said I should come see you before I left." I said nervously. "He also mentioned that Zeus is a good and strong name for a boy." I added, giving her a look that demanded an explanation.

"Well. I do have a present for you and it is a boy, but your not father." Alexys said, in amusement. "It's in the cage on the table," She said, gesturing to it and fighting amusement at what appeared to be a prank on me.

I went over the table and saw a covered cage, I uncovered it and saw a type of bird. It had six, small wings and a head similar to that of a Hippogriff. I noticed that it's feathers were shimmering with cloud patterns, and that it looked scared.

"Is this a Thunderbird?" I asked in awe, turning to face Alexys.

"Yes," She replied in amusement. "Sorry, but you're not the father." She added, before outright laughing. The noise frightened the baby Thunderbird, and I began trying to soothe it. I was fortunate that it seemed to like me somewhat, and quickly calmed down.

"I really need to name this little guy," I said, by now petting him. "I suppose Zeus is a good name, and your grandfather did prank me really good. What do you think, little guy? How does Zeus sound?" It made a happy sounding noise, so I took that as a yes.

"Now, what about my present?" Alexys hinted, with a pout.

"Right!" I said, before withdrawing a small box.

I handed it to her, she excitedly took it with a smile. She quickly opened it, and saw the beautiful emerald necklace that I bought for her, and enchanted to the best of my ability.

"It's beautiful, Harry!" She said, before suddenly kissing me.

"I'm glad you like it." I said, after we broke apart for air.

"I love it! What's the magic coming from it?" Alexys asked, with a smile. I didn't know she could sense magic!

"Several protective spells I know. It detects poisons, love potions, truth serums, and can deflect some spells. It draws power from ambient magic, and can even recharge itself. Only you or I can touch it. Well others could, but they would have to bypass the protective spells."

"Wow... How long did it take you to enchant?" She asked, in awe.

"Two weeks."

"You worked on my present for two weeks?" She asked, touched by gesture.

"Yes," I said, omitting the fact that it took me that long to perfect the enchantments.

"When you get back, you will be rewarded extensively." She said, with a smile.

"I look forward to it. Thank you for the Thunderbird, Alexys." I said, with a grateful smile.

"Your welcome, Harry. If you make it one of your familiars it grow even larger and more powerful." Alexys said.

"One of my familiars?" I asked, in slight confusion. I had only heard of people having one.

"Yes, Harry. Familiars draw small amounts of magical power, and you have large amounts of power which is still growing. You'll be able to easily sustain multiple, and derive quite a few benefits; including mental communication, and remote control of them. Zeus can control weather. Just imagine what can be done with that power, a power that will only grow stronger as you do."

"Well, I'm convinced." I said, with a smile.

"I'm glad," She said, with a smile in return. "I'll let you get ready to go home." She said, before kissing me goodbye.

* * *

I was finally home, and my parents had been supportive of my pet Thunderbird. I had decided against telling them how large Zeus would grow, I had already devised some ways to remove that issue as a factor.

I sat down my things and grabbed my Mastery Certificates. It was time for a little fun... I took them downstairs and too my parents, and saw Sirius and Remus there.

"I have some bad possibly bad news..." I said, nervously. I handed my parents my Mastery Certificates for Charms, Transfiguration, and Herbology.

"I'm sorry, but I'm smarter than most of the world." I said, making them all laugh at my little prank.

"That was a decent prank, Harry." Dad said, in amusement. "We need to frame these."

"When you do, I'm warding those things to the limits of my abilities. I will need to go to the Ministry during my Holiday." I said, to their confusion. "I received a rare offer to learn the Native American method of becoming an Animagus, and couldn't pass it up."

"Native American method?" Mom asked, in confusion. Dad, Sirius, and Remus looked impressed.

"It allows one to have multiple forms and achieve the transformations in days or weeks. Governments have suppressed the knowledge for that reason." I said, to her shock. "Had they not, the commonly known method would have been rendered obsolete. Sadly, once you try the other method, you lose the ability to use the Native American method."

"What's your form?" Dad asked, excitedly, cutting off mom, who was surprisingly amused by his antics.

"Forms. A panther, a siberian tiger, and an unidentified and possibly extinct form. Honestly, the form might even be a magical one."

"Lets see it, then!" Sirius said, excitedly.

"Not enough room. It's a thirty-foot long snake. I just named it Titanoboa, because it resembles the type."

"So my godson has a huge snake?" Sirius asked, with a teasing smirk.

"Yes, much bigger than yours." I deadpanned, causing everyone to laugh at the look on Sirius' face.

"Lets go into the yard, you can show us the form there." Dad said, rising from his seat, and still smirking at my joke.

I followed them out.

We were outside a minute later. I wasted no time. I got a safe distance away and quickly transformed.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius called out in fear.

I tried to laugh, but failed. I think it was obvious what I was trying to do, if the sounds I was making were any indication.

"You can transform back to human form now, Harry." Mom said, minutes later, having studied the form.

I obeyed, and my speed at doing so seemed to impress the Marauders.

"I thought that was a basilisk for a minute!" Sirius said in fear.

"I think it's an extinct snake. The big question is which form should I register? I planned to only register my panther form and exploit the legal loophole and we are legally required to register a form, singular. As heir apparent to two Most Ancient and Noble Houses, I'm legally untouchable anyway."

"Harry, you should register all of them." Mom said, sternly.

"Information is power, me registering could allow family enemies to know more about me and track me." I said, they all knew who I was referring too. "Besides, by exploiting a loophole, I force them to update the law when I'm exposed, and essentially validate the other method by doing so."

"He is untouchable, unless he's convicted of murder or using an unforgivable." Dad said, in observation. "He couldn't even be punished for not registering at all."

"Okay... You can just register the panther form. We'll go the first of January." Mom said, though I could tell she wanted otherwise, but was convinced by the arguments she heard. "We do have some bad news though. Your brother has decided to stay at Hogwarts with Hermione."

"Aww, he has a crush then." I said teasingly, making them laugh. "Oh well, I suppose I can work on some of my projects in my spare time."

"What projects?"

"I'm studying ahead in Ancient Runes. I may test out of the class without even taking it. The mastery program is largely knowledge and memory based, so I could dominate that class and get a quick and useful mastery." I said, to their approval.

"Well. We are going to go see your brother tomorrow, so you will get to see him." Dad said, to my joy and relief.

"Great!"

* * *

I was finally alone and could safely begin my plans, or rather the plans one Arcturus Black.

 _Flashback_

 _"Now, for my last act. I need to talk to Harry alone." Sirius didn't look pleased, but he exited the office. "Now, Harry, what_ _do you know about Horcruxes?"_

 _"Nothing, what are they?" I asked, in interest._

 _"An object where a wizard in cases a part of his soul, loosely related to the Ancient Egyptian Soul Jar. Voldemort, I_ _suspect, has created seven, I know he's created at least two, because I acquired them." He explained. Not even I would_ _be interested in that kind of magic! "I have a task for you, Harry. Destroy the Horcruxes, but do so in the most beneficial_ _way to you. There are rituals that can transfer knowledge, skill, and experience from a Horcrux or Soul Jar, even granting_ _you the creators blood-line abilities. Should you accept this mission, and you had better, or I will be greatly disappointed,_ _you will be given a personal elf, 5% of the Black family wealth; the percentage of wealth after I absorbed the Lestrange_ _wealth, and the Horcruxes themselves. And, finally Black Manor, it will make a suitable headquarters for your hunt, and_ _if you work hard you could place it under a Fidelius Charm with yourself as the Secret Keeper."_

 _"I accept," I said, without hesitation._

 _"Good, you will also have unrestricted access to the Black family library. We just have a few other matters to address,_ _before I let Sirius back in."_

 _End Flashback_

I began drawing the heptagram on floor of the Black Manors Ritual Room.

I finished minutes later and began drawing the runes Kaunaz, Sowulo, Uruz, Eiwaz, Teiwaz, Dagaz, and Thurisaz on each point. When I finished, I placed seven drops of blood at each point, and healed myself. Per my own logic, I decided to absorb the benefits of the locket Horcrux first. It's probable that he would corrupt it first, and grant me knowledge of his future plans and other Horcruxes.

I moved the Locket Horcrux into the center of the ritual circle and stood in front of it.

"Potentiam, tuam accipio, ut mihi." I said calmly, with an undertone of nervousness. I felt foreign knowledge enter my mind, which expanded and ordered the knowledge. I felt my body absorb copies of his skill and experience from the soul fragment. Finally, I felt an odd power, Parseltongue, flow into me and suddenly became aware of this new ability. To my surprise, I also acquired a power boost because of the copied ritual effects. When I wondered why, I then had the misfortune of seeing the ritual; an incredibly dark sex ritual involving rape and then sacrificing the victim. I acquired a great power boost from that, as well as benefits from a few other rituals Voldemort did; immense strength, and regenerative powers among them.

I managed to exit the circle before collapsing.

I awoke an unknown amount of time later and suddenly checked the time. I was incredibly fortunate that only ten minutes had passed. I learned the existence of several Horcruxes... Rowena Ravenclaws Diadem, an heirloom of the Gaunts, his childhood diary, and, of course the ones that I had in my possession. I also learned that the monster in the Chamber was a basilisk, but saw no purpose in informing people. That would get me unwanted attention and cause questions to be asked, and draw unwanted attention to my actions.

I checked the locket and learned that Voldemort never put anymore protections on it, so I just pocketed it. Now I just needed to destroy the soul fragment in the cup.

"Animus Reddo Invalesco," I said calmly. Thankfully this spell wasn't as dangerous as the ritual. I watched the cup glow an unholy purple, before the glow vanished and the power from the destroyed soul quickly entered me. My power easily grew ten percent. Soul were massive sources of power, they could be sacrificed, or used as a battery to empower you further. It's painful to drain power from your own soul, though it causes no permanent damage, and only causes pain like a broken bone does. That is one of the reasons people knowledgeable in soul magic use other peoples souls.

Now I just needed to hide these objects under the Fidelius Charm.

* * *

It was finally time to see my little brother. I had already concealed my recently increased magical power. I now seemed to all a low-level Sorcerer, instead of my much greater power, which was nearing that of Dumbledore. Appearing this weak should ease Dumbledore's mind and cause him to not see me as a threat. I'm simply not powerful or skilled enough to defeat him, and I'm not entirely certain he is an enemy. I just almost tripped, I needed to pay better attention.

We entered Gryffindor Tower, and saw my brother and Hermione sitting together.

"Aw! They're so cute together!" I said, in my best teen girl impression and caused my family, which included Sirius and Remus, to laugh. My brother and Hermione quickly stood up, blushing.

"Hey, little bro. When's the wedding?" I asked, teasingly, and amused everyone but my targets.

"Shut up, Harry!" James said, in embarrassment.

"Even I chose family over a perspective girlfriend!" I said, in a false stern voice. "Oh well, I'm done teasing." I said, to his relief. "I do have a serious question though, will I get to be your best man?" James and Hermione glared at me. "Now I'm done." I said, by this time our family was fighting laughter and losing badly.

"Stop it!" James said, somewhat angrily.

"Okay! Okay! Sorry!" I said placating him. "So, why did you stay at Hogwarts with a monster on the loose?" I asked. Well that made them suddenly tense and become secretive looking.

"I was hoping that if I stayed and no-one was attacked, they would stop suspecting me." James said, nervously. I still sensed a lie.

"Why in the name of Merlin would they suspect you?" I asked, in exasperation.

"Because I'm a Parselmouth." He said in shame, looking like he feared my rejection. That was interesting though...

"So? You could be descended from Herpo the Foul as easily as you could be descended from Slytherin. I haven't heard of Mom tracing her ancestry, so it's possible. Being a Parselmouth doesn't make you a Dark Wizard or dark. Those are the opinions and beliefs of the moronic masses who barely have two brain cells to rub together to make one." I said, making a few people snicker. I didn't care who, so I didn't look. He looked happier now that I dismissed his concerns of being rejected.

"Who's the Herpo the Foul, though?" Hermione asked, always interested in learning.

"An Ancient Greek wizard who discovered how to create a Basilisk. He also invented many vile curses and was one the earliest known Dark Wizards, and a Parselmouth."

"Surely his descendants are all gone? That was over two-thousand years ago!" Hermione said, skeptically.

"No, his descendants are the Megalos family and a few others in Greece. I've met two, now three Parselmouths." I said, dismissively. "For that matter, Salazar Slytherin lived a thousand years ago and Voldemort was his descendant. It's not implausible to say that Salazar Slytherin could have been a descendant of Herpo the Foul."

"They can trace their ancestry that far back?" Hermione asked, in shock.

"Yes. Ancestry is a bigger deal in Greece than it is here. There are people who can trace their ancestry back to the reason for the 'myths' involving the Greek Gods." I said, enjoying her shock. "They actually have magic that allows them to trace their ancestry and determine if they can attend certain schools. The Athens School of Divine Magic is extremely elitist. If you don't have that so-called deity for ancestor, then you can't learn the magic they wielded."

"That's wrong!" Hermione complained, though her desire for such knowledge was obvious and seemed to border on greed.

"Think of it as a patent that's passed down to family. Besides, you wouldn't want a bunch of people running around causing earthquakes, summoning storms and tidal waves, and destroying the world. If you think that's horrible, ask what they do to Greek Dark Lords." They all looked shocked by this revelation.

"What do they do them?" Hermione asked, though I knew she had a suspicion.

"They hunt them down and kill them." I said, to their shock. "With such powerful magic they could make Voldemort look like a first year bully. Anyway, we are getting distracted. Present time!"

Thirty minutes later and I had received a personal Grimoire from Mom and Dad; complete with several powerful incredibly enchantments, though I would still have to add a few more. I received several mastery level books for Defence Against the Dark Arts from Sirius and Remus, they obviously coordinated. I didn't get anything from James or Hermione, but I didn't expect anything and didn't really care.

I gave James and Hermione several books. _Essential Skills and Abilities for Elite Witches and Wizards_ , books on Occlumency, help books for classes, and a voucher to learn to become an Animagus from me. I gave Remus a signed invitation to become an ICW recognized Master of Defense Against the Dark Arts, which made him cry tears of joy. I knew it would mean a lot to him, and it took me months to get that. I gave Sirius a copy of the Kama Sutra, and a book full of several fun sex related spells. James and Hermione were surprised when I transformed into a panther, but Hermione rather snidely asked why she would want to learn from me instead of McGonagall. But my transformation and explanation of the benefits of the other method quickly shut her up, though I could tell Hermione was still skeptical. I honestly didn't care, I wasn't very fond of her anyway.

But, now, I finally had time to retrieve the Diadem.

I arrived in front of the tapestry and began pacing in front of it. The door appeared moments later, and I quickly entered. I wanted to get this done quick.

* * *

Black Manor, Ritual Room- Two hours later.

I had finally managed to get away from my family, by citing being tired as an excuse. I hated having to lie, but I had plans to continue and intended to keep them secret; especially from vulnerable minds like my family possessed.

 _Mini Flashback_

 _"Now, Harry. If you destroy three Horcruxes, you defeat Riddle three times, and can claim the titles he was eligible for;_ _among them Houses Slytherin and Gaunt. Both of these houses have powerful magic, which can be highly useful to_ _you. I have also set aside some other research that I think will help House Black rise higher than ever." Arcturus said._

 _End Flashback_

"Animus Reddo Invalesco." I said, aiming my wand at the Diadem Horcrux. I felt the influx of power, but it was nothing now. My power had grown so much that it was like contributing a drop of water to a pond. Now, for the next phase.

"By right of magical conquest, I claim the titles of Tom Marvolo Riddle!" I said, assertively. Two rings appeared on my right hand, one for each of the two Most Ancient and Noble Houses. I willed them to become invisible, I needed my new secret weapons to be kept secret. I decided to reveal them when it was most advantageous to me, but until then I had a lot of new knowledge and resources at my disposal.

* * *

Authors Note

The ritual was invented by me. If you use it, don't claim ownership, and be sure to tell them where you got it from.

Animus Reddo Invalesco- Was invented by Noddwyd on the DarkLordPotter fansite.

I make no claim to ownership or invention of the name Titanoboa.


	11. Chapter 11

**Review Responses:**

 **Destributor:** I'm glad you're liking the story.

 **:** I know, but he needed Tom's knowledge to progress further so that he could defeat his big enemies. I'm trying not to make him too OP, and I think I'm doing okay. I do have some major threats lined up for him to fight.

 **January 11th, 1993.**

* * *

I had just arrived back at Durmstrang, and had quickly unpacked my stuff. I was looking forward to accessing this resource Professor Megalos had decided to entrust me with, and had returned to school with an excited smile. I had learned that Slytherin had a lot of wealth hidden away in his castle, along with a massive library that was far larger than that of Hogwarts. It was devoted to all aspects of magic, and I quickly realized it would become my greatest resource. I put the castle under the Fidelius Charm, I couldn't have it falling into enemy hands after all. Covering such a large area was extremely draining, but certainly worth it. Generations of house-elves had maintained the castle and they even sold and stored potions and ritual ingredients, the money from their work was stored in the castle's vault.

I eventually grew impatient and sought out Professor Megalos.

I knocked on his door minutes later.

"Enter!" He called out.

I obeyed and entered his class room.

"Hello, Harry. I trust you had a good holiday?" He asked, kindly.

"Yes, I did. I made great progress on some of my plans. Sadly all of the Horcruxes seemed to have been created when Voldemort was younger, and far less skilled then I. What about you?"

"Oh, I just worked some. I take it your here because you want to see this 'resource' I mentioned?" He asked, with a knowing smile.

"I am. What is this resource?" I said, only one thing come to mind, and I doubted that he would trust me with that.

"What you seem to already suspect. The hoarded knowledge, artifacts, and spoils of war that Grindelwald hid here." He said, with an amused smile.

My shock must have been obvious.

"I think you can use these artifacts and books to aid you in your rise. Keep in mind, I'm not giving them to you, I'm just giving you access to them to use and study. You can help yourself to potions and ritual ingredients, though." He said.

"Thank you, sir." I said gratefully, though I felt a mere thank you was inadequate.

"Your welcome, Harry," He said, rising from his seat. "I'll show you to the secret room." He said, and I followed him out of his class room.

We arrived near my room minutes later, and he handed me a piece of paper.

 _Grindelwalds treasure room is hidden in room 15B_ , it read. I noticed a door appear from nowhere.

"The Fidelius Charm? Impressive."

"You are more knowledgeable than I thought, Harry. Can you perform the spell?" Professor Megalos asked. I could tell he was very impressed by my ability to even identify the spell. He opened the door and motioned me inside.

"Yes, I'm protecting three artifacts of my own. I'm having to hide my plans from my family, and Dumbledore and his useless order, and pretty much everyone. I want to build up my power, wealth, influence, and resources up before I get exposed." He knew better than to ask my plans. Dark Wizards understood the necessity of having secretive plots.

"I wish you luck, Dumbledore needs some humbling. Anyway, this room contains thousands of books on nearly every subject; as well the stolen family magic of nearly a hundred families. It has vast stores of Potions and Ritual supplies, and several incredibly powerful artifacts that can be used for a wide variety of purposes; including augmenting or focusing some of the magic I taught you." He informed me. "I'll leave you to study, just don't miss meals. You can take books out of the room, just be sure to return them and not get caught with them. Don't even let Alexys see or read these books." He said, to my shock. "She can't handle this level of powerful magic, and won't be able to until she's seventeen or older. She isn't as advanced as you, even though she is very powerful and skilled for her age. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." I said, respectfully and having a better understanding of his motives now.

"Our lessons are over, I have surprisingly taught you all I could. We will still duel, of course, but you can learn a lot from all of these books." He said, before exiting without another word

Now, I had another massive source of knowledge to absorb. I was glad that I read fast and didn't forget anything. Apart from seeing how Voldemort gained some of his power, I hadn't wished that I could unsee or forget anything. I chose a book on blood magic and returned to my room.

* * *

 **February 14th, 1993.**

The last month was spent studying ahead in Potions and reading books from Grindelwald's treasure room whenever I could and practicing the spells. I am now six months ahead in Potions, and barring interference should be able to test into third and then fourth year Potions; if I work very hard and continue my intense studying schedule. I had already confirmed my possession of NEWT level knowledge in Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures from Voldemort. I was quite surprised, I took him for more of an Arithmancy type. I had even learned several things I didn't already know.

It was Valentines Day, and thankfully it was barely celebrated here. I was extremely thankful about that and glad I was too young for such stupidity. I did get the impression that Alexys expected some romance, but honestly I didn't want to do anything. I knew that I liked her and genuinely cared for her, but I needed those sex rituals to boost my power further, and I wasn't willing to be unfaithful to her. She deserved much better than that, and deserved better than to be second to my quest to attain greater levels of power.

It was finally time for my next duel with Professor Megalos. I just hoped that I could defeat him with greater ease. I had a major power advantage and could exploit that. I assumed a dueling stance, and mentally prepared myself.

He nodded, signalling me to begin when ready.

I began with a very nasty curse. The Feast of Wolves curse, it simulated the pain of being torn apart by a pack of wolves. He deflected it, but I continued. I began my constant stream of spells: an impaling curse, entrail expelling curse, bone burning curse, burning and skinning curses. He was on the defensive, so I kept up the attack. I gathered up my power and blasted him backwards, and followed up with a Stunning Charm.

It surprisingly hit, and he fell onto the ground.

I rennervated him with a pleased smile on my face.

"Impressive, Harry," He said, in slight pain. "You only won because of your power advantage, but I'll get some teaching assistants to equal the odds. It was smart to use the advantage, but you still need to be pushed further, and I'll need assistants to do that. Sadly, it will be this summer before I can recruit the ones I want. I'll have to put you in your place next year. I think three Sorcerers should be enough to challenge you."

"Three?" I asked in shock. That many Sorcerers could easily beat me into submission! A Grand Sorcerer of my level wasn't powerful enough to defeat them! I doubt I could match three sorcerers, even as a high-level Grand Sorcerer!

"Yes, three." He said, as if I were an idiot. "You have the potential to become an Archmage or better, Harry. You just need to continue working hard and pushing yourself. You could easily become a Mage in a year by abusing rituals, and then you simply need to quadruple your power. You have already surpassed Lord Grindelwald, who was a mere Sorcerer at the time of his defeat, and he terrorized the world! Once you become a mage, that is when it will become truly difficult."

"Honestly. It's pretty difficult now, but I refuse to stop. I want to be the best and that requires hard work. I just need ways to train my magic harder to make grow faster, because I'll eventually run out of women willing to participate in rituals. How much will I need to grow my power after I become an Archmage?" I asked, with an undertone of dread.

"By seven-fold." He answered, with obvious amusement.

"Damn."

"Merlin, and most of the Titans and Olympians were Magus level. They were worshiped for a reason, they had god-like power and everyone knew it. The point of me telling you this is to just do your best, Harry. You're already certain to be the most powerful in the world. Even if you don't fulfill your dreams, you can always dominate anyone who points it out." He said. I suppose that was his way of reassuring me. It did work well.

"It's just all that work is intimidating. I still plan to do it of course, but it's incredibly humbling. I have to ascend to Mage status, quadruple my power, and then grow it by seven-fold."

"And make sure you have skill and knowledge befitting your rank." Professor Megalos added unhelpfully. Though that was actually great advice. "Now, as for ways to train your magic harder. You simply need higher level magic, which requires and consumes more power. You need to use such magic on a regular basis and push yourself to your limits. Sadly, all the knowledge I can provide you with was in that room."

"So I should look for more sources of knowledge; sooner rather, than later?"

"Yes, memorize and master all the magic you can. You should try acquiring older, more powerful forms of magic. They will be the most taxing for you, though, sadly, most of that knowledge was hoarded by wealthy and influential families who probably can't even produce a lowly Warlock."

"So the rich idiots are holding the exceptional few back." I said, in slight anger.

"Yes," He agreed, his amusement obvious. "Until you can acquire the magic you desire, just keep working and studying hard. You may find a few pieces of powerful magic that can meet your needs. Experimenting will help you find the right bit of magic; it will be magic that tires you the most, consistently drains power, and may be hard to truly control. I would personally suggest Fiendfyre." I nodded in understanding, but had a question.

"Would the Patronus Charm work too?"

"Yes, if you can cast it. It may even allow you to discover new uses for it."

"I could cast it at age eleven." I said, with a smile.

"I wish you luck then, Harry. I'll let you get to it. I won't have anything to teach you until next term, we can still duel on a regular basis though."

* * *

 **March 30th, 1993.**

I had successfully tested into third year Potions, and had even begun working on testing out of the mastery course. If all went well, I would have another mastery and be able to focus entirely on my electives next year. My studies and training had went very well too, I had even managed to condense my Fiendfyre into a life sized Ukrainian Ironbelly and achieve five percent growth in magic. For over a month of training that was incredible. I had experimented and managed the feat wandlessly and non-verbally. Which was yet more proof of my 'Mastery of the Dark Arts'.

But that didn't mean I was neglecting other areas of my life. I had memorized a hundred books, spells and there wand movements. I was well on my way to memorizing the entire library portion of Grindelwalds treasure room, and had been considering a few rituals to perform.

I was just leaving Potions, where I had impressed Professor White with my recently improved performance.

"Stay behind, Potter." He said, as I was gathering up my books.

After the students had all left, he motioned for me to sit down.

"I am pleased with your recent performance, Potter. I'm glad you finally made time to try mastering Potions. I take it Professor Megalos is done molding you into a future Dark Lord?" Professor White asked, in a somewhat bitter tone.

"I told you my plan, sir. I'm just sorry it displeased you. I have no interest in being a Dark Lord, and I'm certain Professor Megalos knows that."

"What do you know about your group of friends and their families?" He asked.

"I know they are 'dark' and pro-Grindelwald, if that's what you mean." I said, putting dark in air quotes.

"Yes, it's interesting that Nurmengard was attacked, and that he was believed dead, and lo and behold, Zeus Megalos showed up as your teacher at the start of term. That wouldn't be an issue apart from the rumor that he died years ago and didn't have any biological grandchildren. But their grandmother was the rumored mistress of Lord Grindelwald. It's all very interesting, isn't it, Harry?" By this time, I was considering his points.

"It is all very suspicious, on that I'll agree." I said, sensing his protective intent. He wanted me to be aware of who I was associating with, and seemed to have become more concerned recently. "If it helps I don't fully trust much of anyone, sir and that includes my friends. I'm well aware that people want to use me or exploit my talents and power. Could you not tell anyone else of your suspicions? If this is true I'd like to...preserve my ego and image."

"Ah. Don't worry, I couldn't have people doubting my sanity and thinking me a paranoid conspiracy theorist anyway." He said, easing my concerns and proving he understood. "You might consider making more politically neutral friends."

"I thought it was mostly the Dark Wanker and Grindelwald's supporters." I said, causing his lips to briefly upturn at my name for Voldemort.

"They are just a small percentage of Durmstrang's students. Most of the students don't care about being slaves to some Dark Lord, and just want to get good grades and be left the hell alone."

"I'll consider it. Hopefully such associations won't interfere in my plans."

"That is all I ask, Harry. I'll let you get to your studies."

"Goodbye. And thank you, sir." I said, after recognizing the dismissal and rising from my seat.

* * *

 **Later that night...**

I had just returned from dinner and had spent the entire meal draining knowledge from my 'friends' minds. I confirmed the truth of all of those 'rumors' and safely fumed behind my Occlumency, while feigning ignorance. It all made sense. Why would Grindelwald entrust his spoils of war to a minion? Even a trusted minion. I knew I had to be careful, but I also knew that I needed to work against them. Now, I just needed a strategy to retaliate for their actions. I suddenly had a brilliant idea and wrote something down.

 _Grindelwalds treasure room, which Harry Potter took from him, is hidden in room 15B_ , it read. The Fidelius Charm was most likely the greatest charm ever invented, and I was about to experiment with it. If I was right, it would make the fact that Grindelwald had a treasure room a secret, along with the fact that I took it from him, _and_ its location. I disillusioned myself, made myself intangible, and peeked out through the door. I saw no-one, so I completely exited.

I quietly walked to room 15B, thankfully seeing nobody out and about. When I arrived at the door, I cast several temporary wards. I wanted to make sure no-one caught me or interfered. I entered the secret room.

The two weaknesses of the Fidelius Charm? Anyone in on the secret can betray the secret, in this case I was dismantling the charm from the inside, and just did so in under a minute. I discovered this weakness from my research, the charm could be easily dismantled from the inside. Now, it was time for the lengthy casting, and in this case the re-casting of the Fidelius Charm, but with myself as the sole holder of the secret.

I finished the wand movements, and incantation ten minutes later.

Now I just had to scan for Grindelwald's wards in here and dismantle them. I decided, it was possible there were secret rooms with more stuff in them, and I did love stuff, and hadn't found any gold, silver, or other items to fund a war effort. I began scanning, targeting the walls and floor.

I quickly found a Fidelius that overlapped with his old one. The second weakness of the Fidelius Charm? Overlapping Fidelius Charms weaken the other Fidelius Charms because they partially merged; especially if they were cast by the same person. I was lucky that Grindelwald either didn't know that or thought that he could trust me. I crushed the remaining Fidelius into nothingness with my raw power, and opened the door.

"Damn!" I said, in shock. The room contained a lot of eggs! I saw Occamy eggs, Phoenix eggs, Dragon eggs of all types, even Basilisk eggs born from two Basilisk's procreating. I looked at a piece of paper under stasis and quickly discerned the purpose of it all. Grindelwald was seeking immortality through rituals of sacrifice. I had to admit it was brilliant, far more so than Voldemorts idiotic Horcruxes. One dead Basilisk, and you get nine-hundred years of life-force. A dead Dragon, you get a few centuries of it. It's not as certain as Horcruxes, but it doesn't cost you your humanity and mental stability.

After inspecting the room further, I noticed he had been in here recently. He was considering sacrificing a phoenix in a dark ritual, and had he succeeded he would have became nigh-invincible! When he died, he would have been reborn from the ashes and rapidly grow to his prime. Immunity to the effects of a Basilisks gaze. The ritual also takes a phoenixes flame travel, gives the ritual user a phoenixes strength. I was pleased. I had just saved this world from a resurgent immortal Grindelwald, and could use his plans to my advantage if I got desperate! Best of all? The eggs were all under stasis, and could stay that way until I needed them.

I exited the room and secured it with several wards. I continued my search for secret rooms.

Over the next hour I found his true 'treasure room'. A magically expanded room crammed full of precious metals, gems, rare objects, paintings and currencies of all types; including trunks full of galleons, sickles, and knuts. I also saw a trunk labelled Dragots. He even had a section labelled 'Goblin Silver' that was massive, and had full sets of Goblin Armor. Well, I think I should have plenty of wealth at my disposal. I also found several other secret rooms too.

* * *

 **May 1st, 1993.**

A month gone, and my power had grown another five percent. I had to work noticeably harder to achieve it, but it wasn't consuming a lot of my time, yet. I had continued my great progress in Potions, and had scheduled a time for my Potions Mastery test. I had also continued studying and memorizing the books in _my_ treasure room. I found an unimaginably powerful spell, specifically an ancient unforgivable: conjuring and controlling hell fire. In countries where it is or was illegal it carried a punishment of immediate execution. Fortunately, Britain never got around to making it illegal it, and neither did Norway. That should allow me to master a spell that was likely far stronger than Fiendfyre and hopefully of similar or lesser difficulty to control, though only time would tell.

I had spent my month studying, barely seeing my so-called friends. I mostly spent time with Zeus who had been growing at a very healthy rate, his link to my powerful magic helping greatly. He had even begun leaving his nest that I created for him and flying around the room some. I kind of wished that Alexys and her friends would leave me alone, I had taken to raiding the Restricted Section and reading books from it, and citing that as an excuse to avoid them. I had learned quite a bit from doing that.

I was lying on my bed, calmly reading a book about ancient magic. It listed some of the powers and magic attributed to the ancient, and incredibly powerful magical's. Granted the powers weren't common, but still, a single mage that could slay entire armies, thousands of wizards, was very impressive. The most some could do nowadays was one versus a hundred, and they called a hundred an 'army'. The magical's had been continually lowering their standards to conceal how laughably weak they all were, and I couldn't stop myself from finding that hilarious.

I was disturbed from my thoughts by a knock at my door. I rose to answer it, drawing my wand and shielding Zeus while walking to the door.

I opened my door to find Alexys there, and looking nervous.

"Hey, Alexys." I said, with a smile.

"Hey, Harry. Can I come in?" She asked politely.

"Of course," I said, feigning confusion at her formality. I stood aside and let her, but kept my guard up.

"Zeus looks healthy." Alexys said, in observation.

"Yeah, I made him my familiar and it made him healthier, stronger, and helped him to grow a little faster."

"Why have you been avoiding us?" Alexys finally asked.

"I've been focused on attaining my Potions Mastery, preparing for several other tests and memorizing books from the Restricted Section. If I continue absorbing and comprehending information at this rate, I should have achieved my goals by my forth year. There is so much to memorize in the Restricted Section, and I have limited time to do that."

"That's the reason?" She asked, in surprise.

"Well, yeah. I have to do all that work and keep my other skills in peak shape, my power continually growing, take care of Zeus, and even make sure the electives I chose are best for me or if I should even take them. Those are just my academic related concerns."

"Maybe you should drop a few classes, Harry." She said, in concern.

"I've considered it, and I'm leaning more towards dropping Magical Creatures. I can't be completely sure until next term at the earliest though. If I deem my knowledge sufficient, then I'll drop a class or maybe even two. Hell, I might even just sit the OWLs and NEWTs in them, and test out. Ancient Runes is mostly memory retention and I could self-study for that mastery and get certified later. But I refuse to give up Alchemy or Ancient Studies."

"Okay, Harry. I'll leave you to your studies, I just thought I may have driven you away." Alexys said, sadly.

"You didn't. I just had too much to do, and not enough time to do it. I'm sorry if I hurt you, I was just trying to make sure that I achieved my goals." She nodded in understanding and left.

I returned to my bed and book.

And was disturbed again, five minutes later...

I went to answer it, going through my routine for security and protection.

I opened the door to find one Adaleide Dolohov.

"Yes?" I asked, suspiciously.

"I heard from Calypso that you're the guy to see about Sex Rituals." She said, nervously.

I smiled reassuringly and invited her in.

* * *

Authors Note:

That creative usage of the Fidelius Charm was inspired by the work of: The Sinister Man, and his story: Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin. It's a great story, and I strongly recommend it to anyone reading this.


	12. Chapter 12

**Review Responses:**

 **Guest (Chapter 11):** He could try, but he would fail. The Megalos family is the the most powerful in the world, worth nearly trillions all together, hundreds of them, and all with immense political influence. If Harry crossed them right now, he would be totally and completely destroyed and lose everything that he cares about.

 **June 1st, 1993.**

* * *

May was a great month for me. I learned a lot, and my manipulation of Calypso Rosier finally bore fruit, and I was able to perform two Sex Rituals, and _finally_ become a mid-level Grand Sorcerer. I managed to shag Adaleide Dolohov and Adelina Rookwood, and force them into the same oaths as Calypso. I was quite pleased in that department and even managed to achieve a tiny bit of power growth with my work on Fiendfyre and the Patronus Charm. Unfortunately, that meant I had to try conjuring and controlling hellfire. I was lucky that I was smart enough to only conjure a little. It had three times the power drain and twice the difficulty of control, but I managed it, barely.

I passed my Potions Mastery test. I tested into the Ancient Runes mastery course, and then tested out of it. They simply couldn't deny that I had the knowledge and fulfilled the requirements of the mastery. It being mostly memory retention helped matters greatly. I tested into the Magical Creatures mastery course. I got an OWL in Astronomy, I figured I might as well. I even drained the knowledge needed to get a mastery in Ancient Studies and Alchemy from the teachers. I did understandably have questions about the benefits of their classes, I just drained the knowledge from them during my questioning. I just needed practice with that knowledge. Conclusion? I. Am. Awesome! No one had ever made such amazing achievements! Six ICW recognized masteries to my name! All by the age of 12!

As I reflected on my greatness, I was exiting the castles wards. My Portkey activated moments later.

* * *

 **Twenty minutes later, Potter Manor.**

I had finally arrived back home, and had stored my things in my room. I was looking forward to a summer of practicing my newly acquired knowledge, and mastering control of hellfire.

"Harry, please come down here!" Mom called out.

"Be right down, mom!" I called out in reply. Maybe I was about to find out why my parents seemed secretive. I quickly ran downstairs, eager to hear what it's about.

"Yes, mom?" I asked, with a smile.

"Your father and I have something to tell you, about your brother." She said, to my concern. I hadn't heard from him since the 20th of May. "He's fine," She added, seeing my concern. "The monster terrorizing Hogwarts was a Basilisk, he killed it. Lucius Malfoy was suspected of placing Voldemorts diary into Ginny Weasley's cauldron, and your brother managed to cost him his house-elf Dobby in retaliation. Oh, and Gilderoy Lockhart tried Obliviating your brother, but failed and it rebounded on him. You can visit him whenever you're ready. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, now that I know he's fine. Can I legally destroy House Malfoy? I had been waiting to build up leverage to do so, but now that James has defeated the family three times it's an actual possibility." They both seemed to understand what I was getting at. "We could neutralize Voldemorts biggest financial supporter and deal a blow to the Dark Faction and possibly get some bigoted laws repealed. We could also send our enemies a message that we would destroy them if crossed." I could tell they both approved and agreed with the sentiment.

"Do you know how?" Dad asked.

"Yes," I said, with a truly happy smile. "By right of magical conquest, I claim the titles and assets of House Malfoy and all of its members; in the name of House Potter!" I said, assertively. A blank ring appeared on Dad's hand. "I am awesome!" I said, to their amusement. "Let's go visit my little brother! Oh, and you might want to have Aurors remove the Malfoy's from your new properties. I'll cast the Fidelius Charm with you as the Secret Keeper later."

"I'll go do that!" Dad said, with childish excitement. He quickly ran off to do so.

"What about retaliation from the Malfoy's or the Dark Faction?" Mom asked, in concern.

"They'll be quickly dealt with. The Dark Faction is reduced to a measly three votes, and any attempts by the Malfoy's would finish ruining them. They are no longer nobility and would be horrifically punished." I said, as Dad re-entered the room. "Now to deal with Lockharts attack," I said, to their confusion. "I believe we should seize his wealth, estimated to be a few million Galleons, as punishment. He no longer has need of it, and we're well within our rights to do so."

"What about his family?" Mom asked, no doubt believing they should have it.

"They can't even touch his money, Gringotts and the Ministry won't let them." I said, making sure I explained why.

"I think we should go for it, Lily. He's a fraud anyway." Dad said, in support.

"Oh, alright." She said, still not liking it, but understanding it will just be wasted anyway.

"Now, how do I claim it?" Dad asked stupidly. Did his parents teach him nothing?

"I'll get the forms and guide you through the process." I didn't feel like running upstairs, so I wandlessly summoned them.

They arrived a few moments later.

"Okay," I said, setting the forms on the table. "You list the offences, the perpetrator, victim or target. Basically fill in the required information, twice. If we can provide a pensieve memory, or if you finally sign your name in a Blood Quill, it becomes an instant procedure." Dad looked disgusted at the mention of a Blood Quill. "Your blood carries magic, by using a Blood Quill, your swearing the truth on your magic. We could always delay this, and simply get a Pensieve memory, but most use a memory, and sign in their blood. It provides two layers of verification, and greatly speeds up the transfer."

"We'll wait until we get a Pensieve memory." Mom said, Dad seemed grateful that he just got out of it.

"Alright." I summoned the forms to me and placed them in my pocket. I also summoned another form from my room.

"Let's go visit James then."

They rose, and the three of us went to the floo.

* * *

When we arrived at Hogwarts, I quickly set off in search of my brother, while my parents went to meet with Dumbledore and McGonagall.

Minutes later, I had the misfortune of seeing Fred, George, and Ron Weasley, alone, in an empty hallway. I managed to get to my wand before they did, and they were beaten moments later. They were so pathetically easy to defeat that it didn't merit description. I drug them into an empty classroom for my revenge.

When we were inside, I quickly searched their minds and found several creations of theirs, and even knowledge of the Marauders Map. I quickly took the Marauders Map from Fred's pocket, and Obliviated all three of their knowledge of it. I Obliviated them of their knowledge of several of their creations. I deserved some compensation for all of their stupid attacks on me after all, so I just took what I felt that I deserved, which admittedly wasn't that much. When I finished covering my tracks, I disillusioned myself and peaked outside the room. I saw no-one, so I exited.

I arrived at Gryffindor Tower minutes later, having used the Marauders Map to find my brothers location. I bypassed the security measures and entered the tower.

When I was inside the Gryffindor Common Room, I quickly saw my little brother and walked towards him.

"Hey, little bro." I said, getting his attention. "I heard you played with a dead guys snake." I said, making Dean and Seamas laugh.

"Shut up, Harry!" He whispered harshly.

"Fine. I got the joke out of my system anyway. Are you busy? We need to discuss some Potter family business, in private, of course." His eyes lit up at finally being included.

"No, I'm not busy. Where do you wanna talk?" He asked, containing his excitement.

"I noticed a private room near here, we can talk there." He nodded eagerly and rose from his seat, I began leading him to the room.

We arrived in less than a minute later, and entered. I secured the room against eavesdropping, and made it so that no one could enter; except Mom and Dad, of course.

"What do we need to talk about?" James asked eagerly.

"Your recent actions," I said, causing him to fear another lecture. "Which managed to help House Potter greatly." I added, to his relief. "You did great little bro. You may not have known how to capitalize on them, but I did and it should negate the fall out from your previous actions and possibly have regained you consideration as a possible heir apparent to House Potter." He looked very pleased with that. "Your attendance of a duel that Draco Malfoy didn't show up for, defeat of Lucius Malfoy's diary scheme, and freeing his House-elf constitutes three defeats of House Malfoy. Under the laws of magical conquest I seized House Malfoy and its assets. House Potter is now the most wealthy of all nobles." He looked thrilled by Malfoys defeat.

"Lockharts attack on you was a major crime, and we're in the process of seizing his assets. When this meeting is over, I'll need Pensieve memories of his attack and attempts to attack you. I'll also need memories of Draco Malfoy's challenge and his not showing up. Also, any related memories to Lucius Malfoy's placing the diary, and anyone who may be able to confirm it. I'll need any memories relating to attacks on you by members of House Malfoy." He nodded along.

"Now, a bit of advice. Under international law you can seize the carcass of the Basilisk; it's theoretically worth millions of galleons, possibly much more. You could put the wealth with House Potters fortune, or possibly put mom in charge of a charity in your name, to improve the quality of Hogwarts education and provide better supplies for classes. Like brooms for flying lessons."

"The second one." He said, loving the idea.

"The James Potter Jr. Charity for Academic Excellence?" I suggested, off the top of my head.

"Isn't that an awfully long name?"

"Its intentional. It has your name, the word charity, and the term Academic Excellence. It carefully associates your name with those good qualities, and should ensure good press." I explained, he seemed to understand.

"What can we do with the charity?" He asked.

"Off the top of my head... Improve the quality of education offered at Hogwarts, offer money to fund maintenance of said school. Hogwarts doesn't receive enough money from the Ministry, your charity can help with that."

"Awesome! How do I give you those memories, by the way?"

"Simply focus on the memories, and I'll extract them." I said, lazily withdrawing my wand.

We spent the next few minutes withdrawing and storing the memories into labeled and charmed vials. The prized jewel of the memories was the attempted murder of my brother with an unforgivable. That should neutralize the Malfoy's if they crossed us again.

"Well, that should secure our family against attempts to block our acquisitions. Shall we go retrieve the Basilisk from the chamber?"

"Yeah, follow me." When he turned his back, I cast a spell that quickly created an untraceable psychological block on his Parseltongue ability. I had learned that he hadn't tried speaking it since entering the chamber, and had been bitten by a Basilisk.

We arrived at Moaning Myrtle's bathroom minutes later.

"It's official, Slytherin was a bloody pervert." I said, making James laugh.

"Open." He said, in english.

"That was english, little bro." I said, in amusement.

"Open!" He said, still in english.

"Maybe whatever happened in the Chamber removed the ability. Didn't you almost die?"

"Yeah, and I hope it's gone. I never liked that ability. How will we get into the chamber though?" He asked.

"We'll have to replay the memory of you opening it. I'll cast the Language Charm on myself and use Legilimency to view the memory. Hopefully that combination will help enough, although the language charm doesn't apply to Parseltongue, it should provide a tiny boost to my ability to grasp languages." He nodded in agreement. I watched the memory once and tried opening the entrance, and purposely failed.

I watched the memory a few more times, making sure I could justify perfectly mimicking the language. I could tell James was getting annoyed by the tedium.

"Open." I hissed.

We entered the Chamber...

* * *

We had just arrived near Dumbledore's office, and had finally finished harvesting the Basilisk into one incredibly large box. Which consisted of me wandlessly levitating the massive snake into it, which impressed my brother greatly. I didn't have the heart to tell him it was simple telekinesis, albeit reinforced with my considerable magical power. We calmly entered Dumbledore's office, having seen the door open, and saw our Mom and Dad, and Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall.

"Ah. There they are." Dumbledore said, "We had looked for you both, but couldn't find you." He said, the explain yourself was strongly implied.

"House Potter business, Headmaster." I said, trying to cut off his invasive behavior.

"Yes, I heard. You seized House Malfoy, and are trying to seize Lockharts assets." Dumbledore said, in a tone reproval.

"House Potter is well within it's rights to do so, Dumbledore. Especially considering that Lucius Malfoy recently tried murdering my brother with a Killing Curse! But, by all means, defend a Death Eater!" I said, to the shock of everyone but Dumbledore.

"He did what?! I'll kill that bastard!" Dad said angrily.

"No you won't. You'll let him go to Azkaban or as it is commonly called 'hell on earth'." I said, before forcing him to sit.

"You going to Azkaban for murder won't do any good, for anyone."

"He's right, James." Mom said, he seemed to calm down after that.

"What is your justification for seizing Lockharts wealth?" Dumbledore asked, not willing to drop the matter.

"Two attempted assaults on nobility. It would just sit in Gringotts forever otherwise, and it can be used in a war against Voldemort or given to a worthwhile charity. In other words, his money can be used for good instead of going to waste. Have I adequately answered the questions you had no right to ask?"

McGonagall looked pissed at my behavior. Snape looked somewhat amused, and so did my parents.

"Yes, you have, Harry." Dumbledore said, somewhat coldly.

"Good! I can't put into words what your approval means to me..." I said, in a believable way. "...without offending you further" I added, making Dad and James snicker. McGonagall looked even angrier. "Anyway, Mom. Do you want Malfoy's place on the Board of Governors and the headship of a charity?"

She looked shocked.

"Harry, you shouldn't get your mothers hopes up." Dumbledore said.

"I can make it happen, but just barely. I need an answer while they're still meeting." I said, ignoring the old man. Mom looked to Dad for support, he whispered to her.

"Yes," She replied.

"Great! I'll go persuade them," I said, before excitedly exiting Dumbledore's office.

I arrived at the Board Room, and entered like I owned the place.

When I did, I was rewarded with looks of shock at my audacity.

"Yes, Heir Potter?" Madam Longbottom asked, in amusement.

"I'd like to strongly suggest my mother Lady Lily Potter as the person who replaces the former Lord Malfoy." I said, getting some muttering at the mention of Lucius being a former lord. I knew they would all agree. It was that or complete ruin if I used my blackmail. Augusta only liked me because I had the nerve to blackmail her, and the entire board, _and_ succeed.

"I assume your very strongly suggesting this and would be most displeased if it didn't happen?" Lord Greengrass asked.

"Yes, I would be beside myself in anger and possibly lash out." I replied. Comply or be utterly destroyed, and he knew it.

My parents entered moments later, followed by my brother, and Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Lady Potter, your son presents a good case." Madam Longbottom said by way of greeting. "All in favor?" She asked.

It was unanimous, and Mom looked incredibly happy.

"Any other business?" Madam Longbottom asked.

"Yes," I said getting attention and annoyance of all the board members. "As you all know, three of you, formerly four of you, voted yourselves excessive salaries; fifteen thousand galleons a year. When you did that, Hogwarts suffered, due to your idiotic and greedy actions. You are all going to undo that damage." I received glares from said greedy idiots for my harsh words. I could tell everyone else was amused by my nerve.

"All in favor?" Madam Longbottom asked, with vicious smirk directed at them. "Nine in favor, the motion passes."

"Augusta, how has Harry convinced you all to obey him?" Dumbledore asked, prying again.

"He earned my support, as a member of the Board of Governors, because he understood the many failings of Hogwarts, and even had ideas for how to fix them. Well, that, and I truly despise you for leaving my son and daughter-in-law to a fate worse than death, you and your worthless order." Augusta said. "The only reason I haven't killed you myself is because I would die in the process, and leave my grandson behind to be brainwashed by your band of sycophantic idiots who actually believe that your a good Headmaster." She added, causing most of the room to laugh.

"You had no business playing General with your buddy Moody! Your stupidity and ego caused the Bones family to be almost completely wiped out, and the McKinnons to be totally wiped out! You think because you beat Grindelwald you should be able to command an attack force!? We all knew the actual general and ICW War Mage that led the attack! You and your band of renegades simply broke apart, and your actions caused thousands of unnecessary deaths!" She ranted. "In fact... you actually caused more magical deaths than Voldemort himself in a day, then he did in decades."

Wow! She really went for jugular!

"Is that true, sir?" James asked, in shock.

"Of course it is. He's power and glory hungry!" Madam Longbottom said snidely.

"It is true, it's something that I recently discovered. He's praised and worshiped in Britain, and loathed in France, America, Russia, Belgium, Brazil, Canada, China, Australia, Denmark, Greece, Netherlands, New Zealand, Norway, Poland, South Africa, and Yugoslavia. Their history books reflect his true actions, Britain just wanted to glorify Dumbledore, and have themselves a cheap imitation of Merlin." I said, making sure he understood. My parents looked shocked, and were looking at Dumbledore in disgust.

Dumbledore looked pissed.

"I had to defeat Gellert! I knew I could defeat him and end the threat!"

"Ha! That War Mage was an actual bloody Mage and at near full strength!" Lord Greengrass said mockingly. "You, and Lord Grindelwald were mere Sorcerers! He could have separated the two of you like the two bratty children you were, if your actions hadn't gotten him killed!" He said, causing more shock from my parents. "Oh, yes, when he and his band of idiots separated, they weakened the formation and he had to enter the battle. He fell to a barrage of a hundred spells, but only after obliterating thousands in an hour!"

"I made a mistake. I knew Gellert best and thought I could do better." Dumbledore said, sadly. He just left the room, having had nothing more to say.

"Well, this meeting is adjourned." Madam Longbottom said tiredly, no doubt coming off the adrenaline high from her rant.

The board members all quickly left, giving my family nods of respect.

"That was... exciting." Mom said, sardonically.

"Yup." I agreed.

"What's the charity you wanted to put your mom in charge of?" Dad asked.

"The James Potter Jr. Charity for Academic Excellence. Funded by the eventual sales of the Basilisk, as well as any donations made to it. She'll control what Hogwarts gets, and if the reasons cited are valid, she can even set conditions on receiving the funds. With a few million galleons a lot of good can be done for Hogwarts: new brooms, some teachers could even get assistants, and better maintenance for Hogwarts."

"Could Gryffindor get Nimbus 2001s?" James asked excitedly. I glared at him. "Malfoy bought Slytherin some..." He said sheepishly.

"I would personally advise against it, but, if all the other houses received them, it would be fair. External interference in Quidditch here would then need to be illegalized immediately afterward, of course." I said, getting his hopes up. "It would still be a waste of money and would get criticism from the press, and greatly damage the charities reputation. It would look like you were using someones donations to buy your friends broomsticks."

"I guess that makes sense..." James said, but he didn't look happy.

"If our parents are agreeable, perhaps they could use the recently absorbed Malfoy wealth to buy the other three houses Nimbus 2001s. On the condition that external interference be made illegal immediately after. Another rule could be created that if you want to buy one house brooms, you have to buy the other three the same and swear an oath that as far as you know they are all the same and equal."

"I'm okay with that," Dad said, with a smile. "We can certainly afford it."

"Fine, but were not using the charities money." Mom agreed, after James looked really pathetic to get her agreement.


	13. Chapter 13

**Review Responses:**

 **Destributor:** The story is pre-written and Harry will get a proper girlfriend when he's older; someone who accepts him, the good and the bad and is a perfect fit.

 **June 27th, 1993.**

* * *

It was finally time to pick up my little brother; it was nearly a full month since I had last seen him, I had spent it planning and studying and working. I drew up the founding documents for the charity, my parents and I harvested the Basilisk together and began selling off the parts of it. I had been studying the Black and Peverell family magic in my spare time and had even managed to triple the amount of hellfire I could conjure and control. My magical power benefited greatly, a massive ten percent growth.

I had been diligently studying Alchemy and Ancient Magic, and was confident that with the knowledge of my teachers and my own experience I could skip a few years.

We successfully absorbed House Malfoy's assets and titles into House Potter, when Malfoy contested it and demanded a Duel of Satisfaction; I quickly beat the swine into submission, and exposed his attempted murder of my brother, and his attempted use of an unforgivable on nobility. He was thrown into Azkaban for life. His allies, the Crabbes, tried stopping it, and I exposed his sons cowardice by not showing up as Draco Malfoy's second. I ruthlessly crushed his family, I demanded all of his families assets and their minor title of nobility, he stupidly challenged me in anger and quickly lost.

Dad and Sirius found all of this hilarious. I gave my newly acquired assets to House Black; I felt it only fair given House Potters recent good fortune, which was partly because of me, and I needed to continue proving my worth as heir to House Black.

"So, Harry, my wife informed me you achieved another mastery." Mr. Granger said, breaking me out of my reverie.

"I did, in Potions. The tester and ICW representative agreed that I demonstrated mastery skill in the art. I attained two more masteries this year, actually. In Potions and Ancient Runes, though the latter is almost entirely memory retention. It was labeled an essential skill, so I attained the mastery. Since I was interested in permanent enchantments anyway, I felt it worthwhile."

"Is that one of the skills listed in the book you gave Hermione?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Yes. Ancient Runes are used for permanent warding, rituals, permanent enchantments, and curse breaking."

"What can rituals do? I've always wondered that myself." Dad asked.

"Pretty much anything and everything, from what I read. There are Light and Dark rituals, just as there are spells. It really depends on your creativity on inventing or modifying them." I replied, while hoping they didn't begin suspecting that I had performed any rituals.

"How is transforming into an animal an essential skill?" Mrs. Granger asked, somewhat skeptically.

"It involves filling your body with magic. It's a small step towards guiding the magic out of your hand, for wandless magic, or eventual high-level Human Transfiguration, which would resemble what you would know as shape-shifting; although it would be limited. Plus, you could possibly fly without an aeroplane or broom. You might even become a shark and explore the oceans."

"That does sound logical," Mrs. Granger admitted. "Is it safe, though?"

"The method I'll be teaching Hermione and James is much safer, quicker, and advantageous. Accidents with it are almost non-existent, and I'll be there in the unlikely event of an accident. I relentlessly practiced the appropriate counter spells until I had them mastered and could perform them in an instant. I personally became a full fledged Animagus in under five hours."

"We can let Hermione study it until the first of July, and after we get back from our vacation at the beginning of August." Mr. Granger said, trying to schedule the lessons.

"That'll be fine with me, but you'll need to ask my parents." I said, concealing my disdain for vacations.

"We're usually both at home, so that should be fine." Mom replied, with a smile towards me.

"Excellent." Mr. Granger said, as the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station. "So, will tomorrow around noon be okay?"

"That should be fine." Dad replied.

The express stopped, and surprisingly my brother, Hermione, and Neville were among the first off it.

* * *

 **Later that day...**

We were calmly eating lunch, having nearly finished the meal.

"Can I study the Animagus transformation before tomorrow?" James finally asked. I had been reading his thoughts ever since he arrived, and he had been wanting to ask since he got off the express. I naturally pretended not to know, it was funnier that way.

"If Mom and Dad are okay with it, it will be hard though. I'll be making sure you can safely transform back and forth; without aid, and without severely depleting your magic. Although, depleting it is incredibly rare, nearly unheard of." I said, making my parents nervous. "This method is still ninety-percent safer than the other method, and with far less risks and dangers. It has no risk of death."

"You can study it, but your mother and I will watch." Dad said. James and I nodded in both understanding and agreement.

"Great! Let's go now!" James said, before rising from his seat, unexcused, and running from the room.

"May I be excused?" I asked, in exasperation.

"Yes." Mom said, in amusement.

I quickly exited the Dining Room, and began my search for my brother.

I quickly found him in the next room, all excited and hyper-active.

"Okay," I said, as our parents joined us in the room. "First, you need to calm down. Meditation is required to find your form, and you have to tune out all thought, noise, and smells. If need be, I can place wards to block sound and smells around you. You will have to tune out all thought though." He nodded grimly, no doubt understanding the difficulty of that task.

"I'll cast the spell, which is in the Cherokee language. When you succeed, you'll be in a kind of illusion in your mind, and see your forms, you will need to go roughly halfway to them. Do not go any the further, you will know when to stop. They will eventually come the rest of the way to you, when they do, you should exit the meditation. They cannot hurt you, but can be spooked and flee from you. Some animal spirits will leave if you disgust them. That is why there are so few phoenix and unicorn forms, none in Britain where they have suppressed this knowledge." I explained, unwittingly falling into my teacher persona and reciting what Abigail told me.

"Why is it suppressed?" James asked.

"Because one could theoretically attain any form, and the European method can't compete with it. Any more questions?" He nodded no. "I'll cast the spell, if your ready. Remember the animals can't hurt you, but may try scaring you."

"I'm ready."

"Adanvdo adudalvdo." I said, holding my palms out facing him. He was quickly enveloped by the blue light that left my hands. "You may begin meditating, now. I'll apply the spells to block incoming sound and smells." He nodded, and closed his eyes. I quickly cast the two temporary wards.

"What now?" Mom asked, in concern.

"We wait for him to exit the meditation with his forms. It can take hours, I had three and it took me hours. When he's done with that, I'll guide him through transforming. Have you ever tried becoming an Animagus?" I asked Mom.

"I tried, I couldn't manage it. I was always better at Charms anyway."

"Ah, then, sadly I can't teach you this method. Once you tried that method you destroyed your potential for this one. Trying it now would be fatal to you." Mom didn't seem to mind not being able to learn it.

"That's fine. How was the potential destroyed?"

"It's believed to be because your forcing your magic to accept one form relating to your inner personality and traits; instead of the multiple. People change, adapt, and grow, and they gain new forms associated with that growth. They also retain their older forms, though."

 **Two hours later...**

We had been talking about magic for hours, I had even confided in them what I got James for his birthday.

James suddenly came out of his meditation, I removed the temporary wards with a gesture.

"How did it go?" I asked, with a smile.

"It went great! I'm a lion, some big bird, and a cow looking thing!" He said excitedly, I could tell my parents were proud of and excited for him.

"Good. The lion will probably be closest to your size, so we'll need to work on it first. I'll need to cast a spell to assess your current magic level and make sure you can support it." I said, before quickly casting said spells. The information flowed into my mind... Power level: High-level adult Wizard. "Your power is well above average for an adult witch or wizard. Congratulations. You could safely manage ten transformations, that is into the animal and back to human form. We'll need to build up your power further for you to do more, or recalculate for your other forms." Mom and Dad nodded in understanding, but James looked confused.

"I'm calculating the power required for you to alter your weight, size, length, and height with your magic. Your lion form is the best one to begin with. Your power should be much greater by the time you master it. Ready to get started?"

"Yeah."

"Good, now listen more carefully then you ever have before. The animals spirit will try take control, only let it take over the body, but do not let it take over the mind. The lion is a non-magical animal with a less complex mind. You should be able to easily dominate its mind, almost everyone can. Occlumency helps, but it can be easily done without it." My parents seemed to agree and didn't oppose me continuing this.

"To transform into your forms you simply find your recently assimilated spirits, accept it and let your body fill with magic. You need to use Occlumency or strong will-power to prevent the spirit from completely taking over, specifically your mind. You simply need to call upon the spirits and allow them surface, just make sure you have and retain control. You can try one now, just start small." I said, concealing my disdain for quoting that traitor. "Don't worry, if you lose control we can just stun you. Just make sure you try your best."

"Okay, I'm ready." He said, before concentrating. I prepared to contain him, if he failed.

Several moments later, and his body was replaced with that of a lion, that was shaking its head, as if something was buzzing around it. It continued a minute longer, before stopping.

"Are you in control, James?" I asked, ready to strike if no. "Sit down, if you are." He sat down. "Good, move around, and get used to the form. When your done come back and sit down."

The next fifteen minutes were spent laughing at James, but he eventually got the form down and sat down in front of us.

"To return to your human form, you simply need to focus on it." I said, he did so, took about thirty seconds. "Good for a first time. Now, transform again, same form." He did, much more quickly. "Back to human." He did, faster than the thirty seconds of last time.

"Repeat. We need to build up your time."

He did this seven more times, and was beginning to sweat. I checked his magic levels once more. Power level: High-level adult Wizard, 50% depleted in power.

"Good. You should experience a great deal of magical growth with you working your magic this hard."

"Why do I feel physically stronger?" James asked.

"Another benefit, for example my strength is increased by forty-percent. More forms equals more strength, speed, and agility while in human form. Any more questions?"

"When can we start on the other forms?" James asked excitedly.

"Tomorrow at the earliest. You can rest today and tonight, and let your magic recover. It should even grow a little."

"Awesome!" He replied.

 **Later that night...**

I had managed to weaken my brother enough during training, and could now continue my plan. I calmly entered his room, and quietly got near his bed. I silently cast a sleeping spell and a numbing charm, I couldn't have him awaking, and trying to stop me after all. I silently cast a powerful spell involving soul magic, and relocated the soul fragment into a pre-prepared object to contain it. I quickly cast spells to ensure that it was contained, and then disapparated away.

I arrived in the already prepared Ritual Room of Black Manor. I inspected the circle to make sure no-one had made any alterations, and confirmed that no-one had. I placed the Horcrux container into the center of the ritual circle, and stood in front of it.

"Potentiam, tuam accipio, ut mihi." I said calmly, with an undertone of nervousness. I felt foreign knowledge enter my mind, which expanded and ordered the knowledge. I felt my body absorb copies of his skill and experience from the soul fragment. I felt my power grow somewhat and gained increased durability on par with a Giant. I also gained another unexpected boon...agelessness when I reached my prime. I would still have the same lifespan, and life-force available to me, but I could be young for a hundred years or more. Most importantly, I would be at my prime, which would mean ideal magical growth for the remainder of my life. If I got desperate, I could always absorb life-force from others using Grindelwalds ritual. I suddenly collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

 **June 28th, 1993.**

Hermione and her mother had finally arrived, and Hermione seemed eager to begin. She even brought paper along for notes, which I found adorable.

"Your obviously ready to begin, so I won't bother asking. You should know that this method of becoming an Animagus is suppressed knowledge. Not illegal at all, though. With it you can have multiple forms, theoretically even dragons or a basilisk. Every book written about this method was believed to be burned. People who know about the method lie and say it doesn't exist. You won't be punished for knowing this method, I just felt you should know. Do you still want to study this better and safer method?"

"I'm not sure..." Hermione said nervously.

"The other method has much, much greater risks of death, maiming; of yourself and others, permanent disfiguration, and possible loss of magic. No one has been known to die with this method and the most that has happened was failing to control the mind while they were an animal and attacking someone, but those people didn't take precautions and were idiots. Also, James managed to discover his forms and transform into one in under three hours." I said, to her surprise.

"The other method involves forcing your body to accept one form based on your personality and inner traits and takes an entire month for the first phase." I said, knowing this would be a selling point.

"Okay, I want to learn." Hermione said, excitedly. I managed to succeed in persuading her to go against the Ministry, to an extent. Well, I succeeded in amusing myself for today.

I began explaining the process, just as I did to James and then placed her under the spell and placed the temporary wards to help. I was quite pleased she merely listened and didn't ask questions.

"Now, we wait..."

 **Three hours later...**

Hermione suddenly came out of her meditation, I removed the temporary wards with a gesture.

"How did it go?" I asked, curious of what forms she possessed.

"Well, I had three forms. Is that normal?" Hermione asked in concern.

"It varies. There is no correct number of forms, they accumulate over the course of your life. I have three, and James has three. I'm not sure about my other friends. What forms do you have?"

"An owl, a parrot, and a badger." Hermione said with a smile. I used my Occlumency to suppress the urge to laugh.

"Congratulations. I'll need to calculate which is best to learn first. Which should be quite challenging given their small sizes and weights, when compared to that of a teenage girl. It'll probably be the badger form. I do need to check your current levels of magic though. It will tell me how many times you can safely transform without becoming magically exhausted." I said, before casting the spell on her.

Power level: above average juvenile witch, 100% power. I could tell Hermione and her mother were interested in her power level.

"Above average power," I informed them, Hermione didn't look pleased. "Your power should grow further from studying the Animagus transformation, just don't take dangerous risks to boost your power. If you work hard, you should have power rivaling adults in a couple years. You will learn some of your limitations studying this, and that should help you learn how to train yourself; without succumbing to magical exhaustion or strain." That put her in a better mood.

"You can safely manage one transformation per day without being in danger. Your power should rapidly grow when you continue studying, when you get back from vacation." She looked outraged by my lack of confidence in her. "Some are just born with more power and then grow it further through hard work. I'm immensely more powerful than James, all due to hard work since I was three. Anyway, I'll now guide you into your first transformation."

I described the process of transforming and let her try, she managed to transform after a few minutes, and seemed to be having an internal fight against the animal spirit.

"Good... Hermione if your in control, sit down." I said. When she didn't comply, I contained her to the area she was in. "You need to take control, do it once and it's permanent." I said loudly, firmly. The badger form suddenly stilled, but I could tell there was still conflict by looking into her eyes.

"Shouldn't you change her back?" Mrs. Granger asked, in concern.

"No, she's beginning to win the mental battle. She stilled her body, just needs to conquer the mind. Rest assured, she is completely safe." I said, with absolute certainty. I still watched Hermione's badger form, the lessening conflict was becoming more obvious. Suddenly the conflict in her eyes vanished. "Hermione, are you in control? If so, nod yes." She managed it, though her inexperience in the form was obvious. I removed the containment spells. "Move around the room and get used to your form."

She spent thirty minutes getting use to it. I thought this would be quicker, but I suppose that I may have overestimated her supposed intellect. She finally stopped near her mother and I.

"Done?" I asked, in amusement. She nodded. "To return to your human form, simply focus on doing so."

She was either trying to transform or was severely constipated.

She resumed her human form thirty seconds later, and looked quite tired and sweaty.

"Congratulations, Hermione, you are now an Animagus." I said, with a smile. She beamed in pride. "When you get back from your vacation we'll try your other forms, and hopefully your power will have grown some more." I turned to face her mother. "Could Hermione come over tomorrow? She should have fully recovered her depleted magic by then, and be able to repeat this process again."

"She can. Is it safe?"

"Of course. One simply has to recover their magic before exercising it again; at least to train for magical growth." I said, in explanation. "She needs the magical growth. She's above average for an underage witch, but a rare few are born with the power of an average adult witch. Some of her classmates no doubt had pre-Hogwarts education and tutoring, so they would have an advantage over others and show strength to intimidate enemies."

"But that's unfair to muggle-borns!" Hermione complained.

"Hermione, some of us have families that are over a thousand years old, families that have large lists of enemies who would love to wipe out the entire family. The education is to make sure their children don't get murdered, or to intimidate enemies with their prowess. Me giving you this training should also help put you on equal footing."

"Why would people want to kill children?" Mrs. Granger asked, in shock.

"It's the best way to hurt the parents. They could also try extracting knowledge of family magic from the child's mind, and use it for themselves."

"That's possible?" Hermione asked, her eyes betraying her greed for such knowledge.

"It's rare. There are old spells to protect family magic and most families use it."

"I still think it's wrong for all those old families to hoard all that knowledge for themselves." She said, angering me. I looked into her mind with Legilimency... Her misguided sense of right and wrong would get her killed or worse; she would dare try to steal from families, due to her belief that all knowledge should be available to her.

"Hermione, my great uncle slew thousands in a day with our family magic. My ancestors created objects of such power that there creation was falsely attributed to a deity. Let's be realistic, you simply feel that you should be allowed to learn anything you want to. Family magic is no different from a patent or copyright being passed down through family. Thankfully, you can create your own family magic and no-one can use it without your permission. " I added, placating her, to an extent.

"If you tried taking the knowledge of others they would likely punish you horribly or obliviate you of the knowledge and then send you to Azkaban. Theft of family magic is deemed unforgivable, everyone who tried stealing from dark families were tortured until they lost their sanity and ability to feel." I said, to the horror of Hermione and her mother. "How does everyone know? They bragged about it, and it was entirely legal. They were merely preventing them from attempting it again, and perhaps getting away with it."

"I'm saying this as a warning Hermione, if you follow through on your thoughts you would most likely suffer such a fate."

"You read my mind?!" She asked, angrily.

"Yes, I did. I suspected that you might be stupid enough to try stealing our family magic, and that grants me a legal loophole." I said, offending her and Mrs. Granger. "Only those of our blood can touch our Grimoire's and survive."

"You're still welcome to return for your next lesson tomorrow." I said, making my dismissal clear.


	14. Chapter 14

**Review Responses:**

 **death444:** Thank you for bringing that up, I changed the summary to be more specific. He uses questionable or dark methods to get what he wants, but he isn't outright evil, and only murders when necessary.

 **July 2nd, 1993.**

* * *

The last few days were busy ones. I had filled the time with training James and Hermione; the latter of whom was quite cold to me, but I didn't care. James had experienced some minor power growth, as had Hermione. I was just thankful that Hermione was gone for a month. I was already beginning to regret making the offer to teach her. I had even found the time to experiment with my gains from Voldemort, I had all of his abilities, and knowledge, skill, and experience.

It was currently lunch time, and Sirius and Remus were joining us.

"James! Lily! Are you there?" Dumbledore's voice boomed, through the house. Dad quickly ran to see what the old man wanted, Mom followed looking concerned.

"I wonder what's up?" James asked.

"I don't know." I said, before enhancing my senses with magic.

"Pettigrew escaped earlier this morning, Fudge is currently hushing it up to prevent a panic and save his reputation. He escaped when they relaxed the wards for the Ministers inspection." I heard Dumbledore say.

"What?!" Dad yelled, the noise hurting my enhanced hearing. I quickly lost control of the spell and grabbed my head in pain.

"Eavesdropping spell?" Remus asked, in amusement.

"Enhanced my senses, next time I'll just go with that, though." I said, before casting a few healing spells.

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

"Pettigrew escaped earlier this morning. Just act surprised when they come back." I said, quietly. Sirius and Remus looked shocked, and even a little murderous.

My parents entered the room moments later.

"Did Pettigrew really escape?" James asked, in slight fear. Thankfully, my parents glared at Sirius and Remus, instead of me.

"Harry told us!" Sirius said. I quickly sent a stinging jinx at his balls. "Ow!"

"Harry!" My parents exclaimed angrily.

"What? Dumbledore sounded scared, that made me concerned. The old guy wasn't afraid of Voldemort, so I had a good reason to be." That seemed to placate them, somewhat.

"Lily and I need to go to Hogwarts. Sirius, Remus, can you stay with James and Harry?" Dad asked.

"Of course, we can. I need to avenge my balls that took a stringing jinx." Sirius said, trying to scare me.

"I can do that. I'm all ready for what we talked about, anyway." Remus said.

"Thank you, we'll try getting back soon." Mom said, before they quickly exited.

"I should probably make sure you can defend yourself." I said, to James.

"I can defend myself!" He said defensively.

"You've had two incompetent teachers for two years. I'll run you through the required spells for those and continue your studies of the Animagus transformation. The goal will be to simply have you cast them with proficiency, you can always practice them further on your time; if you need too." I said, sternly.

"But, it's summer! I'm suppose to take a break from education!"

"That's not healthy! And you need to be able to defend yourself!" I said, angrily.

"Dumbledore will protect me!" James said, stupidly.

"Dumbledore's a joke! You've nearly died several times in two years at Hogwarts! He might be a great wizard, but he is truly mediocre Headmaster!" James drew his wand, but I wandlessly and effortlessly disarmed him and summoned it to me. I was tired of arguing, so I just levitated him out of the room and rose to follow him, while beginning to assess his current skill level.

We arrived at the dueling/training room a minute later, closely followed by a nervous Remus and Sirius. I had learned that James was quite unlearned in DADA.

"Okay, I used my skills in Legilimency to assess your knowledge. We'll begin with covering the second year spells. Somehow students managed to learn from Quirrell, but Lockhart was completely worthless."

 **Two hours later...**

I had managed to convey the necessary knowledge to James, Remus helped quite a bit too. Sadly, we only had time to teach the first year stuff, and a couple duelling spells. Why? Because my parents just came home.

"There you all are!" Mom said, looking scared. "We couldn't find you at first, and I feared the worst."

"Have some faith in us, Lily." Sirius said, in annoyance.

"Yeah, even if these two old guys got their butts kicked, I'd just obliterate Pettigrew with a single spell." I said, with a smile.

"Oi!" Sirius and Remus said in annoyance..

"Who are you calling old?" Sirius asked, in annoyance.

"It's always the hearing that goes first..." I added, teasingly. "I was referring to you and Remus."

"Anyway..." Mom said, cutting off our childishness. "What did you boys do while we were gone?" Dad looked curious too.

"Undid some of the damage from two years of poor DADA lessons. I taught him a couple spells in case Pettigrew does get near him."

"What spells?" Dad asked, in concern.

"Stunning, Disarming, and Banishing Charms. Blasting Curse, Reductor Curse and tried teaching him the Shield Charm, but he hasn't made much progress." I said, concealing how hurt I was at his unspoken concern that I would teach him 'dark' magic.

"Oh, good." He said, in relief and recieved an angry glare from everyone.

"It appears that the Minister is placing Dementors at Hogwarts for protection." Mom said, changing the subject. "We tried to convince him otherwise, so did Dumbledore, but he wouldn't change his mind."

Fudge had to be removed from power then. From what I read about Dementors, Dementors are actual demons created from tortured and starved muggle souls. Those are only rumors of course, but Ekrizdis was rumored to have studied several 'dark' fields of magic: soul magic, necromancy, blood magic, and crossing the proverbial line to study demons and even summon them; the study of demons is a forbidden arte He supposedly took the study of those fields further than everyone else had.

"James should learn the Patronus Charm as a precaution." I suggested.

"No! What's with you and trying to make me learn?" He whined.

"It's easy! I did it at age 11!"

* * *

 **July 31st, 1993.**

I ended up winning the argument and got my way, and my parents supported me. I taught him the Patronus Charm and continued his Animagus training. He was angry at first, but then he started noticing the results. In just over a month his power grew immensely, he went from a High-level Wizard to being a low-level Warlock. He had mastered his lion form and his moose form, and had begun mastering his Haast's Eagle form. His now powerful magic had even caused him to grow some; in addition to causing a larger appetite to help said growth.

I had finally finished memorizing the Peverell and Black family magic; the oldest of which was wandless, and had even killed a few animals and reanimated them. I didn't do it on Potter property, though, that would be asking to get caught. I began studying the Potter family magic, there wasn't as much of it, but it should be incredibly powerful and useful.

I had carefully reviewed my options and decided to drop Magical Creatures and focus solely on Alchemy and Ancient Studies. I already had sufficient knowledge of the class and saw no need in further studying. If I was lucky, I could eventually learn to create my own Philosophers Stone and become immortal.

I was currently at mine and James birthday party. Padma and Su Li didn't want to attend, which was understandable, I had forgotten to even write to them. I had to suffer the humiliation of having no friends, and it was all my fault. It didn't matter, though. I would be done with Durmstrang in a few years.

"Hey, Harry," Nymphadora Tonks said, drawing my attention to her. I knew Sirius invited her here to get revenge for my Stinging Jinx to his balls, but I couldn't help but acknowledge that she was incredibly sexy and had dressed to make sure that I noticed.

"Hey, Nymphadora," I said, knowing she hates her first name.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" She said, drawing everyone's attention to her.

"Aww. You won't even let _me_ call you that? What a pity." I said, teasingly. "How about Nymmie, or Nymphie?"

She looked angry, before seeming to realize something. "You know Sirius wanted me to embarrass you." She said, in shock.

"Yes, I do." I said, with a smile. "Do you wanna give up, or should I continue bugging you?"

"I can handle anything you can throw at me, Harry." She said, arrogantly.

"Because your an Auror trainee?" I asked, teasingly. She nodded firmly. I walked closer to her, invading her personal space, and then kissed her, while making sure she could pull away if she wanted too. She briefly returned the kiss, before quickly pulling away. "Guess you can't handle me after all, huh Nym?" I said, as her hair turned deep red and she began to blush.

"Damn! He won again!" I heard Sirius exclaim.

"Of course I did!" I yelled at him, before turning back to Nym. "So, how do you feel about dating a thirteen year old? I'm willing to wait until I'm seventeen or recognized as an adult, if that's unacceptable to you." I said, somewhat flirtatiously. She glared, that was not a good sign.

"I'm not dating you because you kissed me, Harry." Tonks said, in annoyance.

"Nor would I ask you too," I said, with a smile and caused her to become confused. "You did, however, kiss me back, and I think that says alot. You like me too."

"I'm not dating you, Harry," Tonks said, before walking away.

That was disappointing, but oh well. I decided to go for a walk around the Manor, I needed to cool down. I had always hated rejection, but forced myself to get used to it, knowing that it was a fact of life.

Minutes later, and the wards warned me of uninvited guests. I disapparated to the entrance hall, and observed those damned Weasley's trespassing on our property. I intercepted them outside the door.

"Yes?" I asked coldly, my hatred for them obvious.

"Ron would like to apologize for his actions toward your mother." Arthur said, nervously.

"You mean him calling her a Mudblood whore and your worthless daughter laughing? Do you actually mean that your sorry, Ron?" I asked, monitoring his thoughts with Legilimency.

 _"Of course not, I'm just sick of being a nobody again. while that half-blood and Mudblood Granger enjoy the good life."_

"Yes, of course, I never should have said such a horrible thing to your mother." Ron said, he's a rather poor liar.

"Your a terrible liar, Ron." I said, coldly. "You really should give your four youngest up as a bad job, Arthur. They're all worthless, Ron most of all. At least Ginny could whore herself out like her worthless mother." I said, making him shake in rage. "And the twins are bullies and thugs, I'm sure murder-for-hire isn't too far off. Let this be a lesson, Arthur, just because your wife spreads her legs doesn't mean you have to take up the unspoken offer, so you can make yourself feel better about your mediocre pay and low social status."

I hadn't got the desired result yet, so I continued. "Honestly, if I fathered such disappointments, I'd Obliviate them and send them to the muggles. Ron can barely use magic anyway, he's practically a squib. And Ginny's only aspiration is to Love Potion and curse my brother with inferior offspring like her worthless ancestors did to that poor Malfoy girl."

"I challenge you to an Honor Duel!" Arthur said loudly, his hatred and anger obvious.

"I accept," I said, with a cold smile. I got what I wanted. "The front yard is sufficient for a wizard of your standing to be humiliated."

"Make room children, I don't want you getting hurt." Arthur said, nervously. They all quickly obeyed, and Arthur and I took our positions.

"Whenever your ready..." I said, with a smirk.

He began with a disarming charm and I responded with Lightning Curse, they met in the air and I suddenly pushed more power into spell and blasted him back, and onto the ground. I followed up with a stunning charm, quickly defeating the miserable waste of magic.

"I feel much less frustrated now." I said, after Molly rennervated Arthur. "Well, off you get. Don't return, stay the hell away from my family. You might want to keep an eye on Ron, he's a pure-blood supremacist, and calls muggle-borns Mud-bloods in his mind, and outright called my mom that." Arthur nodded fearfully, having seen a glimpse of my magical ability. "If he calls her that again, I'll challenge him to an Honor Duel; to the death." Ron looked terrified and angry, but mostly terrified.

"Now, get the hell off my families property!" I said, before conjuring a life-sized Fiendfyre representation of a Ukrainian Ironbelly. "Run, peasants, run!" I said, doing my best nutter impression. They did, and I dispelled the conjuration after they crossed the property line.

I checked the wards and confirmed that my parents didn't acknowledge the warning from the wards, and James didn't even know what it was. I guessed alcohol and ignorance were the respective causes. I apparated back to my room.

When I arrived, I quickly checked for spies and other eavesdropping spells, and found none.

"By right of magical conquest, I claim the inactive titles of Family Weasley!" I said, assertively. The lordship ring for House Gryffindor appeared on my right hand, and to my immense surprise two other rings did too. Minor titles of nobility. Only the houses family magic and wealth would be of use to me. "I strip them of their family magic, and all the privileges of descendants of a Hogwarts Founder!" A flash of light signaled my success. I willed the rings to become invisible.

"Happy birthday to me." I said, sadly. A lot of power, skill, and ability, and I'm all alone. "Well, at least I have you, Zeus." I added, before petting him some, which he loved. I eventually just decided to retire early.

* * *

 **August 2nd, 1993.**

I had mostly spent the last two days in solitude, reading and practicing family magic. I had, of course, continued my lessons with James, and Granger, but I had mostly isolated myself. I couldn't help but wonder why Nym rejected me, I was quite the catch after all. I decided that I would just try again, after I turned seventeen. I might even get to know her better, and let her fall in love with me.

"Harry, come down here!" Mom said, angrily.

"Coming Mom!" Looks like the Weasley's complained to my parents. I quickly ran downstairs.

When I arrived, I saw Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley there, and my parents and Sirius.

"Yes, Mom?" I asked.

"Arthur just told us something very interesting." She said, angrily.

"Did Ron find his other half a brain cell?" I asked, putting a hopeful expression on my face, and causing Dad and Sirius to snicker.

"He said you attacked his family," She said, coldly, obviously not pleased with my behavior.

"A complete lie. I simply stated facts that he couldn't tolerate and he challenged me to an Honor Duel, and this was after trespassing on our property, so his stupid bigot son could insult us by lying to our faces. A pensieve memory will prove what I've said, and that Arthur Weasley is slandering my good name. Quite frankly, I'm getting tired of this melodrama, and the Weasley's using their master Dumbledore to bully or manipulate good people into tolerating their largely unpleasant actions." I answered, directing my anger at Weasley and Dumbledore.

My parents and Sirius turned to glare at them.

"He called Molly a whore!" Arthur said angrily.

"And she had previously attempted prostitute herself, no-one took her up on it and reported it, but Dumbledore had it removed from her record and covered it up. I have evidence to prove it, and given your families problems with mine I'm very strongly considering taking this matter before the Wizengamot." I said, to their shock. Arthur looked afraid of what that would do to his families reputation.

"She was sixteen and didn't know what she was doing!" Arthur said, angrily.

"Judging by your seven children, I'm inclined to believe that's a lie." I said, causing Dad and Sirius to laugh. They quit after Mom glared at them. "You come into my families home and lie to them, and slander me, I'm really getting tired of your worthless family. That's why you're going to swear an oath upon your life, magic, and families honor; to never harass or attack my family again, and to order your family to swear the same."

"Now, Harry," Dumbledore interrupted.

"Hush, Dumbledore," I said firmly, with an undertone of threat. He surprisingly obeyed, but seemed to be studying me more closely than ever before.

"If I refuse?" Arthur asked, angrily.

"I'll come after you with everything I have, starting with bringing charges against three of your children and sending them Azkaban." I said, to his shock. "I'll use my influence to have you dismissed from your Ministry job and be black listed. Your younger sons actions could easily see them expelled from Hogwarts, and Ginny could be easily driven from it. Well, I actually find Percy tolerable and have nothing against your two eldest sons."

"Dumbledore would stop you!" Arthur argued.

"Dumbledore is only Headmaster because they believe McGonagall would do a much worse job, and his position isn't secure. He won't come to your aid, especially when I can put him in Azkaban for fifteen years, have him dismissed from his post as Headmaster and have him forbidden to teach at Hogwarts; citing his endangering students as evidence. Now, will you swear that oath?"

"I swear upon my life, magic, and families honor; that I shall not harass or attack any member of House Potter, and to order my family to do the same." Arthur said, a flash of light signaled the oath. "I'll leave your manor now." He said, in defeat.

"I'll show you out," Sirius said, seriously.

"Are you pleased with yourself, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, his disapproval obvious.

"That I didn't let that swine come in here and lie and slander me? Yes, I am. That I had to resort to something as tawdry as blackmail and threats to have peace of mind? No, I am not. Are you pleased that you spit on the laws you're suppose to be enforcing? Are you pleased with being an embarrassment to the position of Hogwarts Headmaster and Chief Warlock?" I asked, causing him to become visibly angry. "No wonder Voldemort and his Death Eaters caused so much damage and hated you... they probably supported him because they hoped he would get rid of you, so their children could be safe at school or maybe even make Hogwarts a better school. Which is stupid. Almost as stupid as fighting a war with non-lethal spells, and taking orders from an over-rated old man playing war games with other peoples lives." He looked pissed.

"I suppose, this is what we can expect from the man rumored to have killed his own sister in a duel with his brother. You're almost as bad as Voldemort or Grindelwald themselves, except more cowardly and less stupid. Interestingly, you're one of the things they both had in common. Did you create yourself some mortal enemies to put down, and be revered for it? Did you do it for your Greater Good?"

His wand quickly appeared in his hand and he tried casting a spell on me, nothing happened, but he screamed in agony and a small bit of his magic left his chest and flew into mine. When it hit, I felt my power grow a small amount.

"Nothing? Just as I suspected, you're using a Peverell family artifact and were stupid enough to use it against a Peverell." I quickly took advantage of his pain and shock, and ripped the wand from his wand, and pulled it into mine.

When it was in my hand, I felt immense power course through my body, as it bonded with its Peverell blooded master and genuinely became mine.

"Harry, give me back my wand!" Dumbledore exclaimed, angrily.

"We both know it's the legendary Elder Wand, and that you have no claim on it. It's true loyalty was always to the Peverells, everyone else was used by it, and only a Peverell is immune to it's defenses. You and Grindelwald were just children fighting over a stolen toy." Dumbledore, and my family looked shocked. "Now, you will swear an oath to never inform, or disclose in any way, to anyone, that Harry Potter is the master of the Elder Wand."

"Why are you doing this, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, obviously stalling.

"Partly because your actions today destroyed any trust I had in you, and to end the bloodshed that follows it." He seemed to realize, that I had a plan to end its dark history. "Your oath, Dumbledore."

"I swear, I will never inform or disclose in anyway, that Harry Potter is the master of Elder Wand."

"Good..."

* * *

James unknown bird form is the Haast's Eagle, as seen above. I make no claim to ownership of the name. His cow like form was in fact a moose.


	15. Chapter 15

**Review Responses:**

 **Snowflowx:** I'm glad you like my story, and I will be keeping this up.

 **Kego66:** Thanks! I will! You might also like the story that inspired this, by the Santi, which you can find in my favorites, by typing CTRL+F and typing: Santi or just looking at the list. I have several great stories there.

 **August 24th, 1993.**

* * *

I had spent the last twenty two days training hard and pushing myself. I had finished memorizing half of the Potter family magic, and could successfully cast the spells. Sadly, I didn't grow my power at all. This summer really limited my time for personal advancement, but I managed to get James and Hermione able transform into their forms and they registered one of each; James, his lion form, and Hermione, her owl form. I had to persuade Hermione to my way of thinking to get her to do so, and it took me thirty minutes of my life, that I would never get back.

My Alchemy and Ancient Studies classes were so far easy for me, and I decided to continue studying ahead, and possibly test out as quickly as possible. I had already done up to the sixth year material for both classes during my summer. I may not acquire experience by draining knowledge, but I could copy all of their knowledge on a subject and substitute the experience with it. Remembering everything also helped greatly, and allowed my rapid progress through out my life.

It was time for my meeting with Professor 'Megalos' and his two new teaching assistants: Adalbert and Bathilda Abegg. I would have to defeat Grindelwald in his disguise, and two of his minions. All three were Sorcerers and combined, they surpassed me in power. I just hoped that I could somehow win.

I entered his office, having spent my walk calming myself with Occlumency. I observed him and his assistants waiting for me by the window, the setting sun gleaming on their grey heir

"Ah, Harry, I'm glad your here." Zeus/Grindelwald said, with a smile that hinted of impending cruelty. "As you can see, I recruited some assistants to help remind you of your place. Three Sorcerers against one Grand Sorcerer. How has your training went this summer?" He asked, though he obviously didn't believe my training would be enough.

"I made the mistake of promising lessons on becoming Animagi to my brother and his girlfriend, and then a family enemy escaped Azkaban, so I trained my brother some more. The Minister placed Dementors around Hogwarts for security, so I taught him the Patronus Charm. I've merely managed to memorize more spells, and maybe a fifteen percent power growth."

"You will need to work harder, Harry. Very few have your potential or abilities, you have more of both than anybody I've ever heard of." Grindelwald said harshly, but with an undertone of admiration. "Now, be a big boy, and take your beating!" He said, before gesturing to his assistants and rising from his seat.

I drew my wand and waited.

They began their attacks, most of them spells that weren't immediately fatal. I shielded and counter-attacked with Coma curses, blinding hexes, and several pain curses. None of them hit, they were either shielded or deflected, so I blasted them back with telekinetic force and continued my attack. I almost managed to stun Adalbert and Bathilda, but they rolled out of the way and shielded; respectively. I deflected a bone breaker from Grindelwald, and hit him with a wandless Banishing Charm and knocked him into his desk.

I quickly deflected two spells and tried wandlessly stunning Grindelwald, while sending a stunner from my wand at Bathilda; they both barely missed them. In Grindelwalds case, he hit me with a cutting curse across the chest and it shocked his assistants. I quickly tried stunning them, but Grindelwald shielded them, while I healed, using my recently obtained regenerative abilities. They quickly recovered from their shock, and began a unified assault, I began creatively dodging, deflecting, and shielding. I only counter-attacked when I could.

 **Two hours later...**

I was spent! I estimated I had used up seventy-percent of my magic, and had only taken out Grindelwald with a Coma Curse. His minions were experts at fighting together, and obviously very experienced at it. I had to regenerate a lot, mainly because of Grindelwald using a lot of nasty curses that cut, burned, and blew chunks of flesh off, and that used up quite a bit of my magic. I was quite happy I gained Voldemort's ritual-enhanced pain tolerance, combat and magical experience, and other ritual effects. It had contributed to my improved performance greatly. The three of them had finally managed to obliterate my shield, and I had to resort to deflection.

My opponents were incredibly skilled and powerful, and every advantage I gained was quickly lost or easily countered. I had begun to understand why Grindelwald was considered the magical counterpart of Hitler and had even controlled much more territory than the actual Hitler. In short, he, alone, controlled more territory than the Axis powers at their peak. That was why Dumbledore was still Supreme Mugwump despite his actions. The majority did and still do revere him. The forcibly silenced minority were ignored and relegated to spitefully opposing Dumbledore's actions, being mistreated by the majority because of it.

My distraction caused me to get stunned.

I awoke an unknown amount of time later, but observed the moon through the window.

"Well done, Harry," Grindelwald said, looking pleased.

"Thanks," I said, gratefully. "Was I allowed to use family magic? I didn't think to ask." I added, causing them to raise eyebrows.

"Yes, you were allowed to use family magic. Sometimes you can be quite stupid, Harry. I've already seen your family magic in action, and even briefly suffered under it." Grindelwald replied.

"Well, I'll strive to help you relive your long lost glory days." I said, with a teasing smirk.

"Your lucky I haven't found my wand, Harry, or I would curse you."

"So I shouldn't make jokes about your difficulty finding your wand?" I asked, making Adalbert laugh a little. Grindelwald silenced him with an annoyed glare.

"No. You should not."

"That's unfortunate..."

"You will manage." He said, in a tone of warning. "What are your plans this year?"

"Study, Sex Rituals, and dueling you three until I can defeat you with laughable ease. I'd like to find a way to target the students of the Athens Academy of Divine Magic. I was thinking a Portkey, but it would be traceable and Disapparating that far would be incredibly draining, though easily survivable barring prolonged battles, and I doubt they'll just let me take their 'sacred knowledge'." I said, putting sacred knowledge into air quotes.

"Yes, quite the task. I estimate that travelling that far would take ten percent of your power both ways. You could take a Portkey from here to Megalos Palace, both would be more difficult trace, and impossible to trace if you appeared inside the palaces ancient wards." Grindelwald said. "Your other goals are doable, you lasted two hours against us, and have extorted women into bringing you virgins." He added, in obvious approval.

"You cannot bypass the wards of the Athens Academy, they are the strongest of all time and were cast by people of Magus status or greater." He said, seeming to notice that I already knew that. "Which you already knew, you'll need to target graduates or students on holiday from school. I'll let you know of holidays and locations of targets, and you'll need to learn Greek to blend in." I nodded, that was only logical. "You can skip the Necromancy of Hades, the Peverell method is likely superior."

"Alright, thanks. Do you know of any ways to permanently destroy Dementors?"

"No, but holy spells are the most likely, though they were lost to time. Fiendfyre, Greek fire or the lost hell-fire might heavily damage them, as would dragon fire; though the latter would be to a much lesser extent."

"I wouldn't mind learning to conjure and control Greek fire," I hinted.

"I will teach you sometime, but you should go rest and recover. I'll have Alexys teach you Greek. Considering how quickly you learn, you should have it mastered in a month or less." I nodded in understanding.

* * *

 **October 1st, 1993.**

I had been incredibly busy the last month. I scheduled a time to test out Alchemy and Ancient Studies, the Professors seemed to have secretly plotted to sneer at me when I did that. I later thought it more likely that they just assumed I was being arrogant and wanted to watch me fail. I had recently mastered speaking the greek language, and continued feigning friendship with Alexys, which she seemed to believe. I continued my duels with Grindelwald and his minions, but hadn't made much progress.

I was, however, taught to conjure Greek fire, and had continued reading and memorizing books from _my_ treasure room. I also began the planning process for eventually relocating everything in it.

It was now the weekend, and time for my first trip to Greece. I was thankful that I no longer required sleep, because I wasn't sure of the time difference.

Grindelwald and I had just exited the castles wards.

"Be careful and don't get caught, Harry. It would look bad for me and my family if you got caught." I raised an eyebrow. "It would be easily traced back to us then, and this is a once in a million chance for you to achieve several goals." He said, referencing several students being released from classes to take part in political negotiations.

"I'll do everything in my power to not get caught, and to succeed at my goals." I said, in reassurance.

"Good. The password for the portkey is...Basilisk pit." He said, with a cruel smile. I suddenly felt the familiar sensation of an activating Portkey.

"Bastard!" I yelled, as I realized his cruel prank. My last sight of him was him with an amused smirk on his face.

 **Several minutes later...**

I had been spinning for what felt like hours, before I finally, and quite miraculously, landed on my feet.

"Welcome, Harry," I heard Deimos voice say.

"Thanks," I said, still fighting dizzyness. I vaguely noticed some other people near him.

"Are you okay?" Deimos asked, in amusement.

"Yes, I had just never travelled that far before." I replied.

"Yes, well, off you go to get decimated on your suicide mission." Another voice said, snidely. I turned my head to see who said that, and saw a near look-a-like of Deimos; though I could tell he was much weaker magically and rather scrawny.

"This unpleasant swine is my older twin brother, Phobos, and proof that sometimes the youngest gets the best traits." Deimos said, making his disdain for his sibling obvious. "This," He said, gesturing to an old woman. "Is my grandmother, whom Alexys was named after."

"A pleasure to meet you," I said, politely. Phobos scoffed. I had a very strong feeling that I would dislike him.

"A pleasure to meet you too, Harry. I have heard good things about you from my family. Hopefully, when your finished, we can talk some, but the political negotiations will be beginning soon and I encourage you to kill as many as you can, or to at least not be concerned about collateral damage." She said, with an unnerving smile. I got the feeling she could watch billions die and still smile, which wasn't impossible considering she was and is a Grindelwald supporter.

"I'll try to do so." I said, with a smile, having already researched the matter and planned accordingly. The negotiations, if successful, would result in the destruction of the Greek Grindelwald supporting families. While I didn't exactly care, destroying these enemies would be highly advantageous to me.

"I have what you asked for, Harry." Deimos said, handing me a piece of paper.

"Thank you," I said, accepting it.

"The password to return to Durmstrang is also written on there. I do hope my grandfathers prank wasn't to malicious."

"It wasn't, but I should get to work." I said, with a smile. He nodded, and I disapparated to the address. When I arrived, with a rather loud bang due to the flaws of Apparition, I quickly entered the vacant building with muggle repelling wards.

I quickly began the casting of the Fidelius Charm.

When I finished ten minutes later, I quickly placed the measures and wards to suppress the magic of enemies, and drew the ritual circle.

When I finished, I disillusioned myself and went to near their meeting place, a large palace standing out among the muggle homes. It was a gleaming white, with golden gilding on the gates. I didn't have time to observe it any further, because two of my targets apparated near me. I quickly hit them with Coma Curse each, and Portkeyed them to my make-shift prison.

I repeated this process for two hours, each time being grateful that Grindelwald removed the Trace from me, and then taught me how to do it. Moments like that made me despise him even less, just not enough to give him back his stuff or abandon my plans. After I confirmed the capture of all my targets, I returned to my prison.

When I arrived, I observed my prisoners.

Descendants of Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon. The best of them, the masters of their arts, and they were defeated due to an ambush laid by an inferior enemy, but I couldn't allow myself to get arrogant until I finished.

I moved the eldest descendant Zeus into the ritual circle. I was very proud of how I modified the rituals of sacrifice to sacrifice the lives and magic of my victims and grant me their knowledge, skill, and experience relating to magic. Sadly, I couldn't find a way to take their life-force and magic too, but that was acceptable to me; at least for now. I barely had to make any modifications at all, actually, although, I should have been at least be able to sacrifice their lives and souls to get their magic too. I would just have to research and modify it further, I needed to focus now.

"Potentiam, tuam accipio, ut mihi." I said calmly, with an undertone of nervousness. I felt foreign knowledge enter my mind, as a wave of energy was released from my sacrifice. I felt the guys knowledge enter my mind, and become mine. I felt my body absorb copies of his skill and experience, but I suddenly passed out, before I could marvel any further.

I awoke some time later, but still saw the sun out, so I rose from the floor and removed the body from the circle.

I repeated this process on the descendants of Hades and Poseidon, even confirming the annihilation of two bloodlines, which I was saddened by. On a positive note, I learned how to loot their libraries and palaces, and could read, speak, and write Ancient Greek.

When I had finished, I transported myself and their to their bodies to their palaces, where I looted their palaces into my magically expanded trunks that I had acquired, and razed them to the ground with Fiendfyre.

I concealed my identity, and returned to Megalos Palace.

When I arrived, I heard a pop moments later, and saw Deimos.

"How did it go?" He asked, in concern.

"I got what I wanted, killed them, and burned them and their palaces to the ground. It should keep your enemies afraid." I replied.

"Good. I take it you'll want to immediately return to Durmstrang?" He asked, in amusement.

"Yes, those were the first people I killed. I just need to think. Sorry, Deimos."

"It's fine, Harry. I understand why you need to be alone. Killing takes a toll the first time, you'll either get used to it, stop, or go mad with guilt." I nodded, and activated my Portkey.

* * *

 **December 1st, 1993.**

I had spent the entire month training, dueling, reading, and thinking. I had realized that while killing was something to be avoided as often as possible, the people that I killed were going to kill others out of hatred or for political purposes. They were arrogant and believed their so-called divine ancestry granted them the right to behave in such a way. They were idiots, and stepping stones for my ascension to higher levels of skill and power. I had already dominated 'Lord' Grindelwald and his minions with such laughable ease that it didn't merit description.

My newly obtained magical knowledge granted me such capabilities that I couldn't begin to describe them all. I had the skill, I just needed a lot more power at my disposal. I could use all of the magic just as well as my victims, but I wasn't able to lay cities to waste and then wage a war. Each of them had power levels near mine, but using the different bits of their magic, for example; storms, earthquakes, and tidal waves, at the same time would quickly drain me. One at a time wouldn't, but I was still incredibly powerful and knowledgeable; far more so than most of the world. I had already achieved one of my goals for this year, but that was a story for another time.

Christmas was near and I had begun thinking of presents for my family. I had decided to get my brother a familiar as a gift. Zeus had been a great companion to me and had already grown a great deal, and had taken to flying around in the fake habitat that I had created in his magically expanded cage. I eventually decided that I would give him a Phoenix egg, I was sure that he could successfully hatch it.

I removed a glossy blue Phoenix egg from stasis, and extended my magical sense into it. It had already absorbed quite a bit of ambient magic, so my brother should be able to easily hatch it and do so without much effort. It would quickly acknowledge him as it's first master, and would only leave when he passed on. Directly hatching and nurturing a phoenix causes its loyalty to directly shift to the person who did that, and considering how quickly phoenixes grow; my brother would have plenty of time to secure its loyalty.

My task was completed, and I decided to return to my room.

As neared my room, I heard my name get called.

"Harry!" I quickly turned, wand drawn to see who it was, and saw both Professor Abeggs. They looked unnerved by my speed.

"Yes?" I asked, lowering my wand.

"We need to talk with you, it's urgent." Adalbert said, looking concerned and a little scared.

I quickly opened the door to my dorm, though I was suspicious of them and made sure they entered first, and that my back wasn't left unguarded. They both entered, I followed them, and closed the door behind us.

"So... what's so urgent?" I asked, without preamble

"Alexys Megalos has grown tired of waiting on you, and has decided to potion you to acquire you as a boyfriend and eventual husband and father to her powerful children. She asked her grandfather to help her." He said, shocking me. I wasn't even able to conceal it. "Her family courts power and wealth, and if people don't submit willingly, they either force them or just take what they want. Even Grindelwald impregnated a member of their family out of fear."

"This is interesting information, but I have only one question. What benefit do you gain by telling me?" I asked, causing them to each raise an eyebrow. "I have no intention of marrying or dating your grand-daughter, so if that's your hope, you can simply give up." I added rather coldly, but they didn't seem offended. If anything, they seemed greatly amused.

"Who said we wanted anything in return?" Bathilda asked, in amusement.

"Well, most would want something in return for opposing the Megalos family, and the Dark Lord Grindelwald who's hiding in the school they work in." They looked shocked by my knowledge.

"How did you find that out?" Adalbert asked, in shock.

"Alexys is weak-minded," I replied. "Now, what was your reason for telling me? We hardly have any reason to care for each other, and I could simply rip the knowledge from your minds, so you would be wise to quit playing games." They both looked nervous and sufficiently cowed into submission. Adalbert briefly glanced at Bathilda, and she nodded.

"I need you to cast the revealing charm on us, to remove our disguises." Adalbert said, in defeat.

I quickly did so, and watched with interest. Adalbert was transformed from a tall, slightly balding man with blue eyes, and about six-foot tall, into a man of similar height, but with messy grey hair and hazel eyes. Bathilda was transformed from a rather short and unremarkable woman of below average height; into a woman of about five foot-eight inches tall, with obsidian eyes, grey heir, she was thin, but not unhealthily so. They just looked so familiar...

"You both look somewhat familiar, why is that?" I asked, in slight confusion. I had kept my wand trained on them, and my palm open ready to cast spells.

"I am Charlus Potter, and this is my wife Dorea."

"I had assumed you were both dead." I said, neutrally.

"We escaped before we could be imprisoned in Nurmengard and managed to hide for several decades. My father Henry, and my elder brother Fleamont; along with Alastor Moody and Albus Dumbledore eventually found us and ambushed us. We were secretly captured and placed in Nurmengard as unknown prisoners, and were freed with Lord Grindelwald. We required more healing, because we were purposely kept magically and physically weakened since nineteen-sixty-one."

Dorea explained, with a sad smile.

"I take it Dumbledore didn't offer second chances back then, or believe you were both redeemable?" I asked, in slight humor.

"No, he didn't. Do you have a Pensieve? I'd like you to have some memories, you're unlikely believe us if we simply told you. I also swear upon my life and magic that the contents of these memories are true." I nodded, and wandlessly summoned my Pensieve to me. Charlus withdrew a memory, and placed it into the Pensieve.

I entered it without a word.

 _As soon as I entered it, I quickly observed a younger Charlus and Dorea, playing with a little boy with messy hair and_ _hazel eyes. He kind of looked like dad..._

 _Suddenly, part of the wall was blasted open, and ropes were launched at them; successfully binding the three, and_ _causing the little boy to fall onto the floor, hurting himself, and beginning to cry. The cowards attacked a child!_

 _"Hello, Charlus," A weak, yet baleful voice said menacingly._

 _"Father," He returned hatefully, as Dorea tried soothing the child from where she was bound. Another man, who I quickly_ _recognized as Fleamont Potter, summoned the child to him._

 _"You must raise him Fleamont, I am too old, and your wife is sterile anyway. You can raise him free of the dark taint of his_ _parents. According to what I pulled from Charlus' mind, his name was James Charlus Potter, we will need to change his_ _middle name." Henry Potter said, coldly. Fleamont quickly nodded in understanding. Henry quickly put my much younger_ _father to sleep and modified his memories._

 _"No! I will destroy you all for this! We had repented of our actions, but I will not forgive any of you for yours!" Dorea_ _screamed. She was quickly stunned, and Charlus followed soon after. The memory blacked out, and I left the memory._

I left the memory in shock, and had Charlus not sworn on his life and magic of their truth, I would be attacking him for his lies.


	16. Killing psychopaths and having fun!

**Review Responses:**

 **Guests, (Chapter 15 reviews):** I'm glad you both like the story.

 **adamzbryanz:** This chapter should change your mind, if not then I only have about 20-30 more chapters to do so.

 **December 23rd, 1993 - Sunrise.**

* * *

It had been a busy twenty-two days. Alexys had been caught trying to potion me and I faked the appropriate outrage, which wasn't hard considering it was a truly dark potion that would have enslaved me and turned me into her human sex toy. I was quite pleased when she was expelled. My grandparents had continued acting as spies for me and had reported that the Megalos family were enraged, but had avoided any legal trouble and had thankfully hushed the matter up. I was just hoping that Dumbledore didn't find out. If he had, he would inform my parents, and they might remove me from Durmstrang.

I had managed to perform two more sex rituals over the last twenty-two days, with Agnes Yaxley and Isabella Selwyn. I had finally become a Mage, and was shocked and surprised by the changes. My eyes now slightly glowed with power, and my magic danced beneath my skin ready to be unleashed at a moments notice. I felt power coursing through my veins and felt like I could do damn near anything. I naturally opted to keep that feeling under control, it wouldn't do for me to get myself killed due to arrogance.

I had passed my tests and successfully entered the Mastery courses for Alchemy and Ancient Studies. My teachers were shocked, and even accused me of cheating. I informed them of my ability: Panmnesia.

It was time to implement some of my plans; namely dealing with the Megalos family, permanently. I calmly entered Grindelwalds class room, with an incredibly pleased smile.

"Ah, Harry. What brings you here?" Grindelwald asked, with a genuine smile.

"I discovered something amazing sir! I'm on the verge of doing something only one other person has done!" I exclaimed, catching his interest.

"What is it?" He asked, his greed obvious in his eyes, and buying my act.

"Defeating the Dark Lord Grindelwald!" I exclaimed with a smile, and withdrew my wand.

He laughed. "If you do, you will be hunted by my followers until you die." He didn't seem terribly surprised that I had learned his true identity.

"Doubtful, Grindy. They'll probably bow to me and offer me their undying loyalty, and I'll refuse. Anyway..." I quickly hit him with a Coma Curse, using my ritual-enhanced speed. I quickly packed and stored his things, disillusioned him, and levitated him out of the room. The arrogant old man never stood a chance, not now, anyway.

I arrived at my room minutes later, and placed Grindelwald in the center of the pre-prepared ritual circle.

"Potentiam, tuam accipio, ut mihi." I said, with a confident smile. I felt foreign knowledge enter my mind, as a wave of energy was released from my sacrifice and was absorbed into the wards. I felt Grindelwalds knowledge enter my mind, and become mine. I felt my body absorb copies of his skill and experience, and then I passed out.

I awoke some time later, and prepared my things for travel. When I was done, I disillusioned and levitated Grindelwalds now undisguised body.

Minutes later, and I had exited Durmstrang.

"Basilisk pit." I said, calmly; carrying Grindelwalds body on my shoulder, without any strain at all.

I arrived minutes later, and quickly used a spell to rid myself of dizzyness.

"Harry!" Deimos and Alexys exclaimed in surprise.

"I found your grandfather like this, this morning." I said, in false concern as the rest of his family arrived. Only Phobos didn't look concerned. Deimos relieved me of my burden.

"Do you know who this?" Alexys, the elderly one asked.

"Yes, someone who wanted revenge against your family." I said calmly, before blasting them all back. "Me!" I used an incredibly powerful blasting curse and obliterated Deimos and Phobos, before quickly killing their grandmother with an over-powered cutting curse that tore through her hastily formed shield like it wasn't even there.

"Why are you doing this, Harry? This isn't you!" Alexys cried.

"Because of you, Alexys." I said, to her shock. "I had a crush on you since my second year, but never thought I'd be allowed to be with you or that I even deserved you. I worked harder to prove myself worthy. I wanted to earn your families blessing, and then I found out about Grindelwald and the secret you were keeping from me, and I even secretly forgave you." I said, causing her to adopt a hopeful expression. "When you tried giving me a potion, I knew my feelings were a mistake and all due to my youthful ignorance. The funny thing is, had you not tried that, I would have gone on believing that I really loved you, when in reality I never really knew you. I will always have a place for you in my heart, Alexys." I slit her throat with a gesture, and watched her bleed to death believing that this was entirely her fault. I did cry though... I was genuinely saddened and did care about her. At least before I found out about Grindelwald.

I spent the next hour slaughtering house-elves and looting their palace. When I finished, I burned it to the ground with the signature magic of Hades; a weak imitation of hellfire, that was more like a black form of Fiendfyre.

When that was finished, I repeated the process on the Aesalon and Xanthopoulus families. It now looked like the Megalos family attacked members of the Athens Academy of Divine Magic, and that they retaliated viciously. I activated my Portkey, and returned to Durmstrang.

* * *

I had finally arrived at home, and had stored my things. It was a very successful five months, vast stores of knowledge, wealth, and other resources were obtained. I destroyed multiple enemies, and absorbed the knowledge, skill, experience, and even Grindelwald's Seer ability.

I took my trunks with my looted magical knowledge and assets, and disapparated to Black Manor.

When I arrived, I quickly stored the trunks in a secret room that I was informed of, and disapparated back home.

When I returned, I quickly went back downstairs to spend time with my family.

"So, what are both of your plans for your holidays?" Mom asked, with a smile.

"Studying mostly, my studying during the summer benefited me greatly. I tested into the Alchemy and Ancient Studies mastery course. At this rate, I'll need to take up another mastery course." I said, boastfully. My family looked amused at my arrogance.

"You're not working yourself too hard are you?" Mom asked, in concern.

"No, but even if I was, that's what I'm suppose to do at school." I said, to my parents approval and my brothers annoyance.

"I wish your brother shared that mindset." Mom said, before glaring at James playfully. "He chose Divination and Care of Magical Creatures."

"Those are two most useless classes!" I exclaimed, looking at him in disapproval. "You've never mentioned visions or shown evidence of skills for Divination, and Care is largely useless; especially with Hagrid teaching." I said, angering my family.

"Harry! Hagrid is very nice!" Mom said, reprovingly.

"Yes, and I'm not denying that. He is also quite careless and gullible, and I bet students have already been injured during his classes." The look on my families faces confirmed that. "He is unfit to teach. He has a history of endangering students with his reckless actions. A Cerberus, Acromantula's, a Dragon, and he put them where students could easily find them. If all you can say in his defense is that he's nice or brave, then he will likely be dismissed from his position soon."

"You wouldn't get him fired, would you?" James asked in concern.

"No, and nor will I even try. But the board likely will, and I hope Mom carefully considers the reasons and doesn't allow Dumbledore to persuade her against her better judgement." I could see my family didn't appreciate my words, so I continued. "Everyone caters to his whims, and the vast majority don't question his decisions. That is not good, and he has shown a history of horrible decisions which could have caused a lot of deaths. The deaths of children, I might add." They seemed to be more understanding once I explained my position.

"Anyway, this subject will only ruin the holidays if we continue talking about it." I said, trying to end the discussion. An owl suddenly flew into the room, and landed near dad. I guess it arrived early...

He quickly relieved it of its burden and read the letter. I sensed the magic leave the letter and enter his body through the finger tips, and had brief second thoughts about this action. Our family needed to be strong again, and quit bowing to our inferiors, so I quickly squashed those doubts. My fathers face had obvious shock on it, and my mom looked concerned.

"What is it James?" Mom finally asked.

"A letter from Charlus and Dorea Potter... claiming to be my true parents, and claiming that I was Obliviated by my grandfather." He said, before rubbing his head in discomfort.

I was amazing! I found a cure for Obliviation and protected it under family magic and several other protective spells.

"Are you okay, James?" Mom asked, in concern.

"Yeah, just a headache." He said, rubbing his head.

"Do you have a memory that seems foreign or forgotten appearing in your mind?" I asked, in false interest. I, of course, knew he did. I did create the spell after all!

"Yes, how did you know?" Dad asked.

"I think whoever sent that letter is reversing any Obliviations performed on you. Whoever created that spell must be a skilled healer, or a master of mind altering magic; or possibly even both." I said, in observation and used the chance to compliment myself. "Maybe your mind is being healed, based on what you described that seems to be the case. If it were a mental attack it would be glaringly obvious."

"I have a memory fully restored. It's of Dumbledore, Henry, Fleamont, and Moody attacking me and my parents." I used my skill in Legilimency to re-watch it, and I was very pleased with his anger directed at them.

Over the next thirty minutes he shared other restored memories. His grandfather and Fleamont being caught talking by Dad, and Henry Potters hatred of Charlus and even hating Dad a little by extension. Them forcibly subduing him and Obliviating him, for the second time. Henry and Fleamont asking Dumbledore to keep watch over the Potter family as long he lived and subdue any dark Potters, and again his Obliviation. Dad studying family magic in his fifth-year, which Fleamont insultingly called dark and tried destroying, and nearly died because of the protections that rebounded his weak magic on him. His life was shortened because of that action. Again, Dad being Obliviated.

Dad was pissed, and so were most of us. Dumbledore essentially promised to play God with our lives, and destroy or break apart our family. I'll admit he had good intentions, but the road to hell was paved with them.

"Harry, cast the Fidelius Charm on the manor." Dad ordered.

"Alright. I'll need access to the primary ward stone, and I'm knowledgeable and skilled enough to make some upgrades. I have plenty of time during my vacation to make them stronger than ever." I said, with confidence. "The wards were cast by four sorcerers, we could infuse our own powers into them to strengthen them further. We could do it over the course of mine and James vacation, and get incredibly powerful wards that should be among the best in Britain after Hogwarts, and maybe a few other really secure manors or castles." Dad nodded in agreement, and rose to grant me access to the ward stone. I was surprised that he knew how!

This was shaping up to be an interesting holiday.

* * *

 **December 25th, 1993.**

I had cast wards against uninvited house-elves, phoenixes, and, of course, the Fidelius Charm, and then I upgraded the existing wards. I put ten-percent of my power into five very important wards, and greatly improved our security. I removed unnecessary waste, IE multiple castings of the same ward and freed up more magic from the ley-lines to be used better. Dad approved of my actions and he and mom even put fifty-percent of their powers into the wards against house-elves. I even cast wards against other forms of magical travel, though I cast them with average power and would have to reinforce them further when I fully recovered my power in a few hours.

Dad had sent a response to Charlus and Dorea's letter and hoped to be able to meet them before the holidays were up, but now, it was time for presents.

"What'd you get me, Harry?" James asked excitedly.

"Oh, dang! I thought I had forgotten something!" I exclaimed, making his eyes widen. "Just kidding!" I added, with a smile, and handed him a box. He quickly tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box.

"What is it?" He asked, taking out the egg and causing our parents eyes to widen.

"A phoenix egg. Don't worry it's safe, you just need to channel your magic into it to hatch it. It will take a lot of magic to do it, but it should be hatched and fully grown by the end of our holiday. Just don't channel more than fifty-percent of your full power into it, when that happens; just stop and recover for a day or two."

"I will!" He said, excitedly.

I handed my gifts for my parents to them, and they unwrapped them with a smile.

I gave dad some books so he could self-study and achieve a mastery in Transfiguration, and an enchanted ring to replace Occlumency. I gave mom books so she could self-study for a Charms Mastery, and the same kind of ring.

They loved their gifts and spent a solid minute thanking me. I knew they had put their studies off due to the war and then my brother and I, and I decided it was their turn to fulfill their dreams.

They gave me advanced books on Enchanting and books on complex Transfigurations. I was surprised that some of the information in the books would actually be useful to me.

"Thanks mom and dad." I said, gratefully.

"When are Uncle Remus and Sirius coming over?" James asked.

"I'll have to retrieve them and bring them into the wards." Dad replied, with a smile.

"Just make sure they swear on their lives and magic that they are who they say they are. If Pettigrew ambushed them, he could polyjuice himself as them and get closer to us."

"Good idea, Harry." Mom said, in approval.

"I'll go retrieve them," Dad said, with a smile.

 **Thirty minutes later...**

Sirius and Remus were finally here, and Remus looked somewhat conflicted. I naturally suspected his loyalty too Albus Dumbledore was conflicting with his loyalty to my father and family, and Sirius.

"So, why the Fidelius Charm, James?" Remus asked.

"Things have been going down hill for years, Remus. Voldemort, his followers, and now Peter, and I recently discovered things about my family." He then proceeded to inform them of everything, and I do mean everything.

"Those manipulative bastards!" Sirius exclaimed, angrily.

"I'm sure they were just doing it to protect you, James." Remus said, like Dumbledore's loyal dog.

"Dumbledore has played god with my families life for the last time. I will no longer aid him in his failed endeavors. My priority is now solely my family and friends." Dad said, with uncharacteristic sternness.

"James you're not thinking clearly! Your talking about associating with two mass-murderers, I have no choice but to inform Dumbledore." Remus said, before turning to leave. I quickly restrained him.

"No. You're going to swear upon your life and magic that you will not disclose this information in anyway, shape or form." I said, having drawn my wand.

"Your all commiting a major crime!" Remus argued, trying to make us see 'reason'.

"Dumbledore has done a hundred times worse and gotten away with it, but rest assured all of his crimes will soon be exposed. Your oath, now." I said, coldly.

"I refuse!" I stunned him.

"Should we Obliviate him and remove the knowledge of the manor's location? I could also force him to secrecy, but he would know I did it and would be unable to inform anyone. The knowledge would essentially be occluded from his mind too."

"Do all three." Dad said. I obeyed and began casting.

* * *

 **January 4th, 1994.**

I had strengthened the manors wards immensely, and my power had grown. I did keep using fifty-percent of my massive power to improve the wards, after all. I was confident that in time the manors wards would eventually rival or surpass those of Hogwarts, though it would take time and effort on my part. I could only safely expel fifty-percent at a time, ten-percent per ward until each ward takes a Mage or better to break. I would prefer it take an Archmage or better, but I refused to be unable to break my own wards, so that limited my options greatly. Mom and Dad had been augmenting wards with their own powers, and that also confused matters greatly. I had confined them to improving wards against house-elves and phoenixes though, and that helped predict the strength of the manors wards.

It was finally time for my family to meet Charlus and Dorea, and hopefully get close to them. The Portkey was suppose to have activated minutes ago, and we had been waiting that long. I just hoped that nothing bad happened to them.

Fortunately, they arrived moments later and nearly fell, but I caught them with wandless magic.

"Why are we in the middle of nowhere?" Charlus asked, suspiciously.

"The manors under the Fidelius Charm, I thought it wise after learning of Dumbledore's manipulations and meddling." Dad said, in reply. Charlus and Dorea nodded in agreement. "Please read this paper," He said, handing them the paper with the secret.

When they had been informed of the secret, dad incinerated the paper and gestured them inside the protective wards.

"Impressive, you managed to put the entire manor under Fidelius. Most would die or be magically exhausted from the power requirement." Dorea said, to dad. Mom and Dad glared at me for omitting that fact. She feigned ignorance, and looked at me in surprise. "You must be a Grand Sorcerer or better to have cast that." She said, in genuine and undisguised admiration. My entire family looked shocked by that revelation.

"He also put thirty-percent of his power in warding against apparition and phoenixes." James added unhelpfully.

"Not helping, little bro." I said, in annoyance.

"Do his eyes have a slight, barely noticeable glow?" Charlus asked.

"Yes, why?" Mom asked, in concern.

"Well, congratulations are in order for both of you. Your son is a Mage." Charlus informed my family, shocking them.

"What does that even mean?" James asked, in confusion.

"It's a title for someone with greater power than a Grand Sorcerer, but it doesn't account for skill or experience. I have more raw power than Dumbledore, that's why the wards have been powered up so quickly." I finally confessed, as we entered the manors Entrance Hall. "I just felt it unworthy of mentioning considering that I'm less than half-way to my goal."

"I wonder what my ranking is?" James asked.

"Warlock level power, though most are much more skilled." I said, in reply. He looked confused, so I explained. "At the bottom, you have your lowly Witches and Wizards, then the much more powerful Warlock, then Sorcerers and then Grand Sorcerers, and finally Mages. The next two rankings are Archmages, and then Magus. For me to become an Archmage I would have to increase my power by four-fold. To become a Magus, I would have to be an Archmage and then increase my power by seven-fold." My parents and brother looked shocked. "It's a lot of work, I just have to do my best and hope it's good enough. Anyway, we can talk about my awe-inspiring power another time; we have family to get acquainted with."

"Yes, you all must have questions." Dorea said, in observation.

"Why did you support Grindelwald?" Mom asked.

"He had a plan to allow us to live openly and free. It was imperfect, yes, but at least he had one." Dorea said, in reply. My mom looked unsatisfied with her answer. "I'll admit we failed, but our hard work still endures in some form; countless governments are independent of muggle over-sight, rule, or even having to associate with them. They are equal to the muggle governments. Was wanting future generations of magical's to be free to live openly and without being persecuted so wrong? Most of continental Europe has benefited greatly from our actions and still do."

"Is it true you slew thousands in a day?" James asked, Charlus.

"Yes," Charlus replied regretfully. "I would have preferred that they didn't oppose us, but I had to defeat them; even if I hated myself afterward."

Those were just the first of many questions...


	17. Chapter 17

**Review Responses:**

 **slytherpuffrules:** Thank you. I like to think that chapter was where Harry showed his true colors.

 **Snowflowx:** Your welcome. Good quickly or bad quickly?

 **Guest (Chapter 16):** Well, here you go, then!

 **January 13th, 1994.**

* * *

I returned to Durmstrang two days ago, and I was quite pleased with my work during the holidays. I had read more books with family magic in them, and had strengthened most of the manors wards to the point where it would take a Mage to break them. I even grew my power by three-percent, and had plans to grow it much further. When I offered to improve the warding on the manor I never thought it would be so beneficial, but when I discovered how demanding it was in terms of power, I decided to improve the warding of anything I could. Which brought me to now, I was waiting outside Highmaster Karkaroffs office, I had offered to improve Durmstrang's wards, by putting thirty-percent of my power into them every three days, and he naturally wanted to meet in person to discuss it.

"Potter," His assistant said, getting my attention. "The Highmaster will see you now." I nodded, and rose to enter his office.

"Welcome, Mr. Potter." Karkaroff greeted me, in jovial manner.

"Thank you, Highmaster." I replied respectfully.

"I've been encouraged by my two Dark Arts Professors to allow you to improve the power of the schools wards, and I take it they advised you to offer. I have no problem with this, they cited your defeat of them and Professor Megalos as evidence of your power and skill. I will grant you unrestricted access to the schools ward stone, but I want something in return..." Karkaroff said.

"And what is it you want in return?" I asked, suspiciously.

"I'm currently fighting against an age restriction for the Triwizard Tournament and trying to get a dueling tournament for the other students or even champions from the main tournament to participate in." Karkaroff said, getting my undivided attention and interest. "I would like you to represent us as our Champion, ideally in both, or at the least, one of them. I am doing all I can to get my two best students as potential champions. With your abilities, you could guarantee Durmstrang a victory and humiliate Hogwarts; getting revenge against your former school by doing so." He added, with a cruel smile.

"I accept your terms, Highmaster, and wish you luck on your goals. Out of curiosity, who is involved in the negotiations?"

"The Headmasters of the three schools and Heads of their Departments of International Magical Cooperation." He replied.

"Ah. Sadly, I only have leverage over Dumbledore, though I heard Olympe Maxime is a half-giant. I'll write Dumbledore a letter, and see if I can get anything incriminating on Crouch." Karkaroff looked thrilled by this turn of events, and with the information I gave him.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. I see that I chose wisely. I'll let you go write your letter," Karkaroff said, being polite, but making his dismissal clear.

"I'll do that, Highmaster, and thank you." I said, before exiting his office.

I began my walk back to my room, I had work to do.

* * *

 **February 15th, 1994.**

One month gone, and my plans hadn't all went well. I tried blackmailing Dumbledore, and Dumbledore told my parents. I got a letter from them telling me to stop, and I obeyed because I was a good son. I just exposed some of Dumbledore's dirty secrets, specifically the Grindelwald related ones and he quickly lost his position as Supreme Mugwump. For some strange reason he didn't even bother denying the truth, and just took the loss.

I had managed to continue my incredible progress in my classes, and had taken the position as the best student. I had begun putting more power into the wards and had removed redundant and wasteful wards and added a few more wards while still leaving myself a way into Durmstrang. I could tell this project would be incredibly advantageous for me, I had grown my power by nearly seven-percent. I eventually decided that even at fifty-percent power I was more than a match for any student or teacher here, so I put fifty-percent of my power into the wards every four days. The benefits greatly outweighed the risks, and I was already reaping the benefits.

I was calmly channeling my magic into the wardstone, when I heard foot steps behind me.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," I heard Highmaster Karkaroffs voice say. I turned my head to face him.

"Hello, Highmaster," I said, respectfully. I decided to stop channeling power into wards, it wasn't safe to do while distracted

"How is your project going?" He asked, conversationally.

"Very well!" I said enthusiastically. "I removed redundant and wasteful wards, to free up more power to be used wisely. I reinforced the wards against apparition and attack first, both would require a Mage to break. Over the next term I hope to get them all of similar power or better; I'm working hard to get them so powerful it would take an Archmage or even a Magus to break, and Durmstrang's ward stone is much larger than that of Hogwarts, so it can easily handle it. I've also added wards that can defend against muggle weaponry too."

"What do you mean by redundant and wasteful?" Karkaroff asked, somewhat angrily.

"Two wards against Apparition, for example; only one has an effect, but the second drained power for no real reason. I found over ten of them, and removed nine of them." I explained, and he calmed down.

"Ah. I thought you might have endangered Durmstrang's security." That wasn't an apology, but, oh well.

"Understandable, but I wouldn't do that. If the wards fell, it would damage my reputation." I said, causing him to smirk.

"I came here because I have good news. I finally managed to convince the other heads to agree with having the Dueling Tournament, without that idiotic age restriction. I'm also working on removing it on the actual Triwizard Tournament so you can enter and win it for Durmstrang, but it's not looking like I will be successful." Karkaroff said, with a pleased smile.

"Great! Maybe I can still enter the tournament and beat Hogwarts twice, but, even I don't, I can still do it once. Thank you, Highmaster."

"You're welcome. All I ask in return is that you win."

"I will do everything I can, Highmaster. I won't need to resort to cheating considering the power and skill disparity between the Hogwarts students and I. Victory should still be a certainty."

"I agree. I will continue my efforts to make you our sole champion."

"What about Viktor Krum?" I asked, knowing that he greatly favored the idiot, well I call him an idiot, he's a slightly above average student who had trouble with Potions.

"You have a much greater chance of victory, and much greater skill. You're the best student to ever attend Durmstrang, Mr. Potter, and once you are ready you can make your accomplishments public. Now, I'll leave you to your work." He said, before exiting the ward room.

* * *

 **March 30th, 1994.**

I had continued my work on Durmstrang's wards, and had experienced a power growth of seven-percent. I just wished that my power was easier to grow. I missed being able to get fifteen or twenty percent growth in a month, and had asked Calypso if she had anymore friends to send my way. She said she didn't. I eventually just sucked it up, and tolerated my slower progress. I knew it would get harder, but I now dreaded how slow it would be as I continued getting stronger.

I had even taken to channeling sixty-percent of my power into the wards, it was almost a mistake. My body had become accustom to recovering fifty-percent of my magic faster, but not sixty, so I began training my body to recover faster. The rituals that enabled that were far too dark for my tastes and caused some degenerative effects on the body and psyche, so I began the training process. The strengthening my own capabilities so they could support a faster recovery. The training would take years to complete, but the benefits were worthwhile and would manifest in as little as a month. I had already begun noticing slight improvements to my recovery rate, though they were tiny and barely perceptable, and I only noticed it because I was looking for it. I was pleased to find that I already had a great natural recovery rate, no doubt from the intense training I put myself through.

It was time for me to visit my grandparents, though, so I should pay closer attention. I would hate to trip and fall and humiliate myself.

I knocked on their office door.

"Come in!" Dorea called out.

I obeyed, and entered their shared office.

"Hello, Harry," Dorea said, pulling me into a hug. My family had gotten fairly close during the holidays and spent hours just talking and bonding together, though the hug still felt kinda forced, but I wasn't going to say anything and hurt her feelings.

"Hey, grandma." I said, returning the hug.

"How are you, Harry?" Charlus asked, with a smile.

"I'm doing great, and you two?"

"We're fine. What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if either of you could cast the Spirit bonding spell, so I could check for new animal spirits. I'm hoping for one that would allow me to fly with Zeus."

"I will." Dorea said, in reply.

"Great! Thanks!" I said, before sitting down and casting several temporary wards. They looked amused, I just hoped they were amused by my eagerness. I didn't want to embarrass myself.

Dorea quickly cast the spell, and told me to begin meditating. I obeyed and quickly closed my eyes, emptying my mind of all thought and emotion.

I'm not sure how long it took, but I eventually appeared in a field and saw one form. I focused on it, and saw a massive gleaming dragon: a Ukrainian Ironbelly. After observing it for a moment, I had only one thought: either that was my new Animagus form, or it ate it. I approached it calmly, suppressing my fear and even maintaining eye contact.

When I got halfway there, I stopped and began the waiting period; staring at the Dragon spirit, while still suppressing my fear.

I had no idea how long I had waited, but eventually the dragon approached me. It stared at me one last time, before merging with me. I knew that I would never understand this event. I was glad to have a dragon Animagus, but I expected to be tested by it or have difficulty integrating it into my being. I exited the meditation.

When I opened my eyes, I saw my grandparents reading. I dispelled the wards and rose from my seat.

"How did it go, Harry?" Charlus asked.

"I got a form that could fly. I'm pretty sure the power requirements would put me near magical exhaustion, though." I said, piquing their interest. "My form is a Ukrainian Ironbelly. It will require _a lot_ of power to transform into. Most likely thirty percent of my full strength. I'll have to be incredibly careful and will need to continue building my power. I may even wait until the end of term."

"That would be a good idea," Dorea said, referring to me waiting. Charlus nodded in agreement.

"Then I'll wait..." I said, though I wished I could attempt the transformation immediately.

* * *

 **April 30th, 1994.**

I didn't wait, and I was lucky that I was away from an occupied area and was a master Occlumens. Controlling a magical form was incredibly difficult, because you had to fight the will of a more intelligent being. I nearly failed, only managing to take control after several minutes of intense mental combat. I hadn't attempted the transformation since then, but had focused my efforts on building my magical power. At least, that had went well.

Another seven-percent power growth, and it had become much more difficult. My regularly pouring sixty-percent of my ever growing power into the wards had quickly gotten them to a level that would take an Archmage to break. My power had only grown by a mere twenty-five-percent. There was a time I could get that in a month! I was being driven mad wondering why I couldn't get even eight-percent growth. My only consolation was that I had other places I could ward and grow my power further. Well, that, and my new Animagus form.

My recovery rate had also continued to improve, but the gains were small. I expected such small gains, it should improve soon and continue quick improvements until I could recover thirty percent faster.

The slow progress in increasing my power led me to research improvements of my Ritual of Sacrifice. I knew it was the easy way and involved murder, but I would only kill people who really deserved it.

As I thought back over the last month, I was on my way to a meeting room. All my hard work and general awesomeness had garnered me the attention of the War Mages: the ICWs Super Elite Combat Operatives and some were even Generals that lead armies against major threats. I had very little interest in becoming one, but decided to give them a chance to persuade me. As such, I agreed to meet their representatives.

I entered the meeting room and observed a man who was roughly middle-aged, but with magic who really knew. He was about six foot tall and with a runners build, he was clean shaven and radiated more power than even Dumbledore. If I had to guess he was a mid-level Grand Sorcerer, and Dumbledore was merely a low-level Grand Sorcerer. The other man was obviously of Indian descent and appeared to be older than Dumbledore. He had white hair and a beard, and was even taller than the other guy and had obsidian eyes glowing with power and I could tell he had it to spare. He was an Archmage, and the strongest in the room, and quite possibly even the world.

"Welcome, Mr. Potter." The middle aged man said, in a deep voice which hinted of his French nationality. "I am Cort Delacour, and this is my colleague Advik Patil. I represent the European War Mages, and Advik represents the Asian War Mages. We will be conducting your interview. Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes, I am."

"Why do you want to join the War Mages?" Delacour asked.

"I don't. Serving an organization that supports the government that oppresses us, the ICW, doesn't appeal to me. I came here willing to be convinced otherwise, though." Delacour frowned, and marked something on a piece of paper.

"What are your goals in life?" Delacour asked.

"To become a Magus, and to master most if not all aspects of magic."

"What are your views on Grindelwald and his revolution?" He asked. He knew I associated with Grindelwald supporters...

Interesting...

"That his cause was justified, but his methods were pure stupidity and impractical for muggle subjugation. He never would have won, he would have merely exposed us and gotten us all killed. He lacked the necessary understanding of muggles to succeed in his goals." I thought I briefly saw some anger on his face, but he quickly wrote something on his paper.

"If you were going to conquer the world, how would you do it?" Delacour asked.

"Answering that would be telling." I replied, with an overly innocent smile and caused Advik Patil to laugh.

"My grand-daughter was right about you, Mr. Potter. You are funny!" Patil said, in a strong voice that hinted of his great power.

"So your grand-daughter is Padma?" I asked politely, he nodded. "I thought so. We used to be quite close, but my lack of interpersonal skills may have destroyed our friendship. I forgot to write and keep in touch. I was fixated on learning and growing my power." He marked something else on his piece of paper. "It's a good thing I didn't want the job, or I would be really concerned about he's writing."

"Why do you not want to join the War Mages?" Patil asked.

"For the reasons previously stated. And so I can spend more time studying, spending time with family and friends, and working towards my own goals and interests. I believe that the ICW is a bandage covering up the problem. We cannot hide forever, and when we are exposed we would be destroyed and earth would probably be destroyed with us. I cannot in good conscience serve an institution that fails to prevent all of this. While I'm not arrogant enough to believe I can oppose or even defeat the ICW and all the muggles, I will not become part of the problem."

"You are not what we are looking for in a War Mage, but you may be re-evaluated in the future." Delacour replied.

"I just might cry over this heartbreaking rejection." I said, sarcastically.

"Then I'll have the record reflect that." Delacour said smugly, tired of my behavior and insults. I summoned the paper to me, and quickly burned it.

"What record?" I asked, in false confusion. Delacour rose to attack and found my wand pointed at him.

"Calm yourself, Cort. The record was just going to be put into storage anyway." Patil said, sternly. "He doesn't want to join, and is entitled to his beliefs. You were going to humiliate him, and he prevented it. Mr. Potter, you are free too go." I nodded, and rose from my seat.

"It was nice meeting you both." I said, before quickly exiting.

I decided I would use my new Animagus form to continue my training. I needed more power and to master my new form, and I could do both at the same time.

* * *

 **June 1st, 1994.**

Another month gone, and my incredible progress in my classes had continued. I tested into the second year of my mastery studies of Alchemy and Ancient Studies, and the teachers were shocked until my ICW representatives pointed out that I was Harry Potter. I was rather pleased with that, apparently greatness was now common and to be expected of me. I was more than willing to rise the occasion, at least as long as it benefited me.

My power had grown by an amazing ten percent, and I was able to safely transform back and forth once and was working on being able to do it twice. I learned that using my forms ability to breathe fire quickly burned up my magic too. I saved that option as a potential way to supplement the training method with. I still needed another way to build up my magic further, and my current training wouldn't have an effect for very much longer. I knew, I would have to consider ancient or higher forms of magic. I finally finished reading all the books in my treasure room, and hadn't found anything that could be of use to me. I just decided to relocate the books back home, and quite a lot of the actual treasure. I was very thankful for my magically expanded trunks, and Grindelwald having everything ready to be moved at a moments notice.

I was just walking out of my room, my things and my treasure flawlessly concealed, and had the misfortune of seeing my

former friends: Abigail Abegg, Aindrea Aesalon, and Ajax Xanthopoulus.

"Hello, Harry," Abigail said nervously. I began draining the knowledge of why they were here.

"What do the three of you want?" I asked, in annoyance.

"We're sorry, Harry, and we want to go back to being friends again." Abigail said, with believable sadness. A lie! They just want me to be the next Dark Lord, and are willing to enslave me to do it! They believe the Athens Academy actually retaliated, and are afraid! They want me as protection! These idiots even thought a mere Mage would be enough!

"I was going to go home hours early, but I suppose we can talk." I said, before opening the door and gesturing them in. The idiots entered, not even keeping their guard up. I quickly stunned the three of them, and entered my room and closed the door. I quickly began draining their knowledge...members of their surviving families, locations of their homes, and weaknesses. I surprisingly wiped out the Aesalon and Xanthopoulus families, except for the two in front me, and they had been living with the Abegg's. I quickly disintegrated them both, and then cast an overpowered cleaning charm on my room and cleansed the room of traces of my recent curse.

I hit Abigail with a Coma Curse, and went to retrieve their property.

 **Fifteen minutes later...**

I had finally packed all their things, and even had to retrieve hidden objects; most of which were illegal and useless to me and were promptly destroyed. I left my things here, disillusioned Abigail and myself and exited my room. I had to wipe out her family, and could only enter their property in the company of a family member. I began memorizing the location of their property, I wanted to disapparate as quietly as possible.

When I exited Durmstrang's wards, I gathered my power and concentration and disapparated.

I arrived moments later with a bang, and quickly dropped Abigail and put up my own wards to prevent escape. I bound her and waited for her family.

They arrived moments later, and I went on the attack. I used every bit of my skill, and every advantage. I was thankful that Voldemort had sacrificed dozens of humans and took their speed. I had quickly incapacitated her grandparents, her parents, and other family members.

Once I verified they were all in comas, I began casting the Fidelius Charm. It was a nice home after all, and I had some plans and this place would be incredibly useful.

When I finished, I entered the house and spent the next hour killing house-elves, dangerous pets, and looting their library. I also confirmed the ward stone could handle wards around Mage level.

When I finally finished, having placed wards against house-elves, phoenixes, and other forms of travel; I began drawing the improved ritual circle.

When I finished, I placed Abigails grandfather in the center of the ritual circle.

"Potentiam, tuam accipio, ut mihi." I said, emotionlessly. I felt foreign knowledge enter my mind, as a wave of energy was released from my sacrifice and was absorbed into the wards. I felt his knowledge enter my mind, and become mine. I felt my body absorb copies of his skill and experience, and then I passed out.

When I awoke, I noticed that the improved ritual was a complete success. It copied his knowledge, skill, and experience and then sacrificed his life-force and soul to transfer his magical strength to me. It wasn't enough though, he was barely even a Sorcerer anymore.

I spent the next hour repeating it on the entire family, and when I was done, I only had to grow my power another three-fold to become an Archmage. I knew there was a downside to this though, it would be even harder for me to train now, and just might drive me insane.

I spent another hour seizing their other properties, slaying house-elves, and warding the properties to my liking. I even discovered that they had a family castle that could support greater, but still not very impressive, wards.

Having achieved my hastily formed goals, I destroyed the bodies and returned to Durmstrang.


	18. Chapter 18

**Review Responses:**

 **Snowflowx:** Well, they aren't really in his class, Harry is in far more advanced classes. Anyway, by him killing those descendants of the Ancient Greek wizards who were worshiped as deities, while they were plotting against the Megalos family, he essentially framed the Megalos family, with the Megalos families approval. In short, the Megalos family brought about their own defeat and implicated themselves. When Harry killed them, and burned their and the Xanthopoulus's palaces, it looked like retaliation from the Athens School. His killing of the German Grindelwald supports barely even raised an eyebrow, they were basically the Death Eaters of continental Europe and everyone knew they were guilty. and even the government didn't care. A few people suspect Harry, of course, Professor White for instance, and even Highmaster Karkaroff is beginning to suspect and he began currying favor in chapter seventeen.

I don't think there are any confrontations planned, this was all written months ago. Harry has become a skilled murderer and liar and is very secretive.

 **Sneg Black:** I'm glad you approve.

 **Smutley Do-Wrong:** He is a snob, and he has good reason to be. And she also announced the location of the platform. It's not implausible for Scourers to move to the UK by the way, and then it really could get bad. Harry is a child prodigy and genius, with basically Eidetic Memory on steroids, and limitless ambition. He wants to be the best and doesn't really care how. He's dark, so he's not gonna be a perfect saint. Harry rips knowledge from people he believes deserve it, and truly despises know-it-all's who are arrogant and question his genuine superiority. Hermione would steal from the powerful families in a crude, easy to stop way, and get broken. The laws protecting family magic are a limitless get out of jail free card; they can do ANYTHING to people who try stealing it. Harry doesn't always waste his kills, he tries to take full advantage and exploit them. He's an Apex Predator and efficient. He will grow by leaps and bounds, because he has that potential and the drive to reach it.

 **keyblademeister88:** He will find someone, I assure you of that. He just needs an equal or someone closer to that.

 **Guest (Chapter 17):** Thanks.

 **June 6th, 1994.**

* * *

I had been home for five days, which I spent getting accustom to my newly grown power. I could now safely manage two transformations into my Ukrainian Ironbelly form. Those rituals grew my power a lot, and greatly reduced the burden of managing the power drain. It was still a viable training method though, at least for the summer anyway. I still had several properties I could improve the warding of too, and already had plans to improve Black Manor. I inspected it and learned that paranoia was a family trait; they had an absolutely massive wardstone that had a lot of free space left on it. It was larger than that of Durmstrang's and Hogwarts combined! Hell, Potter Manor's wardstone was only Hogwarts sized! That reminded me, I needed to get its wards to full strength.

I had sneaked into Hogwarts a few days ago and set the wards to warn me if Peter Pettigrew entered them. I was glad I had kept the Marauders Map to myself, it would allow me to keep watch over my brother.

"So, Harry, what are your plans this summer?" Sirius asked, with a smile.

"I want to get the Manor's wards to full strength, once at full strength they would take an Archmage to break." Sirius looked impressed. "Yes, I'm willing to ward your home."

"Is it true you tried blackmailing Dumbledore into letting you in the Triwizard Tournament?" Sirius asked, in amusement.

"Yes, it is. He told my parents, and I exposed some of his dirty secrets and cost him his Supreme Mugwump position. I'm considering removing him from his other positions. Merlin knows we need someone who will actually use them for something worthwhile, other than brainwashing children into believing he's some great savior and Headmaster." I said, making my family laugh. I was quite pleased that they were firmly anti-Dumbledore now. "I have been chosen to represent Durmstrang as its Champion in the Dueling Tournament, and I look forward to dominating it. Karkaroff is probably still trying to get me as the sole champion of Durmstrang."

"Why would he do that?" Dad asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm the best student to ever attend," I said, as if it were obvious. "He thinks it will be fun to watch me defeat my former school, and show them exactly what they lost."

"Just don't trust Karkaroff, he was a Death Eater." Sirius said, in near-paternal concern.

"Oh, I don't trust him. This arrangement will just benefit me greatly." I said, to their shared interest. "I intend to win, and as a former Hogwarts student; I would be humiliating my former school. That, coupled with my soon to be exposed Masteries and general awesomeness will make me famous. It will show just how powerful and skilled I am, and make Hogwarts look bad for not recognizing it and failing to help me develop my skills there."

The wards of Hogwarts warned me through my Lordship rings of Pettigrew's presence at Hogwarts. He had abducted my brother, Granger, and Ron Weasley for some strange reason. My parents looked concerned by my sudden change in behavior.

"Get to Hogwarts! Pettigrew abducted James!" I said, causing panic and confusion. "I enchanted his ring to warn me when he was in danger." Mom and Dad quickly disapparated away, and I extracted the Marauders Map from my pocket.

"The Marauders Map!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yes, he's outside the wards. You should go help, Sirius." He nodded, and disapparated away.

I did the same. I just opted to disapparate right through the wards; as was my right as Lord Slytherin-Gryffindor by magical conquest.

I arrived near the Whomping Willow, immobilized it with a spell, and went after them. I was glad that my enchantment of his ring was only a partial lie, it warned me when he was in danger, and allowed me to track him. It did have a range limit though, it only operated within Britain. I silenced and disillusioned myself.

Minutes later, and I arrived at the room where I tracked Pettigrew and James.

I used my ability to sense magic and observed that James, Granger, and Weasley were all bound and silenced. The rat was in his Animagus form and waiting behind the door. I conjured an illusion, opened the door and then sent it inside.

Predictably, the idiot transformed and tried stunning the illusion, I stunned Pettigrew through a crack in the door.

When I entered, I noticed Pettigrews stunner had hit Weasley, and laughed; I loved it when bad things happened to people who deserved it. I quickly removed the binds and silencing charms from James, and then Granger. I then bound and disarmed Pettigrew.

"Well, that was easy. Why are you here with Weasley anyway?"

"Hermione was still friends with him. I didn't spend time with him, though. Ron tried to betray us, but Pettigrew didn't trust him. Ron offered to help him, because he wanted to make my family suffer for rejecting his." James explained. I replaced the binds of Weasley and pocketed his wand.

"Well, he'll be rotting in Azkaban. Attempting to harm nobility, and working with a Death Eater carries several horrific punishments." I noticed Hermione looked concerned for the worthless traitor. "We should get out of here, and turn these two over to the Aurors."

I levitated Pettigrew and Weasley, and led them out.

I spent the next few minutes guiding them back to Hogwarts, and improving the tunnel. I hated crawling, and refused to do so again; especially with witnesses to the humiliation.

We finally exited the hole under the tree, I made sure I bumped my two prisoners a lot. James found it amusing, Hermione obviously disapproved, but didn't treat me to one of her annoying rants.

When we exited, we saw Snape and Lupin coming towards us. It was nearing night fall by this time, and I was glad Lupin had access to Wolfsbane Potion.

"Ah. Good. Pettigrew was caught." Snape said.

"Yes, and Ron Weasley tried betraying my brother and Granger. He tried allying with an escaped criminal and Death Eater, commited treason, and attempted to harm nobility. So, life in Azkaban for him, basically."

"The Headmaster will be most displeased." Snape replied, with sneer toward Weasley.

"I don't give a damn what he thinks." I said, having had enough of Dumbledore's ineptitude. "If he interferes, he loses his position as Chief Warlock and Headmaster, and I can make that happen. I'll just owe several favors, but it will be worth it."

The moonlight began to illuminate the ground.

"Oh no! I forgot to take my potion!" Remus exclaimed, looking at the moonlight in realization. That damned idiot!

"Get in the hole!" I said, pointing to the hole under the Whomping Willow. He began to move towards it, already beginning to change into his werewolf form. I eventually just lightly banished him closer to it, but it wasn't close enough, and the wolf began to take over as Remus changed further. I used my magic to move James, Granger, and the bound Weasley and Pettigrew behind Snape and I.

We watched helplessly as Remus changed, and was overtaken by the beast within.

"We need to force him to retreat, and go into the Forbidden Forest." I said to Snape, and knocked my brother and Granger back out of the way. "You two stay out of the way, but stay alert."

"We can help!" Hermione said indignantly, in her annoyingly shrill voice.

"No, you can't. You lack the magical power and skills to harm a werewolf. Now, both of you shut up." I said sternly, even snarling a little. Remus had finished his transformation, and focused on us. He looked at us predatorily, no doubt planning to attack already. I sent an over-powered Banishing Charm at him, knocking him ten feet back, and repeated the process.

He tried charging us, but was hit with a concussion hex from Snape.

I conjured a firewhip and hit Remus across the chest, and hit him with another Banishing Charm. Snape hit him with a bone fracturing curse, and Remus finally fled.

And then we noticed the damn Dementors and their effects.

"Well, I guess we can hand over Pettigrew to them." I said, before turning around to grab him. He was gone! The little bastard got loose and fled! "He's gone." I said, mere words not sufficient to describe my anger. My brother and Granger looked behind them, and seemed to realize how easily he could have killed them. We still had Weasley though, so he would be dealt with at least.

"Pettigrew isn't here! Go about your business!" I ordered. They didn't move. "Leave, or be destroyed!"

"They can't be destroyed, Harry." Granger said, snidely. She no doubt read that in a book and assumed it was an absolute fact. Stupidity like that was why she would never amount to anything, except for a useless bureaucrat who hoarded knewledge she would never be able to use out of pure greed and pettiness.

"I'll enjoy proving you wrong then." I said, before aiming my wand at a grouping. _Corpo Santo,_ I thought, calling forth a wave of holy green flames that almost instantly destroyed five Dementors, burning through them like they were made of paper. "Leave, Dementors!" I bellowed. Unfortunately, my actions seemed to have painted a target on myself. They all attacked, and I conjured _a lot_ of holy fire and moved it around our group protectively, before blasting it outwardly and incinerating several dozen of the Dementors, and critically injuring several others.

I formed some of the fire into a rather wide firewhip and cut through another dozen Dementors, causing them to fall onto the ground where they were quickly consumed by my fire.

I quickly destroyed the surviving Dementors.

"Still think they can't be destroyed, Granger?" I asked, with a mocking smile and succeeded in angering her. "Don't believe everything you read in a book, Granger. They were merely an incredibly weak type of demon created by a mad man named Ekrizdis. According to my research he studied demons and several other fields that were disgusting. I theorized that holy fire would effect them, but it was lost to time. So I just had to rediscover it." I said, still mocking her. "Now, let's get your worthless boyfriend Ron off to Azkaban!" I added with over-acted happiness, causing Snape to snort in amusement, and then give us a glare that promised pain if we mentioned the incident.

* * *

We arrived at the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts and found my parents and Sirius, Dumbledore, McGonagall, as well as Minister Fudge and his Auror bodyguards.

"What happened over there, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked coldly, no doubt believing I did something bad.

"Lupin forgot his Wolfsbane Potion, Pettigrew escaped, and the rabid Dementors attacked us, and I destroyed them with holy fire. Oh, and, Weasley here tried betraying my brother and Granger. He tried joining Pettigrew, an escaped prisoner and Death Eater, and attempted to inflict harm on nobility. I'm sure my brother can provide a Pensieve memory for his trial. Granted, I haven't confirmed the information on Weasley, but that's easy to do."

"Aurors! Take Weasley into custody!" Fudge ordered.

"Cornelius, this is a Hogwarts matter and I am Headmaster." Dumbledore interjected.

"Or is it?" I asked, before turning to my brother. "Did it happen in the Shrieking Shack, the tunnels or on Hogwarts grounds?"

"Shrieking Shack," James replied without hesitation.

"There you have it Dumbles. Problem solved. Aren't I helpful?" I asked, getting a glare from Dumbledore. "Anyway, a member of a noble family can request a student be tried before the Wizengamot when that student tried harming them or a member of their family. And I'm requesting it. And since the Weasley family are your vassals, I'm requesting you recuse yourself as Chief Warlock. You can't exactly be impartial after all." Fudge and my family nodded in agreement.

Dumbledore had no option but to comply and he knew it.

"I will recuse myself for the duration of Ronald's trial." He said, with a glare towards me.

I was pleased with that, and it was obvious to Dumbledore. He merely gave me a disappointed look and walked away.

* * *

 **June 27th, 1994.**

I had spent the last twenty-one days putting sixty percent of my power into one ward at a time, until they were at full strength, and then moving onto the next one. I made much greater progress that way, though the power growth was still the same. I had already gotten most of the wards to full strength, would start on the Black Manor wards soon, and considering they could contain much greater magic and support much stronger wards, I should have a reliable way to push myself further and gain much greater power. I was getting tired of the tedium of channeling my magic into wardstones though, and having to force myself to remember the benefits and how much I needed them.

Ron was tried before the Wizengamot, and ended up having more charges brought against him. He admitted that he and his brothers attacked me, and claimed I merely wanted revenge. I went ahead and pressed charges against Ron, but not his brothers. He was sentenced to life in Azkaban for treason and assault of nobility. He vowed to escape and punish the entire Wizengamot and their families. They wanted to have him kissed for daring to threaten them, but were convinced otherwise, when I pointed out that he barely had any magical ability or knowledge.

I had managed to finish reading the Potter family magic, and started looking through Salazar Slytherins personal library.

I found several ancient and incredibly powerful arts, and had begun studying them. I wouldn't have the required power to master the arts, but I could study and master the basic and intermediate aspects of them. Studying them would grant me powers that could only be described as god-like. I was pleased that some of the arts were merely different skills labelled under one skill, like Occlumency and Legilimency. It allowed me to target only the knowledge that I wanted, though that was only my first priority, and I planned to eventually fully master those lost and likely forbidden arts.

I was just practicing some the lesser abilities, deep in concentration and flying around the ceiling of my room; when suddenly a knock at my door shattered my concentration and caused me to fall onto the floor.

I was briefly grateful for my immense pain tolerance and durability, and then rose from the floor to answer the door.

I opened my door, to find my brother, waiting impatiently.

"Yes, little bro?" I asked, in annoyance.

"What were you doing?" He asked, suspecting he interrupted something important.

"Training a skill that required immense concentration and willpower. What did you need?" I asked, impatiently.

"I want you to teach me to create holy fire!"

"No. The power drain would be too great at your level. It might even kill you." I said, to his anger. "When you get stronger, I'll teach you, but doing so now would likely kill you. It's harder to control than Fiendfyre, and much more draining. It is a form of transcendent fire, literal holy flames pulled from a holy place." He seemed more understanding, but still unhappy. "Just continue exercising your magic with Animagus transformations and the Patronus Charm."

"I have been, but it started to become too easy! My power hasn't been growing any more!" James complained.

"I'll check your power level then." I said, before drawing my wand. I quickly cast the spell. The information flowed into my mind... Power level: low-level Sorcerer. "You're a low-level Sorcerer, which is very impressive considering Grindelwald was one in his prime." I said, and he looked incredibly pleased with that. "If you want to improve your skills, maybe study Occlumency. Your ring replaces it, but it doesn't grant you the benefits of becoming skilled at the art. I'm sure our grandparents could teach you." James didn't look interested, so I continued. "You could also ask mom or dad to teach you to do magic non-verbally. With that, and Occlumency, or even just the ring you would have a great advantage."

"I'll go ask then!" He said, before running back downstairs. I really needed to improve that spell that measured and labelled power levels.

I suppose I may have influenced him into taking on a project with my own good habits. I had no less than four of them for this summer, and that was a lot of projects. Perhaps even too many, but I could always continue experimenting with Wandlore. I had made great progress with it, I had dissected and studied Gregorovitch's work and had altered it enough to be distinctively my work, and even suspected my own work was mastery level. I did make plans to study the work of other masters of Wandlore, though. I wanted to be skilled at it.

Until I could study wandlore further, I still had plenty to do; including improving and modifying that spell.

* * *

 **July 31st, 1994.**

Another month gone, and I had made great progress. Potter Manor's wards were finally at full strength, and I had begun my work on Black Manor's wards. Since it was left to me, and me alone, I prioritized it. I did need my own stronghold after all, and it would be among the most secure locations in the world when I was finished improving the wards. I was also very excited to have my own place to plot and scheme in safety.

My progress in my training was going great, I had managed to master the second known form of flight and grew my power a decent amount.

I had managed to improve the power measuring spell, and expanded its capabilities. A Mage had to grow their power four-fold to become an Archmage, my modifications divided the old singular Mage rank into three tiers, and the Archmage rank into seven. I was a tier two Mage. I was going to make two higher ranks after the Magus rank, but the titles Grand Magus and Archmagus seemed stupid and unimaginative. I'll admit, I had pretty much ripped off parts of older titles, and was quite displeased with myself for the shameful lack of creativity.

I was currently at mine and my brother birthday party, due to the damaged relationship between Dumbledore and my family, there were far less people here. It was mostly my family, and the Tonks', Neville Longbottom's, and the Grangers. We had already opened our presents and were merely socializing at this point, though I was largely being ignored. I had so little in common with them after all, and it was only natural they would focus on people they were close too. I still found it greatly annoying, and was considering make more friends, just to have someone to talk too. People were just so damned annoying and untrustworthy though!

"Harry!" Mom said, getting my attention.

"What?" I asked, being shaken from my thoughts.

"You weren't paying attention again," Mom said, with a smile. "We were all just invited to the Quidditch World Cup by Fudge, do you want to go?"

"Of course! Bulgaria has Veela mascots!" I said, to moms disapproval and almost everyone else's amusement.

"I thought you wanted me?" Nymphadora asked, in false hurt.

"Of course I want you, but you rejected me and a dozen Veela should ease the pain of my broken heart." I replied, with genuine sadness, and caused her to chuckle.

"You wish you could handle a dozen Veela," Nym taunted, in amusement.

"Well, I'll try and if I fail; just look for a passed out and naked fourteen year old with an absurdly happy smile." I said, causing laughter all around.

"That's my boy!" Dad called out in amusement. Mom head slapped him, causing more amusement.

"I'll be keeping a close eye on you then, Harry." Mom said, sternly. "You can't be running around sleeping with random women," she added, before glaring at Sirius. I fought the strong urge to say: ew! gross! I had a feeling mom would not be amused by me twisting her words about her keeping watch over me.

"I didn't give him the idea!" He said defensively.

"Of course he didn't. Veela are known practitioners of Sex Magic and very few men can last more than three minutes; even without them using their magic. When I heard that, I knew I wanted to try." Dad, Sirius, James, Ted, Nym, and Neville looked impressed by my ambition.

"I'm gonna have to put chastity spells on my sons." Mom said in annoyance, and caused James to pale.

"Those only work on virgins," I added, unhelpfully and shocked the entire room. "What? I'm fourteen!"

"Nice, Harry," Sirius whispered. "You beat your dad by three years." He said, causing me to raise an eyebrow. "He saved himself for your mom." I looked at dad in surprise.

"What are you telling him Sirius?!" Dad asked, angrily.

"That you saved yourself for Lily, hopefully him knowing that would cause him to try following your example somewhat." How was Sirius not sorted into Slytherin? That lie was definitely worthy of a Slytherin. Dad surprisingly believed him.

"Okay, Harry, who did you have sex with? We need to send a letter to their parents." Mom said, angrily.

"Two of them are dead, though. Their entire families were wiped out by victims of Grindelwald who wanted vengeance."

"Damn, Harry. How many girls have you been with?" Sirius asked, in amusement.

"Only seven." Sirius looked impressed, most of all Nym seemed to become more interested in me. That could have been in my head, of course, but I think I read the situation right. "And why would you need to inform their parents? I won't be marrying any of them, I chose them for that very reason and another reason, which I'll inform you both of later."

I was very surprised when they didn't demand that I tell them now.

* * *

Authors Note:

Corpo Santo- was invented by Custer of the DarkLordPotter fansite. They are a great community with several resources, I keep meaning to join but haven't yet.


	19. Chapter 19

**Review Responses:**

 **Kego66:** Thank you, I'm glad you liked it.

 **keyblademeister88:** Harry wants them to keep thinking he was fourteen when he lost it, so no plans to correct their beliefs. His over-protective mother would remove him from Durmstrang and create a new chastity spell just for him. Even Sirius would be shocked and appalled at when he lost his virginity. The truth would basically turn their opinions against him and cost him their trust, they trust him pretty blindly right now and Harry can get away with damn near anything. This chapter should help demonstrate that.

 **san9999:** Thank you! I listed Harry P as a character earlier. Hopefully that'll get me a bigger following and more reviews.

 **August 18th, 1994.**

* * *

It was finally time for the Quidditch World Cup. We had arrived hours ago, and received glares from the Weasley's. I did the natural thing and discreetly cursed the guys with impotence and Ginny with sterility. What can I say? I was in a giving mood. My successes on my improvements of Black Manor and my studies had put me in a great mood. Half of the key wards would take an Archmage or better to break, at least with brute force.

I just almost fell on my ass!

"Watch where you're going Harry," Sirius said, preventing me from falling.

"Than-" I tried to say.

"Yes, it would be a shame for you to die in such a humiliating way..." A sarcastic, drawling voice said. I turned to face the speaker, and saw Draco Malfoy, flanked by his mother and step-father Lord Nott, and step-brother Theodore Nott. I began draining knowledge from Lord Nott's mind.

"Agreed, but such risks are common for those with complex minds and thoughts. Not that you would understand, being inbred, and magically and mentally enfeebled and all." I said, enjoying the idiots outrage. I noticed his mother Narcissa near him, being prevented from having a public outburst by her new husband, Lord Nott. "Oh, and congratulations Narcissa Nott, you somehow managed to marry someone even more unworthy of you."

"Go to hell, you damned half-blood!" Lord Nott spat. By this time, I had discovered his other reason for being here.

"Unlikely, but save me a seat just in case." I responded coolly. "You really did scrape the bottom of the barrel with this one, Narcissa. You could have come to me, I would have tended to your needs, and would have given you a child of more than near-squib magical power. Draco is an embarrassment to House Black's reputation, but what can we expect from him being part Malfoy? Anyway, have a fun night, and if you're unlucky, I'll see you later." I said, directly to Lord Nott, before rejoining Sirius.

"Nice, Harry, you pissed those idiots off good." Sirius said, with a huge smile.

"I try, fortunately pissing people off is one of my many gifts."

"Yeah, you refused a friendly offer to become an Unspeakable earlier. I thought Croaker was going to have a fit at how quickly he was rejected, and after he went to the trouble to list the working hours and denied you the ability to work from home." Sirius said.

"I was never going to say yes anyway. I have more important things to do."

We entered the Top Box moments later and saw my family, the Tonks, and Granger.

"What took you both so long?" Mom asked suspiciously. She was still paranoid about me sleeping around, and had cock-blocked me all day.

"I saw Draco Malfoy and he mouthed off to me. I had to put the little idiot in his place."

"I'm sure someone will put you in yours sometime soon, Potter." A familiar voice said, drawing my attention. I looked towards the direction it came from, and saw Cort Delacour. My family was glaring at him by this time. I also noticed an incredibly beautiful blond woman, with blue eyes and two miniature versions of her sitting near them.

"War Mage, Delacour. How nice to see you again, I presume this is your family." I said, before gently taking his wives hand and kissing the knuckle. "Mademoiselle," I said politely, which she was amused by. I noticed her husband was getting annoyed, so I continued and repeated the process on his eldest daughter, but I lingered with the kiss and winked at her. I repeated the process on the youngest, but far more chastely and without any flirtation.

" _Can_ _I_ _keep_ _him_?" The youngest asked in french.

" _No_ , _I_ _can't_ _put_ _up with_ _him_. _He_ _has_ _a_ _great_ _disrespect_ _for_ _authority_." Cort replied in french.

" _It's_ _one_ _of_ _my_ _many_ _gifts_." I said, in flawless french. The youngest Veela blushed in embarrassment, and the eldest daughter looked greatly amused by her sisters embarrassment.

" _I'm Fleur_ ," She said, finally introducing herself.

" _I'm_ _Harry_ _Potter_ , _and_ _it's_ _a_ _pleasure_ to _meet_ _you_." I said, with a charming and somewhat flirtatious smile.

" _You do_ _know_ _I'm not_ _letting_ _you_ _fuck_ _my daughter_ , _right_?" Cort asked, rhetorically. He was quickly shushed by his wife.

" _Ignore_ _him_ , _Harry_. _He's_ _just_ _over_ - _protective_ _of_ _our_ _daughters_ , _but_ _they_ _can_ _protect_ _themselves_ ; _especially_ _Fleur_." I understood the implied warning, and nodded.

"Harry, please come sit down." Dad said. I turned and saw my mom looking displeased at me flirting with Veela.

"I will." I said, in English. " _It_ _was_ _nice_ _meeting_ _you_ _all_ ," I began in french. " _I_ _must_ _go_ _and_ _try_ _to_ _avoid_ _taking_ _vows_ _of_ _celibacy_ _at_ _my_ _mothers_ _urging_." I said, with a polite smile, and caused them to fight off visible signs of amusement. I decided to go join my family, my mother and father looked glad I was.

Over the next thirty minutes the rest of the people took their seats in the Top Box, and I watched in well concealed amusement as Fudge made himself look like an idiot.

Finally, Ludo Bagman arrived and started the game. I began mostly tuning it out, I needed to strategize.

* * *

The game was finally over and we were all back in our tent and everyone else was asleep. I was calmly waiting for the attack to begin. I had spent hours constructing, reviewing, and perfecting my strategies until I was completely satisfied.

Finally, I heard the noise from the attack and even some screams.

"Wake up!" I bellowed, enhancing my vocal cords with magic.

"Wha?" James asked sleepily.

"There's an attack." I said, before hitting everyone with stinging jinxes to wake them up. More screams of terror were heard, reinforcing my claim.

Mom and dad quickly got out of bed and took charge, while I sneaked out of the tent, wand in hand and ready to kill some Death Eaters. When I was outside, I took flight and flew directly towards them. I quickly placed the muggle prisoners into protective orbs and deployed my customized ward: a ward that blocked disapparition and portkeys by marked Death Eaters. I then unleashed a barrage of spells: bone breakers, blasting curses and cutting curses. I used my barrage as cover to land, and continued my attack.

I had already slain three of the idiots. I quickly prepared a lightning curse, and smiled as the smell of ozone filled my nostrils. I unleashed the curse, forcibly causing the lightning to fork and strike them all, causing them to scream as their flesh was burned, and electricity coursed through their bodies. I sensed four of them die from the fresh injuries, and hit the rest with blasting curses; finishing them off. I holstered my wand, seeing no need for it at the moment.

"Under the ancient laws of magical warfare, I seize as spoils, the assets and titles of these enemies of my government!" I said, loudly and firmly. A flash of magical light signaled my success, and a few rings appeared on my hand. One Most Ancient and Noble House conquered, and a few minor titles. I loved that ancient law. It was passed so that people would actively combat the enemies of the Wizard Council and then the Ministry for free and allowed the government sit on their arses and do absolutely nothing while the problem was solved for them.

I was shaken from my musing by several pops of apparition. Aurors!

"Looks like the Death Eaters were put in their place," I heard Rufus Scrimgeour say.

"All in less than a minute," I said, revealing my ignored presence and making them jump. They, excluding Scrimgeour, quickly cast spells in panic, and I easily shielded myself from the attacks, and calmly waited for them to finish.

"Cease fire!" Scrimgeour shouted angrily. They obeyed. "He didn't even have a wand drawn and still made you all look weak!" He said, chastising them. "Impressive wandless shield charm. What's your name?"

"Hadrian James Potter, Heir of House Potter." I said, making sure he knew that I was immune to persecution of any crimes I committed here.

"Do you want to tell me what happened here?" Scrimgeour asked, not pleased with that subtle reminder.

"Sure. I was having trouble sleeping, and heard the attack and woke up my family and informed them of an attack. I had been noticing quite a few rumored Death Eaters around, and a few weren't exactly subtle about hoping to murder some people so I suspected an attack. When that was confirmed, I sneaked out of my families tent and confronted the idiots. I quickly dealt with them and remembered that Death Eaters were war-time enemies of the Ministry. I invoked the ancient laws of magical warfare, dating back to the Wizards Council; specifically the ones allowing me to sieze their assets and titles. You all arrived less than a minute later."

"How did you deal with them?" Scrimgeour asked, suspiciously.

"I used some personal magic to get here quickly, placed the muggles into protective orbs, cast a customized ward, and then barraged the Death Eaters with bone breakers, and blasting and cutting curses. I used a lightning curse to inflict greater damage and that killed four of them. I finished the others off with blasting curses. As you can see, I decided the world was a better place without them, and they probably would have plead the Imperious again, anyway." Further discussion was cut off by the appearance of the Dark Mark.

"You're free to go, but we may contact you before September." Scrimgeour said, before disapparating away, followed by most of the Aurors. The two that stayed began obliviating the muggles.

I decided to return to my families tent, and concealed my new rings as an after-thought. I might as well face my family now.

I entered the tent moments later, having apparated to outside it.

"Harry! Where were you?" Dad asked in concern, and drew everyone's attention to me.

"I killed the Death Eaters, but we should still leave. Another one cast the Dark Mark, and the Aurors are trying to catch them now." Several of our group looked unnerved at how easily I talked about killing people

"Are you okay, Harry?" Mom asked in concern, no doubt having heard or experienced what it was like to kill in battle.

"I'm fine, they didn't even hit me with a single spell. As for emotionally and mentally... I killed them so that they could never kill or harm another ever again. I'll have to deal with some Ministry idiots, but I did the right thing and cannot be punished for it."

"You killed people!" Granger said, shrilly.

"I killed murderers, rapists and pedophiles, you dumb bint. Now, kindly spare us the sound of your annoyingly shrill voice."

"Harry!" Mom said angrily, not pleased with my behavior. I was hoping that I could get away with it, since I just had a 'very traumatic experience'.

"I've had all the drama I can handle tonight..." I said, before apparating away. I decided that I would just ward my new properties until I cooled down some.

* * *

 **August 20th, 1994.**

I decided it was finally time to return home, and take my punishment for my behavior. I wasn't pleased with it though, that annoying little bitch deserved far more hurtful words. She would have the Death Eaters spared and given even more second chances. She's essentially a much, much weaker version of Dumbledore, and much less intelligent. Sadly, I suspected that would be her fate even a century from now. She simply lacked the potential to become truly powerful.

I had spent the nearly two days I was gone warding my new properties to the safest bare minimum, and even shagged Narcissa Nott to relieve stress and gave her an allowance to live on, and a home. I contacted the Goblins at Gringotts and made sure the former vault owners were barred access to them. The Goblins happily complied and were even extra happy about it, no doubt enjoying the suffering of bigots. I considered giving them the Goblin made objects that I now owned and returning them as a thank you gift, but decided against it and even summoned the Sword of Gryffindor with my Lordship Ring to protect it from Voldemort and Dumbledore. It was now in my most secure secret room, under the best protections I could give it.

I nervously entered the doors of Potter Manor.

And was confronted by my family, minus Charlus and Dorea, plus a smug looking Granger. I had really made an enemy of her, oh well. I was just glad she wasn't a threat. I did begin to drain knowledge from her mind, I wanted to make sure she hadn't made an attempt our family magic.

"I'm sorry for just leaving." I began, and no-one interrupted. "I hadn't slept any. I had just fought for my life and taken the lives of others, and then someone I disliked and found annoying essentially called me a murderer for ending the threat they had posed to the innocent. I had a short temper due to those circumstances, and lashed out. I really am sorry for just leaving, and probably causing you all to worry." I could tell I had softened up my family, and carefully avoided actually apologizing to Granger.

"Don't _ever_ do that again, Harry. If you need space, find someplace private or return home." Mom said sternly, with an undertone of sadness. "You're lucky your father and Sirius calmed me down after you silently disapparated, and told me that they used to do so illegally themselves." Granger looked pissed.

"You mean he's not going to be punished?" Granger asked in shock at how things went. They all raised eyebrows at her poorly concealed disdain for me, and unhealthy desire to see me punished. She over-played her hand. I just needed to take advantage.

"Would you punish someone who killed a Nazi? A Nazi who committed all manner of war crimes and got away with it? That's basically what I did. I prevented them from ever raping or murdering again, and considering their views on blood status, one of their future victims could have been you or your family." I said coolly, choosing my words carefully.

"You shouldn't get to be a vigilante! You should be in Azkaban for taking the law into your own hands! You're a murderer!" By this time, the room had turned against her.

"Hermione, go pack your things!" Dad said angrily. Hermione looked shocked, and looked to my mom and James for confirmation. It was unanimous, she had ruined her relationship with my family and was receiving looks of disdain from all of them and myself. She rose from her seat, a tear rolling down her cheek, and left the room to pack. I learned she had merely thought of ways to steal everyone's family magic, and not just ours. I would have to watch her closely.

"Sorry about Hermione, Harry." James said. "I think she's just intimidated because you're better than her at everything."

"She's arrogant actually, and believes herself my better and believes that I use dark rituals to cheat. She really has no actual talent, all she does is spew the contents of books out like verbal diarrhea. She lacks innovation, intuition or the ability to improve something." My family seemed to agree with my assessment.

"By the way, Harry. Minister Fudge, Madam Bones, and Head Auror Scrimgeour want to talk to you later today. Fudge and Scrimgeour for some reason thought that you attended Hogwarts, but Madam Bones knew otherwise and scheduled you in before you left for Durmstrang, and now that you have returned home, we can leave after you clean up." Dad said.

"Alright. I'll go do that."

* * *

 **Two hours later...**

We had finally arrived at the Minister's office. I had gotten some weird looks when I walked right past the wand check point, but no-one said anything about it. We would have been here earlier if Hermione's parents didn't require a detailed explanation. My only consolation was that they agreed with my actions, and saw right through Hermione's false reasons for being such a bitch. They knew she was arrogant and jealous. She thought she was better, but was jealous of the praise heaped on me for going against her idiotic authority worshiping beliefs.

"The Minister, Madam Bones, Head Auror Scrimgeour, and Unspeakable Croaker are already waiting for you inside, Heir Potter." Fudge's beautiful secretary said, with a blush. Aw! She was attracted to me! I couldn't blame her, though, I was very attractive after all.

"Yes, but what's your name, gorgeous?" I asked flirtatiously.

"Gemma," She replied with a smile. "Gemma Farley."

"Well, Gemma, I'll be sure to think of you when I need a date this year or next summer." I said, with a smile. I stepped up to her, kissed her on the cheek and entered Fudge's office; closely followed by my awed father and brother, but mom didn't look at all pleased with my actions.

"Ah, Hadrian! Welcome!" Fudge said, greeting me enthusiastically, like an uncle would a nephew. "Lord and Lady Potter. I'm glad to see you're both well! And, James Potter, the Boy Who Lived!" Fudge said, shaking their hands.

"This is my Senior Undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge." Fudge said, gesturing to a short, hideous, toad-like woman.

"You, of course, recognize Madam Amelia Bones, and Head Auror Scrimgeour. This is Unspeakable Croaker, Head of the Department of Mysteries." Fudge said. "Please, have a seat!" He simpered, gesturing toward the vacant seats. I took the one nearest Madam Bones, just in case I needed to flirt with her.

"Now, I bet you're all wondering why I asked you here?" Fudge said, trying for a charming smile, but only seeming like a sexual predator.

"I assumed it was in regards to my defeat of the Death Eaters at the World Cup."

"Well, yes, Scrimgeour and Amelia want a Pensieve memory of the event. Either way, I can safely promise an Order of Merlin, First Class. I will even throw in the other two classes, considering your brief capture of Pettigrew, and rediscovery of lost knowledge."

Ah, so he wanted knowledge of how to use and control Holy Fire.

"I can easily provide a memory and will happily accept an Order of Merlin, First and Second Class, but the casting of Holy Fire drains immense amounts of power and is far more difficult to control than Fiendfyre, and could therefore be fatal to cast for most of your Aurors and Ministry personnel. However, I did invent a ward that specifically targets bearers of the Dark Mark. That's how I prevented Death Eaters from escaping via Apparition or Portkey. It only suffers the same weaknesses of other wards." I said, getting the interest of Bones, Scrimgeour, and Croaker.

"I'd like to get that memory before we continue," Madam Bones interrupted stiffly, getting a glare from Umbridge.

"Of course, do you have a vial?" She nodded, and reached into her robes. I withdrew the memory wandlessly and non-verbally just to show off, and placed it into the offered vial. Those unfamiliar with me were awed by my casual display of advanced magic.

"Have you considered becoming an Auror?" Scrimgeour asked.

"No, I'm more interested in scholarly pursuits. I've already refused job offers from the War Mages and Unspeakables."

"Impressive, most would beg on their hands and knees for those jobs." Madam Bones said.

"When did you refuse those job offers, Harry?" Mom asked, in surprise.

"I was interviewed by War Mages Delacour and Patil at Durmstrang, and expressed my disinterest. I heard Croaker out at the World Cup, but quickly lost what little interest I had when I heard the job hours."

"I would like to see this memory where you allegedly defeated ten adult wizards, because it sounds like a lie, and I highly doubt a child of your background could do what you claimed." Umbridge said, in a high pitched girly voice. Fudge suddenly looked very nervous.

"My background? You mean a half-blood with a muggle-born mother?" I asked coldly, and she didn't deny it. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to reveal your bigotry. It's well-known even outside the Ministry... yes, I know who you are. You are Dolores Jane Umbridge, born August 26th, 1952, to Orford Umbridge, a half-blood who used to do house-elf work like mopping floors here at the Ministry, and Ellen Cracknell, a muggle. You have a squib brother Edward Cracknell, and bribed your father into disappearing from the public view to spare your reputation." I smirked at her apoplectic expression and continued.

"You claim to be pure-blood with a father who was on the Wizengamot, when in reality he probably only mopped its floor. We may both be half-bloods, Dolores, but your father was a half-blood peasant, your mother a muggle. Both of my parents have magic, and my fathers nobility. I hope that explains how much better I am than you, if not, then you are far more stupid than I heard, or your OWLs and NEWTs prove. Don't ever mock my blood status again! You have the second least pure blood here, and the least magical power, which is only slightly above squib level." I said, causing a murderous expression to appear on her face. Most of the room was snickering by now, even Fudge was.

"Breeding does show, I'll admit that. Your just low-bred peasant trash, and the only way to improve your mediocre bloodline would be to get impregnated by a house-elf." I said, causing everyone to laugh. I knew they all wanted to see Umbridge put in her place, and had waited years to for it, I just hoped it was worth the wait for them.

"I hope your victims families kill you in revenge!" Umbridge spat venomously, madness obvious in her eyes.

"Minister," I began, after we had all finished laughing. "perhaps you should fire this recently discovered Death Eater sympathizer. She's also obviously unstable too, and a bad reflection upon your Ministry and yourself." Umbridge reached for her wand, and was quickly stunned by myself and Madam Bones. "That's attempted assault on nobility, possibly even attempted murder."

"I'll fire her." Fudge agreed. Honestly, he looked relieved. Perhaps she was extorting him?

"Excellent." I said, before withdrawing some files and handing them to Madam Bones. "That should help you punish her, courtesy of Lord Arcturus Black's files. I have no idea what's in them, but it should be good." She began glancing through the files, before handing them to Scrimgeour who had also been reading them over her shoulder.

"I need to go work on this." Scrimgeour said, before quickly leaving, levitating Umbridge behind him.

"Now, about the three classes of the Order of Merlin..." Fudge began, with a smile.


	20. Chapter 20

**Review Responses:**

 **death444:** I'm glad you love it.

 **keyblademeister88:** He won House Nott and four other minor, unnamed titles. Killed several DE's there. Keep in mind that he isn't a Nott and isn't closely related to them, so it's a blank ring that can merged into another or given to a minor family, which would elevate them to Most Ancient and Noble status.

 **Kego66:** Thanks!

 **Starecrepily:** I'm glad you like the story, but I have no immediate plans to de-power Harry. I will say that he will need his power for the final battle with a Dark Lord more powerful and skilled than Voldemort and Grindelwald combined and need it for the next phase of the story. His magic regenerates over the course of 24 hours, and unless he permanently sacrificed some of it, which he would never do, what you're suggesting wouldn't work. Harry could do all of that, but it wouldn't permanently weaken him, his powers would recover. A Kneazel and Doxy would explode if they had even half-a-percent of Harry's immense power. I am considering A basilisk as a second familiar, or a hybrid between it and a Sea Serpent; that could handle his power.

 **August 31st, 1994.**

* * *

I was finally back at Durmstrang, and continuing my dominion over my classes, and my hard work. I had been improving the wards on Abegg Castle to my liking, it was the most secure option for my German base, and it was looking like I would need to follow through on some plans to get allies, and would need secure locations to meet them. Dumbledore had already tried recruiting my family into servitude to him and his cult; citing the Dark Mark on Snape's arm growing darker. They refused to get involved, and even stated that they no longer believed in his 'leadership'. The old man looked so sad that I had to fight the urge to laugh at him. It was his fault they lost their faith in him!

If Voldemort was going to be returning soon, then I would need allies for myself and my family. Dumbledore didn't deserve our support and couldn't be trusted anymore, so I had to find my own allies or minions. I had already contacted the Flamels and had asked them if they were interested in a fighting a British Dark Lord who's insane, has daddy issues, and delusions of grandeur and adequacy. I went on to explain that I found Dumbles and his cult untrustworthy, I knew they didn't really trust him, so they would understand, and had given the old man a fake stone in the first place...

 _Flashback_

 _Hogwarts, June 7th, 1992._

 _I had been waiting, and essentially stalking for hours; though I would never admit to stalking anyone, until, finally, the_ _Flamels entered Hogwarts', Entrance Hall. At least, I hoped they were the Flamels, they were both much more powerful_ _than Dumbledore, with slightly glowing eyes._

 _"Excuse me, are you Mr. and Mrs. Flamel?" I asked politely, though, I felt an odd sensation run through my mind._

 _"Yes, we are. And who might you be, young man?" Nicolas asked, with a kindly smile._

 _"Harry Potter, sir, my brother protected your stone that Dumbledore used as bait, after he placed protections that were_ _beaten by three first years of unexceptional ability." I said, they looked displeased, though not by me. "The reason I_ _approached you was because I have information detailing the casting of the Fidelius Charm, as well as wards against_ _phoenixes and house-elves, and would like to offer you this information with no strings attached, so that you can better_ _protect your property in the future. I only hope you would consider an alliance against this Dark Lord in the future, but_ _would understand if you refused to get involved, and would bear you no ill will if you did."_

 _"We accept, Harry," Perenelle said, with a kind smile. "Have you considered studying Alchemy?"_

 _That was an odd, and sudden subject change._

 _"Of course, the possibility of creating medicines and cures for nearly any illness, immortality, transmutation of base_ _metals into gold, are all of great interest to me; especially the prospect of curing Lycanthropy. I'm planning to choose_ _Alchemy as an elective at Durmstrang for my third year."_

 _"Well, when you graduate, why don't you write us a letter and I'll take you as an apprentice. I'll even waive the traditional_ _clause of owning your work." Nicolas offered, with a smile. I wondered why they were being so polite to me. I couldn't_ _have made that good of an impression._

 _"I'll try to, sir." I said, but was hoping I could. There are just many unknown factors that could prevent me from doing_ _so._

 _"Good, and by the way, we gave Dumbledore a fake Stone." Nicolas said, with a sad smile. I thought he had just trusted_ _Dumbledore for some reason, and that trust had blinded him. Oh well, at least, I wasn't alone in my distrust of him._

 _"That actually makes a lot of sense, considering how inept he is as a Headmaster." I said, causing them to fight smirks._

 _"Yes, he was always reactive and we knew better than to trust him with the real Stone. I suppose we should go reclaim_ _the fake and return home, but, thank you, again, Harry." Perenelle said._

 _"Yes, thank you, Harry. I look forward to seeing great things from you." Nicolas said, with a smile._

 _They both walked away, and I was glad that I hadn't accused them of using Dark Magic, involving human sacrifice. Lord_ _Arcturus Black had information on almost everyone who mattered. One of the ingredients of the Philosophers Stone was_ _human souls, one abundant source of prima materia; at least according to his information, and I doubt they would abduct_ _muggles for fun; especially considering how beautiful Perenelle Flamel is, and objectively Nicolas Flamel is attractive too._

 _End Flashback._

The ceremony to award me all three classes of the Order of Merlin was scheduled for November 5th, and I was notified that I would also be presented with the International Wizarding Order of Merit on the same day by an ICW representative. I was tempted to refuse it, but that would have drawn even more attention to me.

I was waiting in a private meeting room, Karkaroff had summoned myself, and one other to this room: Nysa White, the only daughter of Professor White. We had both been waiting ten minutes. I had been discreetly admiring her incredible beauty... She had her fathers blonde hair and blue eyes, and she somehow made Durmstrang robes look sexy. I could tell she was powerful; when I wasn't admiring her surprisingly well-developed bust anyway.

"Okay. I can't sit in silence any longer. You are going to have a conversation with me, and at least pretend to enjoy it." Nysa finally said.

"Sorry, I just normally avoid people. They usually try using me or prove untrustworthy." I replied, in amusement. "What did you want to talk about?"

"How did you progress so fast?" Nysa asked, causing me to raise an eyebrow. "I've only just completed my Dark Arts Mastery and Potions Mastery, and it took me three very difficult years with no free time, but you collected masteries like they were child's play."

"Panmnesia, greater than Eidetic memory and a genuine magical ability. I learned quicker, and remembered everything." I replied, enjoying the look on her face. I thought I saw her hair color briefly change, but wasn't sure. "Even then, I mostly focused on one or two subjects at a time."

"That's incredible! I had thought the talents reputation was exaggerated."

"It might be, but it doesn't grant me the magical power to keep up with my progress." I said, actually enjoying our talk by now.

"Is that why there are rumours of you doing Sex Magic rituals going around?" Nysa asked, with a slight blush.

"Yes," I replied, not caring enough to deny it anymore.

She looked surprised by my honesty.

Further discussion was prevented by Highmaster Karkaroff and Professor White entering the room. Professor White didn't look all that happy to be here.

"Good, you're both here," Karkaroff began. "A recent change in the duelling tournament taking place during the Triwizard Tournament was made, requiring mandatory seconds. This was made as a concession to Hogwarts due to their lack of emphasis on Martial Magic. You were both chosen. Nysa, you are the U17 Dueling Champion for Europe at age fourteen. Harry, you are a master in actual magical combat, having recently killed Death Eaters and you have routinely defeated former members of Grindelwalds Inner Circle. Among them: Zeus Megalos, and Adalbert and Bathilda Abegg." He said, omitting their real identities for Nysa's sake.

"You are both the best Durmstrang has to offer in Martial Magic, and are expected to win this tournament for your school. You are both taking only two classes, and will train together in your spare time." I noticed that Professor White wasn't pleased by this, and Nysa didn't exactly look thrilled.

"Highmaster, Nysa is pursuing a currently Transfiguration mastery, and that takes up all of her time." Professor White said, nervously. Karkaroff quickly put him in his place with a harsh glare. I began draining the knowledge from Karkaroffs mind about his reasons... Oh! That was interesting! So much potential for blackmail or leverage, but I wouldn't. He hadn't acted against me, and was being blackmailed for actually doing something good. He had actually been quite nice to me.

"We will be leaving October 28th and arriving at Hogwarts on October 30th. That is all," Karkaroff said, before exiting.

"I'll help her with Transfiguration, if that's your concern. I don't think she should have to jeopardize her plans for anothers gain." Nysa looked pleased, but Professor White looked suspicious.

"And where will this tutoring take place?"

"I don't know, where ever is convenient for us both." I said, already suspecting the reason for his suspicion and concern.

"Very well... If you deflower my daughter, I'll castrate you and force-feed your own genitalia to you." Professor White threatened.

"Kinky, but I have no plans to deflower your daughter, and if I did, you would be defeated before you could follow through on your promise." I said, not at all phased by his threat. "Anyway, when is a good time to train or tutor you?" I asked Nysa.

"Tomorrow, after twelve." She replied with a blush, which was understandable, considering what was recently mentioned.

"Good, my classes are earlier than that, so I can help you then." Nysa nodded, and her father quickly lead her out of the room.

Line break-remove text and replace.

The next day...

Nysa had just left from her tutoring lesson, though she didn't really need it. She was already undertaking the third-year Transfiguration spell list and half-way through. I suppose, I had just assumed that she did need my help. We both agreed to have a few duels per week, using spells appropriate for the tournament. This morning I had scheduled my test to move into third year of my Alchemy and Ancient Studies mastery course. It was set for October the 15th, and I had absolute confidence that I could pass the test with distinction.

There was an owl pecking at my window, so I quickly opened it and it flew in. I closed the window, and relieved it of its burden. I was glad it had already found the owl treats and water that I had under stasis, that allowed me to get right to my letter.

* * *

 _Dear Hadrian,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well, Perenelle and I are both fine, and thank you for asking. In light of the information you_ _provided in regards to the Dark Mark, we agree with Dumbledore, but will not work with him. You, however, are a different_ _matter. We won't wait around, on call, so too speak, but if you gave us an hours warning or more then we should be able_ _to help you. While we are pleased with your current recruitment effort; three Sorcerers, a mid-level Mage; now three since_ _Perenelle and I joined you, and a few average witches and wizards; we do advise you to recruit others to your cause._

 _There are several magical war lords trying to continue Grindelwalds work by creating independent ministries, expanding_ _or reclaiming territory, or the outright subjugating of non-magical kind; they would make for potential allies, though you_ _would have to trade favors and possibly kill others. If what I know of your extra-curricular activities is any indication, you_ _aren't a stranger to killing and are in fact quite skilled at it, as are Perenelle and I, as you no doubt suspected, either_ _when we first met, or as you became more knowledgeable of magic._

That last line made me pause, that was a not so subtle admission. I had been suspecting that he knew my suspicions after the meeting, and I now believed that he somehow drained the knowledge from my mind. It wasn't subtle what he did, but was somewhat impressive.

 _I especially suggest you consider looking in the direction of Israel, Spain, Ukraine, and the Americas._

 _There is a group of powerful people trying to not only reclaim the territory of Israel had at its peak, and under one ministry,_ _but also to create independent ministries there._

 _While non-magical Spain and Morocco have some recent territorial disputes, the situation is more intense on the_ _magical side, and is greatly escalated. The ones in power are in favor of simply building an empire to conquer with, but_ _are discouraged by the ICW War Mages._

 _Non-magical Russia and Ukraine have a long list of issues, but the magical side is more militant. The Russian Ministry_ _continually tries to bully the Ukrainian Ministry into compliance, and at this point they are essentially policed by them,_ _and this has given rise to large-scale organized rebellions. The Russian Ministry still has as almost as much control_ _and territory as the muggle Soviet Union; though most former Soviet countries are fighting against them and their rule._

 _South America is a highly volatile place, at least on the magical side of things. There is powerful Mayan and Incan_ _battle-magic, and several other unique forms of magic, and if I listed them all this letter would be intolerably lengthy. The_ _point is, that, coupled with the political issues of competing Ministries trying to expand their hegemony further; without_ _resorting to a war that might expose us all to non-magical kind, and our lengthy life-spans: you essentially have warring_ _empires vying for control of South America. I hope this gives you a sufficient explanation of the background events._

 _On the magical side of things there is no Ministry of Chile, Paraguay, Uruguay, Bolivia, Peru, Ecuador, Venezuela,_ _Guyana, Suriname, or French Guiana. Magical Mexico favors puppet ministries. Magical Cuba keeps trying to assert_ _itself, but keeps getting put in its place. I suggest you ally with Brazil and Argentina against Colombia, and everything_ _above them in South America. That gives you more than a few places to conquer as favors, and Perenelle and I will,_ _of course, help._

 _Well, Perenelle is calling me for dinner, goodbye, and good luck Hadrian. I have inclosed a list of these potential recruits_ _for you to consider, I believe you have met two of them._

 _Wishing you well,_

 _Nicolas Flamel_

I closed the letter and put it in a secure location, and began writing the first of many letters, I had a lot of people to recruit.

* * *

 **October 15th, 1994.**

I had just left my test, which I passed with flying colors and once again impressed my teachers. I had finally made some decent progress on my studies of reality manipulation, and my power finally grew enough to actually be note worthy; thirty percent growth since my recent elevation to second tier Mage status. I burned through a lot of power while studying the highest and truest form of magic, largely due to inexperience and waste of power, but I had picked up on that and corrected it. The ancient and forbidden art of reality manipulation afforded a lot of useful capabilities, even dozens of immensely powerful enhancements to myself. I just couldn't perform the most powerful of them yet, but had made great progress so far, and I had only ascended to Peak-Human level. Fortunately, my healthy life-style that I had kept for years helped me greatly. My intellect was already immense, and my strength was already considerable. It only drained thirty-percent of my power to alter reality and enhance myself permanently, which was surprising.

My training to remove waste in my magic usage freed up more power to continue powering up the wards of Abegg Castle. I was almost completely done with that project, and when I was, I could power up the wards of other properties.

I had continued meeting with Nysa and was even becoming fond of her. We could actually have an intelligent conversation with each other, and I had missed that during my self-imposed isolation. I was enjoying our time together and had even considered flirting with her or asking her on a date, but hadn't. I didn't, because I didn't want to cause difficulties that might interfere with our tournament performance, and didn't want to risk the budding friendship. I had so few, if any, true friendships, and truly enjoyed having someone with common interests.

Nysa was almost as power hungry as I was, but, like me, cared about family just as much. She disdained the usage of rituals to gain power, but didn't want as much of it as I did. I wanted power surpassing that Merlin and Morgana, and she just wanted to have enough to defeat potential threats. I did check her power though and she was a mid-level Sorceress. I was greatly impressed and even told her that, and that caused her to blush and avoid eye contact for a brief time. I began to suspect she fancied me because of it, and that was when I considered asking her out. I was still tempted, but restrained myself.

We both had similar views on the ICW, politics, and power. I even considered inviting her to my little group. She was certainly powerful enough and very skilled, but I wanted to get to know her better. I was already attracted to her, but I wanted to be extra cautious, and wasn't willing to take another chance and get betrayed. The events from my first year at Hogwarts had made me paranoid, and all my other experiences have slowly made it worse. I was just glad that I wasn't as bad as Moody.

Speak of the gorgeous romantic interest...

I saw her waiting outside my room.

"Hello, Nysa," I said, with a pleased smile.

"Hey, Harry," She began. "I was wondering if we could start spending more time together until October the 28th?" Nysa asked, nervously.

"Of course! I was thinking something similar, but didn't want to cause you extra hardship." I replied. I was secretly very glad that I had an excuse to spend more time with her.

"Great! Do you have time now?" Nysa asked.

"Sure," I said, before quickly opening my door and motioning her in. She entered without hesitation. I followed her in and closed the door behind us. "Did you want to duel some more? Because we've pretty much done all we can with the rules we're burdened by."

"I said: I wanted to spend more time together. I didn't say that I wanted tutoring or to duel." Nysa said, causing me too raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "You obviously weren't going to ask me out; even if we do both like each other, so I had to take the initiative and ask you out. So... what do you want to do?"

"I was going to ask you out after the tournament." I said, somewhat defensively, causing her to smirk.

"Not soon enough, Romeo. And who said I'd still want you then?" She taunted.

"You'd still want me," I said dismissively, causing her to snort derisively, though, I knew she was still playing around. I smirked, and stalked over to where she was sitting on my bed, while using a Sex Magic spell to cause arousal in women. "One of the perks of studying Sex Magic? Sensing arousal." I said, truthfully, while omitting the fact that I caused it. "We both know it's unlikely that we would find someone who's a more perfect match for us, and I already know how to please women, so you wouldn't have to dread your wedding night or whenever you gave yourself to me." Nysa was blushing badly by this time, so I backed off.

"Although... you would probably refuse to continue dating me. I'm the Heir Apparent of two Most Ancient and Noble Houses, and would require a wife for each title I have..." I said, testing her. I had quite a few Lordships after all, and was set to inherit two or three. Although, the Peverell Lordship was merit based and had to be earned to be re-activated, but I could do it.

"I'm not the jealous type, Harry. I knew you would have at least one other wife by looking at the rings on your fingers, and I know that you enjoy sex rituals to bolster your power to reach your goal." I raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I'm okay with you deflowering virgins for power. And no, I never foresaw myself saying that to my prospective boyfriend or husband." Nysa added, causing me to laugh a little. "If our relationship progressed to that point, I would prefer to be your Lady Black, by the way. If that happens, no matter who you shag or marry, you will still be mine, and mine alone" Nysa said, getting an amused smile from me.

"Already planning to marry me?" I asked teasingly.

"No," She said, with a prominent blush. "I'm just saying my preference, and not opposed to the idea; I know it's unlikely that I'll find someone who is a more perfect match for me." Nysa admitted, somewhat grudgingly.

"See? Was it so hard to admit that I was right?" I asked, with a teasing smile.

"Yes, it was." Nysa deadpanned, with an annoyed glare directed at me.

I was looking forward to dating her, or at least what passed for dating at Durmstrang.

* * *

 **October 28th, 1994.**

It was finally time to return to Hogwarts, and humiliate its students. I would have to force the weak and inane masses to recognize their failings and better themselves. Even if I did have to humiliate them and force them to get stronger to hide their own weakness from others. I am who they should emulate! They must rise above mediocrity and force Hogwarts to do the same! If need be, I would take control of Hogwarts and make it a school that's worth actually attending. I entered my room on Durmstrang's ship, my things with me. I had also smuggled almost all of Grindelwalds loot from his former treasure room in magically expanded trunks that I shrunk, and concealed on my person with the Fidelius. One more trip, and I would have it emptied and then I could finally remove the Fidelius Charm. I planned to celebrate my leaving of Durmstrang by removing Grindelwalds mark on his former room, my current room.

We would be arriving at Hogwarts in two days, and I could show the sheep just how far I had come. I could humiliate Hogwarts, the Ministry, Dumbledore and the teachers. I just hoped that they could recognize their failings and improve, though I doubted that they could, and had plans for that event.

I felt the ship submerge and begin our short trip.

* * *

Authors Note:

The reality altering magic was inspired by; The Wizarding Chronicles: Return of the True Descendant, written by Arcturus Peverell, and also inspired by several other comic book characters. All of Arcturus Peverell's work is great, and I strongly advise you to read his work. You should find some of his stories in my favorites on my profile.


	21. Chapter 21

**Review Responses:**

 **keyblademeister88:** I won't confirm who all's in the harem, and I don't even remember all four of them. Harry will be continuing the rituals for a while.

 **Laurie24:** Being the MOD won't really give a power boost in the traditional sense, but rather boons or benefits. If he becomes the MOD, I will try to remember to inform my readers what those benefits are.

 **hp fan'sfic:** Thanks.

 **Kego66:** Thanks, I will.

 **October 30th, 1994.**

* * *

We had finally arrived. I hated such slow forms transportation! And Nysa's company could only make it bearable for so long! The only good thing that came out of it was that we knew each other much better, which included several trivial minor details like favorite colors and foods.

We all disembarked the ship, following Highmaster Karkaroff, first off the ship, and then up to the castle.

I noticed most of the school eyeing us with obvious apprehension, which I found quite amusing and thought about trying to scare them. I quickly quashed that thought, and scanned the crowd for my brother. I found him moments later, and gave him a discreet nod, before tuning out the rest of Dumbles and Karkaroffs greeting. Eventually Karkaroff cited Krums head cold as an excuse to enter Hogwarts. Nysa and I followed Karkaroff and Krum inside, with the rest of the delegation following us.

I could sense their displeasure at being reminded of their place in Karkaroffs favor. Those annoying idiots had nothing to complain about! I had to come second to worthless a waste of magic like Victor Krum! Those weaklings were inferior to a fourteen year old mage!

We arrived at the Great Hall, and I calmed myself with Occlumency.

I led Nysa to sit with my brother at the Gryffindor table.

Everyone finally got settled in their seats minutes later, and Dumbles naturally opted to open his annoying mouth.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and - most particularly - guests," said, Dumbledore, beaming around at the foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

I heard one of the Beauxbatons girls laugh derisively.

"No one's making you stay!" Hermione whispered, bristling at her. I just rolled my eyes at her rudeness. She would never amount to anything behaving like that, and if she did I'd just kill her if she became a threat to me or my goals.

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," said Dumbledore. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!" He sat down, and I watched Karkaroff lean forward at once and engage him in conversation.

The plates in front of us filled with food as usual, and I began loading up my plate.

"So, James. I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Nysa. Nysa, this is my brother James."

"Nice to meet you, James." Nysa said, sincerely.

"Nice to meet you too," James said, just as sincere.

"Are you entering the duelling tournament?" Nysa asked.

"No, I just want a normal year. And I can't beat Harry anyway." James said.

"I know what you mean, I'm the U17 European Dueling Champion and he effortlessly dominates me in every duel." Nysa said in exasperation. James, and several eavesdroppers looked surprised by that.

"You must not be very skilled then," Granger said, snidely, and getting glares from several people for her stupidity.

"I have two masteries and I'm studying for my third. Now, mind your own business, you bucktoothed moron." Nysa replied, with an annoyed look in Grangers direction. Granger looked pissed about being called a bucktoothed moron.

"Just ignore her, Nysa. She's a no-talent nobody with delusions of grandeur and superiority." I said, causing Nysa to smirk. I just wandlessly silenced Granger when she tried to begin another rant. I put enough power into it that several people felt the magic in the air and looked around in stupidity wondering what it was. It would expire in twelve hours, but could be broken, if countered with more power or if I wanted it too. You see, I put another little spell into it, for fun.

"Thanks, Harry. I dislike people with delusions of adequacy." Nysa said, politely. "Take it that she's the idiot who can only quote the contents of books, and spew them like verbal diarrhea?" She asked, making James and Neville snicker.

"Yes, sadly the teachers let her believe she's genuinely intelligent. Honestly, she only sounds intelligent because she quotes someone with actual intelligence; innovators and inventors, not parasites who merely plagiarize them." I said, with a smirk. Granger got up and went towards the teachers. "Oh, no! I might get in trouble!" I added, with obvious sarcasm.

"Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?" I heard Fleur's voice asked.

"No, you can have it, Fleur." I said, causing her to look at me more closely.

"'Arry!" Fleur said, with a smile. "Eet is good to see you, I eard about you killing Death Eaters from my papa. Even my country wanted to present you with medals of bravery, but my papa persuaded them not too."

"Good to see you, also. I really managed to anger your father good," I said, with a smile, and noticed Granger leading Dumbles, McGonagall, and Karkaroff over, with a smug look on her face. "I'll talk to you later, Fleur. I must deal with three idiots, and my headmaster." I said, causing her to smile.

"Mr. Potter, explain yourself." Dumbledore said, sternly.

"Explain what?" I asked in confusion, using every bit of my acting skill.

"Why you silenced Miss Granger."

"I'm pretty sure that I have only done that off Hogwarts Grounds, where you have no control. I will say that if she doesn't cease her slander against a member of a Most Ancient and Noble House; I'll see her expelled, obliviated, and her magic completely bound. Now, speak, Granger, because I'm quite sick of your harassment."

"How dar-!" She began, before clasping her mouth. I noticed my family magic spell activate and remove the memory of me silencing her and let her believe she tried slandering me, just in time for her to receive glares from almost everyone here.

"That will be a months detention, Miss Granger," McGonagall said, angrily. Granger nodded meekly, believing that she deserved it.

"I believe an apology is in order Dumbledore." Karkaroff said venomously.

"Yes..." Dumbledore acknowledged, the entire room focused on him now. "I apologize, Heir Potter, I should have investigated first." He was trying to be extra polite and proper by using my official title. He just almost commited career suicide, even for a man of his stature.

"Yes, you should have, but I accept your apology, Dumbledore." He nodded, and returned to his seat, closely followed by McGonagall and Karkaroff. I also noticed that Crouch and Bagman had arrived.

"That was impressive," Nysa said, with a smile.

"I aim to please," I replied, with a flirtatious wink at her, causing her to briefly blush.

I then finished my meal in silence.

Once everyone else had finished eating, I noticed that Dumbledore had stood up. The tension in the room was palpable, and most of the room was fixated on Dumbledore.

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling around at the Great Hall. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those of you who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation" - there was a smattering of polite applause- "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

There was a much louder round of applause for Bagman, no doubt because of his fame as Beater, and the idiots loved their worthless games.

Dumbledore continued, but I largely tuned him out because of the informations trivial nature.

"The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch." Dumbledore said, reclaiming my attention.

I watched the squib carry in a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels, and Dumbledore continued with his announcement.

Finally, two minutes later, the old man got to the part I was interested in.

"In addition to the Triwizard Tournament, there will be an inter-school dueling tournament that is free from the age restriction, and also has a thousand galleon prize. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons have already selected their two representatives. For Durmstrang, their representatives are Hadrian Potter and Nysa White. For Beauxbatons, their representatives are Fleur Delacour, who will also attempt the Triwizard Tournament, and Albert Alaries. For Hogwarts, our representatives will be Cedric Diggory and Blaise Zabini. Both placed first and second, respectively, in our duelling tournament." Dumbledore paused here. "Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, James." I said, before rising to leave.

He nodded, and Nysa and I went to join the Durmstrang group that was beginning to leave.

* * *

It was finally time for the goblet reveal the champions. Dumbledore had said it would require one more minute. One more minute, and I would have a new target to humiliate if the Hogwarts champion won.

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

A storm of applause, cheers, and exclamations swept the Hall. I merely applauded politely, while wondering how that idiot was selected. Nysa seemed to share my curiosity and disdain for its choice. I was now regretting wanting to be involved, it would obviously select weak people too, and that greatly reduced the so-called eternal glory.

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

I watch Fleur rise from her seat to join the other champions. I needed to shag her, and I was very lucky that Nysa was okay with me sleeping around. This also seemed to disprove my theory that it also selected the weak. Fleur was no weakling. If I had to guess, she was a low-level Sorceress. I knew she was at least Sorceress though, from our prior meetings.

When Fleur too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it.

And the goblet of fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "Is Cedric Diggory!"

Most of Gryffindor was displeased, but their noise of discontent was drowned out by the Hufflepuffs. I wasn't impressed even a little by the Hogwarts champion, he wasn't powerful; being merely above average for his age, and according to my research, he was smart, but not impressively so. Humiliating him should be easy, and he was entered into the dueling tournament too, so that should allow me to get away with it.

Eventually the idiots finally shut up, and Dumbledore was finally able to continue.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real-"

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody, including the idiots of Hogwarts, what had distracted him.

The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon was another piece of parchment.

Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and siezed the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out -

"James Potter."

Every head in the Great Hall turned to face my brother. I could tell he was stunned, numb, and a little fearful. I could tell by their looks that they had already tried and convicted him in their hearts and minds.

"You have failed this school yet again, Dumbledore, and once again my brothers life is endangered because of your incompetence." I said, drawing the Halls attention onto me. "I will see you removed as headmaster for this failure, you are obviously unfit to serve." I noticed his vapid fans glared at me, but I didn't care. I gestured for my brother to get up, and I did the same.

"Neville, please go contact your grandmother and inform her of events and have her call a meeting of the Board of Governors." Neville nodded, and quickly left.

I began leading my brother to where the other champions were. I sent a Patronus message to my parents as an after-thought, they would need to be here for this.

We went through the door of the Great Hall and found ourselves in a smaller room lined with paintings of witches and wizards. A handsome fire was roaring opposite us. I also noticed the other champions grouped around the fire.

"What is it? Fleur asked. "Do zey want us back in ze hall?"

"No. Someone entered my brother into the tournament, trying to get him murdered, and Dumbledore, being useless as he is, didn't even know what the hell was happening, until James' name came out of that magic-damned goblet." I said, in obvious anger and annoyance. "And naturally the idiotic sheep already decided he was guilty just like his second year, or any other time he didn't shit rainbows or ride a damn unicorn to class." I added, making them laugh.

There was a scurrying of feet behind us, and Ludo Bagman entered the room and tried manhandling my brother, but met the tip of my wand and cowered away and seemed to hope if he was silent I would forget he existed.

A few minutes later, and a large group of people came in: Dumbledore, followed closely by Mr. Crouch, Highmaster Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, and Professors McGonagall and Snape; though Snape was undeserving of that title and the respect it accorded.

"Madam Maxime!" Fleur said, when she noticed her. "'Arry is saying zat his little brother is being forced to compete!"

"Yes, Dumbly-dorr seems to have failed his students again, and it seems to be a common occurence from what I've 'eard." Madam Maxime said, causing McGonagall to become angry, but Dumbledore halted her rant with a glare.

" _Two_ Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions- or have I not read the rules carefully enough?" Karkaroff said, before having a short and nasty laugh.

" _C'est impossible,"_ Madam Maxime said, her enormous hand resting on Fleur's shoulder. "'Ogwarts cannot ave' two champions. It is most unjust."

"I think I can solve that problem, just let me talk with my brother alone for a moment." I lead James towards an isolated corner, and cast a temporary spell to prevent eavesdropping. "You could compete under House Potter's banner, and when you win, the glory of victory would be all yours, and most importantly you wouldn't be seen as stealing Diggory's glory. If you lose, it wouldn't reflect badly upon Hogwarts and the family would be immune to any negatives."

"I'll do that, but how will I survive?" James asked, nervously.

"I'll train you, you can skip classes as a champion, and I can get you proficient in the practical aspects of seventh year material to equal the field. You might even come out this with the abilities to pass your NEWTs, and since you're competing under House Potters banner, all Potters can legally aid you." I said, before looking at the others. "They're getting impatient. Does all of this sound good?"

"Yes, and thank you, Harry." I nodded, and dispelled the spells I cast.

"James agreed with your arguments, and has opted to compete under House Potter's banner. This way Hogwarts doesn't have two champions, and cannot aid him beyond the classes he would choose to attend." There was shocked silence. "House Potter, will, of course, aid and train him. I will also be suggesting to James ways to repair his recently damaged public image, and will have the matter investigated by someone trustworthy. Interference will be met with slow, agonizing death, eradication of family name and line, and financial ruin. In other words, the wrath of House Potter."

I observed their reactions. Karkaroff was loving the show, and had genuine smile. Krum, Diggory, and Fleur were cowed into submission. Moody looked amused, but the rest of Dumbledore's cult and said leader looked shocked and incensed.

At this time, my Dad entered the room. Mom was no doubt obligated to attend the Board meeting.

"Good, you're here. I had to take action to placate Madam Maxime and Highmaster Karkaroff. James is now competing under the banner of House Potter instead of Hogwarts, and can have us as advisors and teachers." I said, to dad's shock and confusion. "I had to negate the worst of the fallout and protect him and his public image. This should keep Dumbledore and his useless cult from getting him murdered or meddling and making things much worse."

"You did good, Harry." Dad said, with worried smile.

"What does this mean for the tournament though?" Diggory asked.

"Well, I'll still compete for Durmstrang and win the dueling tournament, only facing difficulty from Beauxbatons." I said, offending Diggory. "I'll start teaching James more magic and get him closer to your level of knowledge. Hopefully he'll win the Triwizard Tournament."

"Also, James agreed that it's best to skip some classes. I personally suggest Potions; Snape can't teach anyway and is shamefully unprofessional and has finished destroying Hogwarts reputation and has caused massive damage to the Auror, Healer, and Hit-Wizard professions; weakening the Ministry with his actions, and doing more damage to it than Voldemort and getting away with it because he polishes Dumbledore's wand." Snape looked enraged, and moved to attack, but was stopped by Moody and Dumbledore. "History of Magic is my second suggestion, that worthless ghost has dealt severe damage to Hogwarts reputation. That makes two deficiencies in two core classes. Defence Against the Dark Arts is the third, Moody is nuttier than squirrel shit. Divination and Care of Magical Creatures are self-explanatory to anyone who knows the teachers." Madam Maxime and Karkaroff found this amusing, and so did Fleur and Krum.

"All those failings are why Hogwarts is the least of the more established schools, but no need to be sad! Soon, Dumbles will be gone and Hogwarts can be restored to its former greatness that Dumbles almost single-handedly destroyed." Dumbledore was glaring at me. "Oh, yeah. The Board of Governors has been assembled."

After a brief silence, Bagman and Crouch explained about what the champions could expect from the first task. When they finished, we were dismissed, and I lead my dad to the Board of Governors meeting room. Dumbledore tried detaining us, but I suggested he and McGonagall join us. They nervously agreed.

We entered the meeting room minutes later.

"Good, you are here." Madam Longbottom said, with a sneer directed at Dumbledore and McGonagall. "After careful review of all the evidence against you both, it is unanimous. Albus Dumbledore you will vacate your office at the end of the year. Sadly, we cannot remove you during the tournament, but you will exist as little more than a figure-head and have no real power. Minerva McGonagall, you have failed as this schools deputy head and a Head of House. You are hereby stripped of both titles. The board will take control of Hogwarts and it's wards until we can verify that Filius Flitwick is a viable candidate for the position of Headmaster." She said, before pausing to enjoy the destroyed looks on their faces. McGonagall was even crying. "You are both dismissed." They nodded in humiliation and left. I closed the door behind them, and made sure they were gone.

"Will you begin searching for a new Potions Master, Care of Magical Creature teacher, and have Binns exorcised?" I asked.

"Yes, we will. It's time to return Hogwarts to its glory days and undo the damage Dumbledore caused by giving his friends jobs they can't perform. We will also be removing Severus Snape's right to give detention and add or remove points." Madam Longbottom said. "Your mother, Lady Lily Potter has agreed to step in as Head of Gryffindor House."

I was pleased with today's events... Even if I would be worrying about my brother a lot.

* * *

Authors Note:

I obviously make no claim to ownership of the Harry Potter characters, or J.K. Rowling's work.


	22. Chapter 22

**Review Responses:**

 **Starecrepily:** Harry technically already can breed hybrid creatures, he's a parselmouth and could ask a Sea Serpent and Basilisk to breed and kinda have a smaller version of Jormungand with a slightly diluted form of basilisk venom. He won't be creating hybrid creatures, like the ones from Avatar: the Last Airbender or the Legend of Korra. Harry has plenty of stealth options and will be discovering more as the story progresses.

 **Kego66:** Thanks. I knew Harry had to put Dumbledore in his place and save his brother's and families image. Harry was truly sick of Dumbles at this point and went for a severe blow to his power and image, and managed to turn major bad press to his brothers advantage and even begin preparing him to fight Voldemort and any other threats to his (James Jr.'s) life. This is the fourth stage of Dumbledore's fall. He's lost the Elder Wand, Chief Warlock position and Supreme Mugwump position, and now his control over Hogwarts.

 **keyblademeister88:** You haven't seen anything yet! Imagine what he'd do if he deemed someone a threat... Well, don't, unless you secretly enjoy having nightmares. I don't judge, though.

 **comodo50:** I know that was an error when I first published, the other chapters don't have that.

 **mizzrazz72:** Yes, and he'll probably make many, many more.

 **Lazymanjones96:** I'm glad that you do.

 **November 5th, 1994.**

* * *

It had been five days since my brother was chosen as a Triwizard Champion. My mom and I had been carefully going over potential oaths to prove his innocence and restore his good name, and oaths were such tricky things that we had to make certain they were worded right. I had also began tutoring him in Transfiguration, Charms, and DADA. Mom taught him Potions, and he had been self-studying for History of Magic. He was able to progress at a rapid pace, and I had brought in Nysa to duel him. It was a great way to spend time with her, and let her bond with my family some, and for James to get stronger, and he had made great progress. It helped that he had his own private instructors that were committed to his betterment.

I had a full schedule today, and was currently walking towards the Wand Weighing Ceremony, walking beside James, with our family following us. I had already silenced a few who slandered my brother, I deflowered Pansy Parkinson during a sex ritual. It was that or ruin her family, and I offered to restore her virginity afterward. Though if someone tried using it in a sex ritual they would derive no benefit other than pleasure from it. I enjoyed bringing her to multiple orgasms and depriving some inbred idiot the joy of truly deflowering her. The twenty-two percent power growth was almost as enjoyable.

I still looked forward to silencing a few other targets, but that would have to wait.

We entered the small classroom where the weighing of the wands would take place, like we owned it, and in my case it was partly true.

Our entrance got some raised eyebrows, but no-one said anything.

Unfortunately, Bagman noticed James and bounded forward.

"Ah, here he is! Champion number four! In you come, James, in you come ... nothing to worry about, it's just the wand weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment -"

"Wand weighing?" James repeated nervously.

"We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead," said Bagman, I resisted the urge to snort derisively. "The expert's upstairs now with Dumbledore. And then there's going to be a little photo shoot. This is Rita Skeeter," he added, gesturing toward her. "She's doing a small piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet..."

"Maybe not that small, Ludo," said Rita Skeeter, her eyes locked on James. I would have to put her in her place.

"You're not interviewing my brother," I informed her coolly, not at all amused by her antics. "If you cross my family, I'll squash you like I would a _beetle_." I added, making sure she understood. And she did. I was _so_ enjoying her look of fear. I was glad my family had discussed this ahead of time. "All you may put into your article regarding my brother is this... He is competing under House Potter's banner and was entered by someone who wanted him dead or worse. He is competing under the family banner because he does not wish to unfairly steal Hufflepuff or Diggory's glory, or unfairly give Hogwarts a second champion and therefore another chance to win." I said, before shooing her away from us with a gesture.

Rita walked to the other side of the room, but I could tell she was pissed about how I treated her.

Dumbledore, Mr. Ollivander, and Mr. Crouch entered few minutes later, and everyone began taking their seats.

"May I present Mr. Ollivander?" said Dumbledore, taking his seat at the judges' table and talking to the champions.

"He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament."

I watched the ceremony with well concealed interest, only being distracted when Fleur smiled at me as she returned to her seat. I couldn't help but to be distracted, she was so beautiful and I just had to shag her. When Cedric admitted to polishing his wand last night, I had to resist the urge to say he must be quite flexible.

Finally, when Mr. Ollivander was finished, I quickly lead my family out of the room, even when I heard them mention photos.

"Not taking part beyond what is required shows that you don't this, and it helps remind people that you're a victim here." I said to James in explanation. My family was surprisingly understanding and supportive of me taking charge. I was correct though, and perhaps they simply acknowledged it.

It was late, so we we decided to go directly to dinner. We felt it time to have James to put his slanderers in their place. He needed to begin rebuilding his public image and spare it from further damage.

 **Several minutes later...**

Everyone was finally in attendance, so my family rose and walked to near the High Table, drawing everyone's attention in the process. I noticed Dumbledore rise, but I forced him back down and restrained and silenced him; all wandlessly. I poured about five percent of my full power into it, and watched him squirm with an amused smile. Aw! He looked so scared! If I had red eyes, I could really mess with him!

"Everyone!" James said, getting the Great Halls attention. "As you all know, I was illegally entered into the Triwizard Tournament, some of you even slandered me and claimed I did it myself. But, I'm sure my brother has shown you the error of your ways." he said, getting some muttering from the entire hall. "I'm not up here because I like the sound of my own voice though, I'm about to prove my innocence... I swear upon my life and magic that I did not enter myself into the Triwizard Tournament and neither did any member of my family, and that I do not know who did enter me." Gasps broke out around the Hall, oaths on magic were serious and potentially fatal if poorly worded. Naturally, his spell to prove he still had his magic was a non-verbal and corporeal Patronus Charm. That succeeded in making the sheep fawn over him once more, and demonstrated his magical prowess.

"Oh, and Dumbledore. My brother will be attending the award ceremony," I said, with a smile. "I'm glad that you have no objections, thank you." Dumbledore glared, and began trying to over-power the spells placed on him. I was amused at how much power he was using up to break them. I didn't wait for him too though, my family and I quickly left. We had an award ceremony to prepare for, and only had a few hours to do so.

* * *

 **Hours later...**

It was finally time for the award ceremony. I entered the Ministry wearing my best and most fashionable clothes, and was nearly blinded by the idiotic photographers, but they took the hint and stopped after I showed discomfort. I was just lucky that my eyes would rapidly heal if they were damaged, but I continued onto the room where the ceremony was to take place, with my family following me and Nysa hanging on my arm. I could tell that she was happy to be here with me, especially because I refused Fleur's offer to accompany me here. Fleur looked humiliated at the rejection, but I explained that I had already promised Nysa that she could accompany me to the award ceremony and the Yule Ball if we were able to attend. I did offer to date Fleur some other time though, and she didn't refuse, but didn't exactly look thrilled with being my second choice.

We entered the Ballroom, and walked directly towards Minister Fudge and Madam Bones.

"Ah, Hadrian!" Fudge said jovially. _Heir Potter,_ I mentally corrected. I was just glad that I made sure my Orders of Merlin said Hadrian J. Potter, and not Harry. So many believed that my name was merely Harry.

"Minister Fudge," I said politely in return. "This is my girlfriend, Nysa White, and you already know my family." I said, gesturing to the mentioned people.

"A pleasure to meet you, Nysa," Fudge said simperingly.

"Yes, like wise," Nysa said in return. I noticed that almost everyone was giving Fudge looks of disdain, a few were giving Nysa some too. I discreetly sent some itching hexes, targeting their groins and arses, at the ones who disliked Nysa and started paying more attention to Fudge and Bones. I noticed Madam Bones giving me a knowing look, and I winked at her, causing her to start fighting her rapidly forming smirk.

"The award ceremony will begin soon, per your request we omitted the usual ball and dinner, that way you can focus on your studies and training your brother." Madam Bones said. "Have you had any progress in learning who entered your brother into the Triwizard Tournament?"

"No, but my main suspects are Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, and Severus Snape." I said, to Fudge's shock. "Yes, I'm aware I'll need to prove or disprove their guilt, but at least Dumbledore was removed as Headmaster, and McGonagall was removed as deputy head. Severus Snape will most likely be fired also, which is long overdue, he's a Death Eater and probably murdered some of the students family members, and has still been favoring the children of darker families and has bullied and harassed children of the light families." I said, turning Fudge's shock into support. "He already had his right to issue detentions, and to add or remove points removed from him."

"He's a truly mediocre teacher too. Snape, Binns, and the cursed DADA position have seriously damaged Hogwarts global reputation, but soon they will be removed and we can begin cleaning up the damage."

"How will you do that?" Madam Bones asked, with undisguised interest.

"Remedial schools, most likely. Especially for would-be Healers, Aurors, and Hit-Wizards. Snape probably did more damage to the Ministry than Voldemort did," I said, ignoring Fudge's gasp. "All while Dumbledore stupidly claimed he changed and was good and light."

"If Dumbledore was removed, then why is he still at Hogwarts?" Fudge asked.

"He merely exists as a figure-head, with no real power. Once the Triwizard Tournament is over, he will be escorted off Hogwarts Grounds and banned from them. I might even look into the previous Lord Black's files and see if I can get Snape thrown through the veil for any undiscovered actions."

"Why did my grandfather leave you his files?" Sirius asked, in slight annoyance.

"Because you would have just gotten yourself murdered and the files would have fallen into another's hands." I replied, causing dad and James to snicker. "No, he just knew that I was the type who could successfully use the information." I noticed Fudge looked nervous, but Madam Bones looked envious of said information. Umbridge was thrown through the veil after all, and it helped that nobody liked her and wanted her gone, but that information was barely a taste of what I had.

I noticed Dumbledore enter the Ballroom looking quite tired, I could tell that he had used up a lot of power to break free from my spells. The power disparity was a real pain to compensate for.

"I can't believe Dumbledore was late to this," Madam Bones said, in clear disapproval.

"I can. My family recently distanced itself from Dumbledore, and he's no doubt trying to subtly insult us for it. There are dark events in his past that paint a completely different picture from the one everyone has been decieved by. His affair with Grindelwald being one, and his senility in regards Hogwarts and generally appalling behavior. He's done more bad than good in his life, yet his sycophants worship him as the Leader of the Light." I said, managing to finally turn Fudge against Dumbledore. The best part was that all of that information was recently made public, and completely true. "It was only natural that we would distance ourselves from that darkness."

"Ah, James, Lily, how good to see you both." Dumbledore said, though he got rudely ignored. "I seem to have forgotten where you lived, or I would have visited recently."

"Dumbledore," Dad said coldly. "You have repeatedly endangered my sons life as well as many others lives with either incompetence or outright stupidity. You are not our friend. You are not to visit us or ask us to join your cult. You will stay the hell away from our children or be investigated for crimes relating to endangering them, or even attempting to murder them." Dumbledore looked shocked. Honestly. He already got rejected once, what was he expecting?

"You're living under the Fidelius Charm." Dumbledore realized. "You know that's not infallible-" He began in his grandfatherly tone.

"We know that, old man. Quit fishing for information, in public of all places." I said, angrily. "Minister, can you ask the Chief Warlock to leave? I'd rather he not ruin my special night with his lies and manipulations." I added, in a much calmer tone.

"Yes, Dumbledore, you should leave." Fudge said. Dumbledore nodded and left, though he made his displeasure obvious to all. I noticed that five people glared at me, Doge, Ogden, Marchbanks, and two elderly witches, who's names I didn't know. I just smirked at them, and made them even angrier. Angry people made mistakes that I could take advantage of.

"I think I just made some new friends when I asked you to do that." I said, sarcastically.

"That's good!" Fudge said cheerfully, not detecting the sarcasm.

"That was sarcasm Fudge, his vapid fans glared at me." I explained, causing Madam Bones lips to briefly upturn.

"Oh, my apologies, Hadrian." Fudge said nervously.

"No need too, Minister Fudge." I said, to ease his mind. "I blame them and Dumbledore. Sometimes when people serve someone they believe to be truly good, they can be just as bad as the likes of Death Eaters and commit all kinds of atrocities in the name of a false ideal of good." Fudge nodded in agreement.

A clock chimed in the background, and Fudge straightened himself up.

"It's time, Hadrian," Fudge said, with an undertone of excitement. He quickly got up onto the stage, making an idiot of himself in the process. "Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to welcome you all to this Order of Merlin presentation ceremony for Hadrian James Potter, he is the first in history to ever be presented with all three classes of it." Fudge added, getting some mutters. "On August the eighteenth he bravely defeated ten Death Eaters, most of them members of the Inner Circle who had previous pled the Imperious and escaped justice. Hadrian Potter slew them, and prevented them from ever hurting another person ever again!" Fudge paused for brief applause.

"For his actions of ending the threat they posed, he shall be accorded the highest honor. He will not only be presented with all three classes of the Order of Merlin, but will also receive the International Wizarding Order of Merit, due to his actions also saving the lives of magical's of other nations." Even more applause broke out, but Dumbles fans looked displeased. Fudge gestured for me to step onto the stage, and I obeyed his unspoken command.

"I object to him recieving this award!" Doge called out. Fudge gaped stupidly, his momentum broken.

"And why is that Elphias Doge?" I asked in annoyance.

"You're a murderer and a Dark Wizard!" Doge called out, getting gasps.

"I see your stupidity wasn't exaggerated after all." I said, offending him. "I am not a murderer, the people I killed in the defense of others were the murderers. They were the Dark Wizards!" I said, loudly. "You, and people like you are selfish cowards. You won't kill murderers, even in self-defense or to prevent them from killing others, and the blood of their victims is partly on your hands. You prioritize your own personal and spiritual needs over the lives of others, and then have the audacity to judge others!" My little rant seemed to have humiliated and silenced Doge. "Had someone killed those Death Eaters they could have saved countless lives, but no-one did, and it was left to me."

"Shall we continue?" Fudge asked nervously. No one objected this time. "For your outstanding bravery in facing ten elite Death Eaters, I award you the Order of Merlin, First Class!" Fudge said, before placing the medal around my neck. Enthusiastic applause broke out, and Fudge patiently waited for it to die out.

"For your bravery of capturing Peter Pettigrew and Ronald Weasley, the former of whom later escaped, I present you with the Order of Merlin, Second Class!" Fudge said, before carefully placing the medal around my neck in such a way that allowed both to be seen. More applause broke out.

"For your creation of a ward against Portkey's and Disapparition that only effects marked Death Eaters, I present you with the Order of Merlin, Third Class!" Fudge said, before carefully placing the medal around my neck in such a way that allowed all three to be seen. When the applause died down, Fudge continued. "ICW War Mage, Cort Delacour will now present Hadrian with the International Wizarding Order of Merit." I fought the urge to smirk.

Cort Delacour walked onto the stage, with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"It gives me great pleasure to present this award to Hadrian, a candidate to become an ICW War Mage." Cort said, with a smile, causing surprise with his declaration. "Hadrian Potter, on behalf of the ICW, I present you with the International Wizarding Order of Merit!" He said, before pinning it to my dress robes and purposely drawing blood. "Oops! Sorry, Hadrian. Sometimes in life you just have to deal with annoying little pricks." He said cruelly.

"Is that what your wife said last night?" I asked with a falsely polite smile, before purposely looking down to his groin.

Cort briefly twitched for his wand, which caused me to grin. Any further conflict was prevented by another outburst of enthusiastic applause, and Cort walked off-stage after quickly shaking my hand.

I let Fudge lead me off-stage, and back to my family and Nysa. I also noticed Madam Bones near them.

"So, Hadrian, what are your plans for this year?" Fudge asked, trying to monopolize my attention.

"I'm going to beat Hogwarts and Beauxbatons in the Dueling Tournament, and complete my mastery studies in Ancient Studies and Alchemy."

"Surely it will be challenging for you?" Madam Bones asked.

"Unlikely, but I'm hopeful. Diggory's raw magical power is unimpressive. I have more skill and experience with magic, and so does Nysa. Beauxbatons assembled a more impressive team for the Dueling Tournament, a Sorceress and Sorcerer. I won't say mine and Nysa's rank in terms of magical power, but the Hogwarts team has the least skill and magical power."

"Well, I look forward to watching Hadrian." Fudge said nervously, not knowing what to say.

"Well my first duel is in five days, and I intend to personally crush the Hogwarts team." I said.

That pretty much killed the conversation... It was a gift I had.

* * *

 **November 10th, 1994.**

It was finally time for the Dueling Tournament, and I had a chance to humiliate Hogwarts and Amos Diggory. His idiotic bragging had finally gotten on my nerves and I felt that he needed some humility, and it wasn't like Quidditch actually mattered.

"It's finally time for the Dueling Tournament: Team Hogwarts versus Harry Potter!" Professor Flitwick said excitedly.

"Duelists, please step onto the platform." I obeyed, eager to beat down Diggory.

"Duelists, please bow." Diggory bowed, but I simply refused to do anything. Diggory looked angry at my insult, but I didn't care.

"Begin!" Flitwick called out.

Diggory began a wand movement, but I banished him into the protective barrier, and then stunned him.

"Er... Harry Potter wins in five seconds." Flitwick said in shock, and everyone in attendance seemed to share his shock. "We will grant Harry Potter a five minute break." I nodded respectfully in his direction and went to talk with Diggory's parents.

"What no congratulations?" I asked, in false surprise; amusing an indescribably beautiful women sitting near them. Based on the resemblance, I assumed she was Blaise Zabini's mother. "Maybe you'll quit annoying people with your excessive and annoying bragging, and in case it wasn't clear; your sons accomplishments are worth less than Hippogryph shit, so _please_ quit bragging about an adults skill in a meaningless children's game."

"You brat!" Amos Diggory bellowed, drawing attention to us.

"Careful! If I had feelings you would be hurting them!" I said, with an amused smile. "By the way, how does it feel to know that your son has the weakest magic in both tournaments? Are you angry? Proud? Living your life in dread, knowing that the logical next step down for your bloodline is squib and worrying for your unborn grandchildren?" I asked, making Mrs. Zabini laugh. Amos was shaking in rage. "Annoying isn't it? I beat your son _so_ quickly to teach _you_ humility and to quit being so bloody annoying bragging about his meaningless accomplishments. If your sons best achievement is winning a Quidditch game, then by definition he is a failure and embarrassment."

I turned my attention to the lovely Mrs. Zabini. She was tall, dark haired and dark skinned, with high cheekbones and long slanting eyes. Her breasts had to be at least be double Ds, and her long, toned legs made me fantasize about having them wrapped around me as I released inside her. "Rest assured milady. I'll actually give your son a chance to prove himself as a duelist." I said, before kissing her hand.

"I appreciate that," she said in a sexy voice and winked at me. She was willing to flirt with me to increase her sons chances of victory, and I didn't mind that at all.

"Well, perhaps you can thank me later." I said flirtatiously, amusing her.

"Perhaps..." She said, though I knew she wasn't serious.

"Well, if not then I just might write to you in a few years and see what happens then."

"Duelists please step onto the platform," Flitwick said, with an undertone of concern. I obeyed, though I knew it hadn't been five minutes. This meant Flitwick was concerned for me. "Duelists, please bow."

Zabini did nothing, but neither did I.

"Impress me!" I said loudly enough for him to hear. He nodded, with a prominent smirk.

"Begin!" Flitwick called out.

Zabini unleashed a barrage of non-verbal stunners, Disarming Charms, and body binds. I effortlessly deflected them into the protective barrier. _He was just too slow to be a challenge,_ I realized. I quickly disarmed him, before he could even react or counter the spell.

"Well, at least you were much better than Diggory." Zabini didn't look all that displeased though.

"Harry Potter wins! Single-handedly defeating the Hogwarts team!" Flitwick said, causing my family and Durmstrang to cheer. "Next up, Nysa White will duel Albert Alaries."

I calmly watched the duels. Nysa beat Alaries after one minute of trading spells, but he simply wasn't on her level. We spent the five minute break reviewing what we knew of Fleur Delacour. I was confident Nysa could win, Fleur shouldn't be on her level. I knew Nysa had a large power advantage, but hopefully Fleur's father hadn't taught her anything useful. I knew Nysa could move fast and hit very hard, she even obliterated a few of my spare dummies.

Nysa and Fleur were called up to the platform, and both refused to bow to the other, but Fleur blew a kiss my direction. I sneered in her direction in reply, which shocked her, but I noticed that Nysa was calm, and had realized that Fleur was merely trying to anger her, and hinder her performance. The duel that followed was quick, and brutal; especially for a non-lethal duel, but Nysa beat Fleur down and humiliated her. I made sure to give Nysa a congratulatory kiss when she won.


	23. Chapter 23

**Review Responses:**

 **keyblademeister88:** I hate to spoil, but I have no plans for her to ever be an enemy. It would be flat-out suicide for her to try, and as the BWL's brother, his death would draw to much attention and James Jr. could ensure his death was investigated until she was convicted. So, no she won't cross him. That was just harmless flirting.

 **Kego66:** Thanks.

 **missrazz72:** That would be unhealthy, trust me. It's best for him to vent that disdain internally or externally, or learn how to resurrect people he kills in his eventual fits of rage.

 **comodo50:** I'm glad you like it. Right now, Harry is just showing her that certain behavior isn't acceptable and that he isn't throwing away someone he truly cares about for her.

 **JesusN:** I'll ask have to for someone's advice first, I've never received an offer like that before. I should have gotten back to you by tomorrow, August 16th.

 **November 24th, 1994.**

* * *

It was finally time for the first task: Dragons. I had pushed James hard since he became a champion, and he was better for it, he was seven months ahead of his peers in the practical aspects of Charms, Transfiguration, and DADA, and was almost that far ahead in the theoretical, but would catch up soon. I was surprised that he didn't hate me with how hard I was working him, but he hadn't even so much as glared at me. I had even taught him some basic Occlumency exercises to calm himself and get him closer to eventual mastery. Mom had kept him only slightly ahead of his peers in Potions, but his brewing had suffered under Snape's ineptitude, and mom was having to undo the damage. The only good thing was that she supported his sacking now, and I found some evidence in Arcturus Black's files that I would use against Snape and Dumbledore.

I had managed to deflower the Carrow twins. Fortunately they weren't so similar that the ritual didn't differentiate between them, and my power grew by forty-four percent. I still needed to find new prey and was reluctant to target certain others. Some of the prettier and more desirable girls had apologized to James, and I didn't want to cost him or myself potential allies. At least I was fortunate enough that I had a school full of girls to shag, but that would have to wait until later...

It was time for the first task, and James had went against my advice and had informed Diggory of the Dragons. I wanted him to have an advantage to compensate for his inexperience, but he refused and went and blabbed to Diggory. I did secretly take measures to insure my brothers success though...

Diggory had already failed his task, getting his lower body horribly burnt and screaming like a little girl. That was my best work at sabotage, and got a lot of laughs. Fleur had encountered some difficulty, but was so far the person to beat. I just didn't have the heart to risk ruining her beauty, but the second task should insure that she had a major disadvantage. Krum had gotten several of his eggs smashed, and managed to get his egg before being burned and screaming in agony before extinguishing the fire and getting himself to safety. I had already insured Karkaroff would grade my brother fairly. I offered him a safe-house under the Fidelius Charm in return for information on the Death Eaters when asked for, and he readily agreed.

Finally, the fourth whistle sounded, and James stepped into the arena. He quickly located the Horntail, and then silently summoned his Firebolt.

It finally arrived a short time later, and I had spent that time nervously wondering whether or not he had cast the spell properly. I began watching the strategy he insisted on using, which Moody suggested. I wanted him to slay the dragon and sale the corpse for money, but he wanted to try outflying it. Honestly, he could have slew it quicker... and without just getting grazed by its tail. I watched his continued attempts, with disdain. He was wasting time on this moronic strategy, and looked like an idiot.

And he finally got that damned egg. Well, at least he was okay and was in the lead, and that was what really mattered. I had to admit to myself, I wasn't pleased about being proven wrong, but I would get over it, my joy at my brother still being alive would insure that. I watched James get gestured over to Madam Pomfrey's tent so he could be checked out.

He exited the tent a few minutes later, and the judges began giving him his scores.

An eight from Madam Maxime.

A nine from Mr. Crouch.

A nine from Dumbledore.

A ten from Bagman.

A ten from Karkaroff. Our agreement was highly beneficial, at least to my brother, but I was sure it would be beneficial to myself later on. That put James securely in first place, and if he could hold onto that placing then he could dominate the tournament by holding a comfortable point lead for the eventual maze. I was so glad that I went through Bagman's mind, it had certainly been worth the trouble. I had advanced knowledge of the three tasks, all the known threats in them, and I learned that he had some gambling debts that could hinder the eventual war effort.

 **Hours later...**

James had finally gotten away from his fickle sycophants, and snuck into the Room of Requirement where we were all waiting.

"Sorry!" James said, with a goofy smile. "I had to sneak out of the party, but I brought the egg like you asked, though, all it does is make shrieking and wailing sound when it's opened."

"Oh? Let's hear it then," I said, perfectly portraying my 'suspicions of what it was'.

James gave an apologetic look to everyone and opened it.

"Okay! Close it!" I yelled. James obeyed, after giving me a look that said: 'I told you so!' "It's Mermish, you have to listen to it underwater." I said, willing a tub of water to form.

"I'm not getting naked!" James said defensively, causing dad and Sirius to smirk.

"I'm glad, but, perhaps, you could simply set the egg inside, with your head submerged and listen to it." I said calmly, resisting the urge to mock him.

"Oh," James said dumbly.

"Yes, I have no desire to see you naked, little brother." I said in amusement, and caused him to blush in embarrassment.

Thankfully, he just silently put the egg in the tub and submerged his head.

He resurfaced a minute later, and I quickly dried him off, with a wave of my hand.

"Well?" I asked, with an undertone of excitement.

"It said...

 _Come seek us where our voices sound,_

 _We cannot sing above the ground,_

 _And while you're searching ponder this;_

 _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

 _An hour long you'll have to look,_

 _And to recover what we took,_

 _But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

 _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

"...and it kind of scares me."

"They'll be taking a hostage then," I said, for all intents and purposes just realizing it.

"What?" Mom asked, in shock.

"Yeah, this tournament is dumb. I can't believe that I ever wanted to participate in it." I admitted. "Sadly, all we can do is continue James' training, and look for ways for him to breathe underwater for an hour. There is a rumor that a Ball will take place on Christmas, maybe whoever James takes can be his hostage; a prospective true love would make a much better hostage for him, and that might be the intention of the tournament organizers."

"I won't go then!" James said, angrily.

"It's rumored to be mandatory for champions, so you'll have to go. Your hostages should actually be safe, them losing the lives of innocents would cause a massive outcry and have the tournament permanently outlawed. I've already begun researching ways to destroy the Goblet of Fire, the process of its creation was lost, so doing that would end the idiotic tournament for good." I said, to their interest. "Sadly, the only way to destroy it seems to be a spell that was classified unforgivable in over a hundred countries. Luckily, however, it's not unforgivable in Britain."

"What spell is it?" Mom asked.

"Hell fire." I said, causing them gasp. "It's rumored to be able to liquify goblin forged metals in moments, and the Goblet was dwarf made and therefore slightly inferior." I explained. "I have no plans to try destroying it, that plan is an absolute last resort, and even then I'd rather just steal and hide it under a Fidelius Charm with myself as the Secret Keeper and take the secret to my grave." That last part was a lie, but they didn't need to know of my plans.

"So you'll continue teaching me the Hogwarts curriculum?" James asked.

"Yes, we need to get you to a seventh year level and then get you comfortable with using those spells. Tonight, however, you can rest or maybe read up on the theory. You still have a slight weakness there that needs work. I'll let you go, and I'll try to think up some strategies to suggest for you."

"Thanks, Harry, and I'm sorry again for listening to Moody. I knew he was a suspect, but it sounded like a good plan."

"It was an okay plan, but you won and that's what matters. Just avoid Moody, Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore." I advised. "They're all untrustworthy, and McGonagall has proven that she obeys Dumbledore above all others. You might also want to learn how to dance and begin dating the girl you want as your date to this Ball."

"I will!" James called out, before exiting the Room of Requirement.

"All I have so far is the Bubble-Head Charm, Gillyweed, or a partial Transfiguration. He could also flip a coin on having an Animagus form useful for the task, but it's unlikely that he would." I said, to my family.

"I can acquire some Gillyweed and teach him the charm, using Gillyweed for an hour with the charm as a back up would be a great strategy." Mom said, getting nods of agreement from all of us.

"I'll consider ways to study the Black Lake without giving anything away to the other champions. My snake Animagus form should help, though the Merpeople might attack if I do, so that just leaves doing it in human form..." I said, trailing off at the end and getting lost in though.

"What can I do to help?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"Stay away from the seventeen year old girls. They don't need an old man leering at them and they know you're with us, and would blame James and that will cost him support." I said seriously, causing mom and dad to laugh, and Sirius to glare playfully at me.

"I'll have you know that ladies love me!" Sirius said, with a cocky smirk.

"Maybe older women with children or grandchildren. I hear McGonagall is single, by the way." I said, causing Sirius to look disgusted, and mom and dad to snicker. "You do owe her an apology for all that bad behavior in your youth. You could demonstrate your skills with your other wand and put it in her holster."

"Harry!" Mom and Dad called out, as Sirius looked like he was gonna puke.

"Fine! I'll stop!"

"We'll find something for Sirius to do, but you need to get to bed Harry." Mom said, sternly. She must have not approved of my dirty humor, which wasn't that surprising.

"Yes, mom." I said in resignation, before leaving without saying goodbye. I hated being dismissed or treated like a child! I could kill everyone here and was already considering disposing of Dumbledore, Snape, Moody, and McGonagall. They were just small threats, but needed to be dealt with before they could become bigger threats.

* * *

 **December 5th, 1994.**

It was finally time for Team Hogwarts versus Team Beauxbatons, and the winner would face Durmstrang, and then lose. As I went over that last thought, I felt as though I had just lost months of my life, but was ironically pleased. It was incredibly unlikely that either of those teams would win, and I had every intention of not taking any unnecessary risks and costing my school the victory. Hogwarts had to suffer some major humiliations, and had to be forced to change. Of course, that was only one part of my plans. I was just glad that everyone was in attendance for the duels.

"It's time for the second round of Dueling Tournament: Team Hogwarts versus Team Beauxbatons!" Professor Flitwick said excitedly. "Cedric Diggory will be trying to replicate Harry Potter and Nysa White's feat of single-handedly defeating the opposing team." Flitwick said, causing Nysa and I to snort derisively. At the same time. Perhaps we had too much in common? I was broken from my thoughts by Diggory glaring at us.

I waved at him in an overly cheerful manner.

"Duelists, please step onto the platform." They obeyed. Fleur was obviously eager to humiliate Diggory, and was sneering at him.

"Duelists, please bow." Diggory bowed, but Fleur refused too, she wasn't going to treat the weakling with any respect; especially considering how undeserving of it he was. Diggory looked angry at being publicly insulted and humiliated again, but this time people were actually laughing at him. The entire Durmstrang and Beauxbatons delegation, and quite a few Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's.

"Begin!" Flitwick called out nervously.

Fleur released her allure and began her attack with multiple stunners. Diggory shielded, but the shield was quickly obliterated by her overwhelming power, and Diggory fell to a Stunning Spell a moment later. I was pleased that I still held the record for quickest victory in the Dueling Tournament, though, Fleur nearly broke my record.

"Fleur Delacour wins!" Flitwick called out in shock. He was, no doubt hoping that Hogwarts would win this and continue competing in the tournament! He looked heartbroken.

Most of the Hogwarts students were shocked into silence, but the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang delegations were pleased.

"I will continue, and I will defeat the other member of Team Hogwarts!" Fleur proclaimed arrogantly. I noticed Alaries rise angrily, but Cort forced him to sit back down and angered Alaries parents with his manhandling of their son, though he silenced their opposition with a glare that promised pain if they interfered.

"Would you like a five minute break?" Flitwick asked, in concern.

" _Non_ , I will defeat him now." Fleur replied, arrogantly. I noticed her discreetly glance my direction, and I realized that she was trying to impress me. I managed to maintain my bored facade, while observing that she had adopted a more serious and determined expression.

"Zabini please step onto the platform." Flitwick said nervously. Zabini obeyed, and looked surprisingly confident.

"Duelists, please bow." Neither of them did, but Zabini readied himself.

"Begin!" Flitwick called out. As soon as he finished speaking, the platform erupted into a storm of spellfire. Fleur and Zabini were casting, then deflecting and seemed to be locked in trading spellfire. Fleur was incredibly skilled, and that was beyond denial, she was faster and more powerful. I decided that if she could tolerate sharing me with Nysa and my other wives then I would allow her a place in my life.

Fleur just managed to turn the duel to her favor and had forced Zabini to resort to shielding, though she quickly blasted his shield into oblivion and stunned him.

"Fleur Delacour wins! Single-handedly defeating the Hogwarts team!" Flitwick called out. The Beauxbatons delegations broken into applause and cheer and some of the Durmstrang delegation did too, but quite a few looked concerned.

"I take it she will be considered to be one of your wives or girlfriends?" Nysa asked.

"If she can accept sharing and being second to you." I replied, making her smile. "She's already second to you in skill and magical power, she might as well be second in the collective I'm forming. If she gets on your nerves we can send her packing, though." Nysa looked relieved when I said that, and even kissed me on the cheek.

"On January 5th, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will duel, and the winner will take home the thousand Galleon prize." Flitwick announced.

Everyone began exiting, Nysa and I found someplace to wait on Fleur.

"Hello, 'Arry." Fleur said, flirtatiously. "I see zat I got your attention. Have you decided to leave your girlfriend?"

"No, but I'm still willing to have two girlfriends and Nysa is willing to share. I will be legally allowed to have a wife per title of nobility and I have quite a bit of stamina and love sex, so that's hardly a negative in my mind." I said, in reply.

"Why do you need both of us?" Fleur asked, with a smirk in Nysa's direction.

"For the previously listed reason and I'd like my wives combined magical power to equal my own. There will be many more women invited Fleur. Some I will impregnate, so they can continue their family lines, and some I will choose as wives for my eventual titles. Is this unacceptable to you?" I asked, also noticing Cort glaring at me from a distance.

"I-i'll think about it." Fleur said, nervously.

"Fair enough. I hope you do decide to join us, though. I think you'd enjoy yourself." I said, before she walked away.

Nysa and I began exiting Hogwarts. I had a project to inspect and couldn't do it here and couldn't yet trust Nysa with the information regarding my plots.

When we went our separate ways, I disapparated away, to Black Manor.

When I arrived, I found my house-elves sorting the loot.

"How did it go?" I asked, with a smile.

"We stole all of headmasters Dumbles personal books, information, and useful artifacts. No-one, not even portraits or the phoenix saw us, Master." My personal elf informed me. I began scanning the objects for tracking spells, but found none. My elves did great!

"Excellent. Any of them that were not in my collection?"

"Several, Master. Though most are light or grey oriented." He replied.

"And the looting of the Moody family knowledge?" I asked.

"We managed it, but we had to draw on excess magic from Black Manor to break some wards. They had wards against house-elves, and we had to over-power them and dismantle other security measures. We have only just gotten back." I also checked those for tracking spells, and found none. I did see some older Auror books from the original classes that dated back to the founding of the department. I had read that they contained powerful magic, which was essentially low-class battle-magic. I was looking forward to mastering it.

"Good. Any casualties?"

"No, Master."

"Excellent! I'll return to Hogwarts then." I said, before disapparating away.

I arrived near Durmstrang's ship, and quickly entered the ship with a pleased smile.

When I reached the deck, I found most of the delegation waiting and Nysa was looking nervous. Most of them were sneering at me.

"What's wrong with these idiots?" I asked Nysa, and quite loudly; offending said idiots.

"They think we are too weak to win the tournament for Durmstrang." Nysa informed me, with a sneer directed at them.

"And you squibs think you're strong enough? I've seen muggle-borns with more magical power!" I said mockingly, trying to provoke them into attacking. "Honestly most of you are so pathetically weak it would be an act of mercy to kill you, and spare your families further shame." Oh! I seemed to have crossed the line!

I shielded against their spells and began counter-attacking with powerful spells... I quickly blasted nine back with a concussive spell and repeated the process on the other half, while obliterating their weak shields, and began stunning the ones near Krum and a very pleased looking Karkaroff.

"Any more doubts from the worthless rabble?" I asked, with a sneer.

"I'll personally make sure that you suffer for this, you filthy half-blood! I'll rape your girlfriend and mother and make you watch!" Arnaut Rosier screamed in psychotic rage. I quickly sent a powerful castration curse at him that couldn't be undone. When he screamed, and I had to resist the urge to laugh.

"Not now, you won't." I said, with a cruel smile. "If any of you weak idiots cross me, I'll end your worthless bloodlines and the world will thank me for it. I think the events of the Quidditch World Cup prove that." I said, cowing them into submission. "You will all swear oaths on your lives and magic to never even attempt harm my family or those I care for."

"If we refuse?" Rosier asked angrily.

"I'll _persuade_ you," I said, my tone perfectly conveying what my persuasion would entail, "and then humiliate and break apart your families."

The majority of them immediately swore oaths. I noticed most of them were neutral or had no ties to Britain.

"Go to hell, Potter!" Rosier called out.

I smirked. I was going to enjoy this. I started by telekinetically, and very slowly pulling out one of Arnaut's finger nails.


	24. Chapter 24

**Review Responses:**

 **comodo50:** I agree, Britain has a major idiot infestation in the HP-Universe. Keep in mind, towards of the of Chap 23, those were Durmstrang students that were stupid enough to challenge him. It was mainly due to arrogance on their part. Arnaut Rosier was always intended to be a Malfoy-esque character, but who could back up his words; only on similarly skilled magical's though. He's above average, but his arrogance gets the best of him. So far, he's lost a hand, finger nails, blood, respect, and a little sanity of his, to Harry.

 **keyblademeister88:** Glad you're enjoying my story.

 **JesusN:** If you can provide evidence of your past work, ideally with your name cited as a translator, then I'll agree. You can PM that to me, and we can continue our discussions there.

 **December 25th, 1994.**

* * *

It was finally time for the Yule Ball, and I had spent the last twenty days training my brother slightly harder, and he was still making great progress and should be seventh year level in Charms, Transfiguration, and DADA by June. I was still able to find time to train and spend time with Nysa though, her power had grown greatly and she was on the verge of becoming a Grand Sorceress, but still needed a decent amount of power growth. I had been trying to woo her, and tonight I was hoping for us to consummate our relationship. I already prepared two rooms, one of which was set for a sex ritual, and the other was a romantic getaway room. Naturally, when I heard my brother was bring Cho Chang as his date, I prepared him one too and left a few contraceptive potions there, and when I informed him of this, he blushed like never before.

I noticed that Fleur came to the ball with Roger Davies. That poor weak-minded idiot looked like he might prematurely ejaculate from having his hand held by her.

Krum asked Granger for some reason. I suspected it was because the poor idiot had terrible taste in women.

Diggory was here with some girl from Beauxbatons, though he was staring longingly at Cho and his date looked annoyed because he was ignoring her. Perhaps I could suggest that she leave him moments before the opening dance. That would be pretty funny.

I pulled back a chair for Nysa to sit in and she sat down, while blushing at my surprisingly gentlemanly behavior.

"The decorations are lovely," Nysa admitted, somewhat grudgingly.

"Not as lovely as you." I said, looking at her.

"Are you trying to get me in bed, Harry Potter?" Nysa asked, with a teasing smile.

"That depends... am I succeeding?"

"You'll have to try harder, but you're off to a good start." Nysa said, taking my hand.

"I'm glad to hear it." I said, as other people joined the table. I recognized Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, and Ernest Macmillan, though I didn't recognize Susan's date. "Hello," I said politely.

"Hello," they chorused in return.

Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Blaise Zabini and his dates the Carrow sisters, Neville Longbottom, and unfortunately Ginny Weasley, joined our table next.

"Hello," I said once more, fighting the urge to sneer at Weasley.

"Potter." Zabini said in return.

"Zabini."

"So, Potter, I heard you were trying to build a harem." Zabini said, with a smirk.

"I am. I need a wife per title."

"Is it true that you propositioned Fleur Delacour?" Zabini asked in amusement. The entire table looked interested.

"Yes, right in front of her father." I replied.

"In front of War Mage Cort Delacour, Commander of the European War Mages?" Zabini asked, looking at me like I was mad.

"Yes. We make it a habit to annoy each other. I really angered him during my interview to join the War Mages, and War Mage Patil had to prevent us from fighting after Cort threatened to modify the interview record to humiliate me. So far he's winning in our contest to annoy each other. He pinned an award to my flesh, and I flirted with his daughter and offered her a place in my harem. Eventually, I'll have to defeat Cort in a duel, mainly to counter whatever severe humiliation he concocts."

"Are you mad?" Neville asked, with an undertone of fear, and received sneers from the Slytherins.

"Maybe a little, but isn't everyone?" I asked, making a few people laugh.

Everyone suddenly began applauding as the Champions entered and my table quickly joined in. My brother and Chang both looked happy to be here together. Roger Davies looked like he might orgasm at any moment from being that close to Fleur, and I even said that out loud and caused most of my table to laugh. Diggory was still lusting after Chang, and angering his date by ignoring her. Granger was soaking up the attention from being here with Krum, like an attention whore.

I was pleased to see that Karkaroff didn't approve of their relationship, but that wasn't surprising, considering that he was a pure-blood supremacist. I noticed that Percy Weasley was here in Crouch's place, he must have been promoted. That was surprising, but, perhaps he was so good at his job that they would allow a Weasley an important position in a major department.

I began reading my menu, eager to eat and then continue my seduction Nysa. All these people hindered my game some, but I'd manage. I eventually selected a stew for my meal.

"So, Harry, my grandfather speaks very highly of you." Greengrass said, pausing from her meal. "He's quite impressed with your accomplishments, academic and other-wise. That's high praise from a man with a low opinion of Dumbledore, Grindelwald, and Voldemort."

"Yes, I have great respect for your grandfather and consider him a valuable ally." I said, not really sure how to respond to that. "I couldn't have had Dumbledore and McGonagall demoted to mere figure-heads without his help."

"Dumbledore will regain his positions and put you in Azkaban where you belong, and release my brother!" Ginny proclaimed loudly, and with absolute confidence. That poor, stupid, delusional bint seemed to actually believe that.

"I'm surprised your brother is even still alive. It's not like he had much of a mind to lose there in the first place," I said, making most of the table laugh. "Dumbledore is more likely to be placed into Azkaban than I am. He's already in danger of losing his position as Chief Warlock. The support he gained from defeating his lover Grindelwald is destroyed, and it's impossible for him to regain his position as headmaster or even a teaching position. There is so much evidence against him that if released would have him exiled from Britain, or thrown through the veil or kissed due to public outcry." Ginny looked like she was about to have a psychotic outburst like her banshee mother.

"I'm surprised that your grandmother allowed you to date Weasley, Neville." Greengrass said, preventing the outburst.

"She doesn't know yet, but why would she care?" Neville asked in confusion.

"Because the Weasley's are blood traitors, with a history of using Love Potions. The Prewett's lost their titles of nobility and wealth because Molly Prewett married a Weasley." Susan Bones explained, getting a glare from Weasley. "You may have caused some difficulties for your grandmother."

"W-well, I asked Hermione but she was going with Krum." Neville said.

"Ew! You asked Granger? Gross!" I exclaimed, making several people laugh. "She's even worse than Weasley. She's an arrogant egomaniac! She wants to free the house-elves, abolish the noble classes, and give everyone's family magic to the world!" I said in disgust, which they shared. "Because it's unfair for us to benefit from our ancestors hardwork or more specifically keep our family magic from our savior Hermione Granger." I added sarcastically.

"Granger obviously won't amount to anything," Greengrass said in observation.

"I know. I thought about having her actually blacklisted, but haven't gotten around to it."

"You should. She would destroy our world with her stupidity and start another war. House-elves depend on their bonds with their masters. Anyone can be elevated to noble status with effort. Family magic is bound to a families blood and magic, and therefore useless to outsiders; unless they win the magic's allegiance." Greengrass said.

"Exactly! She knows nothing, yet thinks she does. We need to change subjects, all this talking about Granger, Weasley and Dumbledore is killing my mood." I said, before realizing that I was excluding Nysa. I began trying to salvage Nysa's night. I had hoped to make this special for her, but was distracted by meaningless things and people.

When all the food had been consumed, Dumbledore stood up and asked the students to do the same. Then, with a wave of his wand, all the tables zoomed back along the walls leaving the floor clear, and then he conjured a raised platform into existence along the right wall. A set of drums, several guitars, a lute, a cello, and some bagpipes were set upon it.

"Yay," Nysa deadpanned. "The Wierd Sisters. I can't stand them."

"Neither can I." I replied during the applause.

I watched the champions lead their dates onto the dance floor, and was thankful that James was actually leading. Mom had suffered quite a bit teaching him to dance, but after a week she stopped suffering injuries to her feet due to James stepping on them. I noticed that Nysa looked displeased and saddened with how the ball turned out. She must really hate The Wierd Sisters.

"Perhaps we could have our own private ball with music of your choosing?" I suggested. "And I mean that literally, and I'm not just trying to get you in bed." I added, causing her to smile.

"Sure! Let's go!" Nysa said, with a truly happy smile.

 **Hours later...**

Nysa and I were lying in bed, recovering from our first round of sex. We had spent hours dancing together, and finally I had succeeded in romancing her and we finally had sex; although I was gentle and took it slow. It was her first time, after all, and I didn't want to hurt her more than necessary. Sadly, she obstinately refused to benefit from the Sex Ritual we performed, and I even offered to make it extra pleasurable for her by going out of my way to do so. The positive side of this was that I only needed to double my base Mage power once more to become an Archmage.

"You look pleased with yourself." Nysa commented with an amused smirk.

"Well, yeah. I gave you multiple orgasms and I'm almost an Archmage."

"I wasn't aware that seventy-nine percent counted as almost."

"Well, with rituals it is. I've been thinking about diverting a lot of my energy into performing as many as possible, and we'll be leaving Hogwarts soon so I want to seize those opportunities while I can."

"Go ahead. I don't mind, but I don't want details or to talk about it; especially before or after _we_ have sex." Nysa replied. I really should have known better than to talk to my girlfriend about sex with other women. Wasn't that supposed to be common sense?

"That's more than fair," I said, before pulling her closer to me and causing her to smile.

* * *

 **January 5th, 1995.**

It was the day of the Duelling Tournaments third round and I had seduced two girls in my spare time. That managed to help me get closer to my short-tem goal of ascending to Archmage status, but it was nowhere near enough to get me close to surpassing Merlin and Morgana. I still had my emergency back up plan though, unfortunately I was saving it as a last resort. I could only do it once, and I had to choose very wisely on the timing and the level of power I had.

"Welcome to the third round of the Duelling Tournament!" Flitwick began excitedly. "Today we will watch Durmstrang and Beauxbatons compete, and the winner shall receive a thousand galleons and the pride of being the best of the three schools!" Flitwick paused for applause. "First up shall be Fleur Delacour, versus Harry Potter! Duellists, please step onto the platform!"

We both obeyed.

"Duellists, please bow." I gave a respectful nod of my head, but licked my lips and winked flirtatiously. I thought she briefly blushed, though she could have employed Occlumency to stop. "It looks like Potter took the opportunity to flirt!" Flitwick said in amusement and with a huge smirk. I heard several people snicker or outright laugh. "Begin!"

I quickly deflected Fleur's barrage into the protective barrier, and began my counter-attack... I sent a barrage of stunners and body binds at her, which she shielded against, but her shield broke on the second spell and she was taken out of the duel. That was surprising, I assumed she would channel more power into her shield. It wouldn't have done her any good, but it would have helped her last a little longer. I was broken from my musings by Cort cursing in french, and receiving both shocked and amused looks from those who spoke the language.

I caught the gist of his anger. I was too damn powerful and no-one ever stood a chance against me. He just called me a 'damned fourteen year-old mage' and that got some weird and calculating looks directed my way.

"Harry Potter wins again," Flitwick said in surprise. I raised an eyebrow in his direction. "I thought it would be difficult for you, but the power disparity was still so great that your base power obliterated her shield." That over-share caused some muttering around the hall. "Next up is Nysa White versus Albert Alaries!"

"No! I'll be duelling Potter! Someone needs to put that half-blood in his place." Alaries proclaimed loudly. "He may have beat that half-breed, but a pure-blood and real wizard such as myself can easily put him in his place." he sneered in my direction. I noticed that several pure-bloods agreed with his behavior.

"Well, I'm bored anyway. If your a fun little toy, then I just might not break you when I'm done." I said, unnerving him. "Lose your nerve princess? Worried that your father/uncle or mother/aunt will see their incest baby humiliated?" I added, angering his entire family, and making most of the audience laugh. His parents did have a strong resemblance to each other, after all. "Now either get your inbred arse up here, or sit down and shut up. I'm also more than willing to duel you outside the tournaments rules after, if that's whats holding you back."

"Fine! I'll beat you here, and again after!" Alaries said, quickly climbing onto the platform. I noticed that almost everyone was looking at him like he was a complete idiot, which was likely true.

Flitwick gave a questioning look to the three headmasters who nodded in agreement, though Madam Maxime did so grudgingly and with obvious displeasure. "Begin!"

I quickly took control and defeated him in under three seconds with a Disarming Charm.

"Harry Potter wins!" Flitwick exclaimed, and he did so over the laughter at Alaries humiliation and quick defeat. I stepped off the platform where Nysa was waiting. I whispered an apology for not giving her a chance to duel, but thankfully she understood.

Alaries was developing an eye twitch, and glaring murderously at me while looking like a damn lunatic. I couldn't help but to find that funny, even if I would have to watch the little bastard.

Flitwick approached us and gave Nysa and I five-hundred galleons each, which we each took with a proud smile.

"Durmstrang wins the Dueling Tournament and the thousand galleon prize!" Flitwick called out, and the Durmstrang delegation, and my family and friends cheered loudly. I noticed a lot of Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's were applauding too.

I allowed my family to lead Nysa and myself out of the hall, and I sensed Alaries following us.

"Potter!" Alaries called out hatefully. "Are you forgetting something?"

"No, although you are very forgettable." I replied, causing dad, James, and Sirius to snicker.

"I want to duel, _now!_ " He yelled angrily. "All spells allowed, except unforgivables!" Alaries said, causing muttering to break out among the gathering crowd.

"I accept," I replied in amusement. He really took things far too seriously. "However, you can give up anytime you want. It would be unfair to expect you to compete with me on equal footing when I'm not restrained by rules. We'll have to find someplace outside to duel. We can't do that inside; it would destroy too much."

"There is that little island in the Great Lake," James suggested. I quickly guessed which one he was talking about, and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, that would be perfect."

We arrived near the island several minutes later.

"Just how are we getting onto the island?" Alaries asked, snidely.

"By flying of course. Any other stupid questions?"

"I don't have a broom with me." He replied. I took flight, while levitating him and flew us to the island.

We arrived a few moments there and I gently sat us down and got some distance from him.

"Attack when ready," I said calmly, my wand already drawn.

He quickly drew his wand and unleashed a bone-breaker, which I wandlessly deflected into a tree that fell and burst into flames. He quickly entered a spell chain and began a constant barrage of potentially lethal spells: bone-breakers, blood boilers, and cutting curses. I easily deflected them all and launched an area banishing through the dust before quickly banishing the dust for good measure. When it was over, I noticed that the idiot was kneeling on the ground, blinded and disoriented and decided to take pity on him. I just stunned him and watched him fall on the ground.

"How disappointing..." I might as well return us the shore. It wasn't like he would be a challenge for me.

When I arrived back near the gathering group, I dropped Alaries onto the ground like he was trash.

"He'll need to be rennervated and have his eyes checked." I said to Madam Maxime and began to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going boy?" Moody asked angrily.

"Anywhere I damn well please, old man." I replied in amusement, before walking away. He launched a spell at the ground near my feet. "You really shouldn't have done that," I replied coolly. I turned in the blink of an eye and and telekinetically threw Moody further away from the crowd, and placed a containment ward around us. "Was it a duel you wanted? All you had to do was ask, but now you've gone and annoyed me."

Moody got to his feet and assumed a dueling stance, and began with a bone-breaker which I deflected. I quickly made my move and began barraging him with bone-breakers targeting his arms and legs. I could tell that he channeled more power into his shield, so I put more into my spells and quickly incapacitated him. I noticed our audience looked impressed, but the older people didn't, which was good. I was trying to hide my full capabilities by brute forcing through opponents, and letting people think that I had less skill. I wouldn't be able to do that for much longer, circumstances will require me to abandon my facade of weakness.

I bound Moody and dispelled the containment ward.

"Surrender your wand, Harry." Dumbledore called out. Ah, he was hoping to regain the Elder Wand's allegiance.

"Why? I used entirely legal magic when I my opponents started off with lethal spells. Moody will already be punished for attempted assault on nobility and spend some time in Azkaban."

"No. He will not." Dumbledore informed me coldly, with a steely glint in his eyes.

"Going to abuse your position as Chief Warlock, and refuse to try him before the Wizengamot?" I asked, already knowing that he would.

"Harry... Alastor believed that you used Dark Magic and tried to take you in for interrogation." Dumbledore said, realizing I could deal more damage to his public image.

"Sadly, he's no longer an Auror and was therefore just playing vigilante. Old habits die hard I guess, right Dumbles?"

"Release him, now, Harry." Dumbledore said, ignoring the subtle taunt. I placed some powerful family wards around Moody in reply.

"Come get him, you senile has-been!" I taunted. Dumbledore placed some wards to protect the people watching our exchange, Flitwick, Snape, and McGonagall began helping him.

Dumbledore stepped forward, looking greatly annoyed that I didn't simply obey his commands. I still had most of my power at my disposal, around ninety-eight percent of it. I was glad, because if I beat Dumbledore it would be great for my plans and allow me to recruit better. It was time for some fun...

I began the duel with a Cremation Curse, which Dumbledore shielded against. I was pleased though when his shield cracked. I wandlessly knocked Dumbledore back in wards he placed.

I sighed. "Honestly, all you had to do was your job, and let Moody get tried before the Wizengamot, but you just had to abuse your position and then escalate the situation further." I deflected a rather forceful spell with a specialized shield, and unleashed a massive barrage of bone-breakers using every bit of my full speed to chain them all together. He formed a massively power Protego variant to defend himself, though I quickly realized his shield could take it and followed up with an over-powered Concussion Curse that obliterated his shield and forced him to hastily form a secondary shield to defend against my spell, and even that shield cracked.

I could tell that he had burned through a lot of power defending against my own, I estimated he used up twenty percent and I had merely used five percent. I still needed to fight with skill, and not just raw power. I had almost god-like stamina, but I needed to conserve it. Although Dumbledore did look quite tired, and I could probably continue like this for a quick win...

Yes, he _looked_ tired, but, to my surprise, he quickly sent a Disarming Charm at me. I conjured a vengeance shield that reflected the spell back at him at three times the power. He shielded against it and wasted even more of his power.

"That wasn't very nice!" I said, before barraging him slowly to give him plenty of time to form a shield, and when he did, I sped up my barrage to quickly chip away at his magical power by exploiting the power differences.

 **One minute later...**

I stopped casting wandlessly to yawn and then continued. That caused some laughs.

Finally! His shield broke and he was too weak to continue channeling power into it. I just stunned him, and watched him fall. When he was down, I blasted the protective wards, that the Hogwarts teachers erected, into oblivion.

"Now... Is anyone else confused about the meaning of being forbidden to assault nobility?" I asked, in annoyance.

They quickly assured me that they understood the meaning.

* * *

The island Albert Alaries and Harry dueled on was where Dumbledore was buried in canon.

The Vengeance Shield was inspired by the spell from Runescape, if you have read my earlier and less skilled work then you know the incantation is merely "Vindicta". I make no claim to ownership, of course.


	25. Chapter 25

**Review Responses:**

 **keyblademeister88:** I'm glad you liked the yawn, I wanted Harry to do that demonstrate how little he thought of Dumbles as a threat.

 **slytherpuffrules:** Thanks.

 **comodo50:** His hatred of Harry clouds his judgement, and he hoped the Durmstrang delegation would enable him to win and possibly replace Harry or Nysa. You'll have to keep reading to find out about Dumbles and Moody, but you won't have to wait very long.

 **As always, reviews are welcome.**

 **February 24th, 1995.**

* * *

It was finally the day of the second task, and my brother had worked hard to prepare. I was confident that he would win this tournament and put his doubters and enemies in their place. Our family was pleased with James' progress, and dad had begun dueling with him so he could get some experience. I was just surprised they weren't all angry at how I beat Moody and Dumbledore. Though, honestly, I didn't feel like I won, when he prevented Moody from being punished for his crime. The only good thing to come from that was that he destroyed a lot of his support base by not protecting the rights of the nobility and abusing his position. There was already a movement forming to get him removed as Chief Warlock, and to replace him with Madam Longbottom. I did need a Chief Warlock that I could control, and get some chosen laws passed with.

I finally achieved my goal of becoming an Archmage and I owed a big thank you to Marietta Edgecombe and Fay Dunbar for having sex with me, though the other two girls were wonderful too. My defeat of Dumbles and Moody, and Fleur and Alaries really got me a good fan-base of girls to use in sex rituals. And I have been using them. And loving it! One ritual now gave me more power than even Dumbledore or Voldemort possess. Sadly to become a Magus I had to multiply my base Archmage power by seven-fold, and to do that I had to gain power equivalent to four Mages per tier.

I had finally perfected my improve rankings for magical power...

Lord/Lady of Magic- A Magus who grew their base Magus power seven-fold. I theorized that at this level a magical would even be partially composed of magic and gain several interesting abilities, sadly it was only theory at this point. I could always expand this rank into seven tiers as well, I did love power after all.

Magus- An Archmage who multiplied their base Archmage power seven times. Among this rank was Merlin, Morgana, and many widely worshiped pagan deities and mythological figures. Naturally, I separated this rank into seven tiers, and my newly created spell could measure those tiers.

Archmage- I divided the measuring spell into seven tiers. At the bottom you have a Tier One Archmage, with the power of four Mages. Tier Two, then the power of eight. This pattern continued all the way to Tier Seven, and without rituals was deemed impossible to achieve, though most were lazy and I included myself in that assessment. Among this rank was myself, and Advik Patil.

Mage- I divided the measuring spell into four tiers. To get to the next tier you had to double your base Mage power. I was well aware that I wouldn't be an Archmage had I not used rituals to grow my power faster.

Grand Sorcerers/Grand Sorceress- Believed to have twice the power of a Sorcerer, even while at the lowest levels. Among this rank was Nysa White, Albus Dumbledore, Tom Riddle/Voldemort, and Cort Delacour. My great-grandfather, Henry Potter, was a Grand Sorcerer before he died.

Sorcerers and Sorceress'- No one is certain how much power growth was required from the Warlock rank, but it was quite a bit in my opinion. Among this rank was my little brother James Potter, Alastor Moody; though he seemed a lot weaker now, Fleur Delacour, Albert Alaries, Filius Flitwick; though as part Goblin the physical advantages were presumably nullified, Augusta Longbottom, Lord Alexander Greengrass, Amelia Bones, and Severus Snape; though I suspected that a poor diet stunted his growth and prevented him from experiencing the best benefits of that power.

Warlocks- Believed be twice as strong as an ordinary witch or wizard, though no-one was actually certain. I suspected that Alastor Moody was now this rank.

And finally your lowly Witch or Wizard... basically if they weren't a squib then they are this: the bottom of the barrel.

Speaking of the bottom of the barrel... Diggory had failed to retrieve his father from the lake, and Krum has just returned with Granger. Fleur failed to retrieve her sister, and I had discreetly messaged James to rescue Gabrielle also. That was several minutes ago and I was beginning to get concerned.

Finally! He surfaced with both hostages! Cho and Gabrielle were both safe, and Fleur and her family all looked relieved. He rescued Amos Diggory too! Why would he slow himself further?! I just hoped that he would still more gain points as I planned and maintain his lead, and possibly get an even greater one. They finally got their bearings and began making their way toward the bank.

They finally got to safety and people began helping them out of the lake while congratulating James. I remained close, but not in the way, while observing Dumbledore conversing the chief merperson. I really needed to learn to speak mermish. I hated not knowing what people were talking about.

"A conference before we give the marks, I think." Dumbledore said, before motioning the judge to huddle up.

"Look after Gabrielle," Fleur told Madam Pomfrey, and then turned to James. "You saved 'er," she said breathlessly. "Even though she was not your 'ostage."

"Yeah," said James.

Fleur bent down and tried kissing him on the cheek, but was stopped by Cho who glared at her, while holding James protectively.

"I don't think Cho is okay with sharing, Fleur." I said, with a smirk and got smacked on the back of my head by mom, which got some snickers from several eavesdroppers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows...

"Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points."

Applause from the stands.

"I deserve zero," Fleur said throatily.

"You did better than Diggory atleast." I said, getting a glare from both Diggory's.

"Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, albeit one of much lesser quality, also failed to retrieve his hostage and even hid from grindylows while he watched Fleur get attacked. He tried attacking a merperson and accidently burst his charm, and had to be rescued. We award him one point out of pity."

Most of the audience laughed at Diggory, who looked enraged at being humiliated yet again. My strategy of damaging his confidence and indirectly hindering his performance and even his magic was working great. He made a great test subject!

"Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and was first to return with his hostage. We award him forty-five points."

Highmaster Karkaroff clapped particularly hard, looking very superior.

"James Potter used gillyweed to great effect," Bagman continued. "He returned last, and well outside the time limit of an hour. However, the Merchieftainess informs us that Mr. Potter was first to reach the hostages, and that the delay in his return was due to his determination to return all hostages to safety, not merely his own."

My family and Cho gave James half-exasperated, half-commiserating looks.

"We have decided, unanimously, that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. We award Mr. Potter fifty points." His lead was now much more secure and that should guarantee his victory. If my suspicions were correct, he would eventually encounter Voldemort and be forced to fight him. I knew there were only a few ways for Voldemort to regain his body, and thankfully he would be greatly weakened and vulnerable. Though, I had no intentions taking advantage of that weakness. A war was the perfect time to eliminate people I wanted gone, and Voldemort and Dumbledore were highly reliable when it came to slow and ineffective warfare. They would give me all the time that I needed.

Finally, after a lot of noise from the peasantry, Bagman spoke. "The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June," continued Bagman. "The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions."

Everyone began heading back towards Hogwarts, and Madam Pomfrey was herding the champions and hostages back to the castle to get into dry clothes.

 **Thirty minutes later...**

My family, Cho, and James sycophants were relaxing in the Gryffindor Commonroom. Granger had been glaring at my brother quite a bit, and she was beginning to get on my last nerve. It was plain to see that she was jealous that her worthless boyfriend Krum was being outdone by a fourteen year old, that was with her helping Krum and betraying her school. She just needed a little push to break...

"I'm glad your still dominating this tournament, and doing so with a major point lead." I said, and his sycophants nodded like good dogs. "You're even beating that idiot Krum!" I added, making a lot of people laugh.

"Viktor isn't an idiot!" Granger screeched. I discreetly targeted her with a curse to release inhibitions. A lovely piece of Black Family magic that was untraceable and had been used in the past to get threats to destroy themselves.

"I've seen his class performance, he is a huge idiot. His strategies show that much, clearly amateurish and simple."

"Human Transfiguration is incredibly advanced and difficult! It took Viktor a month to perfect his method! It's certainly more impressive than gillyweed!" Granger said angrily.

"Oh? And how do you know how long it took Viktor?"

"Because I helped him!" Granger said smugly, with a pleased look on her face. I could tell that she had wanted to be recognized for her work for a while now.

"Betraying your school and then bragging about it?" I said, in reproving tone. "How disgraceful! Clearly behavior unbecoming of someone who seeks positions of power, and that's not even accounting for hatred for our society and traditions."

"Wizarding Society? You're all savages who think slavery, family magic, and marriage contracts are acceptable! We should all have access to the same magic! Older families have no right to hoard the knowledge their ancestors created or keep me from it!" Granger said, shocking the entire common room with her hatred. "Someone obviously has to save you from yourselves, and since no-one else is, I suppose it will be me."

"You can't take peoples family magic you stupid bint! It only works for members of a family!" I said angrily.

"I think I can, Potter," Granger said hatefully. "I'll find a way to undo whatever restricts the magic to certain families!"

"And I think your mother should have swallowed the night of your conception." I replied, with a smirk. Granger went for her wand, and I let her. I already had mine ready. When she drew her wand, I disarmed her, having already discerned the intended spell: a Blasting Curse. "That's attempted murder of not only nobility, but the Heir Apparent of two Most Ancient and Noble Houses, and even admitting to planning to steal family magic. Now... I can legally do this..." I snapped her neck with a gesture and then disintegrated her body.

Everyone was shocked by that act and were gaping at me.

"That should preserve the peace." And rid the world of an arrogant egomaniacal bitch with delusions of importance, intelligence, and superiority.

"Indeed, Hadrian," A familiar voice said, I turned to face the source and saw a pleased looking Cort Delacour. "I'd like to speak with you in private."

"Alright," I said, rising from my seat. Cort backed out of the entrance, and began walking away. I sensed my parents rise to follow us, and Nysa and James joined them.

Cort and I entered a room moments later, and we waited on them. Cort looked quite amused by what appeared to be over-protectiveness or distrust.

"You sensed them too?" I asked. He nodded in response, but looked impressed by my being able to sense magic.

My parents entered moments later, followed by James and Nysa. I began securing the room with spells to insure our privacy.

"What did you want to speak with me about?" I asked, after securing the room.

"Well, first, congratulations, Fleur has decided to join your harem. You telling your brother to rescue Gabrielle really sold her on the idea." Cort said, in annoyance.

"But you aren't sold on the idea," I said in observation.

"Well, Fleur is my eldest, and I resigned myself to having to marry her off and see some weak idiot eventually wield my families wealth and influence, but this presents an alternative." Cort said, before withdrawing a contract and handing it to me.

It was short and sweet, and right to the point. A magically binding agreement that one of mine and Fleur's offspring would become Cort's heir. I detected no attempts at deception, though Cort wanted to choose which child.

"I'm also willing to aid you in the upcoming war that you have been preparing for." Cort said.

"This is incredibly reasonable, but what does your daughter have to say about this?" I handed the paper to my parents, I could tell they wanted to read it.

"She understands and is agreeable." Cort replied, I scanned his mind with my ability to drain knowledge and confirmed it. "Are you done invading my mind to verify the truth? Impressive by the way." I nodded.

"And if Fleur and I learn we can't stand each other and end up separating before conception of a child?"

"Then I gain nothing, but will most likely withdraw my support of your causes. I am impressed with the group you have assembled though, just the small group you have could dominate your ministry, and your target is merely the Death Eaters and their allies." Cort said, getting raised eyebrows from my family.

"Our family needed allies, and the Order and Ministry were both useless and untrustworthy."

"Well, several members of Lord Grindelwalds Inner Circle are powerful allies." Cort said, getting shocked looks. "What? It's my job to protect Europe, but it did require a lot of effort to investigate. You have Charlus and Dorea Potter, Augusta Longbottom, and Alexander Greengrass, all on your side, all are Sorcerers and incredibly skilled." My family looked at Nysa like she was going to instantly run and blab the secret. "Don't worry, she won't tell. She has her own secrets to keep."

Nysa suddenly looked very nervous.

"Yes, she does and I know that secret, and I trust her." I said, taking her hand into my own.

"Aww!" Dad, James, and Sirius said teasingly.

"Hush, you three. The contract is reasonable, I'll sign it."

"Harry, aren't you forgetting something?" Mom asked.

"Yes! I need to get your promise of aid and the exit clause in writing." Cort nodded in amusement and began writing, but mom looked angry.

"Your underage, you can't sign magically binding contracts!" Mom said angrily. "I don't approve of you having a harem, Harry!"

"Cort called it a harem, but it's really a collective!" I said, causing mom to glare at me and Sirius to snicker. "I was going to be with multiple women anyway, at least this way it's all confined to legally recognized relationships." I said, trying to convince her. "I really fail to see your problem with me having a more than one girlfriend or wife, you've known I would since I was made Sirius' heir. I'm not gonna run around recruiting new women all the time, and I think we can both agree that this contract serves a very good purpose."

Mom looked even angrier that I used a logical argument.

"If your doing it for me, I could marry Fleur," James volunteered with a blush.

"No thanks," Cort replied, "Your brother is much more powerful and can produce stronger heirs." At this, James glared at him. "Hadrian is incredibly hard-working and this has resulted in his immense power and skill, and that makes him a very desirable son-in-law, lover, and husband to women who are looking."

"Yes, and think about how Cho would feel. She doesn't seem the type to share." I added.

"Still, Harry, no harems." Mom interjected.

"Okay, I only needed one anyway. Harems, plural, would be over kill." I said, twisting her words.

"I finished the additions to the contract." Cort said, interrupting what would likely be punishment for cheek. I took it, and quickly read over it.

I spent a minute inspecting it, and then signed. A glow signaled the agreements binding, and caused dumbfounded looks to appear on everyone's face.

"By the way, I participated in an ancient form of trial that caused magic to recognize me as an adult." I said, while being purposely vague. There were several dozen, but I became emancipated by winning a Lordship from an adult, multiple times, but I didn't want them to know that yet. "It wasn't dark, evil or truly dangerous though." I added to ease their minds.

"You became an adult and didn't tell us?!" Mom asked angrily. Dad looked quite angry too.

"I didn't know that I performed the trial at the time. I only learned that later and only kept it secret because I had no intention of using the rights and didn't want to cause problems over nothing." Dad looked a little more understand, but I could tell that neither were pleased with my secrecy.

There was a knock at the door, and dad went to answer it.

"James," Dumbledore said, when the door was opened. "Where is Harry?"

"Why, Dumbledore?" Dad asked in annoyance. "And why are Alastor and Shacklebolt here?"

"Because he murdered Hermione Granger!" Dumbledore said, angrily. "He must be punished for that crime and they are here to insure that!"

"He killed her in self-defense after she tried attacking him with what looked to be a Blasting Curse, and had she managed to succeed she would have accidentally killed myself too. She admitted to planning a revolution and a plot to steal family magic from everyone so they could all share the same magic. I'm well-aware that you don't care if it was justified or not, you don't care, you just want to play vigilante. There was an entire room full of witnesses that can prove the truth, but you don't care, because your just as dark as your lover Grindelwald!"

Dad was hit with a stunner! I watched him get knocked into a wall, and I snapped. I quickly moved everyone to the floor with wandless magic, and launched a lightning curse, and curved it through the doorway. I was rewarded by a scream of agony, and continued. I entered their line of sight and blasted Moody with duel bone-breakers to his wand arm and good leg.

I was lucky to get Dumbledore with my lightning curse, but he was already getting up. I blasted Shacklebolt back into a wall with a Black family blasting curse that he tried shielding against, and cut Dumbledore's wand arm off with my seventh year Spell Creation project: a Fiendfyre infused cutting curse. I smirked as it was took it off at the shoulder, and had to quickly dodge Moody's Blood Boiler, and then I broke his arm. I observed Shacklebolt shakily get up and launched an over-powered stunner at him that decimated his hastily formed shield and removed him as a threat.

"You truly have no shame Albus Dumbledore, trying to frame and dispose of a fourteen year old. I have no idea if you were always evil, manipulative, and controlling or if it was a recent thing, but I'm leaning towards the former. Your time as Chief Warlock is over. You're vigilante who has no respect for the law and it's true enforcers. You think yourself above them... you are clearly unsuitable and unworthy to be entrusted with our laws." Dumbledore looked like he was shocked, though that could be from losing his arm. I did enjoy playing the victim, anyway.

"Well said, Harry," Dad said from the doorway.

"Yes..." I destroyed Dumbledore's cut off arm. "I can't have him reattaching that, and I take crippling enemies very seriously and literally. Can you contact the Aurors and have them arrest Albus Dumbledore and Kingsley Shacklebolt for assault on nobility, and in Dumbles case being a vigilante and any other crimes he committed."

"What about me?" Moody asked.

"Nothing will happen to you, you failed to achieve anything and I'm feeling merciful." I omitted the fact that he was rapidly weakening and barely even a threat anymore, and that as long I was on alert I would be fine. "Off to the hospital wing now!" I said to Moody, making shooing gesture.

* * *

 **May 24th, 1995.**

The last three months were amazing, I had finally achieved several of my goals. Dumbledore was placed into Azkaban, but he escaped two days later with Fawkes help. His property was sent to his brother Aberforth, and I had learned that Dumbles knew about the Horcruxes, and I promptly retrieved Voldemorts Horcrux and left an identical copy behind. I made sure to leave behind some surprises to harm Voldemort and severely weaken Dumbledore. Shacklebolt was fired, forced to compensate our family, and then banned from holding a government position. Augusta Longbottom replaced Dumbledore as Chief Warlock, and she and Alexander Greengrass will respectively act as Headmistress and Deputy Headmaster.

I managed to convince Alexander to take McGonagall's job, him being a Transfiguration Master rivaling Dumbledore and McGonagall's combined skills made that uncontestable. Granted he would take the job next term, we couldn't fire her until after the term. Horace Slughorn consented to replace Snape for Professor Merrythoughts old office, a raise and my brother would end up joining his 'Slug Club'. Nymphadora's father, Ted Tonks, agreed to teach History of Magic after being offered the job. He was one of the very few people with a mastery in it. We arranged for a replacement for both of Hagrid's positions, and he would soon be removed from Hogwarts Grounds. I was well on my way to purging Hogwarts of Dumbledore's influence, and had even managed to destroy a Vanishing Cabinet that posed a security risk.

I got Fudge and his supporters on my side too, and was positioned to purge the Ministry of Voldemort's and Dumbledore's supporters.

"Did you hear that someone attacked Krum and Mr. Crouch disappeared?" Seamus Finnigan said, to his friend Dean Thomas.

"What?" I asked in shock. I quickly walked over to them. "Tell me everything you know!"

"You should ask your brother, he discovered it with Headmistress Longbottom." I nodded gratefully and walked away.

Over the next thirty minutes, I learned that someone had attacked a member of foreign delegation, which endangered international relations, and abducted Crouch. I also learned that Snape delayed my brother from reporting the event and most likely allowed it happen. Fortunately, Hagrid attacked Karkaroff, when he insulted McGonagall, who meddled in matters that she had no reason too. I now had cause to dispose of three Dumbledore supporters, which would help on the public relations front. Soon Hogwarts would be secured. Snape would be permanently dealt with, and Dumbledore and Voldemort would be deprived a resource and servant.

I would be using Snivellous in a ritual of sacrifice, his power, knowledge, and skill would _serve me_. The best part was that I would get away with it, I knew exactly how too. I would make it look like he fled in fear or resignation.


	26. Chapter 26

**Review Responses:**

 **keyblademeister88:** Yeah, I'm not a fan of Granger.

 **Yaw6113:** I'm glad you like the story. Everything is pre-written up to half of chapter 30, I'm just spacing things out while I work on my other story.

 **Uncanny Genius:** Thanks!

 **Gime'SS:** You're welcome.

 **Kego66:** Yeah, I enjoyed killing her too. I believe the killing of Weasley's and Hermione Granger's is meant to be enjoyed.

 **slytherpuffrules:** Thanks, here you go.

 **comodo50:** You'll find out if you're wrong or right in this chapter.

 **Authors Note: In this chapter, towards the end, you'll see Harry kill someone truly disgusting; a pedo and rapist, and he will encounter him after he preyed upon two victims. I debated over that scene for days, but eventually decided to include it, for one simple reason: He is what Harry could have become, but didn't. I consider Harry dark and quite evil, but not totally and completely evil. Ramirez, however, is truly sick. Consider this a trigger warning, and please note that you can merely skip the "July 4th/One week later" section.**

 **June 24th, 1995.**

* * *

It was finally the day of the third task and James would win this, I knew it. He caught up to the seventh years in magical knowledge, and had spent June practicing and honing his skill with it and the other years of spells that were rushed through. His skill in dueling had greatly improved, and I expected him to either win or at least come second only to Fleur. Coming second to Diggory or Krum was unacceptable, both were inferior magically, mentally, and in bloodline. I was so proud of James, though, he had stopped being lazy and had become a mid-level Sorcerer. I just hoped that was enough to survive combat with a weakened Voldemort.

I had finally managed to achieve my short-term goal of becoming a tier-three Archmage, and was half-way to tier-four. I was in position to ascend to Magus status in the event of an emergency, but that was a last resort and my recent plans involved waiting until I was a Tier-three Magus and half-way to four. Waiting until then would propel my power towards the limit of my scale, but that would likely be years from now. I added Snape's power to my own, but that was nothing more than a drop in a vast ocean of power. His skills, however, were highly useful to me and I was already planning on bolstering my personal stores of potions and taking my DADA mastery test early.

I had been spending some spare time putting tracking spells on Dumbledore and Voldemort's supporters. I was fortunate that there were so few tracking spells that countering and even using them was a rarity, this would enable me to track my enemies and even get an idea where a Fidelius Charm is cast. The charm may void my tracking spell temporarily, but it wouldn't dispel it. That would require knowledge of the charm and how to counter it. I was smart enough to create a modified version and then protect it under family magic, and that made countering and analyzing it far more difficult.

I was getting visibly annoyed and concerned for my brother, he hadn't returned and hadn't won the tournament yet. Krum, Diggory, and Fleur had already returned. Diggory was the first and had tried beating my brother in a duel to remove him from the tournament. He was dominated in that duel, proving James the better wizard, and humiliating Diggory once more. Krum had been Imperioused and hurt Fleur, but was taken out by James. That weak-minded idiot would have to be dealt with, and in such a way that couldn't be traced back to me.

Karkaroff had already fled to the house that I had placed under the Fidelius, which I found quite pathetic, considering that he was safe at Hogwarts. It was small, but very nice for a single man and very well warded, when I made that deal with Karkaroff I actually improved the warding by getting a wardstone that could handle Mage level wards. It was far from the best, but would take more than Voldemort or Dumbles to break. It would likely magically exhaust whichever side eventually tracked him, and I was sure that would eventually happen and would be entirely Karkaroff's fault. I knew that he would eventually do something stupid and expose himself.

Finally, James slammed down onto the ground, and cheers and screams of joy broke out from the audience. My family and I went to go congratulate him on his victory, Fudge, and Augusta and Alexander were already there.

"Voldemort's back," James said to the group near him. I could tell that Fudge didn't believe him, but I saw that Augusta and Alexander were faking the appropriate level of concern.

"I'll take him to the hospital wing," Moody said, grabbing at James. I wandlessly stunned him.

"No, you'll be questioned under Veritaserum due to suspicious behavior." I summoned his flask, and smelled its contents. "Polyjuice Potion," I said, before handing it to Professor Slughorn to verify, and he quickly agreed. I relieved 'Moody' of his wand and levitated him away, Mom and Dad did the same for James.

* * *

Fudge just left the hospital wing where he witnessed Crouch's interrogation and was presented with evidence proving Voldemort had returned. Fudge still didn't believe him, the evidence, or my brother, and his Dementor kissed Crouch, which destroyed a viable witness. But, I had just caught up with him, and I had to regain control of him and even increase it.

"Minister Fudge, we need to talk. I know you don't believe us, but he is back and I'm willing to help you stay in power through the crisis and even offer you protection from the wolves of the world." I said, having stopped him.

"Why would I need protection?!" Fudge questioned angrily.

"Because Voldemort has returned, and it's only a matter of time before the people get desperate and want Dumbledore pardoned for his horrible crimes and give him political power. He was the only one Voldemort ever feared, but Dumbledore is truthfully no better than the Dark Lord. He cannot hold a position here, but he could come after your job and the people would give it to him. I can make sure my families efforts to announce Voldemorts return aren't so severe that it endangers your position as Minister, and will even give you great advice that will improve your approval ratings greatly." I said, choosing my hastily formed words carefully. "I can even improve your families wards and might get you a minor title of nobility."

"I agree!" Fudge said, his greed shining through. Idiot... I just became the Magical King of Britain in all but title. "What do I do first?"

"First, let the news of Voldemorts return spread, and when it does you state that you will do everything in your power to increase funding for the DMLE and create remedial schools for those seeking careers as Aurors, Hit-Wizards, and Healers. This will show that even if you don't believe us, that you're willing to take measures to make Britain feel safe." Fudge seemed compliant, so I continued. "This will also greatly strengthen the Ministries capabilities in the long-term and serve to improve your public image."

Oh yes, my plans were going well...

* * *

 **June 27th, 1995- The former Malfoy Manner.**

Hogwarts students had finally been let out for summer break. I had already returned to Durmstrang, retrieved Grindelwalds remaining loot and returned home. I had decided to take my Mastery tests at ICW headquarters in Zurich, Switzerland in my spare time. When I left Durmstrang, having decided to continue my education at home, my grandparents left with me, resigning from their positions; to my immense surprise so did Professor White, but that was nothing compared to when he gave me his blessing to marry Nysa, he kind of insisted on it, and admitted to knowing that I had sex with her. He made it clear, in no uncertain terms, that she was to become my Lady Black. I agreed and invited him to a gathering I was having, and suggested someone he might bond with.

That gathering would be occurring soon and my family would get to meet their new allies.

Nicolas and Perenelle were the first to arrive via Portkey.

"Welcome," I said to them. "Nicolas, Perenelle I would like you to meet my family... My father, Lord James Potter, my mother, Lady Lily Potter, and my younger brother James Potter Jr. This is my godfather Sirius Black." I said, gesturing to each person. "I'd like you all to meet Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel, the first of my allies."

The next to arrive were Cort and Fleur Delacour. I repeated the introductions after a failed joke about a french invasion.

Augusta and Alexander were next to arrive, followed by Advik Patil.

"Everyone. I'd like you to meet Advik Patil: Commander of the War Mages of Asia..."

Next was, Aaron Wulf, the Warlord trying to restore Israel to its former glory. I introduced him as such. "I'm only here because you promised to compensate me greatly in exchange for hearing you out."

"And I will. A thousand gold bars should be enough to continue your efforts." I replied. He nodded in agreement.

Next to arrive was my grandparents, and Nysa and Perseus White. I promptly introduced them.

Damian Garcia and Aleksander Vann arrived next, followed by Vann's allies in other Russian oppressed countries.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Damian Garcia of Spain, and Aleksander Vann of Ukraine." I said, as Garcia glared at Cort and Advik.

"I wasn't aware that War Mages would be attendance," Damian said, in an accusing tone.

"Yes, I've persuaded them to reconsider their positions on Morocco." I said, getting his hopes up. "Though, I hope you'll honor your side of our agreement..." I added, making the threat clear.

"I will."

"I assume you can honor yours, boy." Vann said, glaring at me.

"I can, but don't ever call me boy again." I replied, causing him to smirk.

"And if I do?" He asked.

"Then you'll find out why you're the only one here stupid enough to challenge me." I responded, causing him to become angry, but he fortunately realized that other more powerful and skilled people respected me and chose to be silent. That was a very wise choice. Better late than never, I suppose.

Davi Bitencourt, Alejandro Abreu both arrived at the same time.

"Welcome!" I said, as they recovered from the Portkey trip. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Devi Bitencourt, of Brazil, and Alejandro Abreu, of Argentina. Welcome, gentlemen."

"Thank you for inviting us." Devi said in reply.

"You're both welcome. Let's all get inside so we can begin." I said, gesturing them inside. They all obeyed the command.

We arrived in the meeting room a few minutes later, and we seated ourselves.

"I suppose, I should begin with why you were contacted... Britain's Dark Lord, Voldemort, born Tom Marvolo Middle has recently had his body restored, but we were warned by Britain's self-styled Light Lord Albus Dumbledore of it, and I began recruiting allies starting with the Flamels. Naturally, I don't expect your aid purely out of the kindness of your hearts. You all have goals to achieve, enemies needing defeated, and projects that have stalled. My offer is simple; a favor for a favor."

"I'm interested, but my largest issue is funding for my war." Aaron Wulf, Warlord of Israel said. Several seemed to share his problem.

"While I am nowhere near Nicolas' skill level in Alchemy, I have acquired the means to produce Chrysopoeia and have successfully done so. Rest assured, funding is easily resolved and I can honor prior and future agreements." I was lucky those descendants of Greek gods studied Ancient Greek Alchemy, it enabled me to fund this venture. I had my elf bring samples of the bars to my guests. "There, detection spells can prove that it's real gold."

They all cast the detection spells and were satisfied, I was glad that I remembered to suggest they learn the spell if they hadn't already. I informed them that they could either keep them or leave them on the table. They all naturally opted to keep them.

"I can provide funding, and Advik and Cort have both agreed to speak in support of those being oppressed by Magical Russia, and to conveniently forget about Morocco." I said, winning support of the former Soviet countries and Spain.

"Have I addressed your money related concerns?" They all nodded, a few had clear greed obvious in their eyes.

"You have the support of Magical Spain, Mr. Potter." Damian Garcia announced. The representatives of Kazakhstan, Ukraine, Georgia, Belarus, Estonia, Latvia, Moldova, Lithuania, Armenia, Azerbaijan, and Finland proclaimed their support. I wish I had gotten the rest of the former Soviet countries, but Finland was an unexpected but welcome addition. They were all just tired of dealing with Russia's harassment and have asked to join the Anti-Russia effort. That handled three parties at the table, Ukraine was chosen to speak for the former Soviet countries.

"Bitencourt and Abreu, are you still having issues with Ramirez?" I asked, having not kept up with the situation.

"Yes, he humiliated us during a 'diplomatic meeting'." Abreu replied, putting diplomatic meeting in air quotes. "If he isn't dealt with soon then Mexico will control South America. Only Panama and Colombia stand in his way."

"How powerful is he?" Aaron Wolf asked.

"An Archmage, we've no idea how close to Magus status he is, though. We know he abuses Sex Magic rituals to rapidly grow his power, the sad part is that those rituals don't have horrible side-effects that we can take advantage of." Bitencourt replied with an undertone of bitterness.

"So, Advik and I will eventually have to confront him together to achieve victory. Two Archmages should be enough."

"You're an Archmage?! You can't be older than sixteen!" Bitencourt exclaimed.

"Yes, I am, and I'm fourteen by the way. I recently reworked the old power measuring spell, and I'm half-way to Magus status. I suspect that Advik is much more powerful, so between us we should have power greater than a Magus." I said, causing shocked exclamations all around the room.

"Hadrian, I'd like you to measure my power with your spell," Advik said, from near me. I nodded and cast the spell. The information flowed into my mind...Tier-four Archmage. "Well?" Advik asked.

"Tier-four Archmage." The one weakness of my spell was that it didn't specify mid or low level in a rank.

"A great spell that you modified." Advik replied. "You made it vastly superior to the much older version."

"You have the support of Magical Brazil and Argentina, but when can you deal with Ramirez?" Bitencourt said.

"Advik and I; along with the two of you, will have to schedule something, my schedule is largely free and open, but I doubt yours are."

"Understandable. Now, perhaps we can all hear what you want from all of us in exchange." Bitencourt replied.

"When we have advanced warning we will likely request soldiers from you, or the names of well-behaved mercenaries to hire." Several of them seemed to have realized why they were invited.

"...And most of us have our own private armies and extensive contacts." Wulf said in realization.

"Yes, and I will be aiding in return, though I'll have to employ precision strikes intended get the best results with the least time. I'm confident that I can greatly help you achieve a few of your goals in a month, with some background information and knowledge of your Jus In Bello."

"Very well," Wulf replied. "In that case you have the support of Magical Israel and my army."

"Excellent! Are there any other concerns or issues to be raised?" I asked, with a smile.

"Not an issue or concern, but I think even one of you can easily defeat Ramirez. He's not very skilled, he just pours power into spells and focuses on doing damage to enemies." Abreu said. I began quickly forming plans.

"That's good to know, and should greatly speed up the resolution of this threat. Anything else?"

"The gold that was promised to aid our projects." Aleksander Vann said, somewhat insistently.

"Of course," I said, before summoning my house-elves. They gave magically expanded trunks full of gold bars to Vann, Wulf, Garcia, and several others leading their countries rebellions against Magical Russia. "If any of you would like to stay the night, you may. I know Portkey's can be very unpleasant."

They all refused and quickly left. Well except for Nysa, Perseus, Advik, and Cort and Fleur.

"That went well." Cort said, somewhat grudgingly.

"Yes, it did." I agreed, ignoring his tone.

"Fleur wants to move in with you, by the way." Cort said, with an amused smile.

"Fine with me."

"When are you marrying my daughter?" Perseus asked.

"If she wants to marry me, then I'll go buy a ring and make a proper proposal. I already love her and have told her so..." I said in reply.

"She will be your eventual Lady Black," Perseus said, leaving no room for argument.

"That was the plan, but don't be a pest."

"Why the fixation on House Black? Are you after my families money, artifacts or knowledge?" Sirius asked, suspiciously.

"I already have access to that, Siri." Perseus replied with a smirk, and caused Sirius to become confused at the familiar nickname. He quickly shifted his features, and took his true form. The form of Regulus Arcturus Black. "Surprise, big brother!" Sirius was gaping in shock. "Yes, I defected from the Death Eaters, and even tried opposing Voldemort before having to fake my death to escape."

Nysa also took her own true form, and looked like a younger version of Bellatrix Lestrange. Was it weird that I was turned on by that?

"Well, I'll let you and Regulus talk!" I said, before leading Nysa away.

"When will you go after Ramirez?" Advik asked in interest.

"I'll probably leave fairly soon and do research ahead of time and when I'm done, I'll drop by Bitencourt's and announce my success. It'll demonstrate my skill, power, and the fact that I can get to them, if they find a way around the oaths they agreed too." I responded, my answer getting the approval of Advik and Cort.

"Be careful, Hadrian, I advise you to ambush him or even avoid direct combat." Advik suggested.

"I'll strongly consider that. I was reluctant to fight him anyway, but I have a strategy that works well for me and I intend to use it."

* * *

 **July 4th, 1995.**

 **One week later...**

It was a busy week full of sex and work. I had placed the Black family properties under the Fidelius with myself and Sirius as the Secret Keepers. I planned to improve the wards on all Black properties when I returned to Britain, but for now I had to focus.

I disapparated away to Hector Ramirez's mansion.

I arrived moments later and began inspecting the wards around it, once more. Ramirez was a paranoid bastard and kept his wards at full strength after sundown, and considering that I was here to kill him; his paranoia was quite justified. He had incredibly powerful wards that rivaled Hogwarts in strength, but greatly outdated and no where near master level work. He didn't trust anyone enough to let them inside his mansion and that would be his downfall. I created a hole in the wards and slipped inside, while keeping my magic sense on high alert, and disillusioning and silencing myself.

I quickly cast my own wards against Disapparition, Portkeys and a few other forms of travel, and used his wards power to support and rapidly strengthen them. He would have to collapse all of his wards to collapse mine, and the best part was that my magic channeled in the spells became untraceable by fusing with his families magic. His ancestors were literally destroying the evidence of their descendants murder! I quickly incapacitated two guards using close range Coma Curses and making sure the spellfire was unseen, by waiting until they were out of sight. I quickly placed them in a magically expanded trunks, which were modified to hold prisoners.

I spent the next twenty minutes eliminating the large amount of guards, until, finally, I was outside Ramirez' bedroom door. I sensed a large power, which I estimated to be a Tier-two Archmage, and two smaller powers which were merely average. I rendered the door intangible and entered his room.

What I saw made my blood boil, his two 'lovers' were children who were bleeding out of their... I couldn't look at them any longer. He raped children for power! I telekinetically restrained him, and then hit that swine with a Coma Curse. I quickly bound him in power restraining objects and placed him in the prison that I created for him. I only wished that it was more painful. Sadly, it was a painless elimination, but I could always cause him some pain later.

I cast some healing spells on the children and placed them into a deeper sleep and when I was done here, I would take them back to their families. I just needed to loot the mansion first. I was hoping for Mayan or Incan battle-magic, I badly wanted that power at my disposal and was hoping that it was worth knowing.

I spent the last hour looting his mansion, stealing magical knowledge, treasure, and emptying private stashes of money and artifacts. It was very profitable, but I needed to focus on the task at hand.

I was back at my hide-out, with all of my prisoners and Ramirez in comas and Ramirez was securely bound. His minions had a decent combined power, and I would most likely absorb it all.

"Potentiam, tuam accipio, ut mihi." I said. I felt foreign knowledge enter my mind, as a wave of energy was released from my sacrifice. I felt Ramirez' knowledge enter my mind, and become mine. I felt my body absorb copies of his skill and experience, which wasn't much, but I suddenly passed out, before I could marvel further.

I awoke an unknown amount of time later, my body was almost vibrating with power which was begging to be unleashed. Ramirez's death served a great and noble purpose, his knowledge was quite lacking, but I gained some battle-magic. Sadly, it was unimpressive. It was still knowledge and would be recorded though. I learned that he used the same sex rituals that I had access too, but he would rape children to acquire his power, and that was a line that I refused to cross.

I set his body aside, and scanned the mind of his chief of security. He was much more knowledgeable and experienced than Ramirez. He lived alone and hoarded magical knowledge to master, and he actually had the power to use most of it. He did know his limitations though, so perhaps that was why.

I spent the next four hours sacrificing my captured enemies, looting their libraries and other useful objects, and then I returned the girls to their families via a local hospital. And Ramirez? I put him back in his house with his dead guards and made it look like a massacre of his men and then him being brutally tortured. I did castrate the bastard, and was quite proud that I could hit such a small target. I left hours before before Mexico's Aurors arrived, but little did I know that this was just the beginning of my bloody summer.


	27. Chapter 27

**Review Responses:**

 **Kego66:** I'm glad you're liking it.

 **Snowflowx:** Yes, his parents found out, but he was a rapist and pedophile, and Harry obviously explained he executed him and then faked the torture. He didn't want his parents on his case, and the truth was actually the best thing in that case.

 **keyblademeister88:** Glad you liked that little bit of humor. Did I conceal the fact that Regulus was alive and in Durmstrang well? I wasn't sure until the big reveal, so I would like opinions on that.

 **Yaw6113:** I'm glad you like my story and want it published faster, but I actually only have 29 and-a-half chapters written and need to do more, but... I think I can stretch the story up to about sixty or maybe even eighty chapters. After chapter thirty, I'll be advertising the next saga of my story.

 **FoxFromSpace:** Considering that "Magicks of the Arcane" and "The Power" and "Oh God Not Again!" are on your favorites, I'm honored.

 **comodo50:** Okay, I needed to show what a Voldemort-like Harry could have become. Basically, Harry will be a nuclear arsenal/One-Man-Army/Navy/Air-force, and wreck some noobs. Harry kinda is an energy vampire, by necessity/design, of course, which will be self-explanatory by chapter twenty-nine or thirty. I can't remember which.

 **Sneg Black:** I'm glad.

 **Starecrepily:** I'm glad you like the power descriptions, it took me 5+ hours total to finally decide on the rank names. I think I'm doing a good job keeping his evil in check, except for this chapter (Spoiler! Sorry!) Harry does what is necessary for his goals, and sometimes surpassing Voldemort's kill count in a day is necessary to gain allies.

 **Pokemark17:** The word "Minor" also means lesser in importance, seriousness, or significance. It can be used in reference to a persons social status, and has on several occasions. Harry is the heir and is more importance, James Jr. isn't. I know what junior means.

 **Nyx2029:** Thank you! I'll be trying to update daily until chapter 29, then I'll finish chapter thirty and start working on the next stage of my story.

 **anarion87:** Thanks, I will.

 **Author's Note: Please read the Author's note at the end of the chapter, after reading the chapter.**

 **August 4th, 1995.**

* * *

So far my summer had been incredibly busy... I killed Ramirez and his people. Burned Palestine to the ground, and killed everyone there. I normally wouldn't have, I sure as hell didn't care for any religion, but I needed to win support and prove my worth. Warlord Wulf was incredibly pleased and so was his puppet Ministry, unfortunately everyone in the alliance heard about how amazing I was and wanted me to aid them. Fortunately, Magical Russia mostly backed down and was merely seeing where the metaphorical line was drawn by testing my allies. Containing a hundred wizard attack force within Containment Wards and burning them alive with Fiendfyre made the lines position very clear.

Naturally, what would my alliance be without Spain wanting me to blacken my soul further... I was lucky that they only wanted Morocco. I... _persuaded_ the muggles to rebel against Morocco's control of Western Sahara and that got them distracted so the invasion by Magical and muggle Spain could happen, that enabled them to quickly seize control of massive amounts Moroccan of territory. The Moroccan Ministry of Magic quickly fell, and the muggle military bases were taken out by Greek fire. That way, if anyone investigated, it would appear to be a re-discovered ancient super-weapon. I even got them large chunks of Western Sahara!

It had been a month since I killed Ramirez, and I had been repeatedly called upon for aid. I was lucky that Nicolas and Perenelle, and my grandparents had been joining me when they could, mostly I had been fighting alone and letting my grandparents train James more. I had subjugated Cuba, Haiti, the Dominican Republic and completed the conquest of several other small islands; this cleared the Brazilians a path to Mexico via Chain apparition or Portkey and expanded their territory. Doing this took me fifteen days of intense conflict to achieve. I was assassinating opposition to Brazil's expansionist agenda at a rapid rate and installing supporters of it into power. Every so often I had to commit mass-murder to eliminate mass opposition in the form of riots, protesters, and rebellions. I hadn't had to destroy an entire ministry yet, but I suspected that I would eventually have to.

I was lucky that I could remain in contact with Fudge and visit my family and girlfriends, though my girlfriends naturally preferred to have me near whenever they had _urges..._ I still managed to keep them satisfied and smiling though. I had loaned the Ministry usage of Nott Manor for remedial day schools in Potions and DADA; as well as donating seventy thousand galleons for the cause. I was lucky that I remembered one important detail... I beat Albus Dumbledore three times, more if you count the other non-combat defeats. I seized his families magic and cut off both brothers off from it, taking it for myself and greatly improving my ability to wield their family magic for when I did study it. I couldn't help but to imagine the old bastard shaking in impotent rage when I 'stole' his birthright.

It seemed that my Brazilian and Argentian friends were truly greedy, though I already knew that; people didn't build empires to conquer with due to generosity and mercy. They wanted me to secure Colombia for them, and their countries would split it and use it as a staging ground to either invade or defend against Mexico. I agreed, though I only did so because there was still much that they needed to achieve their goals, and they would most likely need my help.

"Colombia has refused to bow to our empire!" Bitencourts general said angrily. What was the idiot expecting? They had been bullying all of South America for fifty years! I noticed that Abreu's pet general shared his indignation, and so did their masters.

"I'll create earthquakes near the coastal and mountainous regions. Maybe them losing millions of lives will make them reconsider. I can also devise some other strategies for mass destruction." I distracted them from their pointless anger, and got their interest. "I can target Barranquilla, Cartagena, Buenaventura, and Santa Marta as a warning to surrender. A little over two million casualties should be warning enough for them." The generals and their advisors nodded in agreement, and I disapparated away.

I arrived at the location I previously scouted, and began centering myself with meditation.

I gathered my darker emotions to augment the magics power and then channeled it into the ground and was rewarded by a large tremor that drained the power of a Sorcerer from me, and I channeled even more power into it; power that only Grand Sorcerers that the likes of Dumbledore and Voldemort possessed, and even then never into a single spell. I was rewarded by the collapse of several hundred buildings and a collective scream that I heard even from miles away. I held the spell, but didn't channel anymore power into it. I needed these allies for James, and I had to keep them interested! The spell needed more power, so I fed some into it, again; the power of a Grand Sorcerer.

Minutes later and I had completed my mission: Barranquilla was destroyed. I returned to base.

"It's done." I informed them.

"Excellent," Bitencourt said with a cruel smile. "General go offer them a last chance to bow!"

 **One hour later...**

"They killed our messenger!" Abreu yelled. "You're free to destroy as many of their cities as you desire!" He yelled, looking at me.

"As you wish," I replied, before disapparating away. I would use my other super-weapon to destroy my next targets, it worked better for larger targets.

I arrived near Cartagena, and quickly prepared myself for a powerful piece of arcane magic.

"Induco caelum necnon terra simul!" I said, while focusing on the city. I smirked as the meteors rained down through the clouds and disapparated farther away. I calmly watched as the city was obliterated by the wrath of the heavens while suppressing my emotions with Occlumency. I had to do this! I needed to keep my allies happy and compliant so they would aid my family! I quickly cleared my mind of my internal debate.

When the city was destroyed, I disapparated away...

I spent the night laying entire cities to waste with my magic... Bogota. Gone. Medellin. Gone. Cali. Gone. All of the ten most populated cities were destroyed as an example, and when I was done, I returned to base.

"Welcome back!" Bitencourt said excitedly. I raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Your actions have resulted in Panama and Costa Rica defecting to our side, and have enabled us to legally sieze control of Colombia in the No-Maj side. My country will gain a direct and legal path to Panama in the form of a near straight line to it. Venezuela will absorb part of Colombia and take up that fragment of territory on that side. Peru and Ecuador will grow on the non-magical side as well. Thank you! Our alliance has benefited us greatly!"

"Congratulations, and you're welcome." I said in reply.

"Well, I'm sure you're tired and wish to see your family. You're free to go, and can count on our support in the future." Bitencourt said, and Abreu nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," I said, before activating my international Portkey.

* * *

After returning home and waiting for my family to awake, I was finally able to spend some time with them, and shag my girlfriends a couple times.

"So, how has James progress under your training?" I asked my grandparents.

"He has progressed well. He can use the most basic form of Occlumency and has picked up the family battle-magic fairly quickly. We taught him those Auror level spells, and that battle-magic should help him greatly and he could teach it to allies to give them an advantage." I nodded, that was the reason he was being taught it, in addition to family magic. "He has picked up Battle Transfiguration and Charm usage for battle quite well and seems enjoy what he's learning. In time it will be reflexive for him to use..."

"I'm sensing a but..."

"He's getting arrogant. He still loses to us, but he can sense his own progress and realizes that he has few equals for his age." Charlus said.

"I guess I'll just have to humble him then." I said in reply. "How is his power growth going?"

"He needs around forty-percent power growth to become a Grand Sorcerer, though he isn't being challenged in terms of magical power drain. He's well suited for the training he's being given and by September he should have made much better progress, and Alexander has already agreed to continue his Transfiguration training in his spare time. Although, James would have to also do his other school work in addition to that." Dorea replied.

"Well, barring Voldy using power rituals, James should catch up in terms of power and that will enable him to fight on more equal footing. Do you think the focused training will help in the skill disparity?"

"Of course!" They replied in unison. In hindsight, that was a rather stupid question.

My family entered moments later; this of course included Nysa and Fleur.

"Good morning!" I said.

"Mornin," James said sleepily.

"Our grandparents were just bragging about your improvement, little bro."

"Really?!" He asked excitedly, quickly waking up.

"Yup. We should duel later."

"No!" James exclaimed, with an undertone of fear.

"I'm not at full strength! You'll be fine!" I responded, causing my grandfather, Charlus, to snort.

"You're still one of the most powerful wizards in the world, Harry. Even at fifty percent power you still are." He said, with an amused smile. He knew that I just wanted to duel my little brother. "I'm not sure how you're even standing, let alone be awake in your current state." Grandfather added, much to my families concern.

"I routinely expelled over fifty-percent of power as part of my training. My body and magic can easily handle that, and I recover faster than most."

"You didn't do that dark ritual did you?" Dorea asked, in visible concern.

"No! Of course not! It's costs are far too high. I am planning on using a grey ritual to increase my recovery rate by thrice, when it's around thirty percent though." I said, causing my grandparents to become visibly awed by my plans. I would recover at a disturbing rate and that would make me even more formidable.

"So... what will be your summer project?" Mom asked.

"Mainly studying, training, and I'll wipe out the Acromantula in the Forbidden Forest. I need to find out who all is serving Dumbledore and Voldemort, and any of their strategic aims. All I know so far is that they are trying to ally or get the Giants to become neutral, and that they are recruiting and protecting the prophecy." I said, and my family nodded in agreement.

"I really want to know what the prophecy says." James said petulantly. Our parents told us about it shortly after Voldy's return, I feigned surprise, but James wanted to hear it.

"If Mom and Dad are okay with it, then we can retrieve it." I said, in slight annoyance. Hearing it wouldn't change anything, but he was obsessed with hearing it. We might as well just get it over with, so that he could move on.

"That's fine, it's well over due." Dad said, causing James to smile gratefully.

"What if Voldemort or Dumbledore get Giants on their side?" Mom asked in concern.

"If Voldemort gets them, they die. If Dumbles gets them, he gets exposed and the Giants will be wiped out." I replied. "I might need to look into the giant issue anyway, they should have decided which side to support by now."

"Regain your full strength first, Harry," Grandfather advised.

"Oh, I will. I would do that due to paranoia, anyway."

"Good," He replied.

* * *

 **September 4th, 1995.**

I had spent the last month planning, training, studying, and upgrading the wards of all properties to their peak strength. I also wiped out the Acromantula and took their venom, and other parts and placed it under stasis. I still had a decent bit of work to do on the wards, but that would have to wait until I returned to Britain. James had continued making excellent progress, but was nowhere near the needed level. We retrieved the prophecy and replaced it with a false one so that Dumbledore and Voldemort would continue to waste resources trying to protect and acquire it respectively. I was pleased when Sturgis Podmore was captured trying to break into the Department of Mysteries. Sadly, I couldn't have him interrogated, but I was able to drain the desired knowledge from his mind and confirm several suspicions and theories about the Orders work; including membership lists. I was most displeased to discover that Nymphadora was a servant of my families enemy.

I Imperiused a muggle thug to kill Arabella Figg in retaliation, and ordered him to kill himself afterward. The mission was a resounding success. Just like this mission would be...

I climbed over the hill and looked downward towards where the Giants lived...and saw nothing.

I was too late, they had already moved them! Plan B then: track Hagrid with my tracking spells. I quickly cast the spell and a string of magic was illuminated, and I used my ritual enhanced speed to follow the trail.

I found Hagrid and a smaller, but pure Giant several minutes later. I drew the Elder Wand and and sent two massively over-powered stunners at the pure giant and followed up with restraint spells aimed at its arms and legs. I smirked as it fell onto the ground and targeted Hagrid next. The idiot drew his wand and I launched a lightning curse at him. I telekinetically knocked his wand from his hand and summoned it to me. I barraged him with over-powered stunners and knocked him out with the tenth.

I reinforced the restraints on the Giant and restrained Hagrid just as well. I finished knocking out the Giant, and then I prepped them for harvest and transport. I un-stored the vials and other containers. I had a Giant to harvest... Their blood, skin and bone could be used in a ritual to grant the performer strength and durability on par with the original Giant. It wasn't as good as some of the other rituals, but very few could contain Giants long enough to sacrifice them.

I finished harvesting the giant hours later and turned my attention to a devastated looking Hagrid.

"Well, half-giant, you're lucky. I need an undead servant for my family." I said, before gathering my power for my spell. I blasted him with my conversion spell, which I vastly over-powered to compensate for his half-giant nature. I calmly watched the color leave his skin, and his eyes glazed over as he died...

I decided that I would provide him with weapons when we returned to Britain. I'd give him weapons that benefited from his immense strength and endurance and return his wand, and make sure that he knew plenty of devastating spells. If I ever needed warriors and didn't care for my reputation then I would use him on the front lines. He would be damn near undefeatable and kill a lot of my enemies, and he would retain his abilities from his life making him very hard to injure.

I destroyed the evidence of my mutilation of the giant with Fiendfyre, and had my Hagrid Wight enter a stasis casket that I had on hand. I shrunk it, and Portkeyed away.

I arrived back home several minutes later.

"How'd it go?" Charlus asked.

"Whoever they allied with moved them already. I collected Rubeus Hagrid as a Wight though, and harvested some ritual ingredients from a Giant with him."

"The half-giant? What use is he?" Dorea asked skeptically.

"Greater than human strength, endurance, and magical resistance. He's skilled with a crossbow, physical combat, and has great magical power. He'll serve his purpose as a dangerous minion once he's outfitted in magical weaponry." I replied.

"So his diverse skill set and abilities were the reason..."

"Yes. Are my parents home? I've been forgetting to ask father about something. I have two of three hallows and would like to try something." I said, causing grandfathers eyes to light up.

"James is in his office! Let's go!" He said, gesturing wildly before walking out of the room. Grandmother and I followed, both of us were greatly amused.

We entered Dads office a minute later, and saw Mom, Dad, and Grandfather waiting impatiently.

"So, your grandfather tells me you want to try re-activating the Peverell Lordship." Dad said, looking almost as eager as grandfather, and amusing Mom and Grandmother.

"Yes, but it will most likely activate under my control and House Potter will lose the cloak. You have to reunite the three Hallows and bind them to the Lord-to-be, and the Wand and Stone already are." Dad looked confused, so I continued. "The two eldest Peverell brothers suffered some difficulties. Antioch was murdered and had the Elder Wand stolen from him. Cadmus died, but only after witnessing his daughter marry into the worthless Gaunt family and deciding that they were unworthy of wielding the Peverell family magic, so he and Ignotus met and they both agreed that whoever united the three Hallows and was of Peverell blood may claim the Lordship. Through a lot of cunning and strategy; I have two of the three Hallows."

"Okay... How do you bind them to you?" Mom asked.

"Seven drops of blood and an incantation." I replied.

"Alright, so it's safe then." Dad said.

"Of course."

"Then you can claim the Lordship," Dad said, before retrieving the Cloak. Grandfather whispered something to him. "I, Lord Potter, give you the Cloak of Invisibility."

I took it with a smile and sat it down on a table, and withdrew a ritual knife. I pricked the tip of my thumb with the tip and dripped seven drops of blood onto the cloak, before stopping the blood flow and healing it. I calmly uttered an incantation in Ancient Greek and caused the cloak to briefly glow. I pulled the cloak onto myself; leaving my head exposed, and drew the Elder Wand and Resurrection Stone.

"I swear upon my life and magic that Peverell blood courses through my veins, and that I am the true master of the three Hallows!" A glow enveloped me and I felt a new weight appear on my hand. I felt a rush of power, and then examined my new ring and checked myself for changes. The Hallows were gone! I focused on the Elder wand; desparately trying to summon it to my hand, and it appeared.

"Congratulations, Lord Peverell!" Grandfather said with a smile. "Congratulations, Master of Death!" He added in a proud tone, shocking my Dad. "I've wanted to witness someone ascend to those titles for my entire life, but my brother and father dismissed them as myth. I wish I could laugh in their faces!" I thought that sounded like a good idea, so I tried summoning Henry and Fleamont Potter's shades.

They appeared moments later, and everyone looked shocked; including the shades.

"Now you can gloat."

"Father, brother, meet your great grandson-slash-grand-nephew; the Lord Peverell and Master of Death. I was right, and you were both idiots and blights upon our bloodlines. Harry has already surpassed and defeated Dumbledore thrice and claimed his House as spoils. He has greater power than Dumbledore, Grindelwald, and both of you and Voldemort combined. I want you to return to hell knowing that the Potter family is Grey!" Grandfather said, before nodding to me. I released them and watched them disappear.

"Is Harry really that powerful?" Dad asked.

"Of course. Dumbledore, Father, and Voldemort are only Grand Sorcerers, and Fleamont was merely Sorcerer. He has the potential to surpass Merlin and Morgana! I know that is a dream of his, and he could actually achieve it. The previously mentioned magical's only represent one small part of the magical population, James. Dumbledore and Voldemort aren't omnipotent gods, but merely very powerful within Britain and nowhere near the strongest in the world."

"How did you get so strong so fast?" Mom asked in slight awe.

"Hard work since the age of three," I said, omitting what part of it was hard. My mother didn't need to know the specifics. I was hard. I worked up a sweat. That equaled hard work in my mind. "I'll be working my powers harder in the upcoming months. I finally have some time to commit to intense training."

* * *

 **December 4th, 1995.**

I had worked myself harder than ever since September... I used reality manipulation to take my physical and mental capabilities beyond the human level, and then I pushed my skills in that forbidden art even further. I could now do things seen only in muggle cartoons; some of which bordered on god-like powers. I finished the warding on all the properties belonging to my family and myself, and all of this incredibly taxing work allowed me to advance to a tier-six Archmage rank. I was up to 8.10 percent faster recovery, I hadn't checked it in a while. I realized that I was far to accustom to Sex Rituals and the large power gains they afforded me, the sad part was that I couldn't afford to stop until I reached my goal.

My alliances had remained stable and I hadn't had to kill in months. I was informed that the Death Eaters had tried bullying the Grey families, and I offered to place them all under the Fidelius Charm; the entire faction and their families and their friends. This act of kindness would hopefully tax my magical power more and allow it to grow. Sadly, most of them opted to meet and discuss it, but they also said they would coordinate ahead of time. I didn't know what there was to talk about. I offered them safety and even offered to strengthen their wards to keep my allies happy. I supposed that was why I was invited to Greengrass Manor.

"Ah, Hadrian, welcome," Alexander said, entering the room followed by his family.

"Thank you, Lord Greengrass," I said politely in return.

"Well, I know you're busy working on projects; as am I, so I'll get right to the point. The Grey faction has agreed to let you protect them and improve their wards, but we could have said that in a letter... I'd like to negotiate an arrangement like you and Cort Delacour have, but with Daphne in mind. You would provide House Greengrass with heirs and seal the alliance by taking the position as consort to Daphne; the future Lady Greengrass." Alexander said. I used my Occlumency to remain detached and prevent myself from becoming angry. The old man was trying to offer his grand-daughter.

"And is Daphne agreeable to this, and doing so of her own free will?" I asked, looking directly at her. I didn't dare try to invade her mind in her own home, that wouldn't end well. Daphne and her family looked impressed that I was thinking about her well-being.

"I am." Daphne replied, with a slight blush that quickly vanished. Aww! She wanted me! How cute!

"Are any Death Eater spawn harassing you at Hogwarts?" I asked, and the look on her face confirmed it. "I'll want their names later. Are you aware that apart from providing you with heirs, I won't be able to fulfill the other duties of a consort? I'll have several wives and _a lot_ of duties to attend too, that's not even counting continuing my education. I'm not trying to be rude, but I feel you should know this in advance. You might even want to wait for love."

"As you have guessed the junior Death Eaters have been verbally insistent that I marry them, they are all emboldened by Voldemorts return and want my families wealth on their side. They have been given a lot of detention due to their harassment, but that hasn't stopped them." Daphne explained, causing me to look at her grandfather.

"It will be handled, if need be they will be expelled, obliviated, and have their magic bound." Alexander said.

"Good. Daphne, if you're okay with the terms, then I'll discuss it with my other ladies and if they're okay with it; then I'll sign the contract." Daphne nodded in understanding.

"Now... As for Astoria..." Alexander said. "Are you still looking for a Lady Slytherin?"

When he asked that, I had to fight the urge to curse him.

* * *

 **Authors Note (VERY IMPORTANT):**

Induco caelum necnon terra simul - Invented by Gullible of the DarkLordPotter fansite.

The Wight conversion was inspired by the abilities of Sliske from the MMORPG Runescape.

Now, as for what Laurie24 asked me when she reviewed Chapter twenty and what I said in reply. You will find the Deathly Hallows and Master of Death details below:

 **The Elder Wand** can only be won from someone of Peverell blood, by killing that person. Simply disarming/defeating will result in a disloyal wand that cannot even cast spells. Peverell's can derive more benefits from it, a much greater power boost and a mental link with it. When someone tries using IT against it's Peverell blooded master, they lose some of their magic to the Peverell descendant. Wand makes a Peverell damn near invincible. Cannot harm a Peverell of superior power. Slowly stores magic from previous users, but not Peverell's. Can only be damaged or destroyed by a Peverell, any other attempting to do so will lose even more power to it's master. Can be summoned to the holder's hand, from an unknown storage place, by the master of the wand. Can absorb ambient magic from the environment and help master recover faster, or enhance their magical power to a theoretically infinite degree.

 **Resurrection** **Stone** \- Can summon tangible ghosts, shades, and wraiths; though, only by the Lord Peverell/The Master of Death. Can even summon people they had no relationship with, and learn from them.

 **True** **Cloak** **of** **Invisibility** \- Can be bound to a Lord Peverell and his bloodline, when bound no harmful magic will harm the user; unless the user wishes it too. Wearing the cloak makes you undying, but you can age. Needs to be cleansed of foreign enchantments to attain greater powers: true invisibility to all things. Even conceals magic of user, their age, and can shield against thieves downfall.

 **Master** **of** **Death** \- Only dies when they desire, Hallows are bound and merged with them. The Wand greatly augments and improves cast spells, even more than the actual wand. User can defuse the wand from them self temporarily, but when disarmed it re-merges and they can re-absorb it at will. The Cloak grants invisibility to an infinite degree, but only as much as needed or desired. It also acts as the ultimate shield, no magic may harm them if they wish it to be so. The Stone allows the holder to recall anyone desired as a shade, and even learn from them. Can separate from the Hallows and allow the cycle to continue, but only of free will and can not be coerced in anyway whatsoever.


	28. Phoenix Fall

**Review Responses:**

 **keyblademeister88:** I'm glad I managed to keep that under wraps, I thought I was actually being too obvious. A change of last time to the opposite color, names both based on stars, space, etc...

 **Gime'SS:** You're welcome.

 **Guest (Chapter 27):** Harry is desperate, blinded by his love of his family, and desperate for their survival. He has gold and can hire mercenaries, but could merely be out-bidded by his competition and enemies, or scammed by the mercenaries. By doing it this way, he is proving himself, warning his enemies, showing them that he is not to be crossed, and can annihilate their "Empires" effortlessly. In exchange, he gets expendable soldiers from his allies who believe he will continue conquering for him; after they aid him in return. He won't. He's using them, not the other way around. Harry is a bit of a racist/IE, he hate's werewolves and vampires like most magical's. There will be no lemons, especially not with underage characters. As far as I'm concerned that's basically kiddie-porn.

 **comodo50:** Fleur is basically using Harry for sex and to give her powerful babies. Granted he's okay with that. By the way, I remembered: It's chapter 29, so one more chapter and you'll know the next phase of my story.

 **MyCatHasNoFleas:** Thanks! I'll try to look it up in my spare time.

 **anarion:** Thanks.

 **niki:** I'm glad.

 **bellapom:** Thank you, I worked hard on it.

 **Yaw6113:** I started writing again, and have been working on finishing chapter 30, but after chapter 29 the story will go on hiatus as I finish phase two. I don't believe in tacky ret-cons that leave plot holes, so I try finishing it all and then making sure it all fits. Because he was basically offering up both of his grand-daughters and Harry found that appalling.

 **MsQueenWitch:** Harry needs them as allies and needs them happy. Alexander Greengrass is a Transfiguration Master, Deputy Head of Hogwarts, and a Lord with a lot of influence, who suspects/knows several of Harry's crimes. He could have Harry to sent Azkaban, Harry would resist arrest, but still. He does have to keep them as happy as he can tolerate. Marrying some cute girl is hardly an issue when the alternative is ruin for him. The beginning was a summary, I didn't know enough about those areas to write a summer story-line where the reader can view it in detail. Harry is also one of the few who actually could bypass the protections _he_ placed, so killing them would lead back to him, and endanger his alliances. I hope this helps you understand.

 **June 18th, 1996.**

* * *

It was a busy first six months of the year, but I survived and my allies and I even achieved a couple small victories, but so did my enemies. Arthur Weasley died protecting the false prophecy, and the twins were expelled for testing joke products on students. They were expelled, obliviated of all magical knowledge, and I personally turned them into squibs with a fun curse. This angered their mother, and she being the hot-headed idiot she was, attacked me with lethal force, in front of a lot of witnesses and was quickly killed. Ginny Weasley and her surviving brothers were orphans because of me. I even killed Bill Weasley for his skills, I sacrificed him and benefited quite nicely from his uncommon magical knowledge.

I had warded my allies and their family and friends home and I placed them under the Fidelius. This, coupled with my intense training, had finally enabled me to become a Magus _and_ recover ten percent faster.

I had consented to fathering Daphne's children and taking Astoria as my Lady Slytherin. Nysa only had one condition: marry her first and I did, and I used a Light Sex Magic power ritual to grow mine and hers power by thirty-percent.

Unfortunately, Voldemort liberated his sycophants from Azkaban. Fortunately, I persuaded Fudge to sign advanced papers for execution for the escapees. I made sure that he would question them to make sure they actually are the escapees. It wouldn't do for him to kill innocents and get removed from power.

I recieved word that James had a vision of Voldemort torturing Remus, and naturally the idiot went to rescue him. Only my spies in Hogwarts informed me of this event, and gave me time to gather my allies for battle. Fortunately, James was using a slow method of travel and that gave me time to get the Flamels, Cort, Wulf, Garcia, Bitencourt, Abreu, Augusta Longbottom, Alexander Greengrass, Regulus Black, and my family together. I was glad that I removed Regulus' Dark Mark! That would cause some issues.

We waited in the Shadow Realm in the dark mirror of the Department of Mysteries. It took me two months to get this proficient, but I could move armies far more easily now. It just took quite a bit of power to pull large groups into the Shadow Realm, and it took the power of a Sorcerer to pull them all in. I hoped that it would only take that much power to pull them out. I needed a lot of power and to be battle ready to implement my plans.

My brother and Cho, and his friends: Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones, and Hannah Abbott all arrived near the prophecy. James looked around in stupidity for Remus. Someone at Hogwarts had bypassed his Occlumency and lured him into a trap, and when I learned who they were, they would die _very_ slowly. The idiots kept looking for Remus before finally giving up. James took the prophecy for some reason.

"Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give it to me." Lucius Malfoy said. I pulled myself and my group out of the Shadow Realm, and we attacked the Death Eaters from behind, quickly killing all but Bellatrix, Yaxley, Dolohov, and Rookwood; they were merely incapacitated.

"That was easy..." I said, revealing myself. I noticed a familiar head of white hair and unmasked them, it was Professor Rosier and she was barely alive. "Hello, Professor, hows that sexy daughter of yours?" My snarky comment was rewarded with an impotent glare. "I deflowered her by the way; along with Yaxley's, Dolohov's, and Rookwood's daughters." I added, causing several of mine and James group to laugh.

"Liar!" Dolohov yelled.

"He's telling the truth actually," Regulus said, revealing himself, in his Perseus White persona.

"Damn, it is true..." Rosier said, recognizing Regulus, and rapidly fading.

"Yup! I pounded your daughters like common whores and deprived some inbred idiot the joy of being their first. I just wanted you all to die knowing that! Most of your daughters kept coming back to play with my magic wand. Yaxley, you will be pleased to know that your daughter has no gag reflex. Little Calypso was like a vice at first until I ruined her, and I crippled the Rosier family: they can't join Voldemort without dying instantly. Arnaut will essentially kill himself soon!" Rosier died, with tears running down her face. "Dolohov, your daughter will try anything twice; even if she finds it disgusting. And Rookwood, your daughter was my favorite, and so flexible!"

"Just kill us already!" Yaxley yelled.

"Y-yes kill us, P-potter, if y-you're man e-enough." Malfoy said, struggling to talk, with a weak sneer.

"I'm man enough, your wife can vouch for that. She still shaves an arrow into her pubic hair by the way." Malfoy looked heartbroken. "But, since you obviously don't believe me, or I've conveniently lost my ability to read people... I'll show you the memory, because I'm nice!" I aimed my wand at him, "Legilimens!" I said, before trapping him in a loop of several memories.

"Can I see?" Bellatrix asked, getting disgusted looks from almost everyone. "What? I've been in prison!"

"Don't worry Trixie. We have a special treat for you. Neville, do you want to kill her?" I asked, and he shakily aimed his wand at her.

"Neville! Don't!" Abbott said in shock, sadly the silly boy obeyed.

"Very well. Augusta?" I barely finished before she blew a hole Bellatrix's head. That shocked James' entire group, and I noticed that Augusta gave Neville a disapproving look.

"I suppose I should see if they know anything useful about Voldemort's plans." I said, before ripping through Yaxley's Occlumency and ripping quite a bit of knowledge from him. When I finished, he was bleeding from his ears and nose. I repeated the process on the others, only having trouble with Dolohov and Rookwood. I got quite a bit of esoteric magical knowledge from them. I killed Yaxley and faked the deaths of Dolohov and Rookwood, but I really sent them to my prison where I could better integrate the knowledge and skill they possessed. Their skills were far to valuable to waste or risk not fully acquiring them.

Dolohov was a student of Durmstrang and could teach Dark Magic at a Master level.

Rookwood was a master of several esoteric arts.

"We should get out of here, the Order and Ministry will be here soon and I'd prefer to only deal with the Ministry."

"You're afraid of the Order?" James asked in shock.

"No, I merely find the useless idiots annoying, and they'll harass and likely attack us and get themselves killed." I said, to my groups amusement.

We entered the Death Chamber minutes later, and found the Order waiting; Dumbledore was with them. My group began taking strategic positions.

"Oh! Look! It's the other Dark Lord and his boot licking sycophants!" I discreetly erected some wards to trap them here.

"The Death Eaters are already dealt with, go be failures somewhere else!"

"What happened to them?" Dumbledore asked, though what he suspected of their fate was obvious.

"We killed them," I said as if it were obvious. "I feel like I'm forgetting something, though... Oh! Right! This!" I fired an over-powered area banisher on the group near Dumbledore, and knocked McGonagall, Moody, Lupin, Shacklebolt, and Dumbledore himself back into a wall, and went on the attack. I hit McGonagall in with the same spell that I hit Dolohov and Rookwood with, and she was teleported to my prison, but appeared to be disintegrated. I blasted a hole into Shacklebolts chest and cut off Lupin's legs with my Fiendfyre infused cutting curse and then teleported him to my prison. Three threats were dealt with in less than twenty seconds.

I focused on Dumbledore and deflected his ropes at Moody and sent a wandless blasting at Moody and one from my wand at Dumbledore. I followed up with an over-powered stunner at Dumbledore, and teleported Moody to my prison. Dumbledore avoided my stunner, so I teleported him to my prison and into a cell prepared specially for him. I took in my surroundings and discovered that the Order was defeated. Nymphadora was bound and silenced.

"I never would have thought you would work against your family, Nymphadora." I lied, causing her to glare impotently because I used her full name. "It's actually quite shocking and out of character, and that leads me to two theories..." I cast detection spells and found a Love Potion keyed to Remus Lupin, and Loyalty Potions keyed to Albus Dumbledore.

"Love Potions keyed to Lupin, and Loyalty Potions keyed to Dumbledore. After the DMLE is informed we can give her a Flushing Potion."

"They potioned my cousin?!" Sirius questioned angrily, with a mad gleam in his eyes. I noticed that everyone but the Flamels looked shocked, they gave me a knowing look.

 _Flashback_

 _I had managed to easily bypass Tonks wards and even create myself an untraceable back door through her wards._ _I placed several spells on Tonks property to frame Dumbledore and Lupin; among them eavesdropping, tracking and_ _spying spells. All cast with Dumbledore and Lupins' magical signature. My target just entered her house; looking very_ _tired._

 _"Hello, Nymphie," I said, before stunning her. "Welcome home..." I began my work, I modified her memories, forced_ _a Loyalty and Love Potion down her throat, keyed to Dumbledore and Remus Lupin respectively. All I would have to_ _do is keep administering the potions, but that would be easy to achieve._

 _This would turn more people against Dumbledore, and drive Nym away from Lupin and the Order, and shift her loyalty_ _to me._

 _End Flashback._

"The drama isn't over yet, I sense a Grand Sorcerer in the Atrium and their is only so few of those in the world. I'll be back in a few minutes." I said, before disapparating into Atrium.

I arrived moments later.

"Hello, Tom," I said, when I arrived. He dispelled his invisibility.

"Come to join me, Harry?" Voldemort asked, in his high, cold voice.

"Are you serious, or are you actually that delusional?" I asked, angering him. "Well, at your age it might be senility."

"Well, if you won't join me... Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled. I just deployed my Vengeance Shield and let it hit. It rebounded on Voldemort and he was forced to dodge. I sent a barrage of bone-breakers at him, which he deflected into the Atrium wall and responded with a Lightning Curse that I met with a rope of fire. Honestly. I wasn't even trying. I was just stalling the idiot.

"So... Where are my Death Eaters and the Order?" Voldemort asked.

"Your entire group is dead and most of the Order is too. I do love revenge, and you did deceive me in my first year."

"Liar!" Voldemort yelled, before barraging me with dark curses. I calmly deflected them, luckily the Minister and his bodyguards entered at this time and saw Voldemort dueling me.

"Nope! Entirely truthful, Tommy-boy!" I said, before counter-attacking as more people entered the Atrium. I quickly turned the duel to my favor and broke his left leg and struck him across the chest with a rope of fire, before actually cutting his right leg off and causing him to fall onto the ground. He disapparated away, and I laughed. I holstered my wand and went to greet Minister Fudge

"Was that enough proof that Voldemort has returned?" I asked Fudge.

"Yes, you were right. What can I do though? The people will be out for my head!"

"Some might be, but Dumbledore is neutralized and Voldemort is exposed. Several Order members were caught, and Nymphadora Tonks was found to be under Loyalty Potions keyed to Dumbledore and a Love Potion keyed to Remus Lupin. This will chip away at his support. Several Death Eaters were killed by myself and my allies, and I personally killed Dumbledore, Moody, Lupin, McGonagall, and Shacklebolt. You have several resolved threats that occurred during your administration, and I can make other suggestions to purge the Ministry of Death Eater's and sympathizers."

"I'll go oversee the arrests." Madam Bones said, revealing herself.

"Susan's here too, by the way." I said, causing her to become concerned. "She's fine. None of them even got to fight."

"Thank you. I'll go see to that..." Madam Bones said, before quickly leaving.

"Harry?" Fudge said, trying to get my attention. I just realized that I was looking at her arse. "What were your ideas to purge the Ministry?"

"Veritaserum questioning. Oaths on their lives and magic that they are not Death Eaters, supporters, or sympathizers. Random checks for the Dark Mark, with no-one being exempt; including yourself and members of the Wizengamot." I said to Fudge, before turning to Scrimgeour. "How are the remedial schools going?"

"Very well. The twelve hour days have achieved quick results, the damage done by the cursed DADA position and that Death Eater is largely undone. We have 138 Auror candidates, ninety-four have retaken their Potions OWLs and NEWTs, and eighty-nine have retaken their DADA OWLs and NEWTs. So far only eighty are ready for the three-year Auror training."

"Excellent. How much can you reduce the training period without effecting Auror quality? I only ask due to Voldemorts return and the upcoming war."

"We can't reduce it much at all. The character and aptitude tests are essential and we can't train the candidates too hard without magically and physically exhausting them. Concealment and Disguise is very important and Stealth and Tracking is also." I deployed spells against eavesdropping.

"You could ask the Unspeakables if they have stronger versions of Time-Turners. If they do, I can put the Academies under the Fidelius, so they can work in secret. I can also lend my magical power to fortify the wards of the Ministry and other key infrastructure." That idea seemed to be well received.

"Those are good ideas, and your power would greatly strengthen the wards. It wouldn't hurt to have them upgraded either." Scrimgeour said.

"I agree!" Fudge said eagerly. "I'm sure you're tired, Harry, so we will owl you soon and schedule the upgrades."

"Thank you, Minister. I do need to go claim some spoils under the ancient laws of magical warfare." I said, and they nodded.

* * *

I had finally gotten away from my family and allies so that I could deal with my prisoners. I had already claimed the minor titles of nobility from Yaxley and indirectly took control of his daughter, who I intended to give powerful children to. Soon I would have Rookwood and Dolohov's daughters and get to spread my seed around and bolster their bloodlines. Soon, I would add vast amounts of skill and experience to my own and destroy several threats to my goals. I just had to deal with some unpleasantness first...

I entered the prison area of Gryffindor Castle, and was met by my angry prisoners.

"Welcome to Gryffindor Castle! Sadly, you're all here to die and won't receive a tour. Who's first?"

"Why are you doing this, Harry?" Lupin questioned in shock, no doubt remembering me as an innocent child.

"To defeat Dumbledore and help along Voldemort's defeat so that my little brother can move on. I have dreams and the defeat of Dumbledore will open some doors for me, they already believe he's dead; that all of you are dead."

"You forgot one thing, my boy," Dumbledore said, with a condescending smile. "Fawkes!"

"Wards against phoenixes... and he was just captured because of you. I've been looking for a phoenix for my studies into immortality, so thank you." I said, causing Dumbledore to become horrified at the thought of an immortal me.

"You seek immortality to rule then?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Not by the means you, Gellert or Tom would, but yes. Think bigger Dumbledore!" I said, causing him to do so. "Just imagine if all magicals were immortal, but had to pay a fee to remain so. I could sale life itself! I just need to complete a few smaller goals to eliminate smaller threats like all of you. Rest assured, Dolohov, Rookwood, that I'll take good care of your daughters and ensure your bloodlines continue." I decided to tackle the biggest threat first, and stunned Dumbledore. I removed him from his cell and levitated him to the ritual room.

When I arrived, I placed him into the ritual circle and placed him under a Coma Curse.

"Potentiam, tuam accipio, ut mihi." I said. I felt foreign knowledge enter my mind, as a wave of energy was released and mostly absorbed into me. I felt my body absorb copies of his knowledge, skill, and experience, and then I passed out.

I awoke minutes later and removed and destroyed Dumbledore's body. I gained Dumbledore's magic and then some, the ritual only sacrificed what was necessary and converted the rest of his soul into power for me. I returned to my prison, eager for my next victim.

"Well who's next?" I asked, and no-one volunteered. "Fine! Then I'll perform the traditional villain monologue and give you time to escape. I want to assure you all that you will die hated... Remus, I keyed a Love Potion to you and gave it to Nymphadora. I keyed Loyalty Potions to Dumbledore and gave them to her and by tomorrow you will both be regarded as worse than Death Eaters."

"Why?!" Remus questioned me in shock.

"Defeating Dark Lords is good publicity. Dumbledore was the perfect candidate: an example of the ultimate Dark Lord. At least once I ruined his reputation, anyway. He controlled Hogwarts, the Wizengamot and influenced the ICW! It was all there and just needed the right changes. To be fair, I am a legit Dark Lord slayer. I killed Grindelwald when he taught at Durmstrang, and his family who tried enslaving me. Anyway, your distracting me." I castrated Remus as punishment.

"You may be wondering, why kill Grindelwalds family? Well, at the time it was just collateral damage, but recently I've heard whispers of thought dead wizard alive and preparing for revenge. His name? Herpo the Foul. I intend to kill him, and use the fame to bed more women." I said, getting derisive snorts all around. "Oh, and deflower virgins in Sex Rituals and bolster my power even further. I'm a fifteen year old Magus now, imagine what I can achieve by age fifty." I added, causing the Death Eaters be awed by that idea, and the Order members to be horrified. "I'm bored. I'll kill Lupin next." I hit him with a Coma Curse and removed him from his cell.

I repeated the ritual on Lupin, but omitted the transference of magic and life-force. I did have his soul destroyed for power though, that would be safe and wouldn't transfer his curse to me. When I woke up, I removed and destroyed his body, and returned for my next victim.

"So... continue my monologue or put you out of your misery?" I asked.

"Monologue." Dolohov replied.

"Right. I intend to discover just how much magic a human being can handle. How many times can a Magus multiply their power before being overloaded? That's the big question for me. I even created an improved version of the power measuring spell with a rank after Magus, but it requires multiplying your base Magus power seven fold. This is boring, I'm gonna go ahead and kill Moody." I said, before hitting him with a Coma Curse. He didn't even try resisting.

"Potentiam, tuam accipio, ut mihi." I said. I felt Moody's knowledge enter my mind and become mine, as his magic flowed into me and grew mine further. I felt my body absorb copies of his knowledge, skill, and experience, and then I passed out.

I awoke minutes later and reviewed my recently acquired knowledge. Dumbledore was incredibly knowledgeable and if he had my power he would be truly invincible, but now I had his knowledge, skill, and experience, and should be invincible. Moody was a master Auror who once stalemated Voldemort, even when Voldemort had greater power, and that made it all the more impressive. He had warded against Voldemort previously by expelling ninety percent of his power whenever he could in advance of an attack. Lupin was proof that werewolves deserved the benefits of a Hogwarts education, and he could have easily acquired a Mastery in Charms in addition to his DADA Mastery.

I destroyed Moody's body, saving his eye for study, and returned to my prison.

"Well, McGonagall, you're next." I said, before hitting her with a Coma Curse.

Fourteen minutes later...

I had just awoken from my ritual induced sleep, and began reviewing my new knowledge. She was an immensely talented Mistress of Transfiguration, but not on Dumbledore's or Alexanders level. Very skilled at Charms and could easily teach the class. A Journeymans in DADA, but preferred to focus on Transfiguration. She could easily teach Potions and Ancient Runes up to OWL level. This was a beneficial night and it wasn't even over yet!

I repeated the ritual on Dolohov and then, I retrieved Rookwood and allowed him to be awake.

"Feel free look at it..." I said, watching his expression as he began studying it.

"A ritual of sacrifice that transfers magical energy, knowledge, skill and experience; it even uses the excess energy from souls to empower you further. A perfect blend of several fields of magic. It's beautiful!" Rookwood gushed, minutes later, doing a truly excellent fan boy impression. "You could sacrifice thousands of muggles and attain even more power! Their souls would provide raw unused magic and you could transfer it to yourself and actually use it!"

"Yes it is. Now imagine all my victims skills at my disposal... Dumbledore, Grindelwald, one of Voldemort's Horcruxes from the 1980s, and then all my victims killed today. Severus Snape too, his Potions skills reinforced my own greatly." Rookwood's expression was one of awe. He was a true lover of the Dark Arts and would sink to any level to experiment. I was lucky that he hadn't created a Horcrux. I did make a mental note of his suggestion though, it was a great one.

I bound him with a powerful curse and placed him into the ritual circle. I decided to allow him to observe the ritual as a reward for his suggestion.

"Potentiam, tuam accipio, ut mihi." I said. I felt Rookwoods knowledge enter my mind and become mine, as his magic flowed into me and grew mine further. I felt my body absorb copies of his knowledge, skill, and experience, and then I passed out.

I awoke minutes later and destroyed his body, and disapparated away.

I arrived at the Phoenix Prison and inspected it.

"Hope you like your new home, though I doubt that you do." I received an angry sqawk in reply. "Your master is dead, his good name and legacy tarnished, and most of the Order is dealt with too. I strongly suspected that he was a good person, you know, but his actions brought that into question and the best course of action was killing him and making sure that he was no longer a threat." I paused. "In short, his own actions resulted in his death!"

I disapparated back home, while thinking... Why did I gloat to a bird?

When I arrived, I found my parents waiting for me.

"We were starting to get worried about you. Where were you?" Mom asked.

"Checking my stores of Veritaserum and other potions. I may need to donate some to the Ministry for the Death Eater purge. I wasn't expecting anyone to be waiting on me, or I wouldn't have taken inventory of all my potions." I said, opting for the half-truth approach. I already had taken inventory of my potions.

"Well, several members of the Light Faction want you to place them under the Fidelius Charm like you did the Grey Faction. Some were angry that you didn't offer it to them first, and claimed you favored another faction over your own." Dad said, with an unreadable look.

"I'll place them under the Fidelius, and make my position clearly Gray. I'll move the Peverell Lordship to the Grey Faction, and tell them to bugger off."

"Harry!" Mom exclaimed.

"Fine! I'll tell them to... How else can I phrase that?" I asked, causing dad to smirk, and mom to glare. "I'll just let my actions do the talking then."

"That would be for the best." Mom said, sternly.

"Which ones called me a traitor to the Light Faction?"

"Lords Macmillan and Smith." Dad replied.

"Good to know..." I said, already plotting.

There were _so_ many fun possibilities to ruin, hinder, or humiliate them...


	29. Chapter 29

**Review Responses:**

 **MyCatHasNoFleas:** Thank you very much. Sadly, this will be the last chapter, until I can write the next phase/saga. I read up to chapter 18 of the story you suggested, but it's not the kind of story I generally read.

 **Guest (Chapter 28):** I wasn't being sarcastic, I think you'll like how Harry exploits his position though. I did take your advice, and it was added to my notes.

 **comodo50:** It was mainly silent disappointment, the second paragraph of this may be shocking for you.

 **keyblademeister88:** He was an Unspeakable, so I kinda felt he had to be. Potions ingredients? ...Or perhaps a ritual ingredient? I think you'll like reading the Authors Note at the bottom of the chapter.

 **TheGreatBubbaJ:** I know, I forgot, but didn't miss it on the next chapters. I'm glad you're liking it.

 **anarion:** Thanks, sadly there are no plans to do that.

 **Authors Note:**

 **This will be the last chapter, while I complete the next phase/saga. Please read the Authors Note at the end of the chapter! It's very, very important!**

 **August 1st, 1996.**

* * *

It was surprisingly quiet since the Department of Mysteries, only Dementor attacks had occurred and I had destroyed fifty of the demons and forced them into a retreat. I placed all of the Light Faction, except for MacMillan and Smith, under the Fidelius. Excluding them caused them to fume in impotent anger and make empty threats against me, but I did have them watched as a precaution. I learned that Lord Macmillan was seeking Susan Bones for his son, but his son was indifferent and didn't care either way, but did care for her. Lord Smith wanted Hannah Abbott _and_ Susan Bones for his worthless son Zacharias, so I just had to take that from him. Lord Smith was rather cruel and wanted to hurt Susan, so that stirred my sympathies.

I advised Augusta to seal Neville and Hannah's relationship with a contract. All parties involved were agreeable, and that was my revenge against Smith for threatening me.

I opened negotiations to ensure the Bones line continued and wasn't absorbed, by providing Susan or Amelia with heirs. Or both. I wasn't picky. I would be meeting with them today, but I was optimistic about my chances.

My political maneuvers had worked well. Fudge had remained in power and was taking my advice. I upgraded the power of the Ministry's wards and discovered that it had a bloody massive ward stone and could handle Magus level wards. I, naturally, got them to full strength in a week. However, doing that forced me to realize that I needed to get stronger. I hated not being able to break wards that I contributed too, it was a weakness and therefore a threat to me.

My brothers training had continued this summer, and he had made incredible progress since the end of the Triwizard Tournament. He was easily holding his own against our grandparents and would eventually be ready to fight both at the same time, he was already defeating Mom, Dad, and Sirius; albeit barely, but that was still very impressive. He only needed a fifteen-percent power growth to become a Grand Sorcerer, and he should have attained that coveted rank by September, _if_ he worked hard. My parents seemed to have used my gift to them: a book on light or grey sex rituals, to bolster their power by thirty percent. Apparently my 'inappropriate gift' didn't go unused, and that helped them get to Warlock level power.

Sadly, my investigation into who tampered with my brothers mind had gone nowhere. Dumbledore and Snape were both out of Hogwarts, though Dumbledore may have sneaked in, and Snape was dead. That meant there could be another unknown Legilimens at Hogwarts, and that was concerning because they were either pro-Dumbledore or pro-Voldemort. I knew that I couldn't just ask everyone to swear an oath on their magic, professing their innocence. That would cost our side support.

"Now, I want you to detect the magic on this box," I said, to James. "Use only your Magic Sense, tuning out your other senses, and then sensing the intent and purpose behind the magic." He was taught basic Magic Sense a week ago, and could already do far more than most, but he could do better and possibly sense wards instead of just non-verbal spells.

"The intent is to stun or incapacitate." James said, minutes later.

"Good. Now remove the curse." I said, and he quickly did so. "Open the box." He did. "Now detect and break the spells on the box inside it." He sighed and got started.

"The intent is inflict third degree burns," James said, giving me a wary look.

"Anything else?" I asked as a hint, and caused him to reinspect it.

"A fail safe that reactivates the curse on the first box and strengthens it. I have to remove the failsafe..."

"You have to remove both at the same time."

"How?" James asked in shock.

"An over-powered counter spell," I replied. "I kept it simple for you to break, but still challenging." My magical mirror vibrated, and I quickly extracted it.

"Voldemort has mobilized his Giants into the West Country! We count ten along with two Death Eaters and Voldemort himself! We have sent a Patronus message to the DMLE. They're in Devon now, and the Flamels are in route." Dorea closed the message.

"We'll pick up the lesson later." I said, before quickly disapparating out.

I arrived near my grandparents and the Flamels, and was pleased that our mirrors acted as beacons to travel to or track. Fortunately, we were a safe distance away.

"Shall we attack?" I asked, already gathering my power and controlling the weather above the Giants. I noticed Nicolas' and Perenelle's eyes widen. My grandparents nodded, and I willed lightning bolts to strike down five Giants. Moments later, there was success. And the lightning had even burned holes into their heads! I quickly repeated the process and slew the other Giants.

We disapparated closer to the Death Eaters, and I quickly blasted Voldemort into a tree, while my grandparents slew his minions.

"Hey you filthy son of a near-squib! Fancy seeing you here!" I barraged him with the vilest curses I knew, but he quickly disapparated away. I sensed his arrival point and fired a custom torture curse. It hit and he screamed in agony, blood poured from his nose and eyes. I released it and let him fall onto the ground. "Did that hurt? If so, please rate the pain on a scale one one-to-ten. I tested it on you and need feedback or constructive criticism."

The curse is inspired by the Horcrux creating spell, and literally broke the soul and then undid the damage to it. The result? Pain _much_ worse than the Cruciatus Curse.

"Harry, we're going back home." Charlus said. I nodded in understanding. It wouldn't do for the Ministry to catch them, not only would I lose family, but it would cause major issues for me and I would have to neutralize the Ministry, Tom, any rebellions against me, and the ICW. It really wasn't worth the risk.

Voldemort, who I shall now strive to refer to as Tom, was no longer 'Lordly' enough to merit me calling him Voldemort. I actually found him to be quite weak.

"Pathetic," I said, as Tom still lay in the dirt. "I dreamed of surpassing you and Dumbledore, and now you're an ant compared to me." His eyes widened and he disapparated away. Moments later, the Aurors apparated in.

"Bloody hell! Potter you did all of this?" Scrimgeour asked in a combination of shock and horror.

"I killed the Giants and beat Voldemort again, but he retreated like the coward he was. The Flamels took out his thugs."

"Thank you, again. It seems you have a knack for defeating Dark Wizards. Are you sure I can't convince you to become an Auror?"

"I'm positive. And I need to go, I have an important meeting later today." Scrimgeour nodded, and I disapparated away.

I arrived back where I was teaching James basic Curse-Breaking and advanced Magic Sense, and saw my grandparents supervising his continued training.

"How'd it go, Harry?" James asked.

"It went well. Ten Giants dead, two Death Eaters dead, and Voldemort disapparated away; after I had beaten him into the ground." I said, causing James to become slightly angry.

"When can I fight Voldemort?" He asked, eager to prove himself.

"I think that after this year you should be ready, but I ideally after your NEWTs. That would maximize your chances of victory without waiting too long. I'd like you to outright dominate him or fight him on equal footing. That way, when you win, you can technically claim the title Light Lord and even have a fearsome reputation." I said, placating him.

"What can I do to improve?" James asked.

"Your speed needs major work, there are rituals for that. You need to be able to defeat both of our grandparents in a duel, that would be a good way to assess your progress. Apart from those two things you need to improve your skills in Occlumency, and continue your training and learning."

"I'm a Seeker! I'm probably faster than you!" He said angrily, before finding my wand pointed at his face less than half a second later.

"You're humanly fast. _Not_ inhumanly fast. Voldemort and I are both inhumanly fast, but I'm faster than he is." James looked sufficiently cowed and humbled by my display and words.

* * *

 **Hours later...**

I had just arrived near Bones Manor, eager to begin discussions for Susan's hand. And the rest of her too!

"Welcome, Hadrian," Susan said, with a blush. We quickly got the Pure-blood mannerisms out of the way.

"A pleasure to see you again, Susan." I replied, making sure that I was polite, gentlemanly, and charming, but not overly charming. I didn't want to scare her off, after all.

"Please, come in! My auntie will be joining us in a moment, she had to recieve a briefing on a Giant attack."

"Oh?" I asked.

"Yeah, a really powerful wizard killed ten Giants and forced Voldemort to retreat. That's all I heard before I was shooed out of her office." Susan said, obviously impressed and not even realizing it was me that did all of that.

"Impressive. Are you enjoying your summer so far?"

"I guess. I can't really go out much due to the state of things, I'm a target too." Susan said sadly.

"Sadly, that will at least last until James finishes his NEWTs. He's undergoing extreme training, in addition to his class work, and already working as hard as he can. I want to make sure he's ready before the big fight." I said, to Susan's agreement.

"A good idea, Hadrian," Amelia said, making her presence known. "With you as a trainer he'll grow immensely powerful. I heard about your actions earlier," she said, to Susan's confusion. "He slew ten Giants, and had Voldemort on the ground beaten and crying. I wish I could have seen that!"

"Thank you, Amelia. It wasn't really that impressive, just some knowledge that I was fortunate enough to acquire. From some traitors to the Athens School of Divine Magic." I said, causing some jaws to drop.

"Damn!" Amelia said in shock. "That is _very_ powerful magic! No Dark Lord has ever truly claimed Greece because of it's existence! I'm getting side-tracked though. Why don't you tell me why you're seeking a contract out of the blue when you've only talked to my niece a few times in your entire life?"

"Well I overheard some people that I recently decided to annoy talking about absorbing two bloodlines. One even talked about using Susan as a broodmare and making you watch as she was broken and deprived of her chance to fulfill her dreams. His son found that hilarious. The other wanted something similar as well as a house-wife for his son and to absorb House Bones, apart from that his intent didn't seem as malicious as the other. The seconds son wasn't that interested." Susan looked horrified that someone would do that to her. Amelia looked pissed.

"I, however, will provide House Bones with heirs for any titles known and unknown. All I want in return is to remove their access to family magic coming from my side, and the obvious... pleasure derived from conception." I added, causing Susan to blush and Amelia to look amused at her nieces innocence.

"If Susan is agreeable, then I will sign the contract." Amelia said.

"I'm okay with it, but I wanna know who said those things." Susan said, and Amelia began signing the contract.

"Lord Smith and Zacharias wanted to humiliate, break, and degrade you. Lord Macmillan wanted you as a house-wife and to provide his son with heirs." I said, as Amelia finished signing the contract. I had already signed it.

"I wish that I could retaliate against them without losing my job or having House Bones destroyed!" Amelia said angrily. Susan seemed to agree, so I decided to move forward with a few plans.

"You can." I said, piquing their interest. "You could even reduce the Smith families magical power, somewhat. Sadly, House Macmillan and Clan Macmillan aren't viable options for retaliation."

"Explain." Amelia said, all but ordering me to do so. I was strangely aroused by that, and made a mental note to seek help from a Mind-Healer. Me being submissive was unacceptable under any circumstances.

"You and Susan are descended from Helga Hufflepuffs first born and heir. The Smiths are all descended from her second born and a squib who was absorbed into the Smith line. You or Susan can claim the Hufflepuff House and strip them of the Hufflepuff family magic. You also control twenty-five percent of Hogwarts, though it's not enough to counter the Heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"And who are they? The only Heir of Slytherin I've heard of is Voldemort." Amelia said, in concern.

"They are one person. Me." I said, to the shock of the Bones women. "I won the Gryffindor Lordship, which was dormant and forgotten, from Arthur Weasley. I won the Slytherin and Gaunt Lordships from Tom Marvolo Riddle; also known as Lord Voldemort, Tommy-boy, Voldy, Moldyshorts, Snakeface, and the Dark Wanker. Suffice it to say, Voldemort is no longer Heir of Slytherin any longer."

"That's good news," Amelia said in relief. "When will you announce your Lordships?"

"Whenever I feel is best. I may need to announce them to provoke Tom, or to prevent a bills passage. I'm really just saving it for a special occasion. Will you be wanting to announce Susan's betrothal? It would both paint a target on her back and ward off those seeking her hand."

"We should announce it at the next Wizengamot meeting. Susan should be safe under the Fidelius, and her betrothal to you should ensure no-one is foolish enough to attack her. Unless they have a death wish, of course." Amelia said, and both Susan and I nodded. It was good logic, and I would butcher anyone who came after her. I did need her for my plans after all.

* * *

 **August 25th, 1996.**

It was finally the date of the Wizengamot meeting, and I had spent the last twenty-four days wisely. I underwent another ritual using reality manipulation and granted myself truly superhuman abilities. I furthered my studies with emphasis on growing my power further, sadly, I learned that I could only grow my power ten percent every three months. Any more would risk overload, but I was free to use that in addition to my training. If my suspicions were correct, then I would have plenty of time to build up my powers. Tom was likely to over-compensate for his weakness with more minions.

"This August meeting of the Wizengamot will now begin," Augusta began. "Before we get to business, Madam Bones has an announce to make."

"Thank you, Madam Chief Warlock," Amelia began. "I recently betrothed my niece, Susan, to Hadrian Potter, who agreed to provide House Bones with heirs." She said, causing Lord Smith and Macmillan to become angry.

"You betrothed her to a Dark Wizard?!" Lord Smith questioned angrily.

"Grey!" I called out in annoyance.

"Who my niece marries is none of your business." Amelia said coldly.

"You're a traitor to the Light Faction!"

"Because she didn't curse her niece with the shame of marrying into your weak bloodline?" I asked, with a smirk.

"We're descended from Helga Hufflepuff!"

"You're descended from her second born, and a squib that was absorbed into House Smith by your ancestor." I said, snidely, angering the imbecile. "Yes, I made sure to study the ancestry of your bloodline. I found it greatly unimpressive!" I added, causing him to draw his wand and point it at me. I casually disarmed him with wandless magic.

"Did I mention that I found the lost descendants of Helga Hufflepuffs, first-born and heir?" I asked, catching everyone's interest. Amelia stood up with a smirk.

"Yes. I was quite surprised, but I was accepted as the Lady of the House." Lord Smith looked apoplectic. "I'm pleased to say that Houses Bones and Hufflepuff have a bright future with powerful descendants."

"Which is far more than the Smiths could do, they're barely more powerful than their squib ancestor." I added, causing several people to laugh at Lord Smith, who glared murderously at me.

"Go to hell, Dark Wizard!" Lord Smith said, angrily. I rolled my eyes in response, and nodded to father.

"Grey!" I replied.

"I move to expel House Smith from the Light Faction. I won't work with someone who slanders my heir!" Dad said, angrily, causing shock from the Light Faction.

"I oppose this!" Lord Macmillan said. "Lord Smith is entitled to his opinion, and if Lord Potter can't handle it then perhaps _he_ should leave the Light Faction."

"That won't end well for the Light Faction," I said in sing-song voice, but still conveyed warning.

"You can't do a damn thing to us, boy!" Lord Macmillan said angrily, and was rewarded by a cruel smirk from me.

"Perhaps the Light Faction should choose who to expel..." I replied in a bored tone. I knew it would fail, Lord Smith was too politically threatening to expel and make an enemy of, and he was useful to them. I had another way though.

"Yes. A vote. All those in favor of expelling House Smith?" Dad, Amelia, Lord Abbott, and Augusta raised their hands, and my allies smirked. There was still a mere one vote that would oppose us, so Dad would be leaving the Light Faction.

"In that case, House Potter withdraws from the Light Faction." Dad said, before moving to a true neutral section.

"The Grey Faction offers you a place." Lord Greengrass said.

"I accept," Dad replied.

Over the next two minutes House Longbottom joined the Grey Faction, followed by House Abbott, Bones, and Hufflepuff.

"I'd like to take this time to reveal my possession of the Gryffindor Lordship, and it's four votes." I said, revealing the ring. "It has four votes and will be in the Grey Faction. That should put the Grey Faction at eighteen votes. The Light and Dark Faction's each have two. As I said, that won't end well for the Light Faction." I finished with a smirk, and sat down. The Light Faction looked like idiots, and they were, so it suited them quite well.

"Any other business?"

"I move to strip the Potters of all wealth, assets, and titles!" Lord Smith said, hatefully.

"I demand an Honor Duel to avenge this insult to my family!" I shouted, angrily. "This low-bred, magically weak, piece of trash, dares question _our_ place here? I have more magic in my little finger than the entire Smith blood-line!" I said, as Lord Macmillan tried calming down Lord Smith.

"Speak, coward! Or do you need your masters permission?" I asked, nodding to Lord Macmillan. I had to divide them to achieve this! Smith made a huge mistake and I had to capitalize on it! Finally! Lord Smith stood up.

"I accept!" He said, with a sneer. "I'll kill you, and keep your whores as my pets!"

 _He was going to die for even thinking that!_

The idiot seemed to have realized that, because he suddenly looked very afraid.

"Gentlemen, please step into the center and I will deploy the protective spells." Augusta said. I promptly did so, and Lord Smith did the same, but far less confidently. "Begin when ready!"

Lord Smith began with a barrage of Blasting Curses. I just calmly cast my shield and waited for the idiot to finish.

He stopped several seconds later, and I counter-attacked. I quickly blew his legs off with my Blasting Curse, and did the same to his arms. I calmly walked closer to inspect my work, and castrated him on my way over. What could I say? I believed in bringing gifts when I came over uninvited.

"Hadrian Potter is the winner!" Augusta loudly proclaimed.

"Yes. I claim House Smith as spoils!" I said, angering Lord Macmillan. Sadly, he was too intelligent to be provoked into rash action, which was unfortunate for me.

"Congratulations, Lord Peverell-Gryffindor!" Augusta said, with a smile. "Is there any other business?"

None spoke, so she dismissed us.

I began walking out of the Ministry, quite pleased with myself. I had added quite a bit of wealth to my own and that didn't even account for magical knowledge. If all went well, then I would be damn near invincible soon.

I exited the Ministry and sensed a magical power that was nearly equal to my own. I quickly disapparated away, but not before being tagged with a tracking spell by the unknown Magus.

Moments later, I arrived in location far from civilization. I needed a place to fight this threat without being seen.

Another moment later another man arrived. He was about six-foot, seven inches tall and built like a pro-wrestler. He had jet black hair and had scars all over his face and arms, the rest of him was cloaked in pure gold Ancient Greek battle armor.

"Who are you?" I asked angrily. I hated being attacked!

"Ares. The Greek God of War!" Ares said, with a sneer. He seemed to be disappointed when I didn't show fear.

 _They're_ _real?_ Was my only thought.

"And what do you want?" I asked, in annoyance.

"It's really quite simple, _boy_. You stole our knowledge, killed our descendants, and then were idiotic enough to use our knowledge in public. I'm here to kill you for your crimes against Olympus!" He said, before charging me, brandishing his sword.

I quickly dodged and summoned the Sword of Gryffindor, and counter-attacked; cutting into his arm. Naturally, the cut rapidly healed, but that was okay, it was poisoned. I quickly parried his next strike, and siphoned his stamina from him, and kicked the back of his leg with my full, ritual-enhanced strength. I was rewarded by a sickening cracking noise and I cut off his right hand and hit him with a wandless Blasting Curse; at point black range. I smirked when he was knocked back into a boulder.

I followed up with a barrage of stunners, but he teleported out of the way. He appeared several feet away, and his hand was already regrowing, but he seemed to already be feeling the effects of the Basilisk Venom in him. He charged again, and I cast a Lightning Curse at him, which stopped him in his tracks and caused him unimaginable agony, as his gold armor acted as the perfect conductor. He eventually collapsed a minute later, and I quickly stunned him. I quickly bound him in power suppressing restraints, removed the tracking spell, and disapparated us away.

We arrived at Black Manor and I quickly stripped him of his armor and placed him into the ritual circle under the effects of a Coma Curse.

"Potentiam, tuam accipio, ut mihi." I said. I felt foreign knowledge enter my mind, as a wave of energy was released and mostly absorbed into me. The shock of absorbing such power caused me to scream in agony. I felt my body absorb copies of his knowledge, skill, and experience, and then I passed out.

I awoke an unknown amount of time later, sore all over, but with a lot of magical power coursing through me. I felt both amazing and terrible at the same time. It was almost like when I had marathon sex with Nysa and Fleur and wanted to pass out from exhaustion.

I gained a lot from this ritual. A massive strength, stamina, durability, and speed upgrade. I nearly doubled my magical power. Sadly, his magical knowledge wasn't very impressive, because he preferred more 'manly' forms of combat, but I was still happy with the results.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Okay, everyone. In chapter thirty, there will be the Battle of Hogwarts, and I'll set up phase two...

Hadrian James Potter: Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of, Peverell, Slytherin, Gaunt, and Gryffindor. Master of: Transfiguration, Charms, Dark Arts, Herbology, Alchemy, Potions, Ancient Runes, and many other subjects and skills...

Versus...

The God of Olympus and the Athens School of Divine Magic! Beings believed to be virtually all-powerful by their descendants. They have thousands of years of experience, thousands of allies, weapons of immense power, and mastery of the powers Harry coveted for himself and stole.

This grudge match will only end with one sides destruction!


	30. Lord of Magic

**keyblademeister88:** Glad that you're liking it. Kratos would kick Harry's ass, at least at Harry's current power.

 **anarion87:** Thanks.

 **Slytherinsprince:** I strive to update everyday, I may avoid it on weekends though.

 **Gime'SS:** You're very welcome!

 **Will25:** I thought so too.

 **Kego66:** Thanks!

 **comodo50:** You'll have to read to find out, I try to avoid giving spoilers.

 **Yaw613:** I'm glad you like it.

 **jordan. 94:** I strive to update everyday, and I'm glad you like my story.

 **Redumdelta:** If this were wish fulfillment, it would be mostly smut, and the main character would be virtually all-powerful and rule a multiverse with a 1000+ woman harem. I know, I had the idea and then rejected it for those reasons.

 **Guest:** Sadly, it took me a while to finished up the next phase.

 **Priwhalen:** Lol, here's the update.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Sadly, I wasn't able to extend the chapter anywhere near my ideal story length. When I first made that guess, I was accounting for his current power and not the rapid growth that he would experience in these future conflicts. As such, the finished chapter count is merely 33. I do think you'll all enjoy the story though. I was plagued with horrible writers block, inspiration for my next stories, and some other plans that I was considering.**

 **The Lord of Magic**

* * *

 **June 27th, 1998.**

It had been nearly two years since the killing of Ares, and I had only gotten stronger and more knowledgeable. I could now recover twenty-percent faster! I was quite saddened to learn that it wasn't enough. Tom had been quietly building up his forces; recruiting mercenaries, creatures, and slaughtering people and turning them into Inferi. All of my strength and ability was worthless, until I began picking off his servants and interrogating them. That was how I learned of his plans.

He had recruited large numbers of Trolls, Werewolves, Erklings, and even Vampires. He had thousands of allies, all of which were very powerful and dangerous and even one could easily kill ten of our allies. We were lucky, or very unlucky that he was saving his forces for one large assault. Which brings us to today. The day of the Battle of Hogwarts. The day James will defeat Tom, and hopefully replace Dumbledore as Light Lord.

He was finally strong enough, and could defeat our grandparents with reasonable ease. We couldn't postpone the day any longer without risking the complete destruction of Great Britain.

"The students are all safely home now, Hadrian," Augusta informed me. I nodded in reply and looked towards my little brother, he looked nervous.

"Thank you, Augusta. It's just another fight to death, James, but I think it's time we send Tommy-boy a message." I said, before turning to Amelia. "All combat personnel is on Hogwarts Grounds?"

"Yes, and the Ministry is sealed and under the Fidelius. All magical locations are warded to the safest limit. Riddle has no choice but to either cower away or face us on the battle-field of our choosing." Amelia replied.

"Good. We just need the bait him." I said, before kneeling down onto the ground. I began channeling my magic into the ley-lines, and projecting my consciousness through them as Legilimency.

I found his mind minutes later...

 _"Hello, Tom,"_ I said into his mind _._

 _"Potter! Get out of my head, you filthy half-blood!"_ I induced Cruciatus level pain in him. I wasn't going indulge his delusion of superiority and suffer insults from that pest.

 _"We both know that my blood is more pure than yours, you idiot. We have destroyed all of your Horcruxes, and have_ _taken measures to prevent your goals. I have won the Slytherin and Gaunt Lordships from you by destroying your little_ _items. Unfortunately, for you, you only have four hours to get here, or I'll strip you of the Slytherin and Gaunt family_ _magic, expose your true last name and brand you a lying muggle-born. Oh, and you can only deactivate our measures_ _from inside Hogwarts."_

 _"What measures?!"_ Tom questioned angrily _._

 _"Tell me the name of even one muggle-born and one magical settlement,"_ there was silence, he was unable to name one.

 _"I protected all of your targets against you, Tommy-boy, you have no choice but to face us directly or abandon all of_ _your goals."_

 _"I'll see you in three hours, and I will kill everyone you love before your very eyes, and then, and only then, will I kill you."_

 _"You'll try, you low-bred piece of trash."_ I said, before ending the chat.

"He'll be here in three hours."

* * *

We spent the next three hours preparing the defences for the attack, and ensuring we had a major advantage, even if we were greatly outnumbered.

Finally, after nearly four hours, his army arrived due to coordinated Portkeys. I counted seventy Giants, hundreds of Death Eaters, Dementors, Dark Wizards, Trolls, and werewolves, and thousands of vampires and Inferi. They arrived where expected, and I activated the wards to prevent disapparition by our enemies.

"Well, they're here. I'll handle the giants, werewolves, vampires, inferi and dementors." I said, getting shocked looks.

"I can handle it and I have the power and skill to do so."

"I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me the Potter's, and they shall not be harmed. Give me the Potter's and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me the Potter's and you will be rewarded. You have one hour." Tom announced to Hogwarts.

What an idiot! Was he really so arrogant as to believe that I would allow people of questionable loyalty in here? The little coward was just trying to avoid battle with us!

"Are you all ready?" I asked the assembled force. The Ukrainians, Brazilians, and Argentinians refused to honor their end of our agreement. They seemed to believe that they were safely out of my reach, and I intended show them just how wrong they were. I was met with looks of conviction and nods of agreement. I forced my will on the weather and darkened the sky, summoning a storm, for the opening of the battle. I quickly called down a lightning storm on giants; instantly killing twenty and critically wounding another six. I calmly continued their decimation as the Hogwarts force watched in awe and fear.

I continued and slaughtered the trolls, swiftly annihilating the Death Eaters poor attempts at shielding their allies. Within minutes, Tom had suffered over three-hundred casualties and had quickly lost all of his trolls and giants, and I had barely expended any of my immense power in the attacks. I began walking towards Tom's army, still maintaining my Lightning storm that was now destroying vampires, werewolves, erklings, inferi, dementors and wizards indiscriminately, and the Hogwarts force joined me. The more experienced of our number began barraging Tom's army into oblivion, but the more intelligent of Tom's army separated and began engaging defenders in battle.

As I neared Tom's army, I reflected spells back at his army and blasted his snake with Holy fire, and when I did, I sensed the destruction of another Horcrux. I quickly expanded the holy fire and attacked any surviving dark creatures, and I quickly destroyed several of them.

"Lets get Potter!" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked toward the source and saw Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle. I quickly blasted them all with a defused lightning curse, blowing holes into their chests, and nearly instantly killing them. I continued destroying Dark creatures in massive numbers as the Flamels engaged five mercenaries each. I noticed my family fighting Tom's minions and easily winning.

I willed holy fire into a wide circle around me for defense and turned my attention onto the dementors, who looked liked they were contemplating a retreat. I willed a long rope of holy fire into existence and attacked with the Elder Wand, easily killing ten before withdrawing my Ebony and phoenix tail-feather wand, and binding them with ropes of holy fire and then continuing the massacre. All of the dementors aiding Tom were quickly dealt with and were forever destroyed.

I quickly shielded against twenty lethal curses, and countered with a Blasting Curse that killed five people and unleashed a defused lightning curse on eight more and destroyed the bodies with two more Blasting Curses.

"Fall back!" Amycus Carrow ordered. I deployed Containment Wards around a group of fifty and conjured Fiendfyre inside it. Sadly, that only caused more to flee. I had only one option then.

I focused on the enemies life-force and magic, and pulled, _hard._ At first their were only screams, but then they ceased moving, and _finally_ they began to look lifeless. "Gah!" I yelled and pulled harder. Finally! I felt re-energized! The life-force and magic of my enemies were flowing into me, the magic I spent in battle was rapidly restored and increased, and I felt like I could fight all month with the life-force that was quickly becoming mine. I looked and only saw the vampires left, and they were all looking at me in fear, horror, and resignation.

"Deo Dia Hapto!" I called out, causing their eyes to widen in fear. Strands of white light erupted from the ground and bound the parasites, causing them to scream in agony. "Corpo Santo!" I said, unleashing waves of holy fire that erased that filth from this world.

I walked over to where I saw James dueling a severely injured Tom Riddle. I was glad that I made sure James had an advantage in raw power, even if I couldn't help him much with the skill disparity. I was just glad that he was a mid-level Grand Sorcerer and that Tom was merely a low-level Grand Sorcerer. James was stronger, faster, more agile, and had a lot of skill, and that was why he was winning and was barely injured. James just struck Tom with a family battle curse to his wand hand and followed up with a Blasting Curse to Tom's face.

Cheers broke out and I moved to congratulate him, along with my family, and his friends.

The Battle of Hogwarts had lasted less than one hour.

"Congratulations, James," I said, with a proud smile.

"Thanks, Harry, and thanks for killing Malfoy and his buddies before they could curse me." James said, to my confusion.

"No thanks necessary. I thought they were trying to attack me and I dealt with them." I replied. "I did shag Malfoy's mom and seize House Nott as spoils, after all."

"How many times did you shag her?" Sirius asked in interest, causing him to get glares from my family.

"Over forty times, and then I got bored of her." I said, causing mom and my ladies to glare at me. "What? I didn't make a commitment to her!"

"We need to begin the clean up from the battle." Amelia said, interrupting. "It should only take an hour."

We all nodded in agreement, I was pleased to avoid a lengthy argument. I needed my mental faculties for other, more important matters.

* * *

 **Two months later...**

The time after the Battle of Hogwarts was spent relaxing, studying, and bolstering my power further. I had gotten word that the Megalos clan was on the move and that they had purchased property in Britain. My biggest fear was that I wasn't ready for the battle and that my family might get caught in the crossfire, as such; I had to warn them. That's why I had to call a family meeting.

"Why are we here, Harry?" James asked in confusion. I noticed lipstick residue on him, so I had a good guess about what he was eager to get back too.

"A family meeting to discuss a new threat," I said, to everyone's concern. "In December of nineteen-ninety three, a girl named Alexys Megalos tried enslaving me with potions, to use me as a pet Dark Lord and breeding stud, due to an advanced warning from our grandparents, it was stopped and she was expelled from Durmstrang. On December the twenty third of the same year, I slew her grandfather in self-defense when he tried abducting me to continue to her families plans, and when I did, I discovered that he was Gellert Grindelwald in disguise." I said, shocking my parents and James, causing them to look to my grandparents to verify the information.

"It's true," Dorea replied.

"I acted rashly and sought revenge, so I portkeyed to Greece and then slaughtered the entire Megalos family, or what I then believed to be the entire family. I burned their home to the ground after looting their library and then transferred their Parseltongue ability to myself with a ritual. They, and their immortal ancestor, who I believed dead are now seeking revenge. Their ancestor is Herpo the Foul, and is likely far more magically powerful than me."

"What do you need help with?" Charlus asked.

"I actually wanted you all to remain in hiding under the Fidelius while I begin my war. I'm going to finish the eradication of the Megalos family, kill Herpo the Foul, and then father a bunch of children with my ladies." I said, the last part getting smirks from my family and blushes from Nysa, Fleur, and Daphne and Astoria.

"You'll need help wiping out the Megalos clan, the vast majority of them are Sorcerers or greater." Charlus argued.

"If I was going to fight fair I would, but I'm gonna trap them and focus on fighting Herpo. I simply can't beat them in a fair fight, Herpo likely has a Horcrux and an advantage in magical power and skill, so that limits me to a very impressive strategy that I devised."

"What strategy?" Dorea asked in interest.

"If it works, wards will be created over all of England that will forever protect it. It's designed in such a way that at least one part of my plan should work, and at least give Wales powerful wards. My strategy involves draining their powers to power a massive system of warding." I said, lying remorselessly. It _was_ possible, but I intended to funnel that power into me _and then_ design the wards and activate them. It would be more controlled and allow a more precise design, so that I could counter my own wards. I wasn't willing to risk being locked out of my own territory.

"That's incredible, but it would require even more power; a lot more to power it." Dorea said.

"I know. It will be a long-term project, and I'll pour massive amounts of my own power into it, but it will be incredibly beneficial. Will you all agree to stay safe?" I finally asked.

"Yes, can I get back to Cho now?" James asked eagerly.

"Yes, you can get back to snogging Cho." I replied, causing my family to smile.

"Did you read my mind?!" James asked angrily.

"You have lipstick residue on you, idiot." I said, making him blush and others to laugh.

"I need to go..." James said, before disapparating away.

My family agreed with my plan, though Mom and Dad did so much less enthusiastically than the others. They were still in denial of my awesomeness and were annoyingly over-protective.

* * *

 **August 9th, 1998.**

It was finally the day of the Megalos Massacre, which I christened it, and I had already sent Herpo a message to lure him and his descendants here. Soon, I would be immensely more powerful and skilled, and would have some of my most dangerous enemies dealt with. After this, I would only have to deal with the Olympians and any other 'Pantheons' of 'gods'.

I felt a massive power arrive and saw Herpo the Foul, who surprisingly looked like he did on his Chocolate Frog card, arrive. His power level was surprisingly around my own, but much denser and potent. He had obviously undertaken several magic altering rituals. Well, at least I wouldn't die trying to absorb his power! Hopefully. His minions followed moments later.

"Herpo the Foul," I said in awe. "I admittedly hadn't suspected that you were still alive, until you were gathering allies for vengeance."

"If that was your idea of an apology, it needs work. Not that an apology would save you from death, of course." Herpo replied conversationally.

"Oh. I have no intention of apologizing. Your family brought it onto themselves by trying to enslave me, twice. I'm not worried about my death and I didn't come here to fight." I said, to Herpo and his families confusion. I activated my defenses and teleported them away into my prison.

Sadly, Herpo fought it and stayed behind.

He laughed! How dare he laugh at my brilliant plan!

"Impressive! You defeated two hundred magical's with a single spell!" He said, both impressed and amused. "We both know you can't defeat me, boy, so why try?"

"To end the threat. And yes, I can defeat you," I said, before blasting him with a torture curse that he shielded against. The shield held and was completely unblemished. I had to dodge his counter-attack of fatal curses that would have made me beg for death; at least for the few remaining seconds of my life. I countered with a cutting curse to his arm, before dodging his continued attacks.

At least I took off a hand to slow the attack. The poor idiot didn't even realize that I wasn't even trying to fight.

Minutes later, I dodged a variation of the Blasting Curse, and had to disapparate.

"Honestly, boy, I'm just playing with you. Just hold still and I'll kill you quickly!" Herpo said breathlessly. He was getting tired. Good. He stopped aging in his later years, so that should give me an advantage in stamina.

"Shut up, Herpes!" I said, before dodging again. Aw! He got that reference! I was secretly betting that there was a story there.

"Avada Kedavra!" He said in a snarl.

I dodged it, and sprung my trap. Magical suppressing restraints appeared on his arms and legs.

"Sorry, Herpes, but I knew I only had a small chance of defeating you." I said, to his rage. "A small chance wasn't good enough! I have a family to care for, and a harem to impregnate." I grabbed us and teleported us to my prison.

When I arrived, I quickly placed his restrained form in the ritual circle.

"Potentiam, tuam accipio, ut mihi." I said, with a truly satisfied smile. I felt Herpo's knowledge enter my mind, as a wave of energy was released from Herpo. I felt his knowledge enter my mind and become mine. I felt my body absorb copies of his skill and experience, but I passed out as my body adapted to containing twice it's normal power.

When I awoke, an unknown amount of time later... I felt amazing! I felt invincible! I had so much power inside me that it felt limitless! I was now a Lord of Magic! My absorption of Herpo's of Herpo's knowledge, skill, and experience had given me mastery of every field of magic! I could even resurrect the dead now!

The best part? My precious ritual to take the powers of others was now closer to becoming obsolete. I was saddened that it was, but I was slowly evolving beyond it, so it was an acceptable loss. I wasn't actually losing anything after all, just replacing. I'd still need it to transfer abilities, and others skill and experience, but it was now less essential. I began adding the powers of the others...

I began ripping the magic and knowledge out of them; one at a time. After each was killed, their souls were trapped, to be used as power sources for my many projects.

I finished draining and killing them minutes later. I destroyed the bodies and then teleported back home.

When I arrived, I immediately sought out my family.

I found them waiting a minute later.

"Guess who needs to re-upgrade his magical ranking system?" I asked, entering the living room.

"And why is that?" Mom asked in slight concern, looking up from her book.

"I used my trump card, the ability drain magic into myself, on a Tier-three Magus. I have now reached the limit of the previous scale, and will have to expand it. I beat Herpo and his minions, by the way, but I've still gotta raid some of their holdings for magical knowledge and resources." I said, to my families amusement. "I'm gonna go do that, all that knowledge sounds incredibly appealing."

"Be careful, Harry," Mom said in concern.

"I will, it should all be unguarded. I just need to retrieve all of my magically expanded trunks first. I'll be back in a day or two at most, someone tell my ladies that for me. 'Kay. Thanks! Bye!" I teleported away, leaving my family gaping and fearful. None of them wanted to do that! Sadly for them, neither did I.

I arrived at Black Manor, quickly retrieved a dozen trunks, and then teleported to Greece.

I spent hours raiding their holdings; gold, treasure, books, scrolls, stocks and bonds were all stolen. I must have made over ten billion pounds, and I loved making quick and easy money. The knowledge itself was priceless. I just had one more location to raid before I went home, I had already stored my previous loot due to a bad feeling. I arrived at the palace, via teleportation, and saw someone waiting on me.

I sensed that he was incredibly powerful, easily a tier one Magus. He was about six foot, five inches tall, and built like a professional body-builder. He had black hair, glowing electric blue eyes and was glaring me.

"I am Heracles, Son of Zeus. My father has sent me to apprehend or kill you. The treasure you seek to steal has already been seized, by Olympus, it was quite a bit of treasure too." He said, smirking after saying that last part. "Now, surrender, boy, or I'll-"

Yeah... I just blasted him into a wall. I quickly placed him under magical suppression restraints, and then teleported him away to Black Manor.

"Is that all you neanderthals have?" I asked, looking at Olympus. "Now, I will wipe all of you worthless wastes of magic, and your worthless bloodlines from existence! Purely out of spite!" I yelled, before sensing a massive source of magic approaching me from the sky, and quickly teleporting away.

I arrived, far away from the palace, and watched in horror as it got destroyed by an absolutely massive lightning bolt... I would need to steal Zeus' weapon before waging my war... I couldn't compete with that... Not yet, anyway. I needed to chip away at their support base and ranks first. Sadly, I couldn't besiege the Athens School, I wasn't powerful enough yet to do that either.

I would likely need to double my current power just for that, and it still wouldn't be enough. I teleported back to Black Manor.

When I arrived, I noticed Heracles was still bound, and was now glaring at me.

"Like them? They suppress all magical ability, including your enhanced strength, speed, durability, and stamina. One of my greater inventions, and believe me, that is saying something." I moved him into the ritual circle and took my place.

"Potentiam, tuam accipio, ut mihi." I said, with a confident smile. I felt his knowledge enter my mind, as a wave of energy was released from him. I felt his knowledge enter my mind and become mine. I felt my body absorb copies of his skill and experience, but I passed out while my body adapted to it's increased power.

I awoke minutes later, destroyed the body of Heracles, and then teleported back home.

When I arrived, I sensed my still awake family and went to them. I had to warn them, even though they were still in hiding and wouldn't actually be in danger. I arrived there in barely any time at all.

"Hello, Harry," Nysa said glaring at me, and was backed by Fleur, Astoria, Daphne, and Susan.

"Hey ladies, how were your days?" I asked, purposely ignoring her tone and glare. Honestly, I found her glare kinda cute.

"You left without telling us, or inviting us along." Susan said angrily.

"It's a good thing I didn't, I almost died!" I said, to my families concern. "Apparently, I made enemies of people I thought died thousands of years ago. The Greek Gods are alive, well, and very pissed! The good news is that I have killed two already, and should have them all dead very soon. I just need a strategy session before I start the party, and design some gear to help me in the war.

"Another war?" James asked in concern, which everyone else mirrored.

"I can use allies and mercenaries, but I will be participating and taking out the biggest threats. Since I'm the one who pissed those obsolete relics off, it's kind of my responsibility to. I think I can kill them all, they aren't true immortals, just merely ageless and more durable. I know that you've all been in hiding a while, so I'll end it in two months." I said, before taking a seat.

I really hated that they were in hiding because of me. I wanted to protect them! Instead, I was depriving them of having happy and safe lives! I needed to deal with these threats; as well as any others, as quick as possible. That meant the mass murder of all Olympians and all of their descendants.

I left the room to work on updating my robes, ideas already coming to mind. Defenses against light attacks, sound attacks, lightning, melee, archery, or manipulation of anything contained within the robes... I would still need more defenses, but that was a great start. I also needed my gear to withstand my newly enhanced capabilities. Heracles could lift a lot, and now so could I.

* * *

Deo Dia Hapto- Created by Aekiel of the DarkLordPotter fansite.

Corpo Santo- Created by Custer of DLP.

Here is the expanded Magical rankings:

Lord Of Magic T-7= 49

Lord Of Magic T-6= 42

Lord Of Magic T-5= 35

Lord Of Magic T-4= 28

Lord Of Magic T-3= 21

Lord Of Magic T-2= 14

Lord Of Magic T-1= Power of 7 Magus'


	31. Chapter 31

**keyblademeister88:** Maybe, you'll have to read the chapter to find out. A lot of you questions will answered in this chapter, sadly that's why the story was is so short.

 **anarion87:** Thank you.

 **dts0123456:** I try to update almost every day.

 **Rayven Nightshade:** Thank you, I'm glad.

 **Will25:** Well, here you go!

 **As always, reviews are welcome!**

 **August 18th, 1998.**

* * *

It was finally time for me to start this war in earnest, and I had already been abducting and sacrificing Olympians and their descendants during the build up, but I still didn't have enough power to defeat them. I sacrificed Phobos and Deimos, the deities, I hadn't resurrected any Megalos'. I killed Enyo, Eris, Hebe, Hypnos, and Morpheus; all via sacrifice. Hypnos and Morpheus were caught putting women to sleep, so that they could rape them. I was all too happy to punish them and save some woman the shame of bearing their worthless children. Of them all, only Eris had power of note, she was merely a tier-three Magus.

I killed hundreds of former Athens Academy students, robbed them too. The sad part was that the school was massive and had _thousands_ of students, so I still had _a lot_ of work to do.

Which was the reason I was currently in Greece. Alone. I just bypassed the possibility of being denied by my allies, and didn't even ask them for aid. I assassinated Aleksander Vann, and then exiled Bitencourt and Abreu from the group, while planning their deaths and the destruction of their legacies. I would be tending to them when I had time, but killing Vann was easy to do. He was enjoying his status as a hero and living in luxury in his mansion, and didn't believe that anyone would dare kill him. I dared and I killed anyone who knew about me and then erased all evidence of my groups existence. I transferred Vann's power to James as a small gift, elevating him slightly past Mage status and slightly helping him in his Mastery studies in DADA and Transfiguration.

I hoped to give my excess power to my family, to keep them alive and powerful. I had already augmented my parents powers to Sorcerer level, but I also restored my grand-parents youth, with what I got from Hebe. They were now in their fifties and had their aging halted, I stopped the aging of my parents too. In time, all of my loved ones would become ageless. But that was for another time.

I had eyes on my first targets: Dionysus and Ariadne. They apparently thought that visiting a winery was an activity meant to take place during a war. I easily got my restraints on them, before they could fight, and teleported them to Black Manor. I teleported away, after my second targets, while silently thanking romantic couples for being illogical. I was going to inflict major damage to the Olympian ranks because of them.

I arrived near a restaurant where Eros and Psyche were dining in a private area. Which was extra stupid, considering the war. I restrained them and teleported them to Black Manor.

My next targets were Nike, Tyche, Iris, Nemesis, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hestia. They were all easily captured and sent to Black Manor. It was highly beneficial for me to target the weak or arrogant ones first. Their numbers were now greatly reduced and they were far more vulnerable to direct attacks, and once I added the powers of my prisoners to my own, I would strongly consider that. I teleported back to Black Manor.

When I arrived, I was immediately receiving glares from all of my prisoners. Though, Aphrodite looked incredibly sexy while glaring, but I think sexy was her default setting.

"Now, you're all here to die. It's nothing personal, but, apparently, you all aren't dust in a tomb somewhere. Since things have escalated, I have to wipe out your pantheon and possibly every other pantheon as a precaution. I might keep some of you ladies as pets, but the men will be dying." I placed Eros, the most powerful of the men, in the ritual circle.

"Potentiam, tuam accipio, ut mihi." I said, with a smile. I felt his knowledge enter my mind, as a wave of energy was released from him. I felt his knowledge enter my mind and become mine. I felt my body absorb copies of his skill and experience, but I passed out while my body grew accustom to it's new power level.

When I awoke, I quickly repeated the process on Dionysus.

"Well, ladies, I hope you all like your new husband, but if not you'll just have to deal with it." Naturally, that evoked plenty of anger in most of them.

"I'll never be yours!" Psyche screamed angrily.

"Nor will I!" Ariadne added.

"So... It's literally a choice between my dick or death... Can I get you both to say the words: 'Give us your dick or give us death!' I think that would be funny." That made Aphrodite laugh a little and I had to admit that she had beautiful laugh. Psyche and Ariadne glared murderously at me.

"If you say it, I'll kill you both quickly." I offered. "Otherwise... I do need information and I'm not picky about how I get it."

"Give us your dick or give us death," Ariadne said in defeat, her self-hatred for having said that knowing no bounds. That made Aphrodite laugh again, though much harder, this time.

"She actually said it!" Aphrodite said in awe.

I honored the agreement and ripped her, life, magic, and knowledge of her; killing her in under two seconds.

"Next?" I asked Psyche.

"I'm not going to play your game! Kill me or let me go, you murderous brat!"

"Hey! Name calling hurts my feeling!" I said in faux hurt. I ripped her life, magic, and knowledge out of her. "Will anyone else be spurning my advances and breaking my heart?" I asked, melodramatically. I wondered if anyone had realized that I was merely joking about recruiting them into my harem.

"I will," said Hestia, Iris, and Nemesis. The others were surprisingly indecisive, which was quite flattering.

"Hestia will be remaining alive, as a prisoner. Everyone likes her so much that they wouldn't dare risk endangering her life. I guess since you two are unwilling, then I'll see what I can do with the power of rainbows." I said, completely straight-faced. I placed Iris in the ritual circle. Why was I still using the ritual? Light manipulation/Photokinesis could be dangerous and severely injure me to the point that I couldn't heal. As such, I needed her skills in the art.

"Potentiam, tuam accipio, ut mihi." I said, with a blank look. I felt her knowledge enter my mind, as a wave of energy was released from her. I felt her knowledge enter my mind and become mine. I felt my body absorb copies of her skill and experience, but I passed out while my body grew accustom to it's new power level.

I repeated this process on Nemesis too, and learned that her abilities were all based on reality manipulation. I quickly deduced that the same was true of Nike and Tyche's abilities, but I suspected that both had seer powers too. I repeated the process on both of them and then confirmed it.

"Now, why don't you set Demeter and I free, and we'll pleasure our new husband?" Aphrodite suggested flirtatiously.

"Because you'll both escape. I was joking about keeping you all; that's basically rape, as far as I am concerned. I highly doubt that either of you would ever consent to being my sex toy, and I doubt that my wife and my fiance would be all that pleased either. So..." I placed Demeter in the ritual circle.

* * *

 **Thirty minutes later...**

I had finished sacrificing Aphrodite and Demeter... Aphrodite had begged and offered herself to me, but I refused. I already had several amazing women and she hadn't shown a bit of sadness about her own sons death, which I found incredibly unattractive and it actually nullified her appeal. She was so far beyond what the words 'attractive' or even 'divinely beautiful' could ever hope to describe. She was physically perfect and my refusal of her was incredibly difficult to manage. I wanted to impregnate her, very, very, very badly! I could go on for hours about all that I wanted to do to her, but had better things to do. I placed Hestia in a special prison and prepared to leave...

I teleported to Brazil, the next stop on my brief reign of terror.

I arrived near Bitencourt's personal residence, his ancestral castle, and easily 'hacked' his wards and then trapped them all inside.

I tore a hole in the wards and entered, sealing the hole, once I was inside, and beginning my walk to the front door. The minor inconvenience? Several hundred Aurors standing in front of it and then they suddenly began firing spells at me. I flared my aura and deflected all of their spells with it and then blasted them all with my new photokinetic abilities; instantly obliterating them. I blasted the front door open and calmly entered.

I casually deflected a barrage of lethal curses into a priceless _and_ hideous Bitencourt family treasure, and then easily cut down four Aurors with a single spell, before launching two over-powered blasting curses at the other eleven. I continued through his home, mercilessly striking down his supporters and security. The most amusing part was that they were getting dominated with a spell each, sometimes even entire groups. I soporifically blasted open the door to Bitencourt Castle's great hall, and sent the shrapnel at all but the strongest magical signatures.

I burst through the dust and began my attack. I began launching curses at full speed: cutting, piercing, blood-boiling, fiendfyre infused cutting curses, heart stopping curses, drowning curses, dehydration, brain fluid boiling curses, organ rupturing, entrail expelling, and even heart exploding curses. Finally, when my knowledge of curses was sufficiently demonstrated, it was just the Bitencourt's left.

"That was fun!" I said, as they gaped in horror at the destruction that I caused. Hundreds dead! I was such a cute little over-achiever! "Now... I seem to recall you informing me that you never had any intention to honor your agreements with members of our little group, and that you were merely using us. Oh, and you dared me to seek revenge..."

I placed his entire family under a torture curse and held them under it for several seconds. "In case it wasn't obvious... I accepted your dare. Daring me to cross you was pure stupidity! I can destroy entire nations! Honestly... how stupid are you? Most sent a minimum of a dozen people to my aid and were considered to have honored their agreement, but you outright refused to aid us, and now you will be punished." I generated lightning with the Elder Wand and began torturing his son and heir before his eyes.

"Please stop!" Davi's wife pleaded.

"And why should I? He left my family to possibly die, and now he's even doing the same to his _own_ son. You did not marry well, milady." I said.

"Then kill my husband and spare my son!" She begged, causing Davi's eyes to widen and him to glare hatefully at her. I stopped the torture. This was interesting...

"It was my sons idea for me to betray you, kill him!" Davi lied. He lied quite well, but I was still offended. Parents trying to sacrifice their children just did that to me.

"Davi just hates him for being homosexual!" His wife argued. I healed her son. "He just wants him gone, so that he can make Belinda his heir and marry her off to Abreu's worthless son! He just wants to unite the two allied families into one dynasty that would control the combined holdings of both families and nations." I loved it when people were provoked into rash action _or_ into turning against their family.

"Well, their won't an Abreu dynasty soon." I ripped the magic, life, and knowledge out of Davi; as easily as I could breathe and continued. "I'll be taking Belinda with me, to prevent her from seizing power in the future, and as leverage. You and your son will be swearing oaths that I will dictate..." I would also be convincing her daughter to sire rival claimants to their dynasty with me, _and_ they would be raised and trained by me _and_ to be loyal to me. I would love the children, but they would also be an experiment in controlling a foreign throne.

* * *

I had acquired Davi's daughter and had her safely stored, under house-elf guard, in one of my manors. She quickly agreed with my plan, and actually seemed to think that she would have power over the throne and children. I was going to let her keep thinking that. She was the one that suggested that her father use my group to his advantage, and I wanted revenge. I was going to to use her... until she broke. But, that was for later. Right now, there was other fun to be had.

I arrived where Abreu's family mansion was. I 'hacked' his wards to trap them all inside, tore a hole in them, and then entered.

Now that I was inside, I could better distinguish between the wards and magical signatures. I counted several dozen powerful signatures and if I had to guess, then Abreu most likely went for quality over quantity. I even counted several Sorcerers among his ranks, those got my attention and a few were heading in my direction.

"You are under arrest for trespassing!" One informed me, actually deigning to speak English for my sake.

That was nice! So thoughtful!

I instantly ripped his life, magic, and knowledge out of him. I killed him instantly as thanks for his kindness. I repeated the process on the other Sorcerers and slew the weaklings. I continued, destroying the bodies as I walked towards the front door. When I neared the door, I blasted it open with my telekinesis, and entered.

When I entered, I dodged a Killing Curse and, and began using my telekinesis to slowly rip apart the weakling that cast it, while I killed his Auror buddies with lethal curses.

"Killing Curses are for pussies." I said with a smirk, as I watched the idiot draw his last breath. He glared, and died while glaring at me. That would cause some confusion when the Morticians got a hold of them!

I continued onward, towards where everyone had grouped together for protection.

When I arrived, I blasted open the doors and entered, deflecting spells as I did. I ripped the magic and knowledge out of the other two Sorcerers. I swiftly killed the other Aurors.

"Now, I seem to recall you refusing to aid me and even threatening me with death if I ever set foot in 'your empire'. I'm here. I'm alive. And you're the one cowering." I said mockingly, angering him. "Would it have really been so hard to send a dozen people to my aid? Everyone else did and if you had emulated them, then you would still have allies and servants."

"The Bitencourts have been dealt with, some begged for mercy and were given it. I even took in his lovely daughter... We are going to have so much fun together!" I said, angering Alejandro, and who I was guessing was his 'worthless son'.

"She's mine!" He snarled, reaching for his wand. I cut off his hands, summoned his wand to me, and then snapped it and banished the pieces into his chest.

"Not anymore she isn't, weakling!" I restrained him and left him to bleed out, with his parents as witnesses. "She happily accepted me instead. She was eager to be rid of you! You're worthless! Everyone knows it and says it behind your back! You are so loathed that I'm here because hundreds refused to serve you and wanted the entire weak dynasty gone! Your weakness sped up it's end!" I lied. I wanted him to die a broken, humiliated man, and for his father to watch it happen.

I got my wish minutes later...

Only Abreu and his wife were left.

"Your wife seems unaware of your intentions and infidelities..." I said, making Abreu's eyes widen. "If I hadn't just killed her son, I'd offer her a place in my harem and show her what a real man feels like." His wife blushed and suddenly found the floor very interesting. "I'd give her as much pleasure as she wanted, and as many children as she wanted." I said, rubbing my cock through my pants, and giving her a good show.

"No. You killed my son." She replied, weakly.

"Final answer? Because I can give you a much better one... And orgasms, lots of orgasms."

"She said no, you swine!" Davi yelled. I wandlessly castrated him, causing him to scream like a girl. He could really hit those high notes! He could do opera! Now, he could possibly do the female parts too!

"Let her answer," I said, when he was done screaming.

"No!" She said, more surely. I gave her a light orgasm with a wandless spell. "Oh god!"

"Do you want more?" I asked, with a smirk.

"Yes!" She replied. I killed her. Rape was wrong, and her judgement was impaired when she said 'yes'...

"No son and heir, and no faithful wife." I gloated.

Abreu gave me a look of pure, unadulterated hatred. I ripped his life, magic, and knowledge out of him and watched him die. I smirked at his dead body, and then left to raid his other holdings, his families library was of special interest to me.

* * *

 **Hours later...**

I had finally returned to Britain to be with my family... The Abreu family library had several forms of magic that I wanted, and I planned to eventually master them all. But, for now, I had excess power to give away. Lately, I had been wanting to empower my family further to fortify our position against future threats and to ensure that I have my family longer. I was just lucky that I had all this excess power to burn off!

"Nysa," I said, gesturing to the sofa for her to lie down. She quickly did so, and I began the power transfer. I channeled the power of two Mages into her magical reserves; elevating her to Archmage status. I repeated this process on Fleur, doubling her own power as a Grand Sorceress. I doubled my parents and grand-parents powers, they were all now nearly as strong as Voldemort. James, at first, refused further power upgrades and believed that he had more than enough, but he quickly changed his mind when both Nysa and I laughed at him. He was now a tier-two Mage.

I still had some extra power to give to my allies though. Wulf sent me fifty powerful wizards for the Battle of Hogwarts, so, perhaps, I would just give it to him. I knew that I still needed to acquire him more territory and to perhaps offer him more funding for his war. I certainly didn't want to lose such a reliable ally. I needed to help Patil and Garcia more too...

I had too much work to do and far too many unfinished projects. Fortunately, my growing power would make them all much easier to complete. Expanding and fortifying my allies domains, fortifying Britain and acquiring greater control over it, and erecting my grand ward plans would all be much easier once the Olympians were dealt with. I still needed to deal with the muggles too, but that was easy. Once the magic of my wards interfered with their technology, they would all be easy targets for subjugation; especially for those who were unarmed.

Having gotten bored, I spied upon the Olympians and their ilk...

They had organized a search party to locate the missing! It was composed of Artemis, Apollo, Athena, Hephaestus, and Hermes. Sadly, they were all sticking together, but if I could get trackers on them... I could pick them off one at time, but placing such spells on people wasn't exactly subtle, because it tended to feed on people to sustain itself and people were more self-aware than they would ever know. Most just needed to learn to identify the signs, like I did when I was tagged by Ares' tracking spell.

I remotely conjured an illusion of myself and sent it to harass the Olympians. If I was lucky, then I could trap them. I knew Athena needed to be eliminated quickly, I could tell that she was angry about being there and had likely advised against the risky action and was merely dismissed by Zeus. I watched as my illusion arrived, before suddenly feigning panic and fleeing. They all followed, not even contemplating the possibility of a mighty Olympian being tricked. My illusion divided into two, while maintaining it's integrity and still deceiving them. They, for some stupid reason, separated, and went after them. I teleported away.

I arrived near where illusion was and quickly captured Hephaestus; the slowest of the two and attacked Hermes.

I blasted Hermes back, right into the path of my freshly summoned lightning bolt, and slipped the magical restraints on him while he was stunned. I teleported them both away, to Black Manor. I went after Apollo, Artemis, and Athena next.

When I arrived near them, I quickly cheap-shoted Athena from behind, restrained her, and teleported her away. She was the biggest and most long-term threat; her specialities made her one. I barely dodged the counter-attacks of Artemis and Apollo, and had to continue evading while being unable to counter-attack.

Minutes later and Artemis finally hit me in the abdomen with an arrow, but I managed to blast Apollo with a whopping five percent of my power, before having to dodge Artemis' attack. I had my enchanted restraints seize Apollo and teleport him away. I deflected the now lessened barrage of arrows, and began slowly turning the battle in my favor. I calmly continued deflecting and redirecting her arrows, which seemed to be in infinite supply. I really hoped that they weren't!

Eventually, I grew tired of the tedium and launched the spent and broken arrows at her arms and legs, and caused her to scream in agony, while her magic swirled uncontrollably around her. She glared hatefully at me, launched the other arrows at me, and then blasted me into a tree with silver light. I returned the favor before she could escape.

When my vision fully recovered, her power having overwhelmed the, admittedly weaker than acceptable, protective enchantments on my robes, I saw that she was also incapacitated. I quickly restrained her and teleported her to Black Manor. I got back on my feet and then did the same.

When I arrived, I quickly removed the arrows and fragments from Artemis and healed her.

"Well, welcome to my castle everyone. I apologize for your poor accommodations, but I didn't think you were all stupid enough to leave your mountain. Alas, that's the downside of having Zeus for a king. Though I hear he's whiny, a diva, and likes being taken from behind with a strap-on, so perhaps queen is a better term." I said, making Hephaestus, Hermes, and Apollo laugh. "Well, I made three of you laugh. I think I'll kill you now, so that you can all die happy."

I ripped the magic and knowledge out of Apollo; greatly improving my new photokinetic abilities and previously mediocre healing abilities, but his precognitive abilities were truly amazing. I ripped the magic out of Hermes next, and then moved Hephaestus to the ritual circle. I was hoping that I would acquire the means to create my own super-weapons with his skills in object creation.

"Potentiam, tuam accipio, ut mihi." I said. I felt his knowledge enter my mind, as a wave of energy was released from him. I felt his knowledge enter my mind and become mine. I felt my body absorb copies of his skill and experience, but I passed out while my body grew accustom to it's new power level.

When I awoke, I noticed that Artemis looked like she had been crying.

"I know this is a bad day for you, but try not to ruin my great day with your tears." I said. Both Artemis and Athena gave me a look of disgust. I ripped the magic and knowledge of photokinesis out of Artemis, causing her to grunt in pain. Damn! She had a scary level of pain tolerance! I went ahead and repeated the process on Athena, that glaring was getting on my nerves.

I now had enough power to safely confront the remaining Olympians and win, but, first, I would neutralize the Athens School of Divine Magic as a threat, and finally acquire _ALL_ of their formidable magic.

I teleported home, to spend time with my family.

"How'd it go?" Nysa asked, when I arrived.

"I'm up to a power equating that of forty-two Magus'. I'll be attacking the Athens School soon and then moving on Mount Olympus after that, and then we should finally be back to our normal lives." I said, much to Nysa's happiness.

"Do you really have to do all of this alone?" Nysa asked in concern.

"Honestly, I caused this and I need to clean up my own mess. So far, it hasn't been terribly difficult, and with the level of caution that I'm exercising, this war should end very soon and then we can finally move on with our lives."

"What about the alliance you formed?" Nysa asked. "The others are expecting your aid."

"I can easily honor my commitments without them interfering in our life. At this point I could probably conquer the world unaided, so honoring prior and future agreements won't be an issue for me."

"Well, please only conquer the world if absolutely necessary. Being an empress sounds boring and time consuming, and I'd really rather you rule from the shadows and let your inferiors do the paper work." Nysa advised, though jokingly.

"I'd probably only take large parts of Europe or all of Great Britain. I would leave the middle-east and Asia to my allies. I know that Advik has dreams of dying ruler of colossal amounts of territory, and I suspect that Aaron has much greater goals than merely restoring Israel to it's previous glory. In fact, I suspect that he wants a massive kingdom." I said, actually amusing her more.

"My husband, the Emperor of Europe. It has a nice ring to it..." Nysa admitted, somewhat teasingly.

"Which I have no plans to achieve. I just want to focus on my family, Nysa."

"And I want you too. Politics would eventually bore you to death."

It had been a productive day for me. I could now create much greater armor and weapons for myself, armor on par with the legendary Aegis itself and weapons on par with Poseidons Trident and Zeus' lightning bolt/spear. It was a good day...


	32. Chapter 32

**Yaw613:** They are pre-written, I'm just having difficulty keeping a regular publishing time.

 **renextronex:** If you want to read about underage people having sex, find another story. I hate Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley because they both hold Harry back. He was desperate and acted in desperation to protect his family, and he isn't a morally black and white character. Also, there was a warning at the beginning of chapter four that it would merely be suggested.

 **anarion87:** Thanks.

 **keyblademeister88:** Harry distrusts the two of them. He tried keeping the power with those he trusted and felt he could rely on.

 **Will25:** Sadly, no. It's for the same reason I don't have alcohol in my house, because I'd enjoy it too much. I actively resist the urge to make pure smut fics under another name or this one, so that's no to smut. And I think it's actually against the rules on .

 **E.L. Girralo:** Well, Harry will be getting stronger, but it won't be your fault. So no worries there. Your story sounds awesome, by the way. I had a similar idea for the end of this story, but instead of that, Harry possess another eleven year old alternate universe Harry's body after surviving the end of his universe. I decided against it, because that made him _way_ to powerful and he would logically overload his new body. I like seeing how powerful I can make a character, it's a flaw and a strength of mine. You'll actually see Harry discover a limitation of sorts in this chapter. It might even cause you to pose a question for yourself and your work too: How much power is too much? Is gaining that power worth the cost? The chapters are all pre-written, but sadly, I couldn't keep it going beyond thirty-three chapters. If I had, it would become truly horrible and a mess.

 **August 25th, 1998.**

* * *

It was finally time for the assault on Athens School. I had massively upgraded my combat robes to be on-par with any piece of Olympian armor and had even begun creating a battlestaff to rival Zeus' spear _and_ Poseidon's Trident in destructive potential. That weapon would grant me a massive edge. When it was finished. Months from now. Fortunately, I wouldn't need it for this small task.

I was on a cliff overlooking Athens School of Divine Magic and I was quite impressed by it's defenses. It's wards had the raw power of over twenty Magus' and defenses against _every_ viable strategy; _except_ brute force destruction of it's wards. It had automatons, statues, stasis chambers with undead, traps, a two-hundred person security force, and over five-hundred battle ready and trained students. This should be quite challenging, because I wanted to end the school here, with no-one escaping to continue it.

I channeled my power into one _massive_ blast and launched it at the entrance, where the defenses were strongest. I calmly watched as the greatest attack that I had ever launched impacted on the wards and then shattered them; destroying the entrance, two stasis chambers, several automatons, statues, and ten security guards. I teleported inside the school grounds and erected my own wards, which were intended to lock us all inside. I manipulated the residual magical energy and directed it to strengthen my newly placed ward.

I shrugged off multiple lightning bolts from five descendants of Zeus, Mages, and ripped the magic out of them. I blasted ten new arriving guards into ash and ducked out of the path of a spear of light. I ripped the magic and knowledge out of the spear thrower. I liked that technique and wanted it! I ripped the magic out of several dozen elder students who arrived to attack me, and then I noticed the thirty automatons and statues surrounding me.

Fun! Not really! But, I was trying the power of positive thinking. It just wasn't working well for me.

I summoned a massive lightning bolt from the sky, forced it to split, causing my nose to bleed a little, and to strike them all. I was quite pleased to see that it destroyed them all. I sensed two nearby stasis chambers opening, and launched two massive Fiendfyre basilisks at them from both hands. I looked so cool doing that! I blasted the other arriving automatons into scrap with wandless magic and ripped their human reinforcements magic out of them.

Well, enough holding back. I dismissively ripped the magic out of forty guards who were arriving to attack me, and then telekinetically lifted up dozens of animated statues and easily crushed them. The students watching the massacre were shocked, horrified, and angry. They were going to hate seeing this... The remaining security force arrived and attacked.

"Aegis!" I bellowed, as the spells neared me. I watched in smug satisfaction as the spells rebounded on my attackers, killing most of them, but the survivors had their magic quickly ripped from them by me. The students were outraged that I used the magic of Zeus and they all looked like they wanted to kill me. I blasted the glass in the windows through their bodies in retaliation for their 'hurtful looks'. I used the pieces of the crushed statues and launched the fragments at hundreds of magical signatures and watched without emotion as most of them faded.

I began calmly picking off the survivors, mostly draining their magic into myself, but killing only a few.

When I was done with that, I went to the schools library and withdrew and unshrunk my magical trunks. I had it emptied in under five minutes later, with all of my trunks packed to their limits and quickly sent off to Black Manor. I now had the means to eventually control almost every facet of the world! I was incredibly pleased and eager to gain that power. Sadly, that would have to wait until my schedule cleared up.

I continued through the school, taking magic, knowledge, treasure, and artifacts. I even found some knowledge of another surviving colony of giants that the Olympians allowed to exist, for a price: those giants they intended to kill were handed over to the Olympians instead and had their strength taken away from them and added to that of a lucky Olympians. I could have been adding massive amounts of physical strength to mine by sacrificing _all_ the Olympians, but I still had quite a lot and could easily lift over five-thousand tons. Zeus was still stronger, but I could hopefully surpass him; especially if I added the strength of the surviving giant colony to my own. How did I gain this super secret knowledge? A descendant of Heracles, who was taken prisoner, to be sacrificed along with the other descendants of Heracles.

I had killed over nine-hundred people by this time, and the students were beginning to feel safe and coming out of their rooms.

Naturally, I continued killing students. The strongest students were Archmages and they were especially rare. Mages were slightly less rare, and Sorcerers were so weak that they were nearly unheard of. Grand Sorcerers were the most common power here. As such, I would have plenty of power to give away.

* * *

Eventually, I killed everyone here and took almost everything that I wanted from this place... Sadly, my massacre wasn't really a challenge.

But, that's not to say that my time here was a waste. I was currently looking at the schools wardstone and had learned that the wards weren't at war-time strength... These idiots were so damn arrogant! If they had them at full strength, I would have had to use half of my immense power! I used the absorbed power of four Archmages and teleported their wardstone to Black Manor, for study.

This, of course, destroyed the wards around the school... So I teleported to the court yard and bathed everything in Fiendfyre, and then teleported to outside the school.

When I arrived, I was surrounded by several Olympians. Based on the knowledge I added... They were Hecate, Triton, Pan, Kymopoleia, Persephone, Charon, Asclepius, and Thanatos.

"We should flee!" Hecate advised fearfully. "He's stronger than all of us put together!"

I overwhelmed her power and teleported her into my prison.

"Ignore her, age is getting to her..." I said, with a smirk. I quickly overpowered Thanatos and Asclepius and bound them in restraints, before teleporting them to Black Manor. The other five? They were all beaten far more easily.

"I can almost read the history books now... 'From Gods to Insects: The Story of the Olympians'." I said, before teleporting to the former Malfoy Manor.

When I arrived, I immediately went towards my waiting family and my allies, new and old. We recently recruited the current Supreme Mugwump, Babajide Akingbade, and representatives for China, Japan, South Korea, and Mongolia.

"Welcome to the Order of Power, ladies and gentlemen!" I said, to our newest members.

"Thank you for the invitation, Lord Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin." Babajide said gratefully. The others gave me their thanks too. "Your proposal was quite appealing, all twenty pages of it. Unity for magical-kind and my supporters all agreed with your African Union proposal and we have begun implementation. They all accept that Spain now controls Morocco, Tunisia, Western Sahara, Mauritania, Algeria, Mali, Niger, Nigeria, and all of the smaller nations near them. They aren't happy, but those were all deemed acceptable losses for the dream of true unity."

"Excellent. Shall we begin with reports?" Everyone nodded, though the newer members did so in confusion. I noticed that James still looked surly, he wasn't pleased with my refusal to allow him control of my Order. Lately he had been getting arrogant and entitled and had even seemed incredibly jealous of me. He wouldn't even be able to manage it successfully and would just end up getting our entire family killed.

"I now have control of Syria, Jordan, Iraq, and Kuwait now." Wulf began. "Once I have control of Turkey, I will begin my conquest of Saudi Arabia and then Yemen, Oman, and the United Arab Emirates. That will complete my dream, but I will continue to honor my agreements with this group."

"I've made my plans to take Germany, with deception rather than outright battle. I'll eventually seize Italy, Denmark, Belgium, Netherlands, Switzerland, Slovenia, Austria, Liechtenstein, and the Czech Republic. After that, I'll maintain my holdings and honor my agreements with the Order." Cort said, in a somewhat bored tone.

"I have solidified my control over India and have conquered Pakistan, Tajikstan, Kyrgyzstan, Uzbekistan, Turkmenistan, and I'll soon have control over Afghanistan. Once those holdings are secure, I'll take Iran and prepare for phase two." Advik informed the others. "I will, of course, strive to honor any agreements." Advik was already planning for phase two.

I wonder who's domain he was merging with via marriage?

"Who's domain are you merging with?" Cort asked, in interest.

"My youngest grandson is marrying Wulf's daughter to solidify an alliance; neither are heirs and will only inherit if our other heirs die." Advik replied, easing mine and Cort's concerns.

I was given expectant looks.

"I have political control of the United Kingdom. Ireland, Norway, and Sweden can all be claimed within a month, once I have dealt with current threats." I said, to their understanding. "Status on werewolf preserves or alternatives?"

"My Spanish Empire has opted for eradication." Damian Garcia informed us.

"They will be purged from my holdings as well." Cort said.

"And mine," Advik added.

"And mine. They aren't worth the trouble." Wulf said.

"My alliance has designated Zambia as a preserve and has alotted guards to prevent escape." Babajide said. He wasn't very surprised by their solutions to Lycanthropy. The others seemed to have went for extermination too.

"Excellent. I used the recent war to eradicate massive numbers of them, but I will finish the job soon, and wipe out the Dementors too." I noticed that our new recruits look confused. "Gentlemen, I know you all have ambitions... The defeat of North Korea and re-absorption of it, the expansion of Magical China, and the expansion of Magical Japan and Mongolia. This group will help with that. A favor for favor situation. For instance, I assisted them in conquests, provided funding for war efforts and in return, they aided my family against Britain's Dark Lord, Voldemort."

They all quickly agreed to join up. They were informed that Russian territory was mostly fair game, but that senior members like Kazakhstan and Mongolia wanted to double their territory and Japan had requested a small slice of island near Russia. That still left China _massive_ amounts of potential territory to be gained. All together, Russia would be shrinking soon. Ukraine, Kazakhstan, Mongolia, Japan, China, Belarus, Finland, Latvia, Estonia, Azerbaijan, and even Georgia were all targeting them now.

Once the planning was done, it was time for me to bestow my excess power on my allies...

I doubled all of their magical power. Advik finally became a Magus. Nysa became a tier-two Archmage. Nicolas and Perenelle both became Archmages, and so did James and China's representative. The Sorcerers: Aaron Wulf, Augusta Longbottom, Alexander Greengrass, Babajide Akingbade, and South Korea's representative all became Grand Sorcerers. I would have to meet with my closest allies some more to enhance their powers further, and I still had some Olympians to deal with. I would ensure that my family had enough power to overwhelm my allies, and Nysa and I would have the lions share of that power. I was paranoid and wanted to ensure that my lady and I could face all potential threats to us. I retrieved Hecate from the prison, restrained her, and teleported us to Black Manor.

"Well, I'm not in the mood for small talk, so I'll get right to business." I ripped the magic out of Thanatos, Charon, Pan, and Persephone. I placed a struggling Hecate in the ritual circle. She knew what was about to happen to her, and looked horrified.

"Potentiam, tuam accipio, ut mihi." I said. I could feel her struggle against the rituals effects, but she was quickly over-powered. I felt her knowledge enter my mind, as a wave of energy was released from her. I felt her knowledge enter my mind and become mine. I felt my body absorb copies of her skill and experience, but I passed out while my body grew accustom to it's new power level.

When I awoke, I repeated the ritual on Asclepius, Triton, and Kymopoleia... And I technically broke my new ranking system. I was getting too close to becoming a being of pure magic! I was on the verge of gaining power rivalling that of Gaea, Nyx, and Ouranos! I didn't want that! I enjoyed being a physical being!

I would need to eventually weaken myself magically.

Until that time, I had to continue. I sacrificed the descendants of Heracles next, greatly increasing my physical strength.

I would still be enhancing my families power every day, until I had burned off _a lot_ more of my excess power. Sadly, one could only double their power once a day, but that was deemed 'nigh-impossible'. I would be pouring my power into my family and doing the nigh-impossible.

* * *

 **October 1st, 1998.**

It had been an amazing month and my entire family and the Flamels were all Magus' now. That helped me a lot! I also elevated my closest allies to Archmage status, except Augusta and Alexander: they passed. I didn't fully trust my allies and I wanted them kept in check, and empowering my family and most trusted to be able to do that was a great way.

I had channeled any remaining power from my attack on the Athens School into my ward system. Once activated, it would cover all parts of Britain and Ireland, but it still needed massive work and improvements. I wanted Britain and Ireland to be my own personal fortress islands, with unimaginably powerful wards spanning the entirety of them. The wards weren't ready yet, but, once at full strength, my dominion would be very well protected. I wanted every city more secure than Hogwarts, with every magical location heavily warded and defended.

Most of these activities didn't consume my time though. I aided Advik and conquered Afghanistan and large parts of Iran for him. I took Turkey for Aaron and then _all_ of Saudi Arabia, Yemen, Oman, and the United Arab Emirates. It was very easy, and I wanted to get it done before they improved their defenses. Babajide had continued adding member nations to his 'African Union'.

Cort managed to seize Germany, citing the resurgence of a pro-Grindelwald party that he was secretly a supporter of. He had himself installed as leader and had his puppets installed into positions of power.

I had reinforced my control of Great Britain and had acquired indirect control of Ireland, Norway, and Sweden. It involved a lot of killing, but my supporters were now in control, and would slowly breed and brainwash loyalty to me into their people. Norway would be easy, my actions at Durmstrang and the Dueling Tournament gave me a low-level of fame to exploit and speed up the acquisition. I put off confronting the Olympians, hoping that they would lower their guards and my needing to do more important things.

So far, I had only captured Hera and ripped the magic out of her, and slaughtered several minor deities and added their powers to my ward system. The most the wards could do now is prevent enemy Warlocks from apparating into my territory, but they weren't nearly powerful enough to stop a Sorcerer from doing the same. Not yet, anyway. Once I quadrupled the amount of power in them, they would be. I was already searching for massive wardstones to fortify all the magical settlements in my newly controlled territory against attack.

I had even found time to get my DADA and Ancient Studies masteries! Granted, it was merely two theory tests and then several demonstrations, but it was still impressive and a testament to my time management.

Unfortunately, James was mad that I got my DADA mastery before he did... This had only added to his recently developed flaws... Jealousy and entitlement among them.

"Did you have to get your DADA mastery before I did?" James asked with a whine, amusing our family and Cho. That was probably the twentieth time that he had complained in less than ten minutes...

"Well... I kinda put it off while I was training you in your fourth year. I originally intended to leave Durmstrang with ten masteries to my name and have an unparalleled and near-impossible achievement, that would hopefully stand unconquered for all time. I wasn't trying to upstage you. I just had the time to do it and really wanted all two masteries." I said, calming him down some.

"Besides... I did several things before you did... I took my OWLs and NEWTs before you, lost my virginity before you, had my first threesome before you, had my first foursome before you, had my first orgy before you, and constantly had a lead in magical power and acquired the ranks before you." I said, causing James and my Mom to glare at me. The others were all very impressed by my previous accomplishments.

"That's not funny, Harry!" James exclaimed angrily, causing some light laughter.

"Of course not! Orgies can be quite tiring!" I said, causing Sirius to laugh. "At least until you build up a lot of stamina." I added, causing Sirius to snort in amusement. James was blushing by now. "The point is, I'm sorry and I wasn't trying to hurt or upstage you."

"But you did it accidentally! That's worse!" James replied heatedly.

"Technically, I was trying to upstage Merlin Emrys, Morgana le Fay, Albus Dumbledore, Gellert Grindelwald, and Tom Riddle." James glared at me. "I'm sorry." Nothing, he was still angry. "Okay, fine. Academic over-achievement is my thing anyway." And then he just stormed off in a huff.

"Really, Harry?" Cho asked in annoyance.

"What? He'll get over it. I made an honest mistake and gave a sincere apology and if he can't accept that, then it's on him." I said, to everyone's agreement. "Now, he's probably wondering why you aren't there comforting him." The dismissal was clear in my words and Cho angrily left the room.

"Did you have to make little of his hurt feelings?" Mom asked somewhat angrily.

"He was being a brat about it, Mom. I put off me gaining those masteries to train him and ensure that he stayed alive, and I found time to finally gain them and took the opportunity, and now he's complaining because he feels inadequate. The world doesn't revolve around him! I worked hard for my masteries! I've worked hard all my life!" I said angrily, just barely containing my anger.

"You mocked him, Harry." Mom said in exasperation and not a little anger.

"I was joking and trying to defuse the tension _and_ trying to show him just how silly he was being." I argued.

"You still should been a lot kinder about it. It seemed like you were mocking him and bragging about your successes. I'm still not pleased about all the sex you've had and I honestly regret sending you to Durmstrang sometimes because of that." Mom said.

"You realize that if I had never went to Durmstrang, then I would been repressed and angry, and would have most likely surpassed Voldemort and then became a Dark Lord right? I never would have met Nysa, I wouldn't have been exposed to the Dark Arts in a safe, controlled, environment where I could safely study them. Honestly, I could have become worse than Voldemort and just burned Hogwarts to the ground with everyone and myself inside it out of rage. I may have even just walked away from Britain out of pure contempt for it's mediocrity." I was tired of talking. I gave her one last look of disgust and left the room, followed by a hurt looking Nysa and a shocked Fleur.

"I can't believe she said that! Your actions prevented a lot of deaths and you trained your weak idiot of brother and made him a proper wizard! Your the reason why the war went so well!" Nysa exclaimed angrily, with Fleur nodding in agreement. I was busy thinking about moving out of the family home. I was very angry that she said that. Hogwarts wasn't worth anyone's time, well, until I got control of it. It was the worst school in the world! Now? It's the seventh best and quickly improving, and when the new classes were added, it would even jump several ranks ahead.

"I know. I'm already considering moving out of Potter Manor. I'm getting tired of her judgement. Her support of monogamy and waiting until marriage for sex is a holdover from her muggle religious upbringing and is very annoying. Honestly, it's well over due anyway. We should have moved into our own home as soon as we got married."

"I think we _should_ move out. Which homes do you have that are ready to live in?" Nysa asked.

"Black Manor was left, specifically, to me. I've mainly been using it for storage, because it was the most secure option. Slytherin Castle is livable and incredibly nice and very secure. Gryffindor Castle is the same and decorated far better than Gryffindor Tower. We could move into those. I'd prefer Gryffindor Castle, it's a more acceptable loss if attacked, and that is possible given my enemies."

"That sounds good, but you need to stop using an entire manor for storage. What all do you have stored there, anyway?" Nysa asked.

"Lots of stuff." I replied cryptically. "I'll have to sort it all out when my feud with the Olympians is done. I'm not sure what all is in there, so I'll want to do that alone."

"Just be careful, Harry. I'll go pack, you should both do the same." Nysa said, before walking off.

"How do you feel about this, Fleur?" I asked in concern.

"I agree. Your mother is a prude, and this way we can have sex whenever and wherever we want." Fleur replied, having left her accent behind months ago. Fleur went to go pack too, and I opted to do the same.

* * *

 **Potter Manor, Entrance Hall.**

We had finally finished packing, and were nearing the exit.

"Harry, where are you going?" Dad asked in concern.

"I'm moving out, it's way past time. With James recent behavior and moms disapproval of my relationships and basically wishing them out of existence, it just needs to be done. I'll still be your heir, of course. With James recent behavior, him being a Lord or even an heir would be a true nightmare." I said, as James came downstairs. I noticed that my father seemed to agree with my assessment.

"Leaving so soon?" James asked smugly.

"Yeah, I need more places to shag all of my ladies, and I'm tired of your appalling behavior." I said, to his anger. The idiot went for his wand, but I forced his arms behind his back, summoned his wand to me, and then forced him to kneel before me. "You know, if I were petty, that would be the attempted assault on a Lord of four Most Ancient and Noble Houses and heir to two more... Why don't you tell me why you've been acting like this recently."

"I did all of this good and your the one benefiting and thriving! You're Lord of House Gryffindor and heir to House Potter! You destroyed the Light Faction, and I'm suppose to be the new Light Lord! You left me to be the Lord and leader of nothing!" James shouted angrily, drawing Mom, Nysa, Fleur, and Cho to us.

"I punished the enemies of our family. Smith and Macmillan wanted to basically torture an innocent for life, they both deserved far worse. You can rebuild the Light Faction under your leadership and without any of Dumbledore's influence in it." I said, calmly refuting his points. "Just because I'm thriving doesn't mean you can try taking what I earned out of jealousy!"

"I don't need my mastery of Legilimency to know what you're thinking, little brother!" I said, accurately guessing what he was thinking. "You want control of my Order, the Gryffindor Lordship and to replace me as heir to House Potter. You're even jealous of my skill, which is a by-product of my own hard work and intellect. I won't throw away my hardwork _or_ make myself miserable to inflate your ego and fulfill your feelings of entitlement!"

"Then I'll take what's yours! You're an unrepentant Dark Wizard anyway!" James yelled, to our families shock. "You've killed hundreds and some of them could have been redeemed! I will defeat you and imprison you and your whores!"

I punched him so hard that his jar broke. Yeah... that would need to be vanished and regrown. My parents moved to intervene, but I flung them away.

"You would be less than nothing without me! You were and are useless! You think you beat Voldemort because of your own strategizing? You had to be forced to train and better yourself! I got you your most powerful allies! I made sure you had the training and made sure that you were positioned to replace Dumbledore! I even killed Dumbledore and his useless sycophants for you! I even poured power into you to elevate you to higher levels!"

"I had hoped that you would get over this jealousy, but I can see that I was mistaken." I casually stripped him of his Magus status and much of his magical power, and left him a mere Mage...

The sad part was that I _had_ to keep my dysfunctional family together...

I stunned my mother, father, James, and Cho.

I aimed the Elder Wand wand at James... _Legilimens!_ I scanned his memories, casually overpowering his mental defenses... I removed his jealousy and arrogance, and made him more slightly humble. I also programmed a great degree of obedience into him, I removed his desire for children, and having discovered that Cho was encouraging him to divide our family, I ensured that he found her less appealing. I removed his memory of his enhanced powers, why his jaw was broken, and for the final act... I tied these changes to his magic and life-force to prevent them from ever truly being undone. If anyone ever succeeded... He would die.

I made the necessary changes to my mother and father, and altered Cho to the point that she found James less appealing: focusing on his intelligence, manners, and sexual performance, and I learned that James was sub-par in the second. For laughs, and to punish him for insulting my ladies, I ensured that she would publicize his lack of sexual prowess.


	33. Finale

**Kego66:** I'm glad you liked it. Harry was eager to keep his family together and went to extreme measures to do it, and while compromised by anger and wrath, that was why he endangered James' life.

 **Yaw613:** You're welcome, and sadly this is the finale/last chapter.

 **anarion87:** Thanks!

 **keyblademeister88:** James never could have claimed Harry's holdings, they were beyond his reach. James Jr was merely arrogant and ignorant about how such things work, and he was twisted by jealousy. Honestly, Harry did James a favor and spared him further humiliation from being a minute man.

 **Guest (Chapter 32):** He's... complicated.

 **Crysly:** Teleportation is an older, more superior version of being able to apparate. There's no popping or loud noise and you don't have to know a location to go there, merely the general area.

 **Guest 2 (Chapter 32):** Harry was desperate to keep his family together, _and_ he was angry at James _and_ angry at his mother for essentially wishing the love of his life away. He wouldn't ever do that to his ladies, they both agreed with it. James was being a brat, whiny, spoiled, entitled, and felt he deserved what his brother had. James could have become a power and glory hungry person, like you see in most Dumbledore bashing fics, from Dumbledore. James was the villain, not Harry. Harry predicted how it could have went and prevented that, keeping his family together in the process. If he hadn't, then it would another wizarding war where thousands would have died due to James jealousy, greed, and entitlement.

 **Gime'SS:** You're welcome!

 **Finale**

 **October 5th, 1998.**

* * *

It was finally time for me to begin targeting the Olympians again. My scrying upon them had allowed me to memorize their habits and begin predicting ways to capture or kill them, sadly there weren't many options. I had continued picking off minor gods and adding their powers to my ward system, and I was certain that I had dealt with them all. My wards were now strong enough to easily defend against Sorcerers, but would still need to be much stronger. I had even been able to steal the Helm of Darkness from Hades.

That helmet had enabled me to sneak into Hades realm, which was really a magically expanded cave. It was massive, but it still wasn't very impressive. I had already freed thousands of souls trapped with black magic from this place, slew some magical creatures like a Cerberus, Centaurs, Gorgons, Harpies, Hydra's, and a Chimera, _and_ I had to walk _all the_ _way_ to Hades palace.

Now that I was near the door, I just blasted it open and entered.

I began destroying his servants in massive numbers with holy fire, as I walked towards Hades. Fortunately, they were all very easily dispatched, and it was soon just the two of us.

"So... Are you going to put up a fight or just let me kill you?" I dodged blades made of shadows. I guess that answered that question! I began counter-attacking with light that easily defeated his shadow attacks and severely burned him, even taking off his arm at the elbow. I restrained him and teleported him to Black Manor.

I looted his domain of all treasure and then bathed it in holy fire, before teleporting away.

I arrived near Olympus, rendered myself invisible and flew towards the mountains top.

As I flew, I felt the immensely powerful wards briefly push me away, but I went through them. They were incredibly powerful, far more so than those of the Athens School, but they were intentionally focused on protecting the mountain. I estimated that they could possibly protect Thessaly _and_ Macedonia at their limits.

I landed on the mountain and entered the magically concealed city of Olympus.

After I entered, I ignored the ancient greek architecture and began walking towards the highest placed and most glamorous looking palace. Zeus was an arrogant bastard and ensured that his 'superiority' was rubbed in everyone's faces. He wanted to have a better everything and wanted everyone to be jealous of it, all to inflate his ego further. I hoped that I could break his pride and show him just how pathetic he truly was. I also hoped that I could defeat him _and_ Poseidon, while still being in good enough shape to take their powers.

I arrived near the Palace of Zeus, and telekinetically opened the doors.

As I entered, Zeus and Poseidon both turned to glare at me.

"Are you two ready to die? You're the last two left, well, apart from Hestia who will die if I do." That last part really made them really pissed off!

"So be it!" Zeus yelled, before barraging me with lightning from his finger tips. I just took the hit and let my robes protect me, and they did so perfectly. I suffered no damage whatsoever and neither did my robes. I blasted him with light that he shielded against, and then avoided a blast of wind from Poseidon and blasted him with a high-powered curse from the Elder Wand that tore through his chest armor.

I dodged a lightning bolt from Zeus' spear and hit him with an over-powered Concussion Curse to the face. I had to dodge a trident throw from Poseidon, I trapped the weapon where Poseidon couldn't control it, and in doing so collected my second trophy. I restrained Poseidon and blasted him into a far away wall. I turned back to face a now recovered and visibly enraged Zeus. He blasted me with a powerful gust of wind, knocking me back a little, and then followed up with a lightning bolt from his spear, that blasted me through two nearby thrones.

I quickly got up, barely dodging a second lightning bolt, and banished the throne pieces at Zeus, who quickly incinerated them, and then struck me with another lightning bolt, that I shrugged off and then attacked him with more concussion curses in retaliation. Those were really effective! I began raining concussion and other sound and light based attacks down upon Zeus, swiftly beating him back and completely destroying his ability to see and hear. I had him against the throne rooms wall and then disarmed him, trapping his weapon with Poseidons Trident, and then restraining Zeus. I tossed the two of them inside a magical trunk and began the looting of Olympus...

* * *

I had just returned to Black Manor from where I had looted Olympus... I made billions! _So_ much treasure in one place and _so_ poorly protected! Every object of value was taken from there and added to my own holdings. I honestly didn't see the point in using precious metals in construction, it all seemed very wasteful to me.

When I completed the looting of Olympus, I took control of the wards, keyed myself in and excluded everyone else, and then placed it under the Fidelius for the future. It was quite possible that I would control Greece one day, and Olympus could prove quite useful to me for security.

Now, it was time for me to destroy the sons of Kronos.

I removed Zeus and Poseidon from my magical trunk and placed them near the defeated Hades.

"Well, the last surviving Olympians are on the floor in front of me." I said smugly. "I wish I could say that you were all a challenge, but that would be a lie. Do you have any idea how disappointing you all are as enemies? You're all so damn arrogant that you basically doomed yourselves! Even Olympus was easily conquered! I will be seizing the Italy location soon too." I said, angering them with every word. "I might even keep Hestia as a wife..."

They all began angrily trying to break free from the restraints, eager to harm me for my 'plan'. I had no intention of actually doing that.

"She has begun to see that you're all evil and seems to think my cause is just. She could be faking, but she seems quite sincere... So 'pure' too." I said, before placing Hades in the center of the ritual circle. "Enough talk for now. I'm getting tired of my own voice and recently I strive to keep gloating to a healthy minimum. Oh, and for what it's worth, your loved ones died quickly and painlessly."

"Potentiam, tuam accipio, ut mihi." I said. I felt his knowledge enter my mind, as a wave of energy was released from him. I felt his knowledge enter my mind and become mine. I felt my body absorb copies of his skill and experience, but I passed out while my body grew accustom to it's new power level.

I awoke a short time later, quite pleased with my new capabilities. My skill in Necromancy was now unrivaled by any other in the world, and I now had the ability to control precious metals and gems. I considered this ritual my most profitable yet! My new abilities should enable me to fund wars or any expensive tastes that I develop. I might have to deal with Cort eventually and controlling precious metals would help greatly. I didn't trust him and considered him the most likely to betray the others first.

I placed Poseidon in the ritual circle.

"Potentiam, tuam accipio, ut mihi." I said. I felt his knowledge enter my mind, as a wave of energy was released from him. I felt his knowledge enter my mind and become mine. I felt my body absorb copies of his skill and experience, but I passed out while my body grew accustom to it's new power level.

When I awoke, minutes later, I was in awe of my new abilities. I had a _major_ strength upgrade, and another major upgrade to my ability to control storms, water, and cause earthquakes. I now had the knowledge, skill, and experience to go with my _much_ superior power level.

"Do you honestly think you'll rule the world, boy?" Zeus asked snidely. "We were the only ones keeping the Protogenos and other pantheons at bay, and you've now weakened the worlds protection."

"I'll be destroying the other pantheons too, there aren't many left anyway. I have plans in place to permanently deal with the primordials and further my other plans. Your concerns are unnecessary, but noted and dealt with. Now, if you'll be quiet, I have an immortal egomaniac to sacrifice." I said, before dragging him into the ritual circle.

"You are dooming this world, boy!" Zeus warned.

"Yay for me. Now shut the fuck up." I said, before placing a silencing charm on him. Zeus glared impotently at me and I hit him in the groin with a punching hex. Annoying prick!

I performed the ritual once more, this time on a pained looking Zeus.

* * *

 **June 24th, 2018.**

Zeus' prediction proved partly true and the protogenos did reveal themselves. I trapped them in the same prison that I kept Hestia in, and promptly drained all of their powers into my ward system and finally made them nigh-unbreakable. My holdings became the most secured and when I eventually took over Cort's holdings in our five day war, I added his holdings under my massive ward systems. Cort decided that he wanted to abduct a pregnant Fleur and proclaim her heir to our combined holdings, sadly she went along with it out of familial loyalty... I killed Cort, kept Fleur alive, until she gave birth and then kept her alive as a wet nurse for our child. When she outlived her purpose, I transferred her magical power into our son, turning him into an even more powerful Magus and even granted him her Veela Allure.

I successfully purged my new holdings of his loyalists. I expanded those holdings all the way down to Greece and then erected fortifications against invasion from Aaron and my other allies who had surprisingly not betrayed me.

It was around this time that Nysa gave birth to our second child, a daughter, and Astoria gave birth to our first child, and heir to House Slytherin and an Archmage. Both children quickly proved themselves worthy of their positions with their tutors. They proved themselves, intelligent, powerful, and cunning and began plotting to expand their holdings. Susan and Daphne had been provided with their two heirs, I even offered them some spares, but they both declined with a prominent blush and smirk, respectively.

It was around this time that my Order began our final solution... A massive ritual that destroyed most of muggle-kind, only sparing desirable muggles for breeding stock, and causing Babajide Akingbade to attempt to expose our existence. We killed Babajide and then all of those muggles, angered the ICW, and then crushed them when they sought to apprehend us, for our 'crimes'. Wulf and Garcia carved up Africa between them and eradicated any and all opposition to their new rule. Only the Americas opposed us and even then only verbally, they lacked the nerve or will to wage war with us. I had easily wiped out the other pantheons and used their powers to improve and place wards over my expanded holdings.

I had achieved most of my goals and after this meeting, I will have achieved yet another one.

"Welcome everyone," I said to the Order of Power and our infiltrator. "I'm told we have an aspirant who wishes to join us, sponsored by Damian Garcia, King of Magical Spain." Damian took this opportunity to stand and take the floor. He had been harassing the others into making agreements intended to increase his power and kept asserting himself, and trying to seize more power for himself, even over _my_ Order. He had finally provoked us all...

"Yes, my son-in-law, Cedric Diggory of Great Britain, has proven his worth and wishes to succeed me on this council. I believe his presence here could speed up phase two." Damian said. "He is an incredibly powerful Grand Sorcerer and has aided me greatly in expanding my territory." Damian lied. Cedric was barely of any use, I scryed upon that battle.

"There is only one problem Damian," I said, to his confusion.

"What is that, Emperor Hadrian?" Damian asked with a sneer.

"Your daughter despises the weakling and has sought an alternative agreement with us." I said, as my guards seized Diggory. I casually restrained Garcia with magical suppresents. "She betrothed her daughter, whom you discarded for her weak magical power, to my son Fitzgerald Delacour-Potter. They've already married and conceived while your daughter was on her 'vacation'. As such, phase two is well in hand, and discussions have been opened to unite those two bloodlines with Wulf's."

"You can't do this! I'm a king!" Garcia yelled.

"Well, considering that you brought an assassin here to kill me _and_ my family and allies _and_ then usurp my rule, I think I can. I find that very insulting. You brought a mere Grand Sorcerer against me! You thought this weak piece of trash could even kill my family, which are mostly above Archmage level? I'm glad that we all ignored your failing mental state. It was greatly beneficial to us!" I said, causing everyone to laugh.

"You idiots! You thought you were dominating the game! You were never even players!" I said, causing more laughter and sneers to be directed upon Diggory and Garcia. "We've known about this for years!"

I couldn't resist mocking them further. "'He's incredibly powerful and aided me greatly.'" I said mockingly, causing more laughter. "I scryed on that battle and he was merely better than you used to be, and that was still of sub-standard skill and shamefully weak magical power. It's been twenty years and he's only a Grand Sorcerer!" I said, causing Diggory to snarl at me.

"Damn you're pathetic! And stupid or crazy too! Maybe even both. I was a Mage before you had even graduated Hogwarts! Did you think that I wouldn't get stronger?" Based on Diggory's expression, he did. I placed Diggory in my restraints and sent him and Garcia to my prison, for sacrifice.

* * *

 **July 31st, 2200.**

My long held dreams had been realized and my and Nysa's descendant had become Emperor of Europe, Asia, Africa, China, the now former Russia, and the Middle east. The Americas fell to our combined mights fifty years ago, and our bloodline now ruled the entire world. Per my original plans, I gave control of them to mine and Belinda's children and descendants.

Unfortunately, I had nothing left to do but to fuck, spend time with my family, and study.

"I see you, like all Harry Potter's are plagued by boredom after having achieved your goals." I voice near me said. I quickly turned to face the speaker.

It... It was me? I blasted it with my most powerful combat spell, but it casually batted it aside.

"You know. Attacking a deity is generally considered impolite." He said, in slight annoyance. "I'm not here to hurt, kill, or replace you. I'm here to offer you a place on another council of elites... All of the members are alternate versions of us, Harry Potters, from alternate universes."

"How do I know this isn't a prank?" I asked sceptically. He smirked in reply. "Alright take your true for-"

He tackled me through a portal!

We arrived at our destination, the living room of a house, in my case I landed hard on the floor.

"Welcome," Several voices said, some with clear amusement in their tones.

"Okay... Maybe I wasn't being pranked after all." I said, to the councils amusement. "What is the purpose of this elite council?"

"To ensure our alternate dimensional brethren rule their respective worlds; unless they opt out, of course. Several of us merely advise and train other Harry's. We are quite pleased that you eradicated muggle-kind, and in rare circumstances we intervene and cleanse worlds of threats such as them. We have eradicated werewolves, muggles, vampires, and Dementors on sixteen earths, and we cured the people of those worlds of disease. We want you involved and to help us save other worlds. You have proven that you are willing to destroy threats, instead of coddling them, like certain white-haired idiots do." The one in center said. That last part got some laughs, including from myself.

"Is there a cost to join? Any rules? What are the standards to be considered for recruitment? More importantly... How do you decide who the best looking is?"

"There isn't a monetary cost, just a moral one that you have already paid. We generally work together to solve problems and ensure that worlds continue with magic, and cooperation is essentially the one rule. We generally recruit conquerors, geniuses, and other distinguished versions of us. We basically want you to keep up the good work, but on other worlds.

What is your answer?" I noticed that everyone seemed to know that I was going to accept.

"I accept." I said, while privately annoyed that my humor was being ignored.

"Welcome to the Interdimensional Council of Harry Potter's..."

* * *

And, that's the story done. I'm saddened that I could stretch it out, but the main character was too powerful, intelligent and cunning. To answer the obvious question, the council is composed of other Harry Potters from my other stories, and the one who retrieved TRoHP Harry, was the TWDL Harry. One the reasons I had difficulty finishing, let alone extending, was because I had several stories ideas and kept getting distracted. In future stories, you might see this council again.


	34. Authors NoteAdvertisement

It's been a while, but I finally finished another story. I partially wrote a Percy Jackson/Marvel crossover, a crossover of that, and Game of Thrones, which was doomed to fail, since the original crossover was left unpublished.

You can find my new story An Insect Among Gods in my profile. This story will run short (thirteen chapters) and is intended to be a prequel to a Harry Potter/Star Wars Crossover, but using the AIAG story.


End file.
